Corpse Party: Destination
by BashfulShade
Summary: "You don't know what you have... until, it's gone."
1. For You

For a couple of weeks being here at Kisaragi Academy, I must say that I don't regret the experience I've been given.

A matter of fact, why didn't it happen so much sooner?

Here, many would be asking themselves, "Hey Shinohara, what are you talking about? School sucks!"

I agree! It does when all the unnecessary "learning" is involved. Not to mention the meaningless work we're given that doesn't apply for our future career choices! AND let's be real, everyone's going to forget, so why even bother us with these assignments?

In my case, like anyone in general, I have a family. BUT! A family that needs caring resulting me to become a powerhouse for them. Meaning that there's barely any time for me to relax, and already, the chores at home were killing me! So being stacked with this school stuff along with those home responsibilities, doesn't do good for my health!

But what can we do? If we wanna get somewhere we just have to deal with it.

And I know, I know...!

I'm not explaining WHY I'm enjoying the Kisaragi experiencei, ha!

So I guess I'll get to that now?

Everyone has a few reasons right? I sure do!

Let's see!

The food here is YUMMY! Or um... adequate?

You got the clean smeeeeell. Fresh air. Of course that's only if nobody REEKS. Hahaha!

The academy doesn't look so bad either!

Then we have the faculty and students, most are shown to be nice and reassuring!

Anything else I can add? Hmmmmm.

Nope!

Then again... I'd be lying if I didn't mention that OTHER reason!

But this reason does involve... someone. Someone who I met on my first day here. A girl like myself, who I happened to catch outside, alone. Like all students she walked past the school gates, and only focused on the direction that was ahead of her.

She didn't go inside Kisaragi but she did sit herself down on an unoccupied bench, which they were by the main entranceway.

When I finally adjusted myself, that's when I began gazing at her.

Bizarre because... I normally don't just STARE at anyone, but she so happen to have caught my attention and for whatever reason, I just did that. For a minute, noticing her movements and her expressions, that's when I figured something.

Something I could see that not many could right away tell. Because... what she was showing was something I would personally go through often. As for I, carried that same anxiety that was rooted inside her.

After all she was alone and... it became apparent that she had nobody by her side.

It didn't take very long before she began seeing me. And when she did, she only stared back.

By that immediate sight, when our eyes first made contact, and seeing her in awe... that's when everything... clicked.

I didn't know who she was, or what values she had, or what background she came from... regardless, that first moment seeing her just had me. Leaving me with an urge... an urge to explore for this deeper interaction between her.

So by doing the necessity that's what I tried for.

I waved at her and she returned it... then immediately after, we both smiled in our own distances. Which that smile, raised every inch and flow inside me. Building the motivation. As if the smile in it's own was... presented like a trophy that was shining.

I mean that was what was literally going on. She was the prize before my eyes, and I really wanted to talk to her.

Soon enough I went to her bench... sat down with her and then talked.

And we weren't just "talking", we were bonding and growing from it. Just like that!

And then...

Experiencing her voice... her responses, the close ups of her movements and expressions...

Haaaaaaaah...!

How in the world can I NOT fall for her?

We became "friends". But from what I've said and how I came off, what I have harboring for that dear "friend" is beyond friendship!

And it's a shame because... I can't tell since there's nothing she's said or done that would suggest that she shares what I feel. Putting me into a place of uncertainty and into a position that would bring pain in the long run... if I don't dare finding "alternatives".

Maybe that's a smart choice, and maybe its not bad as one would make it out to be. It is a process everyone goes through. And If so... well.

I'm not doing that to her.

Like why? Who in their right mind would jeopardize a relationship with this one-of-a-kind girl?

Who doesn't wanna... make her happy?

And speaking about her happy... god, that's something I couldn't describe with just words...

Like once you have witness it, you just can't live without knowing and... you just want to keep her that way.

Every smile, every laugh... and if it's done because of me?

Haaaaaaah...!

Overtime with these thoughts and temptations, the craves have only gotten wider. To that degree where simple interactions were no longer enough to settle this heart. Pushing me towards into those unconventional means of being a "friend".

But if she TRULY considers me nothing more then there's no point trying to hide them.

Again these feelings won't just stop and someday, she might discover them.

And when she does?

Heheh...

I wonder how that'll turn out.

But uhhh, so...!

Anyway, back to reality!

The entire time of our teacher lecturing, I was daydreaming these thoughts, but soon enough the familiar bell rang. Our teacher then began packing up her belongings and she reminded us a few things we needed to know for tomorrow's little quiz. But worrying about that grade? Oh I could care less!

Like how can I think about school work when the girl of my dreams is literally right beside me? Just howwwww?

(Naomi): "Shinohara, it's time to go!"

(Seiko): "O-Oh now?"

Everyone was leaving and already we were the last ones behind. While still sitting down Nakashima began helping me with my stuff. Closing up my spiral and putting it into my bag for me.

(Naomi): "Ah you dork, you can't be expecting me to do this everytime! Heh!"

(Seiko): "Sorry Nakashima! I was paying EXTRA attention to today's lesson. You know how much we love work!"

Terrible but it was an ongoing gag we both came up whenever one of us wasn't mentally there.

While not being all UP THERE, that's also when my cheeks began burning. Mostly due to Nakashima moving herself close to me.

(Naomi): "We sure do! But hey, let's get going! Do you need to wash up or anything?"

Then immediately I rubbed my face in-front of her to show that the color was done by that rubbing. While showing her that I was alright!

(Seiko): "Oh no, I'm good! I can stand!"

(Naomi): "I hope so."

I got up and brought the bag onto my desk, buttoning and placing it around me. Before moving anywhere else Nakashima put herself by my side, being a sweetheart as usual!

Heheh!

(Naomi): "Are you sure?"

(Seiko): "Hmm, if you're standing this close, I might be unable to hold my own!"

A risky remark but it seem to not bother her. Rather, it only made her smile even more. Tempting me to go even further with these unused tactics!

(Naomi): "Heh, well now... if I don't get startled then maybe I'll catch you! I'm not completely guaranteed."

(Seiko): "Does that mean we'll go down together?"

At that moment she smiled even harder and shut her eyes closed, shaking her head once more.

(Naomi): "Oh you!"

Eventually we left our homeroom and soon enough I began realizing that half of our classes were already done, meaning that it was LUNCH TIME!

Before we thought about all that food and eating, me and Nakashima first went to our lockers to put the unneeded belongings away.

Seeing her go in, sliding things in-between... or just seeing her overall, doing things, was making me excited. I tried playing it cool by pretending that I was interested with my phone as she was still managing through her materials.

And there, that was another challenge! The sight, those thoughts, were all piling on me. That's when I slammed by back into the lockers. Only hoping that I could keep these feelings under control.

...I hope she feels similar.

(Naomi): "Huh, what do you mean by that?"

(Seiko): "Hmm, something going on Nakashima?"

(Naomi): "Oh um, I just heard you say something."

Wait, what? There's no way she heard that!

(Seiko): "Did I?"

(Naomi): "Yeah? Something about you hoping a girl feeling the same? Something like that?"

Ugh! Haha!

(Naomi): "Were you talking about me?"

(Seiko): "Oh, no! Don't mind me! It's nothing!"

(Naomi): "If so then you should have no trouble telling me, right?"

Before I could speak again Nakashima continued.

(Naomi): "W-Well I'm with you RIGHT now. So it must be me you're mentioning? Unless you have been hanging around with some other girl that I'm not aware of?"

Then my mouth dropped from the unexpected response.

(Seiko): "Whaaaaat? Me and another girl? Why would I need someone else's company when I have you?"

(Naomi): "I dunno, you tell me."

Next thing she did was hid her face into her locker, while she was still organizing her school books, and whatever else she had carried through the morning.

At that moment I was thankful the subject changed, but immediately began worrying and feeling unsure on why this sudden behavior was happening.

It didn't take long for me to figure this one out!

 _Waaaaait a minute! She's actually JEALOUS?_

 _Oh my god that's cute!_

 _Maaaaaybe I should reach in and just hug her?_

But that felt too soon. So I held myself back for a little longer before that attempt!

(Seiko): "Hey now! Seriously? It's just you and me!"

(Naomi): "Cool."

 _Ah not THAT again!_

(Seiko): "Haaah...! Don't hide your face from me, I wanna see your eyes!"

(Naomi): "Why? You can still hear me?"

(Seiko): "B-But Nakashimaaaa! It's not the same!"

(Naomi): "I guess you'll have to deal with it!"

What a TEASE!

The descriptions of my "symptoms" that happened very recently, didn't seem to take a strong effect this time. Leaving me to feel like I had more authority and that I could engage more without delay. Meaning I could go in and... just embrace my retaliation!

(Seiko): "Oh? Is that so? I GUESS I need to solve this problem!"

(Naomi): "Huh?"

Confused as she was, she couldn't foresee her consequence.

(Naomi): "...Shinohara!"

There we were. With my arms wrapped around her, squeezing her body into mine. Resting my head on her shoulder, softly making my cheek rub into hers. This without a doubt, made her felt so vulnerable, and all she could do was comply. If she didn't want to create a bigger scene.

Meanwhile, I'm there, enjoying every bit of her within my grasp. Not worried at all if anyone saw us.

 _So waaaaarm, so sooooooft... and do I smell strawberries?!_

 _Haaaaaah, she smells so pretty!_

(Naomi): "Not here...!"

(Seiko): "DEAL with it, hehe!"

(Naomi): "Dork!"

We both let out a few giggles. Then immediately after I gave one last squeeze before I released.

(Naomi): "Geez, that was tight! Did you like... hug a lot of teddy bears when you were growing up?"

What came next were those big, brown eyes, faced at my direction for me to admire. Mesmerized by those glamorous peepers, I quickly followed a remark that came from the top of my head.

(Seiko): "Clearly not enough of them if that's the case! Maybe I should take you home instead, and maybe keep you there for the night? It could resolve that issue!"

 _D-Did I just say that?!_

After she slammed her locker shut she turned to me completely and gave me an unique look, one that had a mix of smile being forced shut, yet with a dumbstruck fixation.

(Naomi): "Noooooo idea how I'm supposed to take that..."

(Seiko): "Take what? I'm the one who's taking you!"

 _Oh my!_

(Naomi): "Ummm, I'm done. We should get going now!"

 _Oh, no-no-no...!_

(Seiko): "That's fine by me!"

 _It really isn't! I need some reassurance!_

Nakashima turned around with her back faced towards me and walked ahead as I followed her.

There I was left with even more worries. With no idea on how to approach our next topic.

But soon enough she spoke again, returning me a soft tone unlike any other time I've heard. It almost sounded... like if she was a different person. If I could say so myself!

(Naomi): "You're really something special, Shinohara."

(Seiko): "...Ohhh Nakashima! You really know how to make a girl smile...!"

 _I'm going overboard, need to quit it...!_

(Naomi): "Glad to hear that? Heh!"

Even after that exchange I was convinced Nakashima somewhat knew the truth. The flirting from me was now overly direct and she seemed to be fine with everything I dished at her. But there was still no guarantee, or any reciprocation that could be met.

I would love to just think, believe that she does have feelings for me. However I cannot let that wishful thinking taint my judgements. It has only been TWO weeks since we've known each other, and for all I know, I could make things very uncomfortable if I'm not careful.

*Sigh*

Still! As long as I have her... and as long as she's happy with me, everything should be good!

Remember that, Seiko!

Eventually we picked up our food from the cafeteria and changed our routes to go eat outside! When we made it there we then sat down on the cement with our backs against the wall, with our trays on our laps, digging in!

(Naomi): "And they said school food was bad!"

(Seiko): "Ehhh, it's not bad! But once you take a bite what I can put together, you WON'T ever wanna eat here again!"

(Naomi): "I can only imagine! I know you cook a lot for your family."

(Seiko): "Damn straight!"

(Naomi): "Heh! But speaking of cooking, maybe *Munching* *Mumble*"

 _CUUUUUTE!_

(Seiko): "Chew and swallow!"

(Naomi): "Excuse me, heh! Like I was saying! When you eventually come over to my house, you and my mom could maybe share and compare techniques, in the kitchen! She's extremely into cooking!"

(Seiko): "Is that so? If that's the case please let me know when! Because I will go in there and leave a GREAT and UNFORGETTABLE taste! And that's a promise Nakashima! I'll blow both of your minds! AND! Maybe your stomach!"

(Naomi): "My stomach? Heh! That doesn't sound like good cooking."

(Seiko): "Hehe! One of these days you'll EAT those words too!"

We giggled, finished up, returned the trays back to the cafeteria and began walking through the hallways, gradually returning to homeroom as we wanted to get there extra early because... why not?

The universal chatter within the halls slightly grew louder, and a few more students were appearing. Half of them moving to their destinations while the other were surrounding their lockers. Doing everyday stuff.

(Seiko): "Knowing Mr. Tamiki won't be uh, MOTIVATED to teach! Why don't we do something fun for class?"

(Naomi): "I'm all ears!"

(Seiko): "Why don't we like, write some goofy messages and maybe draw some WEIRD things on the board? Because getting a reaction from him for everybody would not FAIL the day!"

(Naomi): "What if he catches us in the act? He would probably fail our grades..."

 _Oh my god!_

(Seiko): "Bwahahaha! My, Nakashima! you've made a funny!"

(Naomi): "Oh? Oh! Hahaha, I guess I did! But for real, I don't want us to get into any more trouble."

(Seiko): "Hey no worries! That's why we are going in early!"

(Naomi): "Ah I see. Well you're not wrong. Class would be super boring if we didn't do something like that."

(Seiko): "And you know it's worth it!"

(Naomi): "Heh, I guess so!"

With everything being said we were on our way getting there, eventually meeting hallways filled with loud and countless exchanges resonating throughout the school. But within the crowd we wound up pausing on foot before a couple guys showed up. And looking at Nakashima she seemed to know if not both, at least one of them.

The second tallest boy, without wearing the school jacket, seemed surprised as he examined Nakashima. Instantly wore a smile after.

(Naomi): "Hey Satoshi!"

 _Satoshi?_

 _She's never mentioned him before!_

 _And seeing her, hearing her now... ugh, she has the hots for him!_

(Satoshi): "Hi Naomi!"

 _WAIT WHAT!?_

 _H-He called her by her first name?!_

 _There's no way they've known each other longer and if so, when?!_

 _Still! How come I never heard about him?!_

I tried remaining persistent and go-getter-like, but the jealousy was taking over, leaving me quiet while it kept surfacing on it's own.

(Naomi): "Who's your new friend?"

(Yoshiki): "Yoshiki Kishinuma. This guy over here, has shared some interesting stories about you."

(Naomi): "He has?"

(Satoshi): "Hey, why are you saying it like that?"

(Yoshiki): "Oh he has, a lot of good stuff."

(Satoshi): "And why are you ignoring me?!"

Then there I remained quiet, throughout the entirety of their exchanges.

(Naomi): "We might need to talk about that later, Satoshi!"

(Satoshi): "Kishinuma...!"

(Yoshiki): "Nah no need. He hasn't shared anything crazy."

(Satoshi): "Really man?"

(Naomi): "Heh, okay! Anyway, my name is Naomi Nakashima! Nice to meet you Kishinuma!"

(Yoshiki): "Same."

Everything between them went well. Except for me of course. Which I was the only one standing alone, arms behind me and mouth shut, contemplating really hard with my options and figuring what would be the best recourse. Meanwhile there was that build-up of jealousy, influencing me to do the opposite.

Mean thoughts I would say, while those thoughts were unlike me.

Even if they weren't, it was so tempting to just... do something embarrassing.

(Satoshi): "I'm Satoshi Mochida, and you must be...?"

When the others went silent that's when I knew I had to respond. But without reevaluating, that's when I decided. That's when... I moved up closer to Nakashima and brought her arm around me. I forced myself a grin and felt the burns off my cheeks.

(Naomi): "...?"

That's when I realized it was a bad idea but... it was too late to stop!

(Shinohara): "Oh me? I'm just... Naomi's GIRLFRIEND!"

That's the moment where all blood shot up and the pain and stretching were being done not just my cheeks... EVERYWHERE! I even began tapping one of my heels gently against the floor to find some balance.

The guys themselves had their jaws dropped while NAOMI's entire face turned pink, radiating brightly that the look changed into complete red.

What also followed were students that overheard the scene, which they began to halt where they stood. Seemingly waiting for what would happen next, before our very eyes.

 _Oh my god, I can't believe I'm doing this...!_

 _Haaaaaah, I'm sorry Nakashima!_

I knew it couldn't just stop there so I had to improvise. I had to continue the act just a little bit longer.

(Naomi): "...!"

Within the moment that's when she yanked herself away while I, kept playing along with the entire scene.

I hugged her from the side, holding her very tightly.

(Seiko): "Hey, what's wrong sweetie? Did I do something wrong?"

I mean... what could she even say?

She wasn't fighting it yet.

(Naomi): "I-I..."

(Satoshi): "You both are really...? That's wonderful!"

(Seiko): "Uh-huh!"

(Yoshiki): "Social norms are rough. Even so it's good you two went for it."

(Naomi): "Uhhhh...!"

Immediately that's where she broke free once again but this time, she attempted to set things STRAIGHT.

No pun intended!

(Naomi): "No! T-This isn't-"

(Seiko): "Why thank you guys! Those words mean a lot!"

(Naomi): "N-No! Don't listen to her! She's not-"

(Seiko): "AND we are happy to say it's going ALL ACCORDING TO PLAN! She loves me! Her family loves me! Our future is set and stone!"

(Naomi): "Oh my God... We're just friends!"

Then the public chatter from the groups that surrounded the halls were beginning to be heard.

"So cute! I wish he did that for me...!"

"Where's the camera? Is this scripted?", "I have no idea man."

"Is this a prank?", "Wow, c'mon now! It's legit! Why would they not be together?"

"Awww, she's into girls? Damn, that hurts my heart...", "Sucks to be you."

"They totally look like a fanfic pairing."

(Yoshiki): "You two do look like a pairing from a fanfiction."

(Naomi): "W-What does that even mean?!"

I knew this needed to stop, so quickly I moved forward and raised my hands up.

(Seiko): "I hate to disappoint you guys. BUT it's all an act!"

The crowd, including Mochida and Kshinuma, had faces of disbelief. Some others looked at one another, then a few vocally expressed their thoughts.

'I knew it was a prank!' 'I guess it was?"

'Yes!' 'Calm down, hot dog boy!'

'She's good!' 'Yeah, good with toying people's hearts!'

'I guess it's not real after all?' 'No it's damage control!'

'Noooo! Ships are meant to be made, not destroyed!'

Gradually they left. But before they entirely went, some stood around. Some were scratching their heads, a few were laughing, then some others were just there, confused.

Once a good amount of students fleed out the hallway I then faced back towards our sloppy rhombus, while both Kishinuma and Mochida were glancing at the shrinking crowd, then they returned their eyes on us. Mochida looked amazed as for Kishinuma himself shown puzzlement.

But then he immediately gazed at Nakashima, and then set a cold stare at me.

(Yoshiki): "That was incredibly awkward. Is that what girls do nowadays?"

(Naomi): "..."

(Satoshi): "Kishinuma! No need to be rude...!"

(Yoshiki): "Me? Rude? Seriously? Are you really going to dismiss what just happened to Nakashima?"

 _He has a valid point... he's not wrong at all..._

(Naomi): "No don't mind her that... that was only a joke."

(Yoshiki): "Joke? Where's the humor in what she did?"

 _Ahhh, this is incredibly awkward... why did I go through with this?_

 _Now I feel even more of an ass!_

(Yoshiki): "I'm out. Satoshi, you know where to find me. Good day everyone."

Then just like that Kishinuma walked away. Mochida on the other hand didn't look sure on what to do during the transition.

(Satoshi): "Sorry guys, he's uh... really blunt with his thoughts! But uh... I'll catch you both later!"

So he followed his friend. While it was just me and Nakashima alone in the hall. Left with such an awkward atmosphere.

And oh boy, that was the point when things got more tense.

(Seiko): "Um so..."

One look at the other direction and Nakashima was seen walking the other way. The route that didn't lead to homeroom.

(Seiko): "Hey Nakashima! Where are you going? Class is on the other side!"

And just like that she ignored what I said and kept carrying on, up the stairs.

 _Uh-oh..._

Immediately I followed her as she was moving up. Step-by-step.

 _Where's she going?_

(Seiko): "Nakashimaaaa!"

Obviously the calls weren't working but I knew I couldn't let her go. Not right there.

(Seiko): "H-Hey! Wait up!"

(Naomi): "Go awwwaaaay!"

(Seiko): "How? I can't just leave you!"

(Naomi): "Yes you can! You've done enough for today!"

(Seiko): "Are you... really that upset?"

(Naomi): "Leave me alone!"

 _Why did I do this...?_

(Seiko): "I-I won't...!"

 _No, no... I can't lose you now... not like this!_

We were on the last floor. From the distance, Nakashima made her way up to the end of the hall. She took the final staircase that led to the rooftop.

 _What is she doing...?_

(Seiko): "Nakashima!"

 _I hope she's not... no. Don't be silly Seiko!_

So I went for her, without hesistating, I ran down the hall, then up on the steps. Once I reached the doors I made sure I pushed through them with considerable amount of force, since the doors were cold and heavy.

Soon they were open and immediately I was outside. Before my very eyes, the setting I stepped into... took my attention away from the objective, leaving me into a dazed state as the outdoor view swallowed me whole.

The sky, had an overwhelming hue of blue, with a few whitish clouds covering around, not too much, but a decent amount so you had a balance to see both. My eyes then went towards the city, there, admiring the size, being able to see majority of the known, tall buildings, including having a look on the shopping districts that were laid across. A few wide roads were seen, some highways, including train tracks that were above the surface, as a few were to be seen leading underground.

The local park was visible too. Unbelievably massive! The big trees were poking high, higher than the telephone wires, even over a few, three-to-four, story-high complexes that were nearby that area.

That was only the center of the view...

Then on the far sides, left and right, the suburbs were easy to pin. The streets me and Nakashima take to get to Kisaragi Academy.

One breeze of the wind did put me back on tracks. Once more I looked around on the roof itself.

It didn't take long to find her.

Nakashima was sat down with her back against the wall of the stairway building. Only seen alone and conflicted.

Here I approached her and called for her again.

(Seiko): "Nakashima..."

(Naomi): "Just... leave me be."

(Seiko): "*Sigh*"

Besides hearing her low voice, viewing her with both arms crossed and her head tilting to the opposite direction from me, was painful to watch. Knowingly I did wrong. I did something that might've changed everything...

 _Even if things worked out... how could she want to open up to me after that? Now she has to worry what I'll do everytime when we are together..._

 _She trusted me and I... betrayed her._

(Seiko): "I... I'm truly at fault here."

(Naomi): "*Sigh*"

(Seiko): "What I did... may have been the most unfair thing I've done to you."

(Naomi): "..."

(Seiko): "I'm... really, really sorry Nakashima. I messed up. If you want me to... leave you be, I'll try my best to get out of your way. I-I totally don't deserve you after that. No one... deserves a bad friend."

And at that moment a part of me was also convincing myself to follow her initial demand. Even if I don't consider her just as a friend, I did pass a line and became selfish. I lost myself into jealousy and not only harmed myself, but harmed the person who I... love so dearly.

But I knew she didn't have anyone else to talk to... I couldn't just leave her there either.

Especially after what I put her through.

(Seiko): "Nakashima. Do you... really want me gone? At least, for the remainder of the day? I could skip homeroom altogether if you... need that time alone from me."

No response.

This time around I sat myself down with back against the wall, only to view the skies. Probably the last time before I... left her alone.

(Seiko): "You know... this coulda been the perfect spot to hang out. But I guess I screwed that up huh?"

Slowly Nakashima turned her head, not completely but enough to see a glimpse of her face, and with the things I've been saying she shook her head, seemingly in denial of whatever was on her mind.

 _I... I don't know what to do. I'm usually the cool-headed one who has all the plans. But this is beyond anything I've done. I can't undo what I did._

 _Even so..._

 _I won't give up on you, Nakashima._

(Naomi): "Homeroom's gonna start soon. You should get going Shinohara..."

(Seiko): "C-Class isn't my main priority. You are!"

(Naomi): "..."

(Seiko): "Even if I went to homeroom now... how could I go inside knowing I... let the world down? And left it behind?"

(Naomi): "...?"

(Seiko): "That's what I did... I burned my world carelessly. All because I was greedy. Thoughtless. Just..."

There I looked down at her, with one fist in a clench.

But after unfolding what I said Nakashima began adjusting herself into a criss-cross position. While she placed one hand over her own forearm. Then at the center of it she traced short lines with her index.

(Naomi): "Did you just called me your world?"

(Seiko): "...Huh?"

 _Oh my god! I did...!_

(Naomi): "Heh... well um."

Then absentmindedly I reached out for her hand and grabbed it into mine.

I don't know how I did it but I just did... even after everything I just said.

Nakashima began... blushing. But she wasn't resisting by any means. She actually allowed me to hold it and... massage it.

 _Gosh... I'm forgetting what to say..._

 _Haaaaaaah she's so amazing...!_

 _A-And she's blushing and... god._

 _There's so much going on here..._

There was. And I couldn't really muster any single word without sounding broken. So before saying anything, that's when I took a deep breath and then put all my focus into her eyes.

That same color was still ongoing between us.

(Seiko): "Nakashima. Let me fix this."

(Naomi): "Fix what exactly?..."

(Seiko): "Let me... bring that beautiful smile back."

(Naomi): "Ohhh..."

Finally her fingers wrapped themselves around my palm.

But... suddenly everything changed.

Nakashima's face shown exchanges, what seemed to be unnecessary guilt, sadness, and a tinge of confusion and probably some frustration. Frustration that maybe was directed at herself?

I didn't know exactly what was on her mind but she was clearly showing me a mix of emotions.

(Naomi): "Do I really deserve to smile?"

(Seiko): "Of course you do! Why... are you saying that now?"

(Naomi): "Shinohara, I... I ran off. I... left you behind. And instead of facing the problem, I tried letting you go. I gave up just like that...!"

(Seiko): "No, no. Nakashima, your actions are justified. I provoked this, remember?"

(Naomi): "But that doesn't mean I should be giving up on a whim! I could've handled it so much better..."

(Seiko): "Hey, Me too! But coming from you it's understandable. You were put into a bad spot...by me! I'm the one who made you uncomfortable, in-front of lots of people... Anybody else would've done the same!"

(Naomi): "..."

(Seiko): "Don't do that to yourself now! Let's just... work this out together, okay?"

The silence settled in for a short while. Only until Nakashima spoke again. And she did.

(Naomi): "*Sigh* Okay."

Still hand-in-hand, we both got up together.

(Seiko): "No sighing! C'mere!"

(Naomi): "Um, oh! Heh!"

And then we hugged. Tightly. Yet softly. That being because of her... massive boobs.

Oh they were not just for looks. Those babies were big and they did their job at keeping me stuck! And surely, she must've noticed that I was enjoying them.

(Seiko): "Do you forgive me for being a jerk...?"

(Naomi): "Huh? Oh. You being a jerk? Is that what we're calling it now?"

(Seiko): "Heheh! So is that a no?"

(Naomi): "Shinohara, of course I forgive you."

Couple minutes pass we began to separate ourselves. We stood very closely and faced one another like the usual. But one detail caught my attention which involved Nakashima's face again. Like if... she was trying to hide something too?

Huh, what is she hiding? Hehe!

But another closer look, besides that familiar blushing... heheh, Nakashima also seemed to hold some frustration? Maybe... she was brewing some passion?

(Naomi): "But still! You're sooooo unpredictable! If I'm not paying attention to you for ONE second, you already got me in your mess! But even when I pay attention, it doesn't even matter! I get played regardless how hard I try to avoid it!"

(Seiko): "Played? Aw don't say it like that! That sounds awful!"

(Naomi): "Speaking about "awful", it kinda is! Awful because you not only confuse me and put me through a circus, but you even let others see it! Publicly! For others to see me and you act like idiots! I'm not mad or upset but..."

 _She sounds kindaaa mad!_

(Naomi): "What you did today. We're gonna have rumors about us now!"

(Seiko): "Rumors keep the fun going!"

(Naomi): "...Not when you're trying to date a boy!"

(Seiko): "I don't need a boy to have fun! Neither do you!"

(Naomi): "...!"

And like that, she just glowed brightly... ohhhh so brightly! I really wanted to put my hands on her cheeks! Just to know... what kind of heat I make her feel!

But her being all cutie, also made her muffle like a muffin!

Cuteness that just... got so intense!

(Naomi): "...You're totally a mastermind."

(Seiko): "Hey you're giving me TOO MUCH credit! I'm not thaaaaat clever!"

(Naomi): "Clever or not, what happened today... you really are up to something! Yeah... there must be some kind of intention! Nobody just does what you did and moves on like it's nothing!"

 _Oh boy... it's getting to that point huh?_

 _She wants an answer!_

Theeeeennnn she began moving her own hands around, kinda ninja-like ha!

Okay that's an exaggeration but still! She's just being adorable as ever!

As usuaaaaal!

(Naomi): "What was your end-goal, huh? What were you trying to accomplish back there? Does this have something to do with you being like a SADIST or something? Is that it huh? Do you just enjoy... making me suffer?..."

(Seiko): "I told you! I am a bad friend! Heheh!"

(Naomi): "You're not a bad frien-*Sigh* I know you're joking but still no, you're not bad! You just... act bad! You put me in BAD spots!"

(Seiko): "Sounds like a bad friend! Am I right?"

(Naomi): "*Sigh*"

 _She doesn't get it!_

(Seiko): "Heh-Heh-Heh!"

 _This one is such a keeper...!_

(Naomi): "Ughhhhh! You are actually driving me nuts! Why am I getting like this now?!"

(Seiko): "Hey now! If you keep this up you won't survive Mr. Tamiki's class! That would be PROBLEMATIC!"

We both then laughed at one of my BEST puns! Bwhahaha!

After laughing, she shook her head and gave me those squinty eyes, and that cutely, embarrassed stare!

But... she caught me off-guard with... such lingo. That literally grabbed my heart!

Like if... she finally claimed ownership... finally acknowledging what belongs to her!

And what... belongs to me!

(Naomi): "What am I going to do with you, Seiko?"

(Seiko): "...!"

 _N-No way!_

 _Did she...?_

 _Haaaaaaaah..._

(Naomi): "Are you... okay?"

(Seiko): "Y-You just called my name!"

(Naomi): "Huh? Don't I always?"

(Seiko): "You said..."

(Naomi): "Uh... oh. Oh! I'm sorry about that!"

 _Oh my god no!_

(Seiko): "N-No! Don't be! I'm not offended in the slightest!"

(Naomi): "So you... prefer Seiko now?"

 _Haaaaaah!_

(Seiko): "Yes! Yes! It sounds so natural when you say it!"

And then Nakashima brushed her hair, with her eyes being darted to the side. Right away after she returned the eye contact.

(Naomi): "Heh, well then! You can start calling me Naomi from now on."

In Japanese culture, people who associated one another by their own first names meant they had a close relationship. And it's a big deal because hardly anyone, outside of their family, would do that with just anybody.

It meant you were really, really special to them!

And at that moment I felt like I earned everything...!

Nakashima... I mean... Naomi, heheh!

Gosh...!

(Seiko): "Naaoooomi!"

(Naomi): "Haha, Seeeeeiko!"

(Seiko): "Naomi!"

(Naomi): "Heheh, yeah Seiko?"

 _One more time!_

(Seiko): "N-N-Naomi!"

(Naomi): "Heh! Enjoying this moment huh?"

Before anything else I went in-front of Naomi and gave her yet another big hug! With this one she didn't hesitate hugging right back. But what did caught me off-guard was... this one smooth stroke down my backside.

 _Haaaaaaah!_

(Naomi): "We've been here for awhile huh? Class might've started already!"

(Seiko): "...Mmmm! I don't care!"

(Naomi): "Heh, you're such a goofball!"

One day, I will tell you Naomi.


	2. What's Mine is Yours

Another day was near at it's end. And admittedly, it was a day I would consider to be one of the most engaging experiences I had at Kisaragi Academy.

Many would ask... "what happened"?

A more important question would be why? "Why did it happen?"

Unfortunately I didn't get ahold of an answer. But if I were to guess I think it was done to get a "reaction" out of me.

Maybe so.

But then again... by the circumstances it unfolded, including the embarrassment we've went through, "amusement" couldn't be the only reasoning.

I mean... what good reason would there be if everybody believed that me and my friend were dating? A friend who also happens to be a GIRL?

Like the act itself had plenty of consequences. Meanwhile, it didn't seem to fit with her personality. Then again, that could very well be who she is considering we've only known each other for two weeks.

So I don't know!

*Sigh*

Eitherway. What also really stood out to me is the shift in her behavior. Which wasn't new but lately it had been more noticeable.

Like today for example, she basically said she couldn't "stand" when I was close to her. And when we hugged, there was that comment she made about bringing me "over".

There's a few more I could mention.

But what got me the most was the one on the roof. The very moment when she called me her... "world".

Her world...

I won't pretend. But once I heard that... and after having our reslotuion, it feels like... huh.

This might be a weird thought but... these things do make it seem like we are...

No, that can't be!

There's no way!

Right?

*Sigh*

I dunno.

But anyway, who am I talking about?

(Seiko): "Hold still!"

That would be the girl who's beside me.

Her name would be Seiko, Seiko Shinohara! Besides all that controversy, I consider her my bestest friend. Yet at the same time she might be the only friend I have.

Heh...

What a shocker huh?

Well the numbers shouldn't matter much. Fake friends are everywhere and most are only around to do harm rather than good. While most don't even try to care.

Seriously. From the years I've grown up, I've seen no real gain in expanding circles.

Sure. Maybe it's relevant for careers, or maybe for things like favors, or keeping a good reputation. In those instances they do provide some kind of perk.

But when it really comes down to it, rarely anybody sticks by you at the end. And if they do it's usually something they are after.

Seiko may have fooled me, and she has put me through some nonsense recently. And even so, I feel confident that she isn't one of those people.

I don't see why she would be if... she's by my side.

*Sigh*

Anyway!

In our current time, after the cleaning phase, we decided to hide ourselves behind a wall, keeping our eyes on a beverage, vending machine. Located within one of the hallways, West-Wing, first floor.

(Naomi): "One question. Why are we doing this again?"

(Seiko): "Remember the other day when I bought us drinks?"

(Naomi): "I do. Do you want me to pay you back?"

(Seiko): "Haha, no-no! I just so happen to stumble on something!"

(Naomi): "Oh?"

(Seiko): "I found a certain SOMEBODY coming by this time, buying themselves not just one, but TWO drinks!"

 _Where is this heading to?_

(Naomi): "Uh, so... a few more questions. Who's the somebody? And why should we be concerned if they purchase more than one drink? And why do we have to hide behind this wall?"

(Seiko): "You will see!"

(Naomi): "Okay?"

Promptly after those words, a familiar person made an appearance from the opposite direction, walking down and towards the vending machine.

(Naomi): "Satoshi...?"

(Seiko): "Shhh!"

So we stayed silent.

Eventually he bought what he wanted, and what was seen were two cans, one in each hand. Satoshi sat down on a bench nearby and began placing those drinks into his bag, then getting up again as Seiko simultaneously whispered into my ear.

(Seiko): "Let's go outside."

Knowing Satoshi was heading our direction, Seiko grabbed me by the wrist and led us away from the corner and to the outside of the school building, placing ourselves alongside the walls.

Satoshi exited out the doors, without stopping, he kept moving forward and out of the school's gates, taking himself into an opposite direction from the path me and Seiko take to get to Kisaragi.

(Naomi): "..."

I didn't know what to really think of it, or what to say. But I somewhat understood why Seiko wanted me to see this.

(Seiko): "I had to show you."

(Naomi): "Why?"

(Seiko): "Because I don't want you to get hurt."

That comment alone shown how likely Seiko knew my emotions for Satoshi. And the last thing I wanted to do was overreact again, or show unneeded denial. There was no fooling her even if I tried.

(Naomi): "Could be for a family member, or maybe he could be saving it for another time?"

(Seiko): "Probably so! But I would still keep an open mind if I were you."

(Naomi): "Um... is there anything else I need to know?"

Waiting for a moment, nothing but the student chatter in the background was only to be heard. But what really caught my attention was the expression on Seiko's face.

 _She looks upset?_

(Seiko): "That's all I wanted to show you."

(Naomi): "Really?"

Then she reverted into a smile, as if she moved on from whatever was on her mind.

(Seiko): "Uh-huh! We should get going!"

 _Weird..._

(Naomi): "Oh yeah, we should."

That's what we did. We both walked out of the school zone, and together, gradually headed home.

Our exchanges were mundane like any other day. With our conversations mostly being about class work. Then after that discussion we then talked about plans for the weekend, and tried rearranging a time that we could hangout together, without disappointing anyone.

Through all the sorting it seemed we found a perfect schedule.

(Naomi): "So Saturday night?"

(Seiko): "TOTALLY! But not later than 12! Last thing I want is for my dad to think weird, hehe!"

(Naomi): "Yeah we aren't staying out that late. My mom would freak out too if I'm not back by 11!"

Then as predicted, the same bump was made into my shoulder, but this time around Seiko's eyes squinted in such... a mesmerizing way.

As if I couldn't stop staring at her.

 _Huh..._

(Seiko): "You know, it's something I haven't done for awhile."

(Naomi): "Going out?"

(Seiko): "Yeah! Going out for myself. Hardly I can ever catch a break. But finally, Saturday will be my first in a loooong time!"

 _Aw!_

(Naomi): "Me too! Well um, not exactly like in your shoes. I say that only because... um."

Seiko then seemingly caught what my next words were going to be.

(Seiko): "Hey Naomi."

(Naomi): "Uh, yeah?"

(Seiko): "That's all gonna change now, okay?"

(Naomi): "Change?"

(Seiko): "You're not alone anymore. It's you and me now. You got that?"

Then with a small breeze blowing in, it cooled down the burns that were being made. But not only to my face, but also... hers.

 _What an... interesting scene._

 _These moments do bring something out of us..._

(Naomi): "Heh, yeah. I do!"

(Seiko): "Heheh!"

Already at the intersection, with our homes being on the opposite sides from the neighborhood, this was where we needed to depart.

(Naomi): "Hey, I don't wanna ruin the moment but I think it's time to split."

(Seiko): "Aw I hate when you say that!"

(Naomi): "I know you do!"

Slowly we both stopped ourselves under the shade, meeting eyes once we did.

By looking at Seiko, anyone, especially me, would see the urge radiating from her body. The same urge of her wanting this moment to not stop. Showing this by clenching both of her fists, raising them to her chest, while revealing those big eyes, including the small frown she would do.

A heartbreaking display.

Things were harder to do when she was like that.

(Naomi): "We are still going to text, and call, like how we usually do!"

What came before me was another familiar position.

(Naomi): "Heh! You have a big habit of hugging me."

It's not often that I get hugs. Although that I don't, these have been getting pretty common with her around.

God but these ones are so warm and comfy, that it always made it even harder for me to let go of her.

(Seiko): "Couldn't you just take me with you?"

(Naomi): "I would. But you have a family you can't leave unattended!"

She gave a big sigh.

(Seiko): "If only...!"

(Naomi): "Like I said, we can still text and call!"

After receiving one of her final squeezes, we then split up.

(Seiko): "Well I'm expecting to not be left in bed again!"

 _That sounds really wroooong!_

(Naomi): "Seiko, don't say it like that!"

(Seiko): "That's what you did! You left me in bed all alone!"

 _And that devious smile is showing..._

(Naomi): "You dork!"

(Seiko): "Heheh!"

(Naomi): "Anyway, I won't do that again."

(Seiko): "You better not! Or I'm gonna come over to your door!"

 _Really now?_

(Naomi): "Heh, okay Seiko!"

(Seiko): "Not OKAY Naomi! I'm very, very serious about that!"

Gradually we were walking apart, heading in our own directions while still facing at one another.

(Naomi): "Okay then, I won't leave you hanging! I'll be extra sure of it!"

(Seiko): "Heheh, good!"

From the distance, her ever joyful spirit still displayed itself, with her hands up in the air, waving.

Then shortly after she brought them down to her lower tummy as both hands gripped into one.

(Seiko): "I'm already missing you!"

(Naomi): "Heh, bye Seiko!"

(Seiko): "Later Naomi!"

Our interaction didn't completely end there. We still kept eyes back at each other, waving and smiling as we were heading to our own homes. Eventually she disappeared from my sights.

 _What a great friend..._

 _Who could ever replace you?_

Not too long, home was before me. With my mom and those unfinished chores, waiting for me behind the door.

Using the key, then entering through, she was found by the kitchen counter, seemingly looking through envelopes.

(Mrs. Nakashima): "Hi honey! How was school?"

(Naomi): "Hey mom! School was alright."

 _"Alright", psh!_

Before going any further I took my shoes off, then began walking to the kitchen. Then I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, taking a sip.

(Mrs. Nakashima): "Alright? Were you spending time with your friend today?"

(Naomi): "Always! Just up to our usual stuff!"

(Mrs. Nakashima): "The usual?"

(Naomi): "Oh yeah! Like um... girl stuff."

(Mrs. Nakashima): "Does that mean boy talk?"

(Naomi): "Uh-yeah! You can say that!"

(Mrs. Nakashima): "And does that mean my little girl is still high on her heels for that Mochida boy?"

(Naomi): "Mom! Not now..."

(Mrs. Nakashima): "Hehe, okay honey. But if that friend of yours ever wants to come over, she's always welcome to! All I ask for is a simple notice!"

(Naomio): "Sure thing mom!"

Then after those little exchanges I went straight into chores.

During them, me and Seiko would be messaging back-and-forth. Mostly she would be sending me jokes she would find online, or come up with her own.

Like this one for example!

"What did the telephone propose to his girlfriend? He gave her a RIIIING! GET IT?!"

She texted that.

 _These messages. Along with everything else she has done. How can she have me smile this much?_

 _I feel soooo addicted..._

(Naomi): "..."

Out-of-nowhere, those memories flooded back into me. Ones that involved me running away from Seiko. A reminder of how bad I could be at handling with those situations.

Not sure why I was having them but... it happened right there.

 _I shouldn't be worrying about that anymore._

 _It's already been resolved..._

 _Right?_

 _She wouldn't want me feeling this way._

(Naomi): "What would I do without you Seiko?"

Eventually I finished all of the work around the house.

Dinner time arrived.

Since my mom loves cooking, that was one chore I never needed to touch. And tonight's menu was her traditional, steamy and spicy tilapia, sliced, and with a side of veggies.

A classic menu in our household.

One whiff and sight of it brought cramps into my stomach. Which didn't take long for me to chow down.

In minutes I was finished.

(Mrs. Nakashima): "Satisfied honey?"

(Naomi): "Oh yes mom! Your cooking's always the best!"

Once I was done I took it over to the kitchen sink, cleanse it completely with soap and water, along with cleaning the other dishes.

(Naomi): "Done!"

Offically every chore was finished. Acknowledged by that fact I then placed my attention back to my mom, as she was at the front door. Ready to leave for a job, a job that consisted of her teaching a couple classes.

They are pretty late, but thankfully the campus where she teaches wasn't that far.

(Mrs. Nakashima): "Naomi, I'm gonna head out now. Won't be back for awhile. Remember to shower!"

(Naomi): "Okay mom!"

(Mrs. Nakashima): "Also! Don't open the door for any strangers!"

(Naomi): "Won't do!"

(Mrs. Nakashima): "Oh! And also, don't forget about brushing your teeth! I don't want my baby getting cavitities!"

 _She's tells me this everyday!_

 _I get it mom!_

(Naomi): "Okay mom, I won't forget!"

(Mrs. Nakashima): "I love you honey, goodnight!"

(Naomi): "Love you too, night mom!"

Reassured by those words she then went outside, shut and locked the door behind her, proceeded into her car, went inside it and turned on the engine. Seeing all this from the front window, she waved along with a smile as I did in return.

(Naomi): "Be safe."

Slowly she drove her car out, reversed to the left road, then accelerated ahead, far enough that she wasn't seen anymore.

Knowing she was no longer present, that's when I moved myself to the staircase. Then gradually went up. Very slowly since those reoccuring thoughts kept coming.

 _I still can't believe Seiko did those things today..._

 _Her creating a scene, calling me her "girlfriend"._

 _And then her... warning me about Satoshi?_

*Step*

*Step*

*Step*

 _What does it all mean?_

 _Could there be something I'm missing...?_

*Step*

*Step*

*Step*

 _What if... no, I've already thought that but... I'm sure that's only a coincidence._

 _But then again._

 _What if it's not?_

 _What if..._

 _*Step*_

 _*Step*_

 _*Step*_

 _No I'll... probably talk to her about it. One day._

 _Hmm._

When I thought everything was cleared, a feeling of uncertainty crept it's way over me, as if there was something I've missed.

Something very dear.

(Naomi): "Oh no!"

It was strange. Usually I wasn't the type to let those notifications slip. But once I took out the phone, that's when I realized it was set into silent mode.

Silent mode? When do I ever forget to change that?

Anyway, I looked into the inbox, only finding myself an unexpected number displayed on the screen.

Well not too unexpected? Still. When I see a large number like what I was seeing, who wouldn't flip out?

(Naomi): "Damn Seiko, what the hell!"

It wasn't 10, 20... oh no, it was 40 messages! Unread!

 _Of course it would just be Seiko. Who else would've done this? I don't have any other friends..._

 _No I mean..._

 _Ugh, why am I even denying that to myself?_

Anyway... I _'m sure these messages have to be about cats, that was the last thing we were talking about._

Reading them over, the messages were mostly photos. And what were the subject of the photos?

Cats!

Not only just cats but each picture had some with funny looking ones, and some others had text that related into the photo's context

Memes they would call them.

I'm personally not too involved with them, or in any of those online trends. But Seiko on the other hand was invested into them. One day when I think she has no more to send, and then next moment, BAM!

Then I would feel like a celebrity for 2-minutes.

Heh!

(Naomi): "Such a dork!"

 _Thankfully I was covered by a great plan or I wouldn't have a phone right now!_

 _Actually, let me rephrase that!_

 _I would be... IMMOBILIZED._

 _Grr, Seiko puns!_

 _She messaged something similar earlier... oh yeah, here it is, "Prepare to be IMMOBILIZED by my spaaaaam!"_

Heh, could she be anymore of a dor-

*TAP*

*TAP*

*TAP*

(Naomi): "...?"

Before replying back... a loud sound suddenly appeared outside. The kind that consisted a blunt item being smashed into a metallic object. Seemingly being emitted from the backyard area.

Aware of the trace I decided to go downstairs, grabbed a flashlight from the supply closet and headed over to the backdoor by the kitchen.

*TAP*

*TAP*

(Naomi): "Uhhh, there it goes again..."

Before I went outside, I placed my phone down on the counter. Checked through the glass by the door frame and found nothing.

As nothing really did show, the sounds of that metal tapping began draining out too, and eventually disappearing.

Regardless I went outside slowly and used the flashlight to shine at the directions. Directions where I might've heard the noise.

I didn't walk out too far but after a few minutes of shining the light around, anything that could've produced the noise wasn't found.

 _What the hell was that?_

 _Maybe there's an animal digging into a trash can somewhere?_

 _Seems like it..._

And after investigating the sound I closed and locked the door and resumed back to messaging Seiko. Sort of telling her in a jokingly manner that there might be a cat outside of my home, trying to scare me.

But of course I missed an important message and began realizing she wouldn't be responding anytime soon. Since she had to manage her siblings again.

With that being known I studied a bit over our next quizzes, then soon after YouTube videos became my priority to keep me engaged. Few videos watched that was when I looked at the time and noticed I had to stop. Knowing it was already time to bathe.

So I showered, washed and cleaned myself like any other night. Got out clean and mostly dried. Then this time around I slipped on a pair of bluish-pajamas. Then right after that I fixed my hair, brushed my teeth. So far I did everything that my mom REMINDED me to do.

Well besides the "opening door to strangers" part?

I mean... I don't think anybody was outside?

Ehhhh.

Eventually my behind was on the comfort of my bed, with the phone under my dry palms.

(Naomi): "Wow, she seems busy tonight. I wonder if I ca-"

And before I did anything else, another unusual thing happened.

*THUD*

*THUD*

*THUD*

(Naomi): "...Wha-What the hell?!"

A few loud knocks were heard, which sounded like bangs that were being made against the backdoor.

It didn't take long for them to stop.

When they did, I still needed to be sure if the house was safe.

So carefully I went down the stairs again and checked every door and window, quietly as possible. One look through them, they were all locked and intact. But even so I still felt unsafe. That was when I searched for a kitchen knife, pulling out the sharpest one I could find.

And alongside me I had the phone ready, with 3-digits "119" already prompted in, so I could call the service instantaneously.

That's if... something really bad happens.

 _I-I really hope I don't need to use any of this..._

 _But there must be someone outside, trying to break into my home!_

(Naomi): "*Sigh*"

 _Ugh... why am I the unlucky one?_

In this situation I checked all the windows carefully, yet again saw nothing.

Couple minutes passed nothing was seen or heard.

(Naomi): "..."

 _Should I call the police eitherway or just... eh._

 _Whatever it is it must be gone. Hopefully._

(Naomi): "Now then..."

Putting the knife back into it's department, I grabbed the phone and returned to my room. Once inside I reached into one of my drawers and searched for the spiral and pen, to keep track of the occurences that go by the property. All time and date imprinted down.

With the list on the pages, the history, or previous attempts... they weren't far apart considering the last entry was a week ago.

But when I looked further into the writing it became more... eerie.

The sequence of events weren't just "similar", they also had the same time and an exact order of actions, along with a matching day! That being Monday...

Did I already say eerie? Yes. I have. And surely I should tell someone.

 _Maybe I should tell Seiko?_

 _Her family is also involved in law enforcement so... there's always that._

Eventually I finished writing the info down, then checked the messages again, finding myself with two replies. Only from Seiko.

"I guess animals can get offended too! No more cat memes for tonight!"

(Naomi): "Hahaha, oh Seiko..."

Next message.

"I'll be calling you shortly! Keep that booty warm!"

 _Booty warm? I don't know what to say about that!_

So with that being forwarded to me, the atmosphere felt less stressful. And as if on queue, the phone abrupted. Shaking and shooting sound throughout the room. Bringing me all the relieve I needed.

*Ringing*

(Naomi): "Okay!"

Immediately my butt was back onto the bed, sat in nearly at the center with legs crossed and with my phone vibrating between my hands. I accepted the call and waited for that familiar tone. This time however, it sounded a lot softer.

So soft that I almost didn't recognized who she was!

(Seiko): "Is it that time already? Hehe!"

(Naomi): "Heh! Hi Seiko."

(Seiko): "Why! Hello there, Naaaooomi! Sorry for taking so long! The kids needed some help with their homework!"

(Naomi): "That's fine! Speaking of homework, did you do yours?"

(Seiko): "Bwahahaha!"

(Naomi): "Oh you, haha!"

 _Should I tell her what happened?_

(Naomi): "But uh, no worries, I got you covered. We can work on that together, first thing tomorrow morning!"

(Seiko): "Goody! By the meantime, let's PARTY ON!"

(Naomi): "Party? Haha... usually I wouldn't disagree but."

(Seiko): "But? Never a BUT when FUN is on the LINE!"

 _Psh! Hahaha!_

But of course I didn't stop bugging her until I heard the "right" response.

(Naomi): "I really admire your endurance Seiko, but I'm no fan of keeping someone up, so... please don't do that."

(Seiko): "I understand your concerns! Buuuuut! You should also know... I'm a MAD machine! And there's no stopping me from the prize baby! Seriously though! Who could abandon on this opportunity to hear your lovely voice?"

 _Geez, what's up with this one?_

Then there, the entirety of my lips stretched, teeth down and my smile only getting wider. Every compliment she dropped would always tend to... dig deeper inside me.

Normally I would continue but... her words did really have an effect on me. Keeping me speechless until she spoke again. But this time she spoke with more audacity, and revealing more of her charisma.

(Seiko): "Okay! Fine, fine! We both can rest when you want to sleep. How does that sound?"

(Naomi): "Better...!"

(Seiko): "Heheh!"

Our conversation went forward, unraveling that alternate discussion somehow. Like if... Seiko knew.

(Seiko): "Say Naomi, is everything alright?"

(Naomi): "Huh... um, yeah! Why do you ask?"

(Seiko): "I dunno. I feel like there's something off."

(Naomi): "Oh?"

(Seiko): "I know I can be a handful! But. There's this vibe I'm getting. Coming from your precious voice! It sounds like if you... encountered a ghost or something?"

 _No point of holding back now._

(Naomi): "Is it that obvious?"

(Seiko): "Ah-ha! So that's what the cat dragged in!"

(Naomi): "Pfft! What?"

Took a second to realize the meaning.

(Naomi): "Oh! Haha... geez."

(Seiko): "This is no laughing matter! Naomi! Fess up! What happened tonight?"

So then I tried explaining with that big smile.

(Naomi): "Heh well... um, awhile ago I heard various noises."

(Seiko): "Like what?"

(Naomi): "Some metal tapping, and something blunt being smashed into something. This was going on outside though. But what really got me were these loud knocks at my backdoor. As if someone was trying to punch their way in!"

(Seiko): "Really?! My goodness... Naomi! Why didn't you bring this up sooner?! A-Are you okay?!"

(Naomi): "Oh I am."

(Seiko): "*Sigh* You didn't catch anything...?"

(Naomi): "Oh trust me Seiko, if I did I would be telling you. I woulda even called the cops."

(Seiko): "*Sigh*"

(Naomi): "Everything's fine."

Our call suddenly went quiet for a moment. Eventually she continued.

(Seiko): "I'm glad you're safe, but Naomi."

(Naomi): "Yes Seiko?"

(Seiko): "...When something like that happens again please don't hesitate on telling me. Okay?"

(Naomi): "I'm sorry... I didn't think it was important anymore."

(Seiko): "Haaaah don't think that way either!"

(Naomi): "Okay then, I'll do my best not to um... not tell you?"

(Seiko): "Heheh! Good!"

Then our next discussion led us to talk about things we've seen on YouTube. More specifically, the weird recommendations! Like for instance there was a video on my feed that was based on some anime scene, involving siblings. An older brother brushing his sister's teeth.

I had to bring it up to Seiko.

(Naomi): "Have you seen something weird as that?"

(Seiko): "Oh Naomi, this can't be like your first time figuring out the internet! Hehe!"

(Naomi): "I know but I got that recommendation by the website. Somehow! Without me ever... um."

(Seiko): "Naomi! Looking up incest? I never expected that out of you!"

(Naomi): "Wh-What? No! God no! I get you're teasing me but no! That's beyond gross!"

(Seiko): "Hey! We live in Japan, remember? It wouldn't be a surprise if the next guy we meet so happens to have a sister who has a brother complex! Bwahaha!"

(Naomi): "What an unsettling thought... I would personally feel so bad for him, or her..."

(Seiko): "Right? Ha!"

And then another topic landed, one topic that Seiko clearly knew I was shy on, and also a bit conflicted after what she shown me today.

(Seiko): "So that boy."

(Naomi): "Boy?"

(Seiko): "Uh-huh! That BOY."

It didn't take long to hide my face into the pillow, bringing me to muffle my next words.

(Naomi): "No idea what you're talking about!"

(Seiko): "Naomi, there's no need for pretending! You should know by now!"

(Naomi): "Doesn't ring a bell."

(Seiko): "Mochida? Satoshi Mochida? I'm gonna take your heart Mochida? I'm gonna have ten babies with you, Mochida?"

When she brought up Satoshi that way all my shyness melted away, leaving me open and ready for the conversation. I mean if I didn't engaged now Seiko would just bother me about him later.

(Naomi): "Okay, okay. What about Satoshi?"

(Seiko): "RIGHT THERE!"

I was a little confused, but man... she gotten so energetic all of a sudden!

(Naomi): "Huh?"

(Seiko): "Okay! How did Mochida earned his title?"

(Naomi): "Title? Title of what? I'm not understanding..."

(Seiko): "Oh-ho! Trying to turn the tables on me?"

(Naomi): "Turning tables? I'm so confused..."

(Seiko): "I'm just wondering how... Mochida got you into saying his first name because you know, that usually represents you knowing them very personally!"

(Naomi): "Ah so that's what you mean. And you want me to explain that tonight? Could we um... talk about it in another call?"

(Seiko): "No."

(Naomi): "Tomorrow morning during home-school work?"

(Seiko): "No."

 _She won't quit buldging. How stubborn!_

(Naomi): "I'm not avoiding this one huh?"

(Seiko): "No avoiding!"

(Naomi): "Heh alrighty then. Let's see, where do I even began?"

(Seiko): "How did you both meet?"

Taking a moment I looked back at the earliest time me and Satoshi have ever met. Remembering the first few days of our last year in Junior High. The lower levels of Kisaragi Academy.

(Naomi): "Believe it or not, we met in Kisaragi. We had the same homeroom and everything... you know? Overtime we've gotten to know each other a bit better."

(Seiko): "Aaaaannnd?"

(Naomi): "Well. There was a day when..."

(Seiko): "Hmm?"

Flashbacks began swimming through my mind, mostly presented to me in a frame-by-frame, of that certain day. And what I saw in them were many faces who were socializing and... having a good time.

However... there was no frame that I was involved in. None that shown me enjoying or being connected into any of their social circles.

Silence filling the call Seiko seemingly understood why I didn't want to bring it up.

(Seiko): "Hey, it's alright. Nevermind explaining that."

(Naomi): "Satoshi he... out of everyone, he was the one who came to me in his own time, and talked to me over outside the gymnasium. I didn't even ask for it. He actually came to me because he... cared."

(Seiko): "So... that's why you both..."

Seiko seemed to realize that those were the same days when he disappeared. The days when I started dealing with the loss of my dad.

(Seiko): "I see now. Sorry for the inconvenience."

(Naomi): "Seiko, don't worry about it. It's not like we can go back and change the past."

(Seiko): "A-And that's right! All we can really do now is only move forward. And well, when times are being tough... remember the good ones and use that positive drive to do more good. For yourself, and for everyone who you love."

(Naomi): "I couldn't say it any better."

Our conversation carried on but still pertained into that deep vibe. While sounds of footsteps, along with a door opening and shutting were to be heard from Seiko's line.

 _Is she heading out?_

(Seiko): "Excuse the background noise!"

(Naomi): "Are you going out somewhere?"

(Seiko): "Somewhere? Hmm. You can say that!"

 _Did she disregard what I said earlier?_

An instant she read my mind.

(Seiko): "Before you say anything, I know. I am being EXTREMELY careful! I just need some fresh air and... I wanna see the stars!"

(Naomi): "You actually... look at them?"

(Seiko): "Uh-huh! Since I was a little girl! Not only that I stare at them but when I was growing up I would build forts at our backyard! Admiring. Getting lost into the night."

(Naomi): "Even forts? Now you're telling me you were a builder?"

(Seiko): "Heheh! A great one if not best!"

With my hair completely dried I began to lie down in a fetal position, eyes at the window and gazing through the glass to see the dusky, horizen. With the moon shining.

(Seiko): "What about you Naomi?"

(Naomi): "Building forts...?"

(Seiko): "Well no! I meant if you had ever stargazed! But that too I guess!"

Then I remembered him.

If only... he was still here.

(Naomi): "Way back then. With my dad. On a few nights, when he wasn't working his butt off, to keep the roof over our heads. We would sit outside together. Staring at the sky as he would share me stories from his childhood, then other times, sing me a few songs he grew up with."

(Seiko): "Aww! That must've been really nice!"

(Naomi): "Oh yeah."

(Seiko): "I can say my dad rarely sang, ha! My mom on the otherhand! She would sing quite a lot whenever she rocked me in her arms."

Aw Seiko...

(Naomi): "And you guys would stargaze all together?"

(Seiko): "Back then we would! But in those same years, we did spend most of our times hiking and camping! Mainly at the local forest nearby. Seeing the stars from over there too."

(Naomi): "I do recall that conversation. I never camped in my life..."

(Seiko): "You haven't? If so, you and me Naomi, we should consider going out one day!"

(Naomi): "Camping? Just the both of us?"

(Seiko): "Preferably!"

 _That sounds like a romantic activity, especially when it's coming from her..._

(Seiko): "Imagine it! You and me, nighttime with our campfire, sitting down on the logs. We could also be telling each other ghost stories! Boooooooooo!"

(Naomi): "Heh, I can picture that. Fire crisping. Night wind pushing."

(Seiko): "Riiiight? It would be even better if I scare the pants outta you! Rawr!"

(Naomi): "Pshhhh...!"

(Seiko): "Heheh, you like a little spook Naomi?"

(Naomi): "Hmm, just a little."

(Seiko): "Oh?"

(Naomi): "As long it's only fictional. Haha!"

(Seiko): "Maybe I could share you a CREEPY STORY? I'm practically an embodiment of a lorekeeper! One that is FILLED with unimaginable, endless stories! Heheh!"

(Naomi): "Are you now?"

(Seiko): "Would you like to hear one?"

(Naomi): "Another time for sure! If this tale is coming from you directly I might be unable to handle it. I already experienced some weird stuff tonight."

(Seiko): "Understandable!"

Everything went silent.

Until she questioned me. Bringing up a time that's very important to us.

(Seiko): "Hey Naomi."

(Naomi): "Seiko?"

(Seiko): "Remember how we first met?"

There, I squeezed my pillow tightly, collecting my thoughts together of that certain day. Smiling and knowing, it was how everything started.

One of my favorite days.

(Naomi): "How can I forget?"

Immediately the memory of that exact day played into my mind, taking me away from present time and back to that event, reliving it as if... I was restarting time without any knowledge of it.

(Naomi): "..."

Here I was again.

A day, that was the start of another, fresh year at Kisaragi Academy.

Before heading out I had breakfast with my mom. Told her I love her, hugged her, and left home with a satisfied tummy. Walking alone of course, through the streets, navigating through those familiar passages I've taken for ages. Eventually arriving at Kisaragi, in-front of the open gates.

(Naomi): "Okay."

 _Keep it cool, keep it cool..._

 _You can make it through this year too._

 _Maybe this time, just maybe I will find a new friend._

Soon enough I absentmindedly walked through those same, open gates, and made my way to the right wing of the main building, outside of the school as I didn't feel ready to head inside. Regardless if I wanted to or not, the first chime didn't ring yet.

So I brought myself near the benches at my direction. Nobody was sitting on them so I took a seat down and tried relaxing myself, best as I could before homeroom began.

In that moment, plenty of thoughts poured into me, bringing me further uneasiness. As my anxiety had been eating through me these last couple weeks. Which I thought it to be a reflection of last year.

Mostly what got me were those thoughts when I was alone in homeroom. But one person was there for me. A guy who I happened to really like for awhile, a guy who... had been there for me in some of my darkest days.

Who is he?

He goes by Satoshi. Satoshi Mochida. An on-and-off type of friendship. Really though, not an actual friend but just a guy who... might really like me too. The one person who genuinely cares and if not, he does a pretty good job at pretending.

I mean he has involved me in many, many things. I can't say he was pretending.

But this year me and him won't be sharing homeroom. So school life was going to be tougher. Or I guess life overall.

(Naomi): "..."

Maybe if I stopped being such an awkward, tomboyish girl, that's worried about almost everything, maybe I would have someone by now.

*Sigh*

But my dad being gone, surely that's what got me.

(Naomi): "..."

Being sure of how much time I had left over, I checked my phone and notice the chime would be ringing sometime soon.

Like... maybe in 10-minutes?

Still.

Even waiting... I couldn't get over myself in the slightest.

That anxiety was killing my nerves.

Nothing was helping me.

The wifi was not picking up where I was at either so... I couldn't even bring up my YouTube playlist to calm me down.

All I could do was stare. Stare at the bushes, the trees, the fountain, everything that was present before me.

Surprisingly it was working?

Somewhat.

(Naomi): "...?"

One look at my right direction, on the other bench across from me, there was a girl sitting down. A girl who had twin-curls, brunette-hazel hair, white toned skin, and wearing the same school uniform as me.

Clearly she was part of the school but... she was there, and weirdly enough, she was also looking at me.

 _Why would she be looking over here?_

 _Do I look weird or something?_

 _How long has she been staring?_

(Naomi): "..."

Moments like that. I didn't know how to react. But once I met eyes with hers she immediately waved at me with a smile.

I quickly returned the gestures. Then afterwards, the same girl got up from her seat, and began walking towards my direction.

 _Is she... actually coming to me...?_

 _She is._

Now nearby, a few feet away, she was still wearing that welcoming smile of hers. Standing tall with a baggage alongside her arm.

 _What could she want?_

It didn't take very long but immediately that newly voice appeared. A voice I soon fell so attached to.

(Seiko): "Hey there!"

(Naomi): "Uh hello!"

(Seiko): "Do you mind if sit with you before the bell?"

 _Sit... with me?_

 _This girl actually wants to sit in the same bench as me... why?_

(Naomi): "I have no problems with that. Come right ahead!"

So next I scooted myself over to the left, turning away a bit then back at her. Noticing she was sitting, and that her bag was right beside her.

 _What am I supposed to do now...?_

 _Should I... greet her?_

 _Uhhh..._

Right away the suspense was cut short.

The conversation was being guided by her... which somehow gradually sucked the anxiety out of me, replacing my body with this... "motivation".

(Seiko): "If you had a superpower, what would it be?"

(Naomi): "Oh um... hm. A superpower?"

(Seiko): "Uh-huh!"

Then there, previous superhero films and comic strips flooded through my head. A few that my dad had shared me when I was a kid. But of course there had to be a special ability that would be fun and useful, and if I'm only able to pick one then... it had to be something great. Something... unheard of perhaps?

An original superhero ability.

Yeah that's a hard one!

(Naomi): "Hmm. An ability? Maybe if I can bend time? So then I could avoid being at the wrong places, at the wrong time?"

(Seiko): "I like the way you think! You could you know, skip the hours in class so you don't have to face all the work!"

(Naomi): "Right? Or even... skip time to see like... new movies! Skip time to play new video games or um, read new books? Whatever you're looking forward to, you could just shortcut your way into it!"

(Seiko): "Buuuut if you couldn't go back, it suck to lose all the time you could've experienced! You might miss something really important along the way! You know?"

(Naomi): "True, but I can definitely imagine myself losing 4 years of my life, just because I wanted to see a movie. And the wrinkles I see on my face will definitely remind me..."

(Seiko): "Bwahahaha!"

(Naomi): "Heh! Seriously!"

This is... something I TOTALLY did not expect for a conversation!

I shook my head and started smiling like an idiot.

Like... there was so much fun coming out of this simple talk.

Back and forths that...didn't feel forced.

(Naomi): "If I was unable to go back or redo. All because a movie? No thank you!"

(Seiko): "Hey, look on the bright side! You get to save a lot of money! And if you wanted to save some extra time you could, look at those movie reviews? Of other movies?"

(Naomi): "Oh lord! Hahaha!"

(Seiko): "I think what would be weird though is when you leave, what happens in that time you're skipping? Like do the people who know you, do you just... vanish out of their lives? And then one point just poofed into existence? Same age? Same weight? Same smell?"

(Naomi): "Haha yeah! That's another can of worms..."

(Seiko): "By that time I'm sure that'll become like an edible snack when you enjoy your movie!"

 _Oh goodness, she's really killing me here!_

(Seiko): "People sure do come up with weird things down the line, you know? Morals change and all that!"

(Naomi): "You're right, I wouldn't be shocked, heh! So what's your special ability?"

(Seiko): "Wait, is it already my turn?"

The charming girl stuck her tongue out, only to show her playful side.

(Naomi): "Haha yeah, tell me!"

(Seiko): "Heheh alright! Let's see... hmmmm!"

Just like that she answered.

(Seiko): "I got it! Mine would be... that I would be able to fly!"

(Naomi): "Flying?"

(Seiko): "Yeah! Just imagine yourself, up in the air, and being able to fly over to any place you want to be!"

(Naomi): "I'm not sure if I want to picture myself flying. I'm personally not a fan of heights!"

(Seiko): "Cuz of falling?"

(Naomi): "Yeah not a fan of accidentally becoming a pancake!"

(Seiko): "Ahaha!"

(Naomi): "Really though! Dropping would scare the heck out of me!"

(Seiko): "Then you wouldn't need to worry if you had that kind of ability! You could fly yourself down safely!"

(Naomi): "You're right, I could just descend... but another thing I would be worried about is the birds! Or catching anything filthy up there."

Then a brief moment the girl covered not only her mouth, but also shut her own eyes while trying not to giggle as hard. When she was done she looked back.

(Seiko): "Anything filthy up there... bwahahaha! What?"

(Naomi): "Hey! Birds and filth are no joke! I don't want to end up breathing through a machine when I'm 30 because of all that flying!"

Then she almost fell out of her seat, but quickly she put herself back in.

(Seiko): "Ahahaha! Oh my god! You're brilliant!"

(Naomi): "I'm only stating the facts!"

We turned to each other, only to greet ourselves with even warmer smiles.

(Seiko): "Hey, before we go any further, I should introduce myself! I'm Seiko Shinohara, and this is my first day! First year!"

 _Seiko Shinohara...?_

She then extended her hand out, towards me. For what it seemed to be a handshake.

 _Is she really want me to shake her hand?_

 _Does anybody do that here?..._

Regardless, I still grabbed her hand. Then shook it.

(Naomi): "Nice to meet you Shinohara! I'm Naomi Nakashima, second year here, heh!"

(Seiko): "So wait! We are in the same grade?"

 _Same grade?_

 _Did I mishear her?_

(Naomi): "Huh, didn't you say this was your first year?"

With that response, she turned her head up momentarily, looked back and giggled.

(Seiko): "Oh excuse me, yes! This is my first year. Buuuuuut! I'm also a sophmore, just like you!"

(Naomi): "So then, you're a transfer student?"

(Seiko): "Uh-huh!"

(Naomi): "Which school did you attend before coming here?"

(Seiko): "Hooooome!"

(Naomi): "Home? Huh?"

 _Is she joking?_

There I scratched my head for a bit. More confused than I already was.

(Naomi): "Could you please elaborate?"

(Seiko): "Many would assume I'm pure transfery, but I was homeschooled! So technically, I was transfered! Heheh!"

(Naomi): "Oh, I see now!"

(Seiko): "Do you walk to get here? Or do you take a train?"

(Naomi): "Walking. How about you?"

(Seiko): "Neither. I RUN!"

(Naomi): "Heh!"

(Seiko): "But really, this school isn't THAT far from my house, it took me at least... 15-mins? To arrive here. But I think I came too early!"

(Naomi): "Really? That's about the same for me... do you happen to reside in blocks between... 6-to-9?"

She nodded gleefully.

(Seiko): "Yup! I'm from block 9!"

(Naomi): "And I'm from block 8..."

 _We can't be that far apart then..._

 _*Bell Ring*_

 _Already?_

(Seiko): "Oh no! Is that... the bell to go inside already, Nakashima?"

We both gradually stood up, grabbed our belongings and faced each other.

(Naomi): "That it is."

Shinohara was warm, sweet, eager... truly knew how to keep a conversation going. Throughout it all it felt like a genuine talk and... damn, it was really nice.

 _Geez... when was the last time I felt this way?_

From joy to concern, that bitter realization came. As it was probably one of the last times me and Shinohara would speak. Since anything could happen after the day.

 _We could plan on seeing each other every morning?_

 _I mean, if we had homeroom together, that would be perfect!_

(Naomi): "S-So..."

 _What should I say...?_

(Seiko): "Hey Nakashima."

(Naomi): "Yeah, Shinohara?"

(Seiko): "Would you like to show me around? At least to my homeroom? That's if you don't mind!"

I took that opportunity without hesitation.

(Naomi): "Sure! I'm happy to guide you! Follow me!"

(Seiko): "Will do!"

Together we began walking and heading inside the main building.

Eventually we made our way up the stairs, moving upwards through, steadily and carefully within the crowd until we were at third floor. On arrival, we placed ourselves into a wall.

(Naomi): "Before we go any further, would you mind telling me your homeroom number?"

(Seiko): "Hmmm, let's see!"

It took her a moment but she eventually grabbed a card and read the numbers.

(Seiko): "Class, 1-7?"

 _Wait..._

 _1-7?_

(Naomi): "Class 1-7? That's your homeroom?"

(Seiko): "It sure is!"

 _That's unbelievable..._

(Naomi): "Are you sure you're not like... reading it backwards or anything?"

(Seiko): "Heheh! Here, I'll show you!"

Shinohara then showed me her card, with both of her hands on each side, folding the edges while tiptoeing gleefully.

(Seiko): "By the look on your face, I'll go out on a limb here and guess, that we have the same homeroom? Hehe!"

(Naomi): "Y-Yeah!"

 _That's so unbelievable..._

 _Is this a sign...?_

(Seiko): "Mind showing us to our classroom?"

(Naomi): "Heh! Right over he-"

Without paying attention, a smooth sensation was felt between my palms. One look down, it was her uncovered wrist.

(Naomi): "Oh, uhhh..."

 _Oh boy... what's wrong with me?!_

Shinohara let out a giggle as I kept quiet, slowly unraveling another shy grin.

(Seiko): "Hey! You got this! Pull me there! C'mon!"

 _How embarrassing!_

 _At least she's nice about it..._

In return, she pulled herself closely and waited for me.

(Naomi): "Heh, alright."

And from then on we went ahead and found ourselves the homeroom we needed to be in. Found a set of desks where we both could be next to each other.

Then suddenly my flashback, of that first day, ended. Bringing me back to the present. Back to the night-call with Seiko.

But this time... the background became completely silent on both ends.

Until one of us spoke.

(Naomi): "One of the best days in my life..."

(Seiko): "M-Me too."

(Naomi): "...!"

That moment was when I realized a hint of something, something that appeared even larger within our turns.

Which led more physical changes.

Changes where my face had those familiar burning sensation, then my chest faced those light and warm pinches at every motion. Not to mention the grip on the phone somehow felt drastically weak. Like if I was going to drop it.

 _Why am I feeling this way again?_

 _This isn't like me..._

(Seiko): "You looked so cute and innocent when I first saw you! Especially when you walked to your seat and how you sat yourself down. And then when we got into talking... you came out of your shell, and let out a lot of spirit!"

 _Geez... she's murdering me with more sentiments..._

(Naomi): "Spirit? Look who's talking! If it weren't for yours we wouldn't be here!"

(Seiko): "You know it takes two!"

(Naomi): "...Heh!"

It didn't stop there.

(Seiko): "I remember when you got so blushy when you held my hand... heheh!"

(Naomi): "Ahh you're bringing that up too?"

(Seiko): "I can't help it! It was soooo adorable seeing you that way."

(Naomi): "Heh!"

And just like that my face felt swamped with heat, all repeating sensations I first had on our first day.

But then... something arose.

(Seiko): "Hey Naomi."

(Naomi): "Yeah Seiko...?"

(Seiko): "There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

(Naomi): "Something?"

(Seiko): "Mhm."

Then there, the anticipation grew. Only to cover up all my insecurities, and even, reveal further of those gushy emotions that were being held back.

Our voices at that point were on the same volume.

(Seiko): "What I'm going to share, will probably change everything."

 _Oh..._

(Seiko): "Maybe I shouldn't..."

I regained my strength, held onto the phone tightly as I could.

(Naomi): "No, please. Go on! What's up Seiko?"

(Seiko): "Um, well..."

(Naomi): "...?"

On the line, a few more footsteps were heard, sounding as if Seiko was walking on familiar wood. But other than that, the air between us had heighten itself.

A little bit of pressure, uncertainty, and hope. All mashed together.

But once the steps were no longer heard anymore, that's when she continued.

(Seiko): "You won't laugh, will you?"

 _Laugh?_

(Naomi): "I have no reason to."

(Seiko): "Well..."

Then there, the call went silent.

Until Seiko spoke again but...

This time, with her voice sounding lighter. And as it produced, a certain yet familiar poke was made throughout my chest. A poke that felt light, warm, and when it penetrated everytime, it would feel as if a sheet of heat was expanding. In and out, in and out...

The feeling... was something I might've experienced back then. Yet this feeling was on a completely different level, on a range of emotions that not even Satoshi could compensate. An investment that was... clearly not friendship.

(Seiko): "...I just want you to know, days wouldn't be days without you."

 _Huh..._

(Naomi): "...Without me?"

(Seiko): "Yeah."

The call went silent. Then she spoke again but in more emphasizes.

(Seiko): "Everything I've been through, everything I have endured so far. If you weren't here right now, things would still be unbearable for me, Naomi."

(Naomi): "If I... wasn't here? I am the reason? Me? Really?"

(Seiko): "Don't tell me you have trouble believing that?"

(Naomi): "But Seiko, you are so... social and fun to be around with. And I'm n-"

(Seiko): "Naomi, NO! Stop that!"

I remained silent, absorbing in what she said, as she continued on.

(Seiko): "Listen to me! Before meeting you, things were hell. Those were times I couldn't see the light in my days. Times that I didn't even wanna get out of bed and... and do anything. I... wanted to just..."

(Naomi): "Seiko..."

(Seiko): "But having you in my life now... just a simple glance, a simple hearing from you, even just a thought of you... alleviates all my stress, and all my boredom and depression. And trust me. I've been through countless people day in and day out. And nobody... could do what you do for me."

 _Wow..._

 _Is there anything I can say...?_

It was hard to cooperate. The comments Seiko shared me were unlike anything I've received ever, in my life. Every word said. Every moment experienced with her. This was all real and she... couldn't have made me feel anymore special.

Which I began realizing that I had more purpose than I let on, and more of an impact than what I thought initially.

(Seiko): "Are you still there? Did you hear all that?"

(Naomi): "...Sorry, I did hear everything it's just... I didn't expect receiving that kind of response at this hour!"

And she didn't stop there. She kept going...

(Seiko): "And I didn't expect meeting you, and having you in my life. Having you, by my side."

(Naomi): "...!"

(Seiko): "...You bring the happiest out of me, more than anything this world can do. And I'm here now. Here to give what you give me. To show you how precious you really are when you think wrong about yourself. I blame those people for not helping you to see that... but that's okay! I'm here now. Forever."

 _Forever..._

 _This is so unbelievable..._

 _God I don't deserve this...!_

(Seiko): "Do you get it now? Please stop thinking of yourself as a nobody. It screws with me badly when you do that."

(Naomi): "...Seiko. I..."

Then those thoughts of me running away from her earlier, came up again.

Somehow it just overrided my mood. Turning me back into that person who I was at that situation. On an impulse of some-kind.

(Naomi): "I'm such an awful friend though... I ran from you!"

Seiko then hummed gently.

(Seiko): "I thought you would let that go."

(Naomi): "I-I thought you would let me go...!"

(Seiko): "Hey now! Don't start spreading crazy ideas! Never in a world would I want to do that."

(Naomi): "..."

(Seiko): "Naomi, can you do me a favor?"

 _A favor...?_

As if on queue, a familiar noise was made throughout the house. The doorbell, echoing. Instinctively I brought myself up from the bed while I still held the phone tightly against my ear.

(Seiko): "Go answer that for me."

(Naomi): "N-No way...! You can't be at my door...!"

(Seiko): "Am I not welcomed?"

I squinted my eyes tightly, letting out one of my softest, yet most relieving giggles.

(Naomi): "G-Give me a moment!"

(Seiko): "Hehe! Okay!"

I hunged up. Dashed out of my room and went down the stairs carefully, and then ran to the front door. Slowly unlocking it, opening the door gradually until it was wide enough to see my visitor. That visitor of course would be her.

Seiko. For the very first time at my door.

Under the lighting from the outside, she was wearing what appeared to be a crimson sweater, that covered most of her arms, entirely her torso. Then she had on a bluish-skirt that had the length half-way down her thighs, and she seemed to worn the same shoes and the same pair of those black socks from her Kisaragi uniform.

With more attention there was a bulge on her right side, something hanging but hidden over by the fabric of her skirt. No clear indication what it could be.

Besides her outfit, Seiko extended her arms out, smiling and waiting.

(Seiko): "Get over here!"

Then those feelings from not too long ago, the ones that made me felt weak and warm and tight, were reaching further intensity.

This was real.

Too real for me.

(Naomi): "..."

Without a single word I went into her faster than a gunshot, wrapping my arms around her as she did the same. Both of us squeezing, pressing faces into each other, while she ran her fingers through my hair with one hand. Comforting me.

(Seiko): "Will you stop hurting yourself over that? That's not what I want from you Naomi. Forget those thoughts and accept your destiny. Be happy with me!"

(Naomi): "Heh... okay!"

One last squeeze we then eventually stopped hugging, following up with an invitation for her to come inside and stay for however long she wanted. Or at least long enough that wouldn't get her trouble at home. Heh.

We sat ourselves on the couch in the living room, with a lamp on while I heated up us some mugs of warm, chocolate drinks. Each of us with one in our hands.

Once we settled in we both continued talking.

(Naomi): "How did you... find where I live?"

(Seiko): "Easy! One day, I decided to follow you!"

(Naomi): "You... followed me?"

(Seiko): "Not really! I was walking one of the kids to their friends house and I happened to catch you taking out the trash!"

(Naomi): "Oh?"

(Seiko): "I wanted to say "Hi!", but that didn't seem like a good idea. Where we were standing we heard a woman yelling from your home!"

 _Ah mom!_

(Naomi): "Haha, yeaaaah... I think I remember what day that was. My mom was upset that our provider didn't send us the correct box! The call was so loooong... heh..."

(Seiko): "Awww I'm sorry! Maybe I should've called you over or something."

(Naomi): "All good!"

I turned away slightly, thinking about that, and then... thinking about everything Seiko said on the call, and then... I thought about what her intention was for being at my door.

Clearly she went out to come and see me but, I felt there was more to her than just coming over. Leading me to ask her that question.

(Naomi): "There's another thing that's been on my mind. Something I want to ask you."

(Seiko): "Oh? Ask away Naomi!"

Right before I could answer I had one last drink. Once done I placed the cup down and proceeded.

(Naomi): "So why... did you come over tonight?"

(Seiko): "Why I came over? To come see you!"

(Naomi): "...And that's it?"

Seiko took another sip, also placed her cup down onto the table and then looked at me without letting go sight. Giving her big eyes while she rested her hand onto mine. And there her cheeks soon followed what appear to be... blushes.

Then that familiar sensation arose, the certain kind that matched what she was showing on her face, not because of the chocolate but... because of that sentiment she has so far put into me. It's something... I didn't know how to approach or, how to answer without overthinking.

At this point...

By moving forward with these thoughts, every experience me and Seiko had, this entire time... seemed like she thinks of me more than as a friend, and rather as a lover... and, I couldn't help but find some weird... interest with that?

It doesn't... bug me at all but it really got me into thinking about everything that we've done and said together.

Besides those contemplations, she carried on with her response.

(Seiko): "I'm not sure I could show you..."

 _Show me?_

(Naomi): "Don't give me that again! You know you can tell me anything!"

(Seiko): "...Anything?"

(Naomi): "If it's another thing you find embarrassing... you know I won't be laughing Seiko."

(Seiko): "Oh no, that's not the case... if I shared this to you, you won't find any humor. I can guarantee that Naomi."

 _What is she talking about?_

(Seiko): "But. We've came this far today, haven't we?"

Then all of a sudden Seiko guided our hands to her skirt.

(Naomi): "...?"

 _Oh my! Where is this going?_

She guided them to that bulge that I saw earlier... which turned out to be something I would've never expected from her.

Maybe it should've clicked earlier but...

Right there the discovery was open and...

The entire mood drastically changed.

Okay maybe not entirely or drastically but still... I was in disbelief.

(Naomi): "W-Wait a second... t-that's..."

(Seiko): "That it is..."

Seiko kept the grip on my hand, bringing it over to her legs and massaging it. Calming me down as she noticed I wasn't looking comfortable.

(Naomi): "But why? W-Why do you have this?"

(Seiko): "To protect you..."

(Naomi): "..."

I went silent but Seiko tried reasoning me which wasn't necessary.

(Seiko): "I know. It's unusual to see... this. Especially when it's coming from me."

(Naomi): "Psh yeah...!"

(Seiko): "Naomi, you have to understand that if something were to happen to you I... no! That's, that's never happening! Not in my watch! Nobody will touch you. Nobody will hurt you. Nobody will do anything!"

 _Geez... heh!_

(Seiko): "Remember that night? Do you remember that my dad is part of the law enforcement? That doesn't only mean you have me by your side. You ALSO got the police department right behind you as well!"

Suddenly Seiko brought my hand closely to her chest, holding with both hands and clenching tightly. Providing yet another one of her gleeful smiles.

(Seiko): "I'm sure my dad could arrange a group to come by and be on the lookout! Maybe every night until this threat gets caught..."

(Naomi): "No, that's unnecessary Seiko! Heh damn!"

(Seiko): "Well you know me Naomi! Things like these won't slide! I want you and your mom to be safe."

This outcome wasn't expected in the slightest. Not only that I explained my fears and worries and have obtained this reassurance... but Seiko walked her way over, through the night, and only to be by my side. Showing qualities that nobody would find in most people nowadays.

And after everything... what could I interpret out of this?

Even from how I get... these emotions sure aren't normal to have around with someone who I considered as a "friend".

For crying out loud... we were blushing just a couple minutes ago... and she's holding my hand and... the way she has treated me... emphasized me, our relationship and...

I just... don't know. I could be overthinking it but... now I highly doubt that I am.

(Seiko): "Hey? Everything alright?"

(Naomi): "Huh?"

(Seiko): "Looks like you were lost for a moment there! Heheh!"

(Naomi): "Oh yeah, sorry about that! I was contemplating."

(Seiko): "About...?"

Then I had to say something. Something that didn't bring into that transition... considering it wasn't what I wanted yet. There was already a lot going on.

(Naomi): "Umm, just what you said and um, also about us."

(Seiko): "Oh yeah? What about it?"

(Naomi): "Nothing really. It's just... I find it so wonderful. With where we are at. And how close we are together."

(Seiko): "Hehe! Right?"

Out of nowhere, those familiar lips rested near my ear, whispering another signal.

(Seiko): "I'm so glad you feel the same..."

(Naomi): "W-Why wouldn't I?"

Delivering one of her classical giggles, the glows on our faces didn't subside. As we were both surely harboring these feelings. Unknown to me and probably very familiar with Seiko.

I just wondered how things were going to carry on with this new perspective I have between us. And I just wondered what else this amazing person has planned for the future.

(Seiko): "...Could you do me one last favor? For tonight?"

(Naomi): "Another favor? What would that be?"

Out of my expectations, she did what I couldn't imagine in the moment.

(Naomi): "Oh you...!"

Her head was on my shoulder, along with her leg over mine.

(Seiko): "Mmm. Hold me."

(Naomi): "Heh!"

Instead of questioning anymore I went along with her suggestion. I placed my arm around her, like what a guy would, and just kept her close. For the remainder of our time, until she had to go back home.


	3. Another Normal Night Shift

With classes finally being done, me and Satoshi split from the pact as we were having a personal race to who could reach the drink machine first. The machine being at the first floor.

Winner gets a drink and of course, loser pays for it.

(Yoshiki): "*Pant* You're gonna LOSE *Pant* Slow-toshi!"

(Satoshi): "*Pant* No fair! You...! *Pant* Got a headstart!"

We avoided the traffic, and eventually while seemingly, we became the first students visible at the West-Wing. Before any of us could exit the building, the big machine revealed half-way of the hall, exposed with that refreshing yet cold mist, along with the machine's lights that glowed in the patterns of basic red, blue, green and white colors.

(Satoshi): "...!"

And that was the moment I kicked Satoshi's ass!

(Yoshiki): "FIRST!"

(Satoshi): "Hahah, you deserve it man! Damn, so quick!"

(Yoshiki): "Leave the ass kissing, offer thee!"

So next I waited for my prize.

(Satoshi): "Here you go Kishinuma, your favorite!"

(Yoshiki): "FEELS GOOD!"

Passed the victory fluid, that was when I've noticed something was off...

(Yoshiki): "Satoshi."

Then there he was seen trying to hold his laughter. While I tilted the pink can in the air, as the "bubblegum" cover was being shown.

(Yoshiki): "Good one."

(Satoshi): "Hey, it's a drink!"

 _A sissy drink._

(Satoshi): "You earned it!"

(Yoshiki): "Hahaha, screw off!"

Once we both exchanged our own laughs, he then purchased his usual two drinks. One for him and one for his "so-called" generous sister.

So in the meantime I was chilling. Chilling until I heard what I heard.

(Satoshi): "Now Yuka won't be giving me a hard time."

That was when I had to tell him.

(Yoshiki): "Dude, stop treating her like a princess then."

(Satoshi): "Uhhhh... what?"

(Yoshiki): "Everytime when you bring her up you talk as if she's your only obligation. And that if you tried refusing, then you get pressured and guilted into doing whatever she wants. You use no backbone."

(Satoshi): "Th-That's not true!"

Then one moment he turned away, seemingly taking in my words.

(Satoshi): "...Is it?"

(Yoshiki): "I know what I'm telling you. I have a sister too. I know what it's like to be a brother. And clearly, you're letting her run you in circles."

Awkwardly Satoshi placed his cans into his bag.

(Satoshi): "*Sigh* I guess you're not wrong man. She has been more needy than usual."

(Yoshiki): "See?"

(Satoshi): "But I'm her older brother and-"

(Yoshiki): "And what? That doesn't mean you have to follow her every, single demand! That's not how family works! She's your YOUNGER sister. And you are her OLDER brother! You are...a MAN! Are your parents even aware of the crap she's doing?"

Gradually we were walking our way out, but seeing Satoshi, I knew I had to be a bit more easy.

(Yoshiki): "Look, Satoshi. I'm only telling you how it is. You're a good guy and you can easily be taken advantage of without knowing it. And lately I've seen it."

(Satoshi): "No need for an explanation. I get it. You're just looking after me."

We turned to one another and gave a brotherly fist bump.

(Yoshiki): "Hell yeah, always gonna be straight with you."

(Satoshi): "Oh I know you will! And um, by any chance Kishiuma, are you free sometime?"

(Yoshiki): "I hope so man. So far, it seems like I don't have to work tod-"

*Ring*

 _Well shit!_

Then the call happened. Changing the entire narration of my Friday night.

(Yoshiki): "Give me a moment."

(Satoshi): "It's fine!"

So I answered. Behind the line was the boss.

(Yoshiki): "Yes. Uh-huh. Yes. I'll be in. Okay. Bye."

By the short conversation, what I got out of it, it seemed one of our other employees had caught a cold. Meaning I had to cover his shift... AGAIN.

(Yoshiki): "Well man, today isn't the day. But let's hang later?"

(Satoshi): "For sure! And um, Kishinuma?"

(Yoshiki): "Yeah?"

(Satoshi): "Thanks for the talk..."

(Yoshiki): "Yeah dude, take care of yourself."

Suddenly the sun was above us, radiating it's burns as we both said our final goodbyes, then we headed to our own directions. Me of course, I walked to my job.

Soon enough my workplace was around the corner. But before going in I stood by the platforms nearby the train station, finishing my drink and taking a glance around.

Nothing in-particular could be said. All what were witnessed were people walking. Some on the otherhand were smoking cigars and others were in a large pack, moving into the fresh trains.

(Yoshiki): "*Sigh*"

 _Got exams next week and I need to study. Or I'll break my promise with her._

Finishing up I then continued to the local convenience store, hence the workplace.

Inside I was greeted with the same old air, the kind you would whiff from a doctor's office.

Kinda strange that it did but it never stopped the customers from coming in.

Then it didn't take long before the fleshy tsunami arrive.

(Manager Zuko): "Kishinuma! You're LATE!"

(Yoshiki): "Late? This is the same time I come here?"

(Manager Zuko): "Well you're covering Kizami's ass!"

 _Why the hell does he do this everytime?_

Thankfully he wasn't there for too long, next leaving me to work behind the counter with the traditional apron and that big, dumb button slapped onto my chest.

God the thing is so dumb. It even hurts my damn nipple everytime I put it on.

But money is money. And last place where I wanna be is begging my folks to come back home.

Hell, I'd prefer dying in the streets if it came down to it.

(Yoshiki): "Thanks for coming. Yup."

"SIR! This is not what I paid for!"

(Yoshiki): "Okay. Just return it."

"God you're so rude!"

(Yoshiki): "Old lady, jus-"

"OLD LADY?!"

 _Oh shit...!_

Just like that I was greeted not only hanging meat but the sudden whacks by her rock-solid purse. Bumped against my arms and head.

The one on the head had to be the worst unfortunately.

 _Shit this day isn't getting any better!_

"WELL?"

So immediately I settled the dispute and gave the correct item.

Or so I thought.

"YOU ARE A LOUSY CASHIER! How is this place still running?!"

(Yoshiki): "Okay lady, you just assaulted me, and now... you're still unsatisfied?"

"You gave the wrong THING DINGUS!"

(Yoshiki): "Alright then jus-"

"You know what! I'm taking THESE!"

(Yoshiki): "What? H-Hey! Hey! Give that back!"

So that was what happened. The old, flabby lady stole a pair of sunglasses and a bottle of sunscreen.

I tried jumping over the counter but somehow... the lady already left the store before I got a chance to do anything.

(Yoshiki): "..."

 _Great, she scared the customers out... and we just got robbed, and I got my ass beat, by a grandma..._

That was only the start. The next hour a bunch of snotty children came in and ran by the counter, running left and right, chanting "PENIS! PENIS!" over and over.

 _Am I being set up or something...?!_

(Yoshiki): "Okay! Okay! I get it! Leave you damn kids!"

Moving from the counter, I brought the broom into action and began slapping at areas where they've walked over, getting them out of the damn store.

(Yoshiki): "What is going on here..."

Right as I moved a step back that's when I...

(Yoshiki): "Wh-WHOA!"

*Thunk*

(Yoshiki): "Goddammit!"

Fell on my ass.

All because of the snot those kids left.

 _Gross as shit!_

(Yoshiki): "*Sigh* What part of my life did I screw up to deserve this...?*

It was becoming ridiculous. But of course I couldn't stop there. I had to keep working a couple more hours.

Back at the counter I managed all the money, made sure the items were still lined up on the surface and then, checked over the isle with the appliances.

Transactions were then done with a few customers.

(Yoshiki): "Thank you. Come again."

An hour after the sales, everything became quieter and blank. Like if people stopped coming.

So with nobody being seen that's when I grabbed myself the spiral and looked over some review material for the exams. Skimming at everything and trying to absorb all that useless info.

USELESS. Stuff that I coulda made more use in starting fires.

(Yoshiki): "Check. Hmm. Check."

The atmosphere was definitely dull as hell. Sorta calming though when the outside was already set at night, while the light inside and outdoors were shining and underlining that comforting scene I needed.

As if I could finally relax and just do my own thing without work. Relax with no care.

But a minute too soon, those doors opened, accompanied by a brass jingle.

One view at that direction I noticed there was a girl by herself, walking in kinda sexy.

Had this crimson looking sweater on and a skirt.

(Yoshiki): "...?"

On a closer look that's when it hit me.

 _Oh. It's that girl._

 _What could she want?_

I didn't know her name exactly, even when Satoshi brings her up now and then, but I knew she was close with that Nakashima chick.

(Seiko): "...!"

Halfway into the store the girl paused, and by judging her face it seemed she was familiar with who I was. And possibly she remembered our first interaction.

I personally did. What she pulled on her girlfriend or whatever, was something too nuts to forget.

(Yoshiki): "Hey."

(Seiko): "Heheh... Hi!"

(Yoshiki): "Looking to buy something or...?"

(Seiko): "Oh yeah! Totally! Um... I'm looking to buy uhhh."

At mid-sentence she froze, then immediately grabbed for her wrist.

(Seiko): "You know what! Nevermind! Forget I came here!"

(Yoshiki): "What? You got a problem with me? Is it because last time?"

(Seiko): "Oh, no! None at all! It's just... heheh."

 _I hate the bull shit._

(Yoshiki): "Alright. So why come all the way for nothing then? Is it because you're looking to buy something sketchy?"

(Seiko): "Heheh... you caught me!"

(Yoshiki): "Well I don't care, okay? Just buy what you need and move on with your night."

(Seiko): "Okay then!"

So that's what she did. She moved herself on over to the cold isle, stayed there for probably a minute or two grabbing whatever. Eventually she came out and picked up a few other items.

Nothing sketchy so far.

(Seiko): "Yup! This is the load!"

(Yoshiki): "A load of crap?"

 _C'mon man!_

(Yoshiki): "Excuse me I meant, that's a lot of stuff you got there."

(Seiko): "No, no! You're right. It is kinda crappy. I did grab too many unhealthy treats!"

(Yoshiki): "Right."

One-by-one, the items were being scanned.

(Seiko): "I've never seen you here before! Do you always work here um, Kishinuma?"

 _Oh she remembers my name._

(Yoshiki): "Nah. Not often. I work Mondays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. But today I'm taking care of someone's shift."

(Seiko): "Hmm, that's uh, interesting! So do you like... manage everything? I don't see anybody else working here!"

(Yoshiki): "For tonight, I am working alone. After the recent months our manager decided to shorten the number of staff. I was one of the unlucky few who got spared so. Here I am, constantly getting swamped in this job."

(Seiko): "Still! That's impressive to hold a whole store alone! It must be crazy to deal with all the ghosts! Is that why it's so cold in here?"

 _Ghosts? Cold?_

 _Oh._

(Yoshiki): "No idea why it's so dead right now but it does get extremely packed sometimes. Earlier it was a different store until this hour. Believe it or not."

If only she knew the struggles.

(Seiko): "I'll take your word on it!"

Normally I wouldn't butt into people's businesses. However when I saw the bottle, I had to ask.

(Yoshiki): "You got a big bottle there."

(Seiko): "Yup! Sure do!"

(Yoshiki): "Sharing it with anyone?"

(Seiko): "Nope!"

Then that thought of her friend came into mind, so I pushed into that.

(Yoshiki): "Really? I'd assume you'd share it with your girlfriend?"

 _Wrong word..._

Then like that the chick got red real quick.

That alone supported my original impression between those two.

(Yoshiki): "My bad, I meant friend."

(Seiko): "Heheh! Well um! I would share it with her but... err."

Couple items remaining I then paused the scan as I noticed the chick got quiet and looked kinda slumped, with her eyes peered at the counter and hands locked into one.

That was when my gut told me that something was up.

I dunno. It was something.

(Yoshiki): "Everything alright?"

(Seiko): "Huh? Oh sorry! I remembered something important!"

(Yoshiki): "Gotcha'."

When the bottle came next on the scanner, the recognition finally kicked in and that's where I had to stop the process.

(Yoshiki): "Hey, this stuff is really strong!"

(Seiko): "Huh? What is?"

What I did next was grabbed for the top of the cold, dark-brown bottle, raised it into the air and tilt it a few times.

(Yoshiki): "This brand. My uncle and I share this on rare occassions. Let me emphasize this. It's really STRONG. This shouldn't be on your list..."

(Seiko): "Really? Is it that intense?"

 _What._

 _Is this her first time shopping for this kind of stuff?_

(Seiko): "You've caught me again... ha! I'm not experienced with picking a drink!"

(Yoshiki): "I can tell. At home you're going to spit this out and regret buying it. If you don't want that, I can help you choose one that might suit you. No promises it'll be worth but-"

(Seiko): "Sure! Please do Mr. Jameson!"

 _Jameson?_

Slowly I reached around, grabbed that same alcohol bottle off the counter and guided the chick to the beverage isle. Found the spot she took the product from and returned it.

Then I skimmed at the wall of opportunities, until I found one that would go well with that colorful personality.

(Yoshiki): "Let me also guess. This happens to be your first time trying alcohol?"

(Seiko): "Heheh...!"

 _Wow._

On pause I looked at her and saw she was hiding her face, only to pretend she didn't hear a thing.

(Yoshiki): "Wait a minute, it's literally your FIRST time."

(Seiko): "Guilty as charged!"

 _I shouldn't get too involved in her business._

 _I'm sure she knows better._

(Yoshiki): "You need to start with something light then."

(Seiko): "Fine by me!"

Anyway I decided to ask another important piece of information. Something me, and even Satoshi, should've known already.

(Yoshiki): "I never got your name. Do you go by something in-particular?"

(Seiko): "Names Seiko, Seiko Shinohara!"

Silence for a moment, the twin-curls from her head bounced right as she shifted her shoulders, placing me into a weird hypnotized state. Only for a second until she spoke again in her soft voice.

(Seiko): "And what about yourself? Is Kishinuma fine?"

(Yoshiki): "Uh yeah."

 _What's going on...?_

 _Am I actually... oh no._

I sure was. It was the moment I began finding Shinohara more attractive.

Maybe it's because I paid more attention to her sleek curls, or perhaps it was the eyes? Or maybe it was just witnessing a little more of her? Initially I had an entirely different tone after the fiasco she started with Nakashima, and all the tom-foolery between the days at Kisaragi.

But this was happening, and this was kinda bad. I couldn't afford being interested with two separate girls.

Especially if double rejection was down the line. And one of them for all I know could be not into guys considering.

(Yoshiki): "Do you mind having a pack or you are just looking for one, big serving?"

(Seiko): "Now that you mention it, pack!"

A simple reach in and I grabbed for the cold and sweet ones. Ideally this brand would fit for any girl's tastebuds.

(Yoshiki): "Any preference? Cherry? Grape? Orange...?"

(Seiko): "Ah, the options! Maybe go for... the WHITE stuff?"

 _That sounds hella pervy..._

(Yoshiki): "Gotcha', Horoyoi White Sour?"

(Seiko): "I'll try it!"

Once we sorted that out we then brought ourselves back to the front, and knowing the other guy who takes the night shift, Kizami's step-brother Kiriya?

Yeah that little-hooded asshole, he was coming sometime and that meant freedom.

(Yoshiki): "Finished. Here are your goods, Shinohara."

(Seiko): "Thank you again!"

(Yoshiki): "See you another time."

(Seiko): "Likewise!"

A few steps ahead she stopped and seem to forgotten something.

(Seiko): "Hey Kishinuma! I wanna... thank you properly."

 _Huh..._

(Yoshiki): "Thank me?"

(Seiko): "Yeah! Are you able to come out and uh, help me with this?"

Shinohara raised the box of drinks, and undeniably, a man himself couldn't turn down the offer. Horoyoi was popular and the flavor we picked out was known to be one-of-a-kind.

(Yoshiki): "Who can pass up that opportunity?"

So we walked out of the store, sat ourselves at a table nearby the entranceway, opened and popped those cold ones.

Already the flavor of sweet yet sour milk was sent up the nostrils.

Few swigs in, already the long day felt earned by this light, frosty drink.

Better than that gay shit Satoshi gave me.

(Seiko): "Gosh, this does help a lot...! No wonder why everyone resorts to these."

 _Help?_

 _Hmm._

(Yoshiki): "It does settle the nerves. Be careful on how many you take though. I'd say one is enough."

(Seiko): "No worries! Last thing I need is to go overboard. And coming home drunk to my family would be one terrible way to end the night!"

Shinohara giggled lightly to herself, still taking short gulps while I chugged mine straight down. Almost finished.

(Seiko): "Damn! You've finished already?!"

(Yoshiki): "Hah, about to be done."

(Seiko): "Didn't know this was a race!"

Shinohara then tried to gulp hers quickly as possible, but the result became HILARIOUS. A normal reaction you would get from a first-timer.

(Seiko): "Ack! *Cough* *Cough* D-Derrrgh!"

(Yoshiki): "Ahahaha! Slow down there!"

(Seiko): "Baaaad idea of the night!"

We laughed it off, then finished our drinks.

Even when we did we still remained outside, looking at the sky and talking to each other.

One thought, however came into mind and I had to say it.

(Yoshiki): "Now I can see why people like you."

In one turn she raised eyebrows, as if she misheard what I said.

(Seiko): "Aw! Well...! I can say the same!"

 _That doesn't sound convincing..._

(Seiko): "I mean, you always seemed like a guy who would be real and about fun stuff! And it turns out you really are!"

(Yoshiki): "I uh, appreciate that?"

Another moment Shinohara was seen looking at her side, tracing shapes with her index on the edge of the table, seemingly contemplating whatever.

(Seiko): "And since you're very straightforward and... you seem trustful, I wanna ask you something really important!"

 _Huh..._

I kept a straight stare at her.

(Seiko): "This won't be easy for me to say but... I'll do my best here!"

(Yoshiki): "Lay it on me."

What seemed to take an eternity, but in reality took a couple minutes, finally she said what she wanted to say.

(Seiko): "Back in there when you um, mispoke."

(Yoshiki): "Mispoke?"

(Seiko): "You don't remember? You know! The um, girlfriend comment...?"

(Yoshiki): "Oh."

Even being mostly covered by the dark, the hint of red still could be shown from Shinohara's face. Again indicating that there was more to what wasn't being expressed vocally.

Like if that wasn't a sign of something romantic, then I learned nothing from all the hustle with Shinozaki's dedication towards Satoshi.

And that guy can be BLIND about those sort of ongoings. It's so painful to watch.

Anyway Shinohara lifted her shoulders again, and soon followed with some gentle bounces by her curls.

Making it hella harder to not get into her...

(Yoshiki): "So what about it?"

(Seiko): "..."

And she got stiff quiet.

(Yoshiki): "Well?"

(Seiko): "What made you say that?"

 _Ah._

(Yoshiki): "You want my real input?"

(Seiko): "Yeah! I wanna hear it! Be brutally honest!"

Then I knew I had to try and cut the one-sided feelings, and focus on an actual response.

Which wasn't the hardest task to do. But maybe the problem I had was that I can reveal too much that I'm not supposed to share, and that's a habit that led me through many hot waters.

Eitherway, Shinohara was giving me the "okay". And in the time I was taking to form an answer, she began giving me puzzled looks. Looks where her mouth opened and eyes were getting bigger.

(Yoshiki): "I don't see you guys being just as friends."

(Seiko): "Go on..."

(Yoshiki): "Okay."

So I took one deep breath before I resumed the politics.

(Yoshiki): "To me I think you both let on something, something more than what typical friends would have."

(Seiko): "...How so?"

(Yoshiki): "For starters. during the mornings we, me and Satoshi, notice you both walk together to school. And everytime we do we see things that would be explicitly "romantic", to one's mind."

(Seiko): "But like what Kishinuma?"

(Yoshiki): "Let's see..."

Shinohara then crossed her arms with her head tilted to the side. With the red still showing.

(Seiko): "You take awfully long with your responses. Seems like you're making stuff up!"

For whatever reason that struck one of my nerves, even if she was only teasing. Bringing me to speak up.

(Yoshiki): "Okay. You guys hug A LOT. There are times you are seen with hands all over Nakashima. Then there's the name-calling, the praising, the teasing... you guys do to each other."

(Seiko): "Heheh... all true!"

(Yoshiki): "Even Satoshi himself gets a bit worried by the sight of you two together. It's funny because... he goes and shouts at me with, "Am I the only one seeing this!?", and then I have to reassure him to not sweat on it. More than once!"

(Seiko): "Mochida...?"

(Yoshiki): "He's the only reason why I'm aware of those things. The guy is worried you'll like... take her away from him or something."

(Seiko): "...!"

 _Oh shit, did I say too much?_

(Seiko): "Someone's got attachment issues. Hehe! But uh... I don't think he has to worry too much."

 _Huh..._

Silence between us came again, but ahead a train stopped at it's location, and knowingly that meant potential customers were coming on their way.

(Yoshiki): "Anymore questions? I have to go back inside soon."

(Seiko): "Actually! I do have one in mind!"

(Yoshiki): "Alright, out with it."

So I waited.

And waited.

And waited...

Waited.

...

(Yoshiki): "Hello?"

(Seiko): "Ehhh, you know what! Nevermind!"

 _Again?_

 _Like what could be more embarrassing than what she asked earlier?_

 _It's clear as day these two girls have something going on._

Curiosity gotten worse.

Even so it seemed I had to go back inside already.

Customers started showing from the far distance.

(Seiko): "Maybe another time I'll ask you Kishinuma! But for now, we should exchange numbers!"

(Yoshiki): "Sure, we can do that."

So that's what we did.

Now we were in each other's contacts.

(Yoshiki): "Have a safe one Shinohara."

(Seiko): "Night-Night, Kishinuma!"

Shinohara gradually grabbed all her groceries, along with the case of drinks and then walked off into the direction that led to the train station. Seemingly.

So that was that.

I guess I made a new pal? Ironically?

But once I stepped back into the workplace that's when I almost crapped my pants...

(Manager Zuko): "AH-HA! SKIPPING WORK HUH?"

 _What. The. Fuck._

Impeccable luck.

(Yoshiki): "B-Boss?! How in the world did you-"

(Manager Zuko): "Backdoor!"

(Yoshiki): "But I thought-"

(Manager Zuko): "BOY! You can't think when you got company!"

 _There goes my income..._

(Manager Zuko): "I can't believe that one of my workingmen..."

(Yoshiki): "..."

(Manager Zuko): "...HAS A LOVER!"

 _What._

My boss then went up to my side and wrapped his arm around me. While I was still unsure how to react or what to say, given that the entire moment just happened out of the blue.

Especially with the false narrative he was spewing.

But hey, if it's not gonna get me in trouble, may as well go along with it, right?

(Manager Zuko): "Youngin'. Spend your time with her! Tomorrow you don't need to show up! Even if you don't come, you're still getting paid!"

(Yoshiki): "Um, thanks boss!"

(Manager Zuko): "Your shift is over! You can leave now!"

Without needing to explain anything, just like that I was off the hook, while getting a free day to myself. AND money.

How unreal though!

Soon enough the moment died down when the front doors opened, and someone very familiar walked through. Looking more bored, scummy and careless than usual.

(Manager Zuko): "Well look at THAT! The kid has finally returned!"

(Misuto): "..."

(Manager Zuko): "Last time you forgot to LOCK the place son! Don't let that happen again!"

(Misuto): "..."

 _How is he still getting away with this...?_

No surprise what came next.

(Manager Zuko): "Did you hear a thing I said?"

Kiriya went to the cold isle, seemingly to pick up another bottle. Which he did.

But instead of doing what he did last time, which was throwing the bottle against the counter and leaving, this time he just left with it. Like nothing.

(Manager Zuko): "HAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHA! HA! God! He never fails to crack me up!"

(Yoshiki): "..."

 _That old lady was right... how is this place still running?_

(Yoshiki): "So boss, do you need me to stay or...?"

(Manager Zuko): "It's okay Kishinuma! I have a special interest in mind!"

First guy who came inside, immediately the boss pulled my button off and walked towards the stranger.

*Rip*

 _Ouch!_

(Yoshiki): "...!"

(Manager Zuko): "Hey there! Lookin' to work?"

(Masato): "Uhhh... not really."

(Manager Zuko): "Good enough for me! You're HIRED!"

 _What the actual hell..._

Realizing how insane the management was, I placed the apron down at the counter, grabbed my belongings and left the store without saying goodbye.

And that was almost it. All I needed to do was get back to my apartment and that would be the end of my night.

So walking through the familiar streets, nothing could be said different about it.

Until I found myself yet another familiar face.

Or should I say, a recent, familiar face?

(Yoshiki): "Shinohara...?"

Those curls, that height, that sweater, wasn't something I could miss. But the poor girl was seen to be drinking what looks to be one of the cans from her pack. Not to mention there was a few more of them littered on the surrounding ground.

Which was something I really, really couldn't understand why it was happening.

The scene was depressing and hard to watch.

But I had to do something right away.

(Yoshiki): "Shinohara! Hey!"

I got close to her and tried stopping what she was doing.

Thankfully there wasn't a lot of resisting.

(Seiko): "S-Staaawwwp misterrrrrr...!"

 _Oh no..._

(Yoshiki): "Shinohara...!"

(Seiko): "*Hiccup* I-I wasssssn't finnnnnished...! He-He-He!"

 _Ugh... I shoulda figured something was wrong!_

Eventually the can was dropped and the rest of the pack, including herself.

(Seiko): "...!"

(Yoshiki): "Hey, come up! C'mon."

So I crouched and tried getting her up by the sides.

But what happened next was probably one of the worst things anyone could face.

(Seiko): "N-Naomi...?"

(Yoshiki): "No Shinohara, I'm right here. It's me, Kishinuma."

(Seiko): "N... N... Naomi...!"

Upon the close-up, that was when the dribbles were seen spread across on her cold cheeks. All while the will and weight from her body descended, and the only thing done were sobs that resonated a hopeless tone, like if she was lost in some kind of dream and was never going to wake up from it.

Unaware of everything. Unaware with real-life. In overall, devoiding purpose to continue anywhere else.

This was her, lost.

(Seiko): "N-Naaaooomi..!*

And there the tears began rolling in large volumes as her voice only remained broken yet low.

(Seiko): "I-I'm s-so sorrrry...!"

(Yoshiki): "Shhhhhh, it's okay. It's okay..."

(Seiko): "I-I... I..."

I rubbed her back softly and it seemed to calm her down.

Next thing I did was use my shirt to clear up the snot and the tears on her face.

(Yoshiki): "I dunno where you live but I'll take you to my apartment, okay?"

(Seiko): "..."

Expecting some kind of response, she fell silent completely, leaving me to be more concerned.

It took a few seconds to realize she fell asleep.

(Yoshiki): "*Sigh**

 _What happened between those two?_

From then on, Shinohara was carried on my back, along with her purse dangling by my side.

Eventually we passed through the spacious roads and what seemed to be countless complexes, and finally nearby my apartment building.

It was pretty tricky since I was feeling worn out... and that she was still on my back...

Probably took me a couple minutes to get up the stairs.

(Yoshiki): "Thank god!"

The door was now unlocked, I walked in, placed Shinohara down at the couch, and then shut and locked the entrance.

A quick stretch and then I decided to carry her again but this time placing her on my bed. Comfortably tucking her under my covers, and writing a little note in case if she woke up and freaked out.

Which the note said:

" _U were extremely drunk._

 _Dont freek out, okai?_

 _by ur provider kishinuma_ "

Crappy but it was clear enough.

Before anything else I did check to see if her phone was on and perhaps I don't know, called her family or answered calls or something. Because earlier she did mention something about returning to a family.

But the phone was dead, so that was a problem.

Before calling it quits I did scavenged around for a charger that might've worked for her phone model. Yet after the little search, nothing was viable.

I couldn't really do anything else besides waking her up.

But I didn't feel okay with that, so I preferred leaving her to rest.

For the night I did try sleeping on the couch, and before I did fall asleep I stared at the ceiling, relieved she was safe but also confused on the outcome. On why she did what she did.

From the relationship between Nakashima, what caused Shinohara to behave like tonight?

Is Nakashima okay?

And then there, a part of me wanted to blame myself. Blame myself for giving her the alcohol, or that I didn't catch the problem before it escalated the way it did.

Shinohara could've gotten hurt, or worse, if I didn't show up there at the right time...

*Sigh*

Thankfully I did...

With the soft, fluffy cushion, and with the pillow-like couch arm, gradually sent me away to sleep. Into a blank dream. Which are dreams that I might've had but won't remember the context when I wake up.

(Yoshiki): "..."

Morning came, and there, the entire apartment greeted me with everyday light, peeking through portions from the covered windows.

Once I had the energy I immediately got up and went to go see if Shinohara was still in bed or wherever.

The door was open and viewing inside, she was actually found awake.

However not doing anything.

Besides staring into the ceiling, body spread out by lying on her own back.

(Yoshiki): "Morning uh... Shinohara."

(Seiko): "..."

 _Never been in this situation before._

 _What am I supposed to do now?_

Then there I went to the bed and well, sat myself down on one of the sides. Leg up and arm over, with head tilted lightly to her so I could have a small glimpse.

No doubt Shinohara looked and felt like absolute shit.

She seemed almost lifeless...

(Yoshiki): "So uh, you wanna... talk about last night?"

(Seiko): "..."

 _Okay._

(Yoshiki): "Do you... wanna be taken home? I can walk you there if you need company?"

(Seiko): "..."

 _Figures..._

(Yoshiki): "Alright let's try this... are you hungry?"

(Seiko): "...Y-Yeah."

 _Hah, there ya go...!_

(Yoshiki): "Do you also need one of these?"

There I completely faced at her, arms opened.

Once she saw that she gradually came up and actually, hugged me lightly, but then tightly once I wrapped my arms around her.

(Seiko): "Th-Thank you... Kishinuma."

(Yoshiki): "It's alright. I got you covered. Let's go eat."

 _Let's hope everything goes well..._


	4. Complications

One moment after another, it seemed things were unexpectedly turning in my favor.

Probably!

And let me explain what I mean by that.

A fellow friend I've known for a couple years through Kisaragi, who I may have deep feelings for, came to me out-of-nowhere with constant attention. When I say "constant", I mean messages were flooding into my inbox through homeroom, after school, and even at home. Calls on the otherhand were also being unloaded everytime Yuka wasn't around, all ongoing for the last couple days.

I didn't know what it was but regardless, it was refreshing to be talking to her again.

All while making me hopeful and happy for... something more.

With that being said, we were having our call on Friday night. Organizing a "date" you could say!

A date with... Naomi.

(Naomi): "Satoshi, you're stepping out of line!"

(Satoshi): "Am I?"

(Naomi): "Uh-yeah! Like, you're asking me to go out somewhere, heh!"

When those words were unfolded my body went from cold to hot in an instant... with cheeks mostly being burned and the grip on my phone only getting tighter, while I felt somewhat reluctant to keep the speaker near my ear. As if her words were too much for me to handle.

Regardless how I felt, by the sound of her voice she came off as if she enjoyed the idea.

(Satoshi): "Is that a no?"

(Naomi): "I don't see why not? It's been awhile since we've done anything together!"

(Satoshi): "Great! I'm glad to hear that!"

(Naomi): "But um, do you want it to be just us? I wouldn't really mind if you brought Kishinuma or whoever!"

 _Does she really want company?_

Then there I assumed Naomi was going to bring her friend. The friend who spends almost every waking moment with her at Kisaragi, from what me and Kishinuma have seen.

Thinking it over, it would be hard to believe if she didn't come.

(Satoshi): "He has work."

(Naomi): "Aw, that's too bad!"

But once I asked that particular question, it changed the tone of the call.

(Satoshi): "And what about your friend? Will she be a part of it?"

(Naomi): "...Huh, friend?"

And there she sounded very confused.

(Satoshi): "You are joking right? You and her are literally inseparable! She must be joining us!"

(Naomi): "...Oh."

Naomi went silent for a moment but resumed with an answer.

(Naomi): "She's um, busy."

 _Weird._

(Satoshi): "Oh okay then!"

There I did try to gather more about her, like her name for instance, since me and Kishinuma have never learned what it was.

(Satoshi): "What's her name?"

(Naomi): "Her name...?"

(Satoshi): "Yeah! Your friend. We never got what it was, you know? Remember how that day turned out? Haha!"

(Naomi): "...Oh I do. She's really... something."

 _Why does she sound quieter all of a sudden?_

(Naomi): "But her name is... Shinohara."

(Satoshi): "Shino-hara? Shinohara? That's her last name?"

(Naomi): "Yeah, it's... Seiko Shinohara..."

(Satoshi): "Well uh, she seems like a great person! It shows when you both are together!"

Then something else oddly happened. On the side of her line, her breathing stuttered.

As if... she was trying to hold something back.

(Satoshi): "Naomi, are you alright?"

(Naomi): "Oh umm, sorry. I was holding a yawn...!"

 _That didn't sound like it...?_

 _I don't think?_

 _Maybe she's just tired?_

(Naomi): "But um, about tomorrow, will you make it that early? I wouldn't mind if you moved the time up for whatever reason."

 _Does that mean she wants to go even later...?_

 _These girls can be tricky from what I have learned!_

(Satoshi): "Do you want it to be later?"

(Naomi): "No it's a good time, it's just... I don't know. Maybe it can be changed to an extra hour?"

 _I thought so!_

(Satoshi): "Okay! 8PM then?"

(Naomi): "...Heh, sounds perfect!"

I wanted to ask her if something was bothering her but she called in before I could ask.

(Naomi): "Well um, I'm feeling tired. We should be getting some rest anyway!"

(Satoshi): "Uh yeah! It's gonna be a big day for us!"

(Naomi): "Heh... well goodnight Satoshi!"

(Satoshi): "And goodnight to you too, Naomi."

We then hanged up, and after we did I couldn't stop fascinating that me and Naomi... were actually going on a date.

To a place. A familiar place. With us spending time together. Continuing adventures we've missed out for awhile.

But finally, finally we were going to make up that lost time tomorrow.

(Satoshi): "Hmm!"

The urge of jumping and throwing my arms was incredibly strong, and knowing that if I didn't do so, it would hinder my sleeping attempts...

So that was what I did. I jumped a few times and flailed my arms wildly, then after I screamed into the pillow. Then I left a few jabs into the fluffy sack and threw it a couple times up in the air.

That was how happy I felt. A little shaky too but... mostly happy.

The rest of the entire night continued the same as usual. But before offically going to bed, Yuka came to see me. Seen leaving from her room, and wearing that cherry blossom, black-wooden pattern, nightgown.

The same one I got her this year.

(Yuka): "Hey big bro! I heard you are ah, going out with that girl tomorrow?"

 _Of course she'd bring that up!_

(Satoshi): "Eavesdropping again?"

With the comment I gave, Yuka puffed up her cheeks and raised her fists above her chest.

(Yuka): "You can't blame me! Our rooms are right by each other!"

(Satoshi): "Good point!"

(Yuka): "Soooooo?"

(Satoshi): "Yeah me and her have been talking again. We are going to the arcade."

(Yuka): "Ahhhhh, she's lucky! That sounds so much fun!"

(Satoshi): "If only mom wasn't borrowing you, huh? Haha!"

I sat on the bed, and as I did Yuka came over and sat by my side.

(Yuka): "Tell me about it! She can be so evil! Like why can't she just take dad instead? He needs new clothes too!"

(Satoshi): "He has work tomorrow."

(Yuka): "Mehhhhhhh... so not fair!"

Then immediately that little sister of mine began crossing her arms, rocking back and forth in her little cranky bubble.

The sight of her made me wanna rustle her hair, haha!

(Satoshi): "Okay, how about this! On Tuesday we can go! And perhaps Kishinuma could come along too!"

(Yuka): "Him? Oh no thanks! That guy is such a downer! He's always wanting to be mean!"

(Satoshi): "A lot of people do see him that way. But don't let his attitude fool you, he's a really good guy underneath it all!"

(Yuka): "Until I see it, I'll believe it."

(Satoshi): "Haha!"

(Yuka): "*Yawn* Mmmngh!"

(Satoshi): "Someone's tired!"

(Yuka): "Yeah cuz you mentioned that guy!"

Before we departed Yuka got up and then went in-front of me, climbing over and gave one of her night hugs.

(Yuka): "Well I love you, big bro."

(Satoshi): "Love you too Yuka! Get some rest."

(Yuka): "Mmm, you too. Night-Night!"

(Satoshi): "Goodnight!"

As she returned to her room, my back finally returned down on my comfortable, everyday haven. Taking probably a few minutes before I disappeared into my sleep.

Saturday morning came.

(Satoshi): "Hmmnnngh...!"

Awoken from my slumber, on instinct I stretched myself for a couple minutes. Legs up, arms up, body tilted side-to-side.

I was then ready to get up.

 _I can't believe it's happening!_

 _A date with... Naomi!_

And without any real control... it had to come out. Like every other day.

(Satoshi): "Humph!"

From Yuka's door to her room, her voice resonated through clearly.

(Yuka): "Ah, big bro! I can hear that!"

(Satoshi): "...Haha!"

(Yuka): "Filthy!"

One minute after a familiar noise was heard from her side.

(Satoshi): "Interesting! Do you care explaining to me what that one was?"

(Yuka): "Hey, I learn things from the best!"

(Satoshi): "Hahaha!"

Then the day gradually went by, from eating, chores, texting Naomi. And some playtime with my lil' sis.

An hour before I had to leave, we were playing one of her games.

A classic board game of, Haunted Manor!

The goal was to reach the end first with our own pieces. A dice would be used and whatever number the player gets, they would move their piece the amount of times from that given number. Sometimes landing on a spot would grant the player extra moves, even unlocking other areas of the board that would either be used as shortcuts, and-or sometimes, was a necessity to progress further in the game.

I guess it would be considered as, "in-game quests".

Before landing on the final spot, there was a sneaky catch... as the winning-player needed a certain amount of currency, and if the player doesn't meet the required number, then they would have to restart the entire board until they amass the right amount.

Some spots did have punishments, such as being moved back a few paces, or a loss of in-game currency, or even elimination from the game if the player failed to survive ghost attacks.

And then there were those truth or dare portions, or the trivia. If none are properly answered or done, then the player would have to lose a turn. And sometimes move back a few paces and lose currency.

In the past, our games can go up to an hour-long before one of us wins.

So it was a very convenient option to choose and play in the meantime.

(Yuka): "My turn!"

Within the moment we were already both at the last area, with a few paces left before we were officially done. With each of us having enough currency to exit.

(Satoshi): "It's looking like a tie!"

(Yuka): "Eheheh!"

She rolled a five and landed on a special spot. Granting the player to avoid ghost attacks for two turns.

(Yuka): "Your turn, big bro!"

So I rolled the dice and landed on a four. Moved and found myself the unwanted pace.

(Satoshi): "I guess I'm being truth'ed or dared!"

(Yuka): "Let me see! What can I give you? Hmmmm..."

 _I hope she doesn't dare me something crazy again!_

Last time she did almost have me run naked in her room, and thankfully with a bribe of goodies, it had changed her mind.

But today I wasn't sure my allowance could handle more of her sugary craves, if it came down to that predicament.

I needed it for the date!

(Yuka): "In a world of lies, this house needs more truth!"

(Satoshi): "Aright! Bring it!"

Yuka rubbed her own chin and eventually came up with the question.

Knowing her and our sibling ways, it had to be an embarrassing one.

(Yuka): "So ah, big bro! Do you really, really, really, really... REALLY! Really..."

(Satoshi): "Really what? Haha!"

(Yuka): "Like that GIRL you're going out with?"

 _I'd expected a bit harder than that._

(Satoshi): "If you're asking, well I do um... somewhat like her?"

(Yuka): "Somewhat? Big bro! You're glowing brighter than every LED at the arcade! And yus, I do mean the same arcade you're going to, with her! And without me!"

 _She can't let that go, huh?_

(Yuka): "Anyway, my turn!"

Yuka rolled a three and wounded up getting an additional roll.

(Yuka): "I'm on a roll!"

(Satoshi): "Literally!"

She rolled again and got a six, and landed on a blank spot. Literally four spaces away from finishing the game.

In my turn I made sure to keep the dice in my hand, firmly shaking it that it seemed to have taken awhile.

 _If I get a six... I can still be saved!_

(Yuka): "Ahhh the suspense! When will you let it go?"

(Satoshi): "Now!"

It landed and it given me a flat one, literally landing on another Truth or Dare section.

 _How in the world is there another one right by?_

 _Who made this board?_

Yuka cleared her throat as she stuck her tongue out.

(Yuka): "Have you kissed her?"

(Satoshi): "Hahaha... no."

(Yuka): "No? Sounds like a lie to me!"

I shook my head as she giggled, but she did continue.

(Yuka): "But you do really want to?"

(Satoshi): "I don't need to answer that one!"

(Yuka): "Well it's okay, it's obvious anyway."

Pshhhh!

Instantly Yuka threw the dice down and it landed on a perfect four, which meant she won the game.

(Satoshi): "I guess you've won Yuka."

(Yuka): "Nope!"

Then Yuka did another usual thing and moved my piece along with hers.

(Yuka): "We won, big bro!"

Aw!

(Yuka): "No sibling gets left behind!"

(Satoshi): "I'm sure that's not how the game works!"

(Yuka): "Well! It's my game! My rules!"

 _Oh Yuka, heh._

(Yuka): "Huh, that's strange."

(Satoshi): "Hm? What is?"

(Yuka): "I'm missing the key-piece for the game!"

(Satoshi): "Missing?"

(Yuka): "Uh-huh!"

The piece was an in-game item that would prove victory, and bring sentiment that the game was indeed over. But with it being gone, it wouldn't have the same impact.

(Yuka): "Oh well! I'll find it later!"

It finally got to that time that I needed to leave.

Of course I couldn't go just yet.

The little one was tugging at my shoulder right as I was at the door.

(Yuka): "Hey big bro! Along the way could you buy me some of that sweet stuff I like?"

(Satoshi): "Wha... you already finished the ones I gave you?"

(Yuka): "Friends were desperate for sugar and you know, I wanted to be awesome just like you!"

 _If she says it like that... I can't help but buy her more!_

(Satoshi): "Alright, I will! Just don't share the ones I get you tonight, okay?"

(Yuka): "Only with you big bro!"

We hugged each other one last time, then gradually I stepped outside, given a few more words before I left the property completely.

(Yuka): "Be careful out there!"

(Satoshi): "Thanks! You too!"

(Yuka): "See ya!"

With the door shut and locked, I walked off to the distance and head to the arcade. It usually took me 20-mins to pass through the congested roads until I reached the main area. And with every step forward I was greeted with the fresh wind, rustling trees, lights that were radiating from the big buildings and signs, and with an ongoing sight of fellow, everyday people.

All normal I could say.

Eventually I made it at the center, the heart of Tokyo, and moved myself nearby the entranceway of the arcade. Waiting outside as I checked my phone to see if Naomi or anyone else had messaged.

(Satoshi): "Alright."

Naomi replied that she was more than half-way there. I responded back telling her I was already at the destination.

So far, waiting was the objective.

A minute passed, suddenly a known voice reached into my ears.

A voice I didn't expect to hear out of all times and places.

(Yoshiki): "Satoshi...?"

One turn to the side Kishinuma was seen walking across the road, twitching his own eyebrows as I done the same.

(Satoshi): "Kishinuma! Hey! Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

(Yoshiki): "Boss let me off for today."

(Satoshi): "Wow! That's cool!"

(Yoshiki): "Definitely cool as hell. But uh, did your sister drag you over here or something?"

(Satoshi): "Haha! No, not this time! I actually came to spend time with Naomi!"

One glance at Kishinuma he then looked around immediately, fidgeting his hands and legs. Like if he... was caught with his pants down.

(Yoshiki): "...Nakashima?"

 _Weird, is he that excited to see her?_

(Satoshi): "Yeah man! I finally got to ask her out!"

(Yoshiki): "That's great! Is she... inside or...?"

(Satoshi): "No, she hasn't made it yet. And let me guess! You've been craving to play House of the Dead!"

(Yoshiki): "...Hah, well now."

 _Wow he's fidgeting a lot more..._

 _What's wrong with him?_

(Satoshi): "Hey man, it's okay! I can watch while you and Naomi play! If that's what's you're worried about!"

A silly suggestion but I couldn't comprehend what other reason there would be for him to be the way he was.

And if I knew Kishinuma I know how much he loves playing that game.

The guy would always jumped into it first, and practically avoid playing anything else. Not even a single touch on, Time Crisis or those fighter games we got in there.

Heck not even any of the dance-pad ones! And he used to dance on them A LOT!

(Yoshiki): "This is bad..."

(Satoshi): "If that's a problem then we can just leave you alone an-"

(Yoshiki): "Shut up Satoshi! I don't care about the GAME! That's not why I'm freaking out right now!"

(Satoshi): "...Uh, what's going on man? Are you okay?"

 _Wow he's getting really worked-up..._

 _I have never seen him like this!_

But immediately he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me away from the arcade building. Leading me.

(Yoshiki): "Satoshi we need to go somewhere else an-"

(Seiko): "Hey guys!"

 _Shinohara...?_

Then we stopped on our tracks and looked back at us to find Shinohara. Alone in her school uniform, while grabbing onto her own forearm. And then those eyes of hers widen after some kind of realization. Or whatever passed her mind.

(Seiko): "Wait a second! Was I about to get DITCHED?"

(Yoshiki): "Ahh no-no! It's uh, I wanted to um... show Satoshi uh...!"

(Seiko): "Kishinuma! You said you were gonna wait until I was done! This is so unlike you!"

Shinohara was right. Kishinuma wasn't acting like himself and I couldn't process why he was making such a weird scene.

What stood out to me the most was that they were here together. Because if I last recall, Kishinuma made it abundantly clear he wanted no association with Shinohara after what she pulled on Naomi.

Even whenever I would mention her, he would always seem unphased...

But now, with them standing nearby together, and by their interaction, that wasn't the case.

Kishinuma seemed he was trying to hide something but as for Shinohara, she seemed like if they have been doing this for awhile. Or at least enough time that they've gotten close. And that they had some plan to actually go somewhere.

 _Is that what Naomi meant when Shinohara is, "busy"...?_

 _I mean... could they be..._

 _No way, are they...?!_

(Satoshi): "Hold up! Are you both... going out?"

Kishinuma was in glorified shambles. Like if he was going to get executed. While Shinohara shook her head and started blinking frantically. With both hands down and her digits slightly bent outwards.

(Seiko): "I'm sorry, what? No? Did he SAY that?"

(Yoshiki): "Satoshi! God no! What the hell?!"

 _(Satoshi): "Oh..."_

 _I guess that's not it..._

(Seiko): "Kishinuma seriously! Explain yourself!"

But things couldn't have gotten crazier right?

I thought wrong.

(Yoshiki): "...!"

As I heard the gasp from Kishinuma I faced at him. It seemed he realized something emerged from the distances that was worth his attention.

So seeing his reaction that was when I viewed at the direction he was focusing on, then immediately it clicked.

It was Naomi.

She was walking to the arcade, seen wearing in her casual, long-sleeved, folded up, beiged colored, shirt. A shirt that showed parts of her shoulders. Then my eyes went down and there I saw were her in those smooth, black pants, along with her school shoes on, seemingly not wearing any socks.

Admittedly, the sight of her almost made me forget the whacky moment. Mostly made me fall into a dazy loop that had just thoughts of her physical beauty. Which brought my legs to shake, and lit my insides with this overbearing heat that seemed to last forever.

I couldn't forget the other feeling. And that one gave me curl-like, squeezing sensations within, or around my stomach.

Was I hungry? Maybe for her.

Still, the look she had was no doubt overpowering me.

 _Wow, what the hell..._

 _That is a real deal!_

In a few meters Naomi stopped every movement. Showing widen eyes and her hands clenched onto the sides of her body.

Shinohara soon followed what we were looking at. And then that was when the entire group went silent.

Everyone awkwardly stood, and seemingly unaware what would go next.

The quiet tension broke once Naomi said something.

(Naomi): "Satoshi... did you... set me up?"

 _What?_

Naomi left her mouth opened, with twitching eyes and then gradually faced her head downwards and to the side until she couldn't see us.

(Seiko): "..."

 _What's going on?_

 _Wouldn't Shinohara be running up to her already?_

 _They aren't even saying hi or anything to each other..._

 _And why is Naomi saying that I'm setting her up?_

 _What does that mean..._

(Yoshiki): "Nakashima, no."

(Satoshi): "...?"

Suddenly Kishinuma spoke up, but with his usual, firm tone. While his body stiffened up and with his fists folded tightly.

(Yoshiki): "Satoshi hasn't done anything. If you're looking to blame someone, let it be me."

 _Blame?_

(Seiko): "...What?"

And from that point it seemed Kishinuma was fighting for my sake.

Even though I wasn't sure why he had to, or why that the situation was being presented the way it was. But I knew Kishinuma was reinforcing his own, honest character. Showing his loyalty aspect.

I couldn't just let him take the fall though.

I had to say something at least...

(Satoshi): "Kishinuma let me-"

(Yoshiki): "Satoshi, no. I got this."

As he said that, I knew I couldn't stop him.

Trust was the only option here.

(Yoshiki): "Nakashima! You and Shinohara had a wonderful relationship, a relationship that anybody would DIE to have."

 _Oh..._

Once he said those words, plenty of people stopped on their tracks, surely confused and curious with what was being transpired.

(Seiko): "*Sigh* Kishinuma..."

(Yoshiki): "You can't just throw it away because you're... AFRAID of the outcomes! Or that there's pain and struggles that come along with it! To have something worthwhile, you must go through everything, and it's not just one person who has to deal with it. It takes two! You know what that means? It means BOTH of you! And you can't forget, Shinohara has been going through it too, just like you!"

Naomi had her eyes covered by the front and sides of her own hair, meanwhile Shinohara was grabbing tightly onto her own wrist.

(Yoshiki): "Nakashima... you have separated yourself from her, and by the time you've been away, you should know already that, it's a big, dumb mistake! We can see it. I sure as hell can, just by looking at you right now!"

(Naomi): "..."

Naomi flinched a couple times. Swaying herself from one side, but recollecting her own balance.

(Yoshiki): "When the day you're truly alone... or that if something happens to her, it's gonna fucking destroy you!"

(Seiko): "...*Sniffles*"

(Yoshiki): "Shinohara hasn't gotten over you. And you're lucky she hasn't! So you better talk to her and fix whatever the hell is causing this problem!"

Silence for a moment, he still continued.

(Yoshiki): "It's not too late Nakashima. We can all still have a great night. All four of us, together! Just talk it out with her!"

 _Ah Kishinuma..._

 _That's not gonna happen..._

And immediately after Kishinuma's powerful speech, sniffling was heard on both sides. Which sounded like both Shinohara and Naomi were trying to hold their own feelings together.

The crowd too was speaking and mumbling within themselves while this went on.

But with Naomi, she started turning around, and said one, and probably, the last thing we would be hearing from her.

(Naomi): "...If only it was that easy."

(Yoshiki): "And you can make it easier if you actually tried! For both of you!"

No response, Naomi began walking away, back through where she came from.

And the people around us then resumed to whatever they were doing.

(Yoshiki): "...Idiot!"

(Seiko): "She has a lot on her mind you know...?"

(Yoshiki): "And you don't? Like how can you be fine with that?"

(Seiko): "*Sigh* I'm not. But we can't force her. She needs... time."

Since the date was cancelled, and since I've learned and had been a witness to this new issue, it was my turn to try and do something.

(Satoshi): "Shinohara, I'm sure you're confused as to why this happened. Kishinuma will explain. As for me, I need to follow Naomi, and make sure she is fine."

(Seiko): "Please do look after her."

A few steps forward Shinohara had more to say, bringing me into a halt.

(Seiko): "Mochida."

(Satoshi): "Yes?"

Shinohara's eyes were sparkling with light from the environment, mostly by the moon. And of course she had some of those shiny tears, rolling down onto her cheeks.

She simply gave a nod, accompanying those words in her overwhelming, soft voice.

(Seiko): "Thank you."

I nodded too then left them, and chased after Naomi.

It didn't take long to find her as she was sitting down on the rim of the big, stoned water fountain. Located right at the open center.

A few other unfamiliar faces were also seen sitting by but not very close to Naomi.

I sat myself right beside her as she still had her head faced downwards.

(Satoshi): "Naomi? Hey?"

(Naomi): "*Sigh*"

(Satoshi): "So uh, that happened."

Naomi remained silent. Even if we weren't speaking, the background was alive with sound as other voices were resonating from the distances. Even the fountain had a surge of volume as the waters pushed, letting out those riveting splashes. Splashes, along with the night, that set the calming atmosphere.

But it wasn't enough. The posture on Naomi was slouched, and already she had breathed deeply more than once.

(Satoshi): "From how Kishinuma was, and well, with how you and Shinohara were behaving, there's no denying that something is wrong between you two."

(Naomi): "...And I was hoping for it to stay as a secret."

(Satoshi): "A secret? Maybe not a long-lasting one. Because I'm sure we all would quickly see there's something wrong. Remember, you both are always, always... by each other's side."

(Naomi): "...Heh, that's true."

Then that daunting weight had pulled me physically forward, even brought my legs inwards. All in all that the recent situation could've been avoided if maybe, I had done something different.

(Satoshi): "I had no idea they were going to be there."

(Naomi): "Those two?"

(Satoshi): "Yeah. Kishinuma's boss let him off, and then Shinohara and him... so happen to be spending time together."

Naomi then lifted her head and finally made eye contact with me. Seen with her mouth slightly opened, her eyes appeared wet with a couple drops dripped.

(Naomi): "Are they... a thing?"

 _Why does that matter?_

(Satoshi): "I don't think so? I mean, I did actually ask if they were dating, and they said no."

(Naomi): "Oh, okay..."

Naomi then rubbed those same tears off as soon as she felt them falling.

(Naomi): "*Sniffs* Do you also happen to know how long those two been hanging out?"

 _Why is she still asking about them?_

(Satoshi): "No idea. What I do know is that the coincidence was just terrible..."

Which it was.

Which also connects to why me and Naomi were even talking again.

Even so, I had no issues with it.

In bad times calls for a helping hand.

We've all been there.

(Naomi): "I swear, it looked like you were setting me up."

(Satoshi): "I don't blame you, it did look bad."

Naomi sighed heavily.

(Naomi): "Still, you've been there for me Satoshi. I should have known you're not like that. Yet I let my feelings, get the best of me..."

(Satoshi): "Hey, it happens."

(Naomi): "*Sigh* No. It happens a lot. It's to the point that I don't have... Seiko... by me anymore."

Another silent moment, that was when I tried pushing for some insight over their separation.

(Satoshi): "Then could you tell me what part of your feelings, what thoughts... influenced you to part-ways from Shinohara?"

(Naomi): "It's... really complicated. I can't really just... tell anyone."

(Satoshi): "Even if you told me?"

Silence.

(Naomi): ""Sigh* Even you."

 _Why?_

(Naomi): "It would change a lot."

Then there Naomi grabbed her own hands and faced her head upwards, seemingly watching the stars that unfolded the night sky.

(Naomi): "Trust me Satoshi. If I could just... end this. If it meant nobody would get hurt then I would do it in a heartbeat. But that's impossible. Someone's... gotta suffer. And I have to choose who does..."

(Satoshi): "Choose who does?"

(Naomi): "...I'm really, really selfish and cruel."

 _Selfish and cruel?_

(Satoshi): "What are you... saying? All I see is a troubled person."

(Naomi): "..."

(Satoshi): "I don't mean that you're unstable or crazy. What I'm saying is that you do overthink. And if I can recall, we've been down this road already Naomi."

(Naomi): "We have."

(Satoshi): "And I'm serious, you do think too much."

Naomi then softly sighed, sniffled a few times.

(Satoshi): "I'm sure this can be resolved if you just said what's on your mind. And then you don't need to go through this unnecessary pain you've put yourself in."

(Naomi): "*Sigh*"

Followed by a few nods and small squeezes, Naomi seemed to be arguing herself mentally.

After a solid minute she spoke again.

(Naomi): "What if... I don't need to say anything? I could maybe just... show you."

Show me?

(Satoshi): "Show me how?"

A good, long minute, she returned her gaze at me, giving a weak smile. While still worn those glistening eyes.

(Naomi): "Satoshi. Could you look away for a second?"

 _Look away?_

(Satoshi): "Uh, okay?"

So I followed with her request.

And well... something out of my expectations happened.

A feeling of some kind, was being pressed into my cheek.

(Satoshi): "...!"

 _Did she just...?_

Immediately one look at her she then had her eyes covered by her hair, along wearing a large grin, and perhaps... a bit of red traced on what was visible.

I personally felt like falling with my back into the fountain.

...Which I almost did.

(Naomi): "That's the only clue I'm giving you, heh...!"

 _Clue?_

 _What could that even mean...?_

(Naomi): "Satoshi I'll... see you another time, okay?"

(Satoshi): "Uhhh alright then."

Naomi then got up, waved at me as I did the same, and then she began walking through the crowd of people, and soon enough she was gone.

I assumed she was heading back home but now, at that moment, I was even more confused than before.

What did it all mean?

Choosing...

Suffering...

A kiss on the cheek...

 _Could it really be what I think it is...?_

 _Then again, it always seemed that way..._

(Satoshi): "...!"

 _Wha-Wha?!_

As I was pondering those thoughts, someone or... something, had grabbed the collar of my shirt with incredible force that it was breifly choking me, and eventually pulled me down into the fountain. Into the water.

Myself being submerged deep within.

But... when I was underneath, a few seconds of flailing from my limbs, something...

Something in the water turned up, that was covered in some kind of bubble-wrap material.

(Satoshi): "...?!"

A closer sight, through the fabric it seemed there was a...

A...

(Satoshi): "BLOARGH!"

The force that was forcing me in the water, was no longer in control. And with no hesitation, I pulled myself out the fluid and climbed over the fountain's bowl and placed myself away as far as I can, while on all fours, coughing out water and trying to catch my breath and sanity.

Trying to... make sense what the hell just happened there... and with what I saw...

(Yoshiki): "Satoshi! Hey! What the hell are you doing?"

...

(Satoshi): "...!"

(Yoshiki): "Why are you taking a swim when you're supposed to be looking after Naomi?"

...

Shivering in the wetness and cold, Kishinuma went by my side and helped me up.

(Yoshiki): "Yo man, what's wrong with you? Everything alright?"

(Satoshi): "...Oh! ...Oh!"

(Yoshiki): "Satoshi, you're scaring me!"

Next he whispered.

(Yoshiki): "...You're making a huge scene...! People are watching..."

(Satoshi): "T-There's... T-There's something in the..."

(Yoshiki): "Spit it out Satoshi, c'mon, what's up?"

Steadily I went back on my feet, shaked and pointed at the fountain.

(Satoshi): "I-I saw a... a h-head... human head...! W-Wrapped...!"

(Yoshiki): "What...?"

Kishinuma then walked ahead and looked at the water, searching for the description I gave him.

Other people around us began spectating him, while some others heard what I said and did the same by inspecting the fountain.

The reactions came in quick.

(Yoshiki): "...What the fuck!"

"Ohhh god!"

"Someone call the POLICE!"

"Shit he wasn't kiddin'!"

"N-Nobody noticed this?!"

"There's a WHOLE BODY!"

"God did a butcher do this?!"

A few voices began piling one after another, then a few screams, shouts... and with all that ongoing, crowds of more people began surrounding the area, blocking view of the entire background outside the fountain.


	5. Lost and Found

**WARNING! -** _Long read below! -_ _Take a bathroom break, grab a snack, drink, and put yourself in a quiet place! -_ **WARNING!**

* * *

A couple weeks passed, and still, no progress was made on the identity of Tokyo's serial killer, who had already taken multiple lives. Which the first victim was found by one of our classmates who goes by Mochida, someone who I've gotten to know better throughout the grim ordeal.

Terrible luck to him, and to the rest who are involved under these dreadful cases. As for the families who are facing their losses, were truly in the depths of primal agony. Them dealing with torments that would forever remain with no end.

Each dealing with constant confusion, regret... sorrow... and anger.

And me personally... It was all too relatable.

All things considered, the perpetrator who took my grandfather's life was never brought to justice.

(Sakutaro): "..."

...A murder, that has occured over a year ago, and a death that impacted me so greatly that I was no longer that same, energetic, happy boy my grandfather loved.

Forever gone, along with him...

I always wondered... what I could've done different...

To prevent that awful, dark day.

Then at that moment, I tightened my fist, and had a strong urge to face away from my father. But instead, I turned my head down. Trying to block what couldn't be unseen, and perhaps, fall into alternative realities. Ones that I've envisioned of him surviving, and carrying out our everyday interactions.

Trying, and trying... it wasn't working.

(Mr. Morishige): "My boy, are you okay?"

(Sakutaro): "Yes father..."

A blatant lie, but knowingly he knew that I disliked exploring more of that topic.

And despite the fact my grandfather was gone, and that his case had yet to be solved. The situation in our union however, was something far disturbing than what we've encountered in years.

Through the findings of the deceased, everyone of them were recovered in the form of decapitation, by every limb dismembered. Although horrible as it was, there was another pattern recognized that reached into another level of grim and disgust. A detail that pertained to the bodies.

They belonged... to students.

All were students.

Yes.

Students that came anywhere from middle-to-high schoolers. At least eight corpses discovered under the same conditions.

None were known to be from Kisaragi Academy, but even then, murder was murder and the ideas were revolting on their own. With the news being brought to the public, cops began surrounding streets that the vast majority of undergraduates take.

Even sending themselves into school zones and within the school buildings. Fulfuilling that maximum, optimum care for our livelihoods.

Not to mention that the events led parents to sentence harsher curfews, as quite a few households have already set. Which they will do if they wanted to ensure their children's survival.

(Sakutaro): "...This murderer, father. Could they potentially be one of the students?"

A cold air was left in the room, but it was a possibility that couldn't be overlooked.

(Mr. Morishige): "Perhaps son, perhaps. It is an idea we can't ignore."

(Sakutaro): "...Hmm."

A single glance at him, father had his eyes squinted with his forearms crossed, momentarily looking away but then facing back at me in an instant.

Seemingly he was troubled. Undoubtedly that my suggestion was the core reason for the sudden demeanor.

(Mr. Morishige): "My boy. Will you not engage anymore of these solo investigations?"

(Sakutaro): "Father?"

(Mr. Morishige): "This filthy, murderer... has been targeting students."

(Sakutaro): "Indeed father."

(Mr. Morishige): "It pains me to say but I can't afford my only son, my singleton, to be put at risk by the palms of this... animal. Leave that work only to me and my men."

 _As expected._

(Mr. Morishige): "Do you understand? Will you consider my concerns?"

(Sakutaro): "Of course."

At his desk, the lights were dimmed. While the dying sunset, seen from his wide windows, were beginning to show the shattered reflection of the current life in our union. It was no mistake, everyone who lived under these parts were no longer the same individuals who felt safe and comfort.

Nowadays everywhere was quiet and if not, quieter. Fear and despair, only cultivating at every angle.

Even so, I still held my ground and went forward with my responsibilities, especially when it came to returning the favors to my... dear admirer.

The one who didn't... give up. The one who somehow believed I was worth the chase, and yet, because of her... the void in my life has been filling up once more, while healing those permanent burns.

Because of her... I'm...

(Sakutaro): "...Hmm."

Somewhere down the line... I knew I had to... repay her. In whatever way that would express my deep gratitude.

(Mr. Morishige): " I know how dear that Suzumoto girl is to you. And she no doubt, like everyone else, is petrified by the circumstances."

(Sakutaro): "...Yes. Even so father, ever since those days transpired, she's been looking after my well-being and such."

(Mr. Morishige): "I have witnessed it. Such a sweet one. Will you be departing the property then my boy?"

I nodded.

(Sakutaro): "I must see her."

Father smiled, then raised his hand over and onto my shoulder. Patting me there a few times graciously.

(Mr. Morishige): "When you go out, please don't stray from the authority's sight."

(Sakutaro): "Of course father. It would be foolish if I didn't."

(Mr. Morhisige): "Good. The car is waiting outside then. Stay safe son."

(Sakutaro): "Thank you father."

Then with our exchanges being over, I left his manor and sat myself in the back of the vehicle, awaiting for the driver.

Shortly he appeared, then drove me to the arranged location.

One that me and Mayu would be meeting at.

Of course, like every drive, I asked to be dropped off that wasn't far, but not near the destination.

"Are you sure this is where you want to be Sir?"

(Sakutaro): "Yes."

"Anything else sir?"

(Sakutaro): "No but I appreciate it. Thank you for providing your service."

"Of course. Goodbye sir."

Exiting the vehicle, the line of police forces were seen disbanding and moving out on other unsupervised areas.

A comforting yet saddening scene.

The driver drove off and I began moving slowly.

On the walk to the cafe, all was ordinary until a familiar student appeared on the ground.

Being close enough to the student, I realized the person was known to be one of Mochida's friends. A guy who I happen to hear from our vice president, who recently refers to him as trouble.

To the extent that she made everyone carry a spiral, and note down everything they see him do.

Since we weren't in Kisaragi it was safe to not follow her unneeded demands.

However, how the setting was presented, "Kishinuma" seemed intoxicated, or involved in something illegal because... the position he was in wasn't a normal activity.

To be fair, the guy was allegedly known as a "delinquent". He dresses, and acts like one.

Regardless, before progressing any further I spoke out to him.

(Sakutaro): "Everything well?"

When my voice reached into his ears, he turned his attention to me, wincing as if he was suffering in some kind of physical pain. Noted by the way he was folding his legs together.

(Yoshiki): "I was doing okay... until someone kicked me... in the balls."

 _Someone kicked him...?_

(Yoshiki): "Unbelievable right? That's my fun for the day..."

I skimmed at the area only to find nobody who deemed to be the culprit.

(Sakutaro): "Here. Take my hand."

He then grabbed for it. Eventually he stood up again, but in a crooked-position where he was slouching forward, with his hands on his thighs.

(Sakutaro): "Do you need further assistance...?"

(Yoshiki): "For the most part I'm uh... I guess I'm alright."

Shortly after that response, he let out some deep breaths. Then he looked at me with his eyebrows up.

(Yoshiki): "Hold on... Aren't you part of that, student club thing?"

(Sakutaro): "Student council?"

(Yoshiki): "Right, that one."

(Sakutaro): "I am. I'm formally known as Sakutaro Morishige. Homeroom 1-8."

(Yoshiki): "Cool well, I'm Yoshiki Kishinuma, and my homeroom is uh... 1-something."

 _He doesn't know his homeroom number?_

(Yoshiki): "Hey. Not to be rude but uh, I need ice for this! Do you know a place close by?"

(Sakutaro): "The cafe, it's two blocks away, the direction behind you."

(Yoshiki): "Convenient! Thanks for the heads-up, see ya."

Then he began limping in that terrible posture, the kind that woud lead tremendous back pain if he didn't sort himself out properly.

And for some reason, the way he moved reminded me of...

 _No, how silly of me._

But I did spoke out to him regardless since we were going to the same place.

(Sakutaro): "I'm coming with you."

He paused. Turning his head to the side, not completely, but enough that I could see half of his dumbfounded expression.

(Yoshiki): "Huh?"

(Sakutaro): " I'm heading there anyway to meet someone. We might as well walk together."

(Yoshiki): "Alright. Let's go."

So I went to his side, guiding him to the place while I shivered a few times, since rarely I had latched myself to him, let-alone anybody.

(Yoshiki): "You don't need to do this...?"

Regardless what has been said about him, or how uncomfortable I felt at first, it was something I couldn't... leave alone.

(Sakutaro): "Let me help."

(Yoshiki): "Thanks man."

A few steps forward he began speaking in confusion.

(Yoshiki): "You cold or something?"

(Sakutaro): "Don't worry about it... are you injured anywhere else?"

(Yoshiki): "Nah... only down there, but I think my leg took most of the hit."

During our walk over to the cafe I tried prying information of what led to Kishinuma's demise.

(Sakutaro): "So what provoked this?"

(Yoshiki): "Would be great if I knew. She just kicked me and ran!"

 _She?_

(Sakutaro): "Ran where?"

(Yoshiki): "I can't really say. My face was flat on the dirt before I could see where she went."

(Sakutaro): "Understandable."

(Yoshiki): "One thing I do know and that's the pain! She kicks like an athlete!"

 _What a vital piece of information..._

(Sakutaro): "Anything else worth mentioning?"

(Yoshiki): "Hmm."

Quiet momentarily, he continued in a lower voice.

(Yoshiki): "Now that I think about it... she was wearing our school colors."

 _A girl from Kisaragi...?_

(Sakutaro): "Would it be someone you have history with?"

(Yoshiki): "No. Not that I know of. We've never talked."

(Sakutaro): "Oh?"

(Yoshiki): "Well until today. I saw her, then I said hi. But for whatever reason she freaked out and... WHAM!"

(Sakutaro): "Has this person said anything before, after?"

(Yoshiki): "Not a word! She clearly didn't stick around either..."

(Sakutaro): "If you recall who she is, come by to the student council and inform me, so we could handle this issue. Students shouldn't be hitting anybody, regardless of their reasoning."

(Yoshiki): "Sure... I guess. Uh, thanks again Morishige."

(Sakutaro): "You're welcome."

Our conversation seemed to end. Leaving us with the sounds of winds, and chimes moving along in the distances, granting us those metallic yet soothing echoes. But as we passed a few unoccupied bikes that were parked between the racks, that was when the mood changed. For yet another memory had surfaced, but in this one it involved me and my grandfather. The specific time when he taught me... how to maneuver one.

We struggled a lot at first, but everytime I failed, I got back up, more eager after every attempt, eventually succeeding and riding the bike on my own. Then as a reward, he took us out for ice cream. To his hometown, to a parlor he would always go as a kid.

Then there, we ate it all together, he told me some stories about my father growing up, and then after that peculiar conversation... he occupied himself at their piano and played one of our shared and memorable tunes, which was Clair De Lune.

My mother's favorite, while it was the same song that he performed at my parents' wedding.

But during that moment, he brought me over to his side of the seat, and then, we both played with the keys until... we completed the song together.

That being the same day too when he decided to teach me piano... and help me, further improve my acting skills.

And suddenly, that moment... that memory, uncovered itself, separating me from reality, vividly taking me back into that seat with him, as we were looking at each other, smiling.

(Grandfather Morishige): "One day, you'll outshine the other musicians!"

(Sakutaro): "...Will I?"

(Grandfather Morishige): "It's in your blood! Just look at your father, look at your cousins, your uncles. There is no doubt you can achieve that, if you wanted to."

(Sakutaro): "...Heh."

I looked down at my lap, then at the keys, picturing what that future would be like. But before I could say more, his old voice further added that vibrant mood into the air.

As if... the entire ice cream parlor emptied out all the remaining customers, with the bright, sunset light peeking through with larger rays. The warmth being touched.

(Grandfather Morishige): "Personally, you prefer becoming an actor, right?"

With those words coming by him, immediately I turned to his face and saw that raise of an eyebrow.

(Sakutaro): "...You know?"

(Grandfather Morishige): "For the last few months, you've been trying quite hard, too hard for me to hear!"

He chuckled, then wrapped his arm around me, while I tried not breaking my image, since I was feeling embarrassed by the fact that he, and probably others, were listening to my amateur attempts.

(Grandfather Morishige): "Well let me tell you. Your old man can teach you both. Starting next week! I can talk to your father and we could learn at my place. Whaddya say?"

I then looked ahead of us, clenching my small fists, smiling large enough that it began hurting my face.

(Sakutaro): "That is my... passion. I... want your help, grandpa!"

(Grandfather Morishige): "Heheheh... it's a deal!"

After the exchanges, he then pulled out his camera and took yet another one of his special pictures, pictures that he would keep in an ablum, for whenever I wanted to remember him bye.

But right at that camera flash... everything was fading into complete white... and during that transition, I tried holding on. I tried... staying in just a bit longer.

Yet no matter how how much effort was done, the immersion, that sequence collapsed, and I was... back at the present, with Kishinuma who was still by my side. Both of us, still walking to the cafe and, me still... facing that grim reality.

*Sigh*

(Sakutaro): "..."

(Yoshiki): "...Hey! You're grabbing me tight! Everything okay in there?"

Granted with that sudden response, that was when I realized I was absentmindedly tightening Kishinuma's side, too hard enough for him to comment.

(Sakutaro): "Pardon me, I had... some thoughts."

(Yoshiki): "Oh alright then?"

Confused as he sounded, his attention changed quickly once we saw our destination.

(Yoshiki): "Damn! I never knew this place existed!"

Before us was that big, flashy-yet-reminiscent cafe, that preserved it's 80's style. A place that my parents, even my... late grandfather, would come to grab their selections of drinks and treats, far as back from their youthful days. A place one wouldn't imagine seeing still held up by that description, but like any other great services, the business adapted well into modern times.

The overhwelming sight of customers and officers shown outside, was definitely the proof of it's ongoing success. Then another brief glance at the outside tables, plenty people were seen eating, drinking and chatting, and enjoying their temporary solitudes, away from their societal grind.

Me and Kishinuma entered inside the place, and we found ourselves an immensive atmosphere fueled by the massive amount of customers. With almost no table to be sat at. Mayu wasn't seen anywhere either.

So I assumed I was early.

(Yoshiki): "I'll go uh, order that cold stuff."

(Sakutaro): "And I'll find our seats."

(Yoshiki): "Alright!"

We then split ourselves apart. Immediately walking myself to an empty table, that being located on the opposite side of the building.

I took my seat.

Then I waited, then looked out the window and sighed to myself.

(Sakutaro): "*Sigh*"

Sighing mostly due to the concerns I had with Kishinuma, since he was somebody who's been spoken about negatively, meanwhile I've seen no action that pinpointed him of being this, "troubling person". Which most have been said by others, leading up to the involvement of our vice president. The same person who became seemingly obsessive over him.

Eitherway it was too early for anything.

But since Mayu would arrive, I did have to reconsider some precautions.

And with those thoughts still occurring, I took another look at the counter, seeing Kishinuma almost done with his purchase.

But something caught my attention...

Across the room, a table by the entranceway, someone was gawking at my direction. The person appearing to be, a tall yet bulky man, who worn a solid white, button-up shirt, with a crimson coat over his shoulder. Who also sat with two other people on the opposite side of his table.

(Sakutaro): "...?"

Then I realized the man was deliberately analyzing my presence. A man who... I've never came across before.

Although that may be the case, he seemed to know something more than me.

(Yoshiki): "Damn you weren't kiddin'! They handed me a shit TON! If I wanted to, I could go outside and make a profit on this. Probably even start my own slushie stand! I just gonna bang this against the cement!"

I kept staring at the stranger and strangely, he wasn't bulging, he kept staring.

(Sakutaro): "Uhhh..."

(Yoshiki): "Nah I'm playing. But imagine that? I'd be pissed if someone sold me some of that... groined-ice!"

For the moment, Kishinuma shook the bag that was now between his legs, shuffling and causing those distinct sounds of ice clattering and fumbling against one another. Bringing some heads to turn at us.

Meanwhile the same stranger who watched me, changed his sights to now Mochida's friend, but then slowly drifted his attention back to this own peers.

 _Odd._

Not too long, that same deep voice, continued his thoughts. Each word being said in a puzzled manner.

(Yoshiki): "Morishige?"

(Sakutaro): "Yes?"

(Yoshiki): "How come we haven't talked sooner?"

(Sakutaro): "Hmm?"

(Yoshiki): "You are part of the student council, so you and Shinozaki, must see each other, often, right?"

In response, I scooted forward and nodded, and then spoke in a calmer voice.

(Sakutaro): "Yes. We do. Considering she's the vice president, I must meet up with her everyday."

(Yoshiki): "Gotcha'. So what about you? Like... what's your job?"

(Sakutaro): "I'm the Treasurer. My priority involves school budget."

(Yoshiki): "...And? What would that mean exactly?"

(Sakutaro): "Oh well, I hold fundraisers, I do extensive planning. I keep track of student finances. Anything related with money essentially."

(Yoshiki): "While dealing with Shinozaki? That sounds like a pain in the ass. I bet she has you take notes on me or something."

 _How oddly specific..._

 _Does he actually know?_

To make it less awkward, in return I've asked him if he was a part of something. He really didn't seem like the type who would be in any clubs, but why not bother? I could learn something new.

(Sakutaro): "So... how about yourself? Are there any clubs you participate in?"

(Yoshiki): "Pfft, no. None of that's gonna help me where I'm going."

 _What?_

(Sakutaro): "How come? Our opportunities shouldn't be neglected. And it can greatly, benefit you in the long run."

(Yoshiki): "But that's the thing, by that time, I won't be here!"

He didn't stop there, but before he continued, he began developing his first, warm smile. For his vocals, came out clear and more energetic than our previous interactions.

(Yoshiki): "When I graduate, I will leave the country!"

 _That's something I don't hear often._

(Yoshiki): "Or at least, I might leave. I'm still thinking over some personal things. But it might happen."

(Sakutaro): "Leaving from our country? Out of Japan?"

(Yoshiki): "Yeah! I've been thinking about it for awhile, and the other day, my uncle, who happens to work as one of those commercial fishermen, yeah well, he pretty much can get me out whenever I'm ready."

I further asked him questions.

(Sakutaro): "If that's your goal, where will you be going then?"

(Yoshiki): "America!"

 _America?_

(Sakutaro): "Why there in-particular?"

(Yoshiki): "His family lives there, which we are really close! So when I move, I'll have a place to stick around, until I'm financially set! And then... I can really experience the American dream!"

He continued his rhetoric, but this time he had his arms flat on the table, with each hand in one. Still giving me his eager approach, with minor-to-zero hesitation.

(Yoshiki): "Through the years, they tell me a bunch of great things there like... the huge laaandscapes! The variety in styles you could wear, the job choices, and even... those damn girls dude! And you and me know, that's a country filled with diversity, so you can have any kind! Let it be... a British chick. Canadian Chick. Russian, Korean... they have all kinds of flavors! And not just tone, but also they can come in many sizes!"

Then he paused with a sudden change in facial appearances, having himself with his mouth slightly open, and some folding done to his face that made him look anxious.

(Yoshiki): "Not that it's the only reason! But... when I settle, it'll be easy finding one! Because they are more eager than the ones we have here!"

Once he said that, I tackled him verbally.

(Sakutaro): "What about Shinozaki?"

A blunt assertion, which brought Kishinuma laughing and hitting on the table with one, folded hand.

With this sight it brought me... a smile to my face.

(Yoshiki): "Good one! But I'm not kidding you dude! Not only the girls, but people there know how to have fun! Without them having to deal with all these dumb... overcomplicated gestures, or the hierarchy crap. You can just chill and be yourself, for the most part!"

(Sakutaro): "...So lack of collectivism?"

(Yoshiki): "Huh?"

(Sakutaro): "I'm referring to individualism. Expression of personal identity."

(Yoshiki): "Ah yeah! Oh yeah that's the best part!"

But he kept continuing his dialogue, telling me more about their sports, like he American "football", and then the idea people can do multiple things such as, eating and walking, without be frowned upon. He made plenty of those mentions, until he exhausted himself.

(Yoshiki): "...So anyway. I might go. I might stay here. It's not really set in stone yet so I got a few years more before I worry about it!"

(Sakutaro): "I'll admit, you make being there sound like a utopia. But if you do go, are you fine with... departing your own family?"

(Yoshiki): "What do you mean? I'm going to be seeing them when I graduate!"

 _That's not what I meant._

And then I elaborated.

(Sakutaro): "No. I was referring to... the ones here? Your parents? Siblings? If you have any?"

(Yoshiki): "Oh, oh yeah..."

Then suddenly, he crossed his arms and directed his attention at the window, speaking in a tone that sounded... hurt. Instantly bringing me those uncomfortable burns felt around my head.

(Yoshiki): "Well my folks have better things to look after. But my sister might be coming along too. Kinda depends how things turn out for us. We're not... completely sure just how things are going to be yet."

 _That's... awfully telling._

 _He really doesn't want to bring them up._

With yet another awkward transition occurring, I then turned back at that same stranger from earlier and saw that, he was stalking us again, but in this moment he had his eyes on Kishinuma, as if he was brewing some excitement. A few, strange and concerning chuckles that could be heard, being made only by himself.

But before engaging into that topic Kishinuma brought up something very relevant.

(Yoshiki): "Anyway Morishige, who are you supposed to meet with anyway? Is it someone from Kisaragi?"

(Sakutaro): "That's correct."

(Yoshiki): "Ah don't tell me... is it Shinozaki? If so I might need to leave!"

(Sakutaro): "No, it's not her. But it's a girl."

With my wording, and with his expression, I paused. He on the otherhand looked invested as each second had passed.

(Yoshiki): "Ohhh a girl?"

(Sakutaro): "Uh, yes?"

 _Oh wait, that sounds... okay that needs clarification._

(Sakutaro): "She's... my best friend."

(Yoshiki): "Uh-huuuuuh..."

 _Damn it, now he's going to use that against me..._

It was what people would do.

Eitherway, he continued, seemingly in a normal tone.

(Yoshiki): "Anyway, is she also in THAT thing you're in?"

(Sakutaro): "No. But she is in the drama club."

(Yoshiki): "Dramatic type? Damn! You got a crazy future ahead of you!"

I turned away in embarrassment, as this was something new for me. And clearly, this guy was taking advantage of it.

(Yoshiki): "Ahaha! I'm pulling your leg man! But tell me, what does she do for that club? I might know her."

(Sakutaro): "She's the president of it."

(Yoshiki): "Damn well... kinda figured you'd be involved with someone in THAT criteria. I mean, you are part of that student council!"

 _Oh if only he knew my family's background._

He then scratched his own head.

(Yoshiki): "So wait, is she the one with the pink spirals?"

 _What...?_

 _Oh, wait, he's referring her._

 _Oh so he doesn't know Mayu then._

(Sakutaro): "Wrong person. That's Kirigiri. She's in charge of the costumes."

(Yoshiki): "Oh so wait! Is it the one with the long, brown hair? Her and that Kirigiri chick are a pair!"

 _He really doesn't know..._

(Sakutaro): "No that's Shina... she's in charge of the props. Does the name, "Suzumoto" remind you of anyone?"

(Yoshiki): "Nope."

With that being uncovered he rubbed one of his forearms with his finger knuckles, clearing up the lint that had caught onto his Kisaragi coat.

(Yoshiki): "Yeah I don't know her then. But that's cool to know you're hanging with a president of a club! Comes off preppy and shit!"

I didn't focus on Kishinuma's response, but the time read off the clock-wall brought over concerns. As I realized... too much time had passed, and that Mayu had yet to be seen.

It was unlike her to be that late.

To where the sun was snuffed. Darkness. The night.

And then... those terrible thoughts were coming in.

(Yoshiki): "Hey, you alright Morishige?"

He read me quite well, but I didn't bother hiding it.

(Sakutaro): "She should be present by now. I wonder what's taking so long..."

(Yoshiki): "Maybe she's trying to get pretty for you or something?"

 _What the hell._

(Yoshiki): "Alright, now you're giving me a scary look! But I'm being serious with what I said! You know, that's what girls do and... they love to take their sweet-ass time on it!"

 _Ah okay..._

 _I get what he means._

(Sakutaro): "But it's not like her to be this late..."

(Yoshiki): "Call her up or something."

With that suggestion I quickly pulled out my phone and skimmed through the inbox, and in discovery, found a couple text messages that were sent by...

Mayu.

Reading them, they presented... a weird context.

First message here.

"Hey Shig! I see you hanging out with that Kishinuma guy! Could you please get him out or something?"

 _What?_

I read the next one.

"It's a looooooong story but please, please get him out of the place! I'm hiding in the restroom!"

I was relieved. Yet... puzzled. While letting out a heavy sigh.

(Yoshiki): "So?"

In these odd exchanges, I was unsure why Mayu texted that. But since the messages exposed me an entirely new situation, then I had to formulate something, in order to understand what the problem was.

Because Kishinuma made it clear, more than once, that he doesn't know her, however Mayu's responses contradict what he had stated.

Which then brings up all that stuff said about him... making me slightly apprehensive. Not as bad as a minute ago.

But this didn't seem right eitherway since we had an entire hour together. After all the time, he presented himself nothing in the things said. And everything he shared came as genuine.

But if Shinozaki, and even Mayu, have issues with Kishinuma... something had to be wrong.

(Sakutaro): "Something showed up and she's... handling it. But she should be... arriving soon."

(Yoshiki): "Ah alright, that's good to hear!"

I glanced towards the restroom section to confirm her presence, which she was found peeking through the gaps behind the exposed doorway. Which she began pointing at Kishinuma and directing her finger towards the cafe's entrance. Implying to get him out whenever I can.

I nodded to her and placed my gaze back to Kishinuma, but then, turned myself back to the stranger, who again, was still staring at us. But he focused more-so on Kishinuma's presence. I thought to myself, that maybe if I brought him up, it could somehow work in Mayu's favor.

(Sakutaro): "One question."

(Yoshiki): "What's up?"

(Sakutaro): "Do you know that man by the entranceway?"

(Yoshiki): "Huh?"

Then Kishinuma met that stranger's stare and then looked back at me with an annoyed expression.

(Yoshiki): "Oh that guy, yeah... I do know him very well. He actually works at the same place as I do. Can be an asshole, like the rest of them."

Suddenly, that same man got out of his seat alone, and gradually walked to our direction.

(Sakutaro): "He's coming."

(Yoshiki): "Ah, great."

The very tall stranger was now present by our table, now peering at Kishinuma with a sadistic-like grin.

(Yuuya): "Well if it isn't the blondie!"

(Yoshiki): "What's it to ya, rabbid man?"

(Yuuya): "Hmm-Hmm-Hmm!"

*THUNK*

A loud slam was made by his fist into the table, startling me and others who were nearby. Which led the entire building to go silent and spectate us.

Kishinuma kept his indifferent gesture while lifting an eyebrow. As for the man he peered over to examine Kishinuma's crotch.

 _What is he...?_

(Yuuy): "That ice pack, is that a way for you to cooperate with your losses?"

 _Oh..._

(Yoshiki): "Losses?"

(Yuuya): "Rich! You must be unaware then!"

(Yoshiki): "Unware of what? The bad breath you leave in this room? Nah we can all smell that."

(Yuuya): "WHAT A CLEVERRRR ONE! Using his own farts as a direct insult to me! Rich! Just riiiich!"

(Yoshiki): "Well Kizami that's-"

*THUNK*

Another slam was made by "Kizami", but this time Kishinuma remained silent while in his stoical expression. Everyone around us were muffling words. Mayu, was still peeping where she was at. Still to be shown skeptical and unsure what she could be achieving during this unexpected distraction.

(Yuuya): "Kishinuma, before you make a fool out of yourself... I must INFORM YOU. That high horse you've rode on, is about to get put DOWN!"

(Yoshiki): "Huh? What are you even saying dude? I don't own a DAMN horse! Rather. What I have OWNED is your ass!"

Kizami then offered a smug demeanor, humming with his eyes closed briefly.

(Yuuya): "When you leave here today, check the LEADERBOARD."

(Yoshiki): "...?"

In an instant Kishinuma seemed to understood that implication, now with eyes and mouth wide opened. A look that would be compared to a souless man who carried no will. A look that shattered hopes and endorsed depression and self-infliction.

Knowingly everyone in the background were muddled in contemplations while I followed into their mental gymnastics.

 _Leaderboards?_

(Yoshiki): "That's... No! You're bluffing!"

A bitter situation for Kishinuma, but even when he was down, Kizami carried out his own boasting towards us and the audience.

(Yuuya): "Poor blondie! It looks like you'll be grinding all NIGHT!"

And then his laughter was the only volume aired in the cafe. Echos that might've went on for minutes.

(Yuuya): "Heuh... Heuh-Heuh-HUEH-HEEEUUUH-HEUH!"

Slowly Kizami headed back to his table and sat down, legs wide-open, arms crossed and a simple stare at us again. But the entire act wasn't over as Kizami uttered one last thought, loudly enough for everybody to make-out clearly.

(Yuuya): "Anyway. Kishinuma. I'll be working tomorrow so, you don't have to show at all."

(Yoshiki): "...Cool."

 _...What?_

 _Now they act all casual?_

Then Kizami focused at his table, casually sat there as his group began approaching to him in wondrous demeanors, and then everyone else within the establishment resumed back to how it was before the sudden event.

Besides the background, Kishinuma, who was now found defeated, sighed and shook his head slowly a few times while he had one fist on the table, clenched tightly, probably squeezing the metaphor in his palm.

In assumption, the metaphor being Kizami's ambition and pride.

(Yoshiki): "That bastard...! He knows I won't stop thinking about beating it! GODDAMNIT!"

And yet another asserted laugh had originated across the room, which it being emitted by Kizami's deepened vocals. Laughter that would hinder Kishinuma's own pride.

But for me, I couldn't grasp what the entire scenario was. Leading me to forget about Mayu's predicament.

(Sakutaro): "Uhhhh... could you clarify what just happened?"

(Yoshiki): "Pretty much that asshole over there, beat my high score on an arcade game."

(Sakutaro): "Is that all? Over a video ga-"

(Yoshiki): "DON'T finish that sentence!"

Caught by surprise, Kishinuma leaned far to me and placed both of his hands onto my shoulders. Gripped me and enhancing his dialogue that would further emphasize his conviction.

(Yoshiki): "Morishige! You don't understand!"

(Sakutaro): "Correct, I quite don't."

(Yoshiki): "Well it's something a man must uphold! For the sake of his own dignity! Today! Today that has been stripped from me and I have to recover that! By any means!"

(Sakutaro): "By... playing a virtual game?"

(Yoshiki): "YES!"

Then he released and sat back down with both fists on the hard table.

 _How overly dramatic..._

 _Dramatic?_

 _Huh, we need that in the club._

(Yoshiki): "I just don't know if I could go in today... I still feel a bit like a mess, and if I'm going, I'll need company!"

(Sakutaro): "...?"

Kishinuma laid his eyes with mine.

(Yoshiki): "Morishige, why don't we-"

*THUD*

And then, a loud thud was created by the lavatory area, bringing our attention to catch Mayu on all fours. When we witnessed this, me and Kishinuma started moving out of our seats.

(Yoshiki): "H-Hey!"

(Mayu): "Eeeeeep!"

Confused and concerned, I ignored the given reactions and kept moving until I was by Mayu. Helping her up.

Soon she stood tall once again. With no injury to be shown.

(Sakutaro): "Mayu? Are you alright?"

(Mayu): "...!"

Mayu was silent, yet the trembling and her bare-hands covering her own face showed that she had great apprehension towards something. Well knowingly it had to be involved with Kishinuma.

(Yoshiki): "Wait, Morishige! You know her?"

(Sakutaro): "...Yes? She's who I'm supposed to meet here."

(Mayu): "I'm so sorry!"

 _Why is she apologizing...?_

(Yoshiki): "Yeah! Not cool to kick a dude's sack! For NO REASON!"

The air drastically changed, becoming heavier as that info have been unfolded.

(Sakutaro): "...Mayu?"

(Mayu): "I-It was a big mistake...! I-"

"What are you two doing with Suzumoto?"

(Yoshiki): "...?"

And like those eerie stories told in the student council, that familiar voice appeared. Bringing our attention to look behind us as we found ourselves the one and only, Shinozaki. Seen in her purple hoodie, zipped up. Reputable and stocked, with her confidence that she always held at Kisaragi Academy.

Her presence definitely did shape the entire room, under that hardened aura, whenever she would file and staple papers.

Even under the cafe atmosphere, I could somehow still smell the everyday classroom out of her.

(Ayumi): "Suzumoto, are they bothering you?"

(Sakutaro): "...They?"

(Ayumi): "Is Kishinuma bothering you?"

(Mayu): "N-No but-"

(Yoshiki): "Shinozaki, why are you even here?"

(Ayumi): "Not relevant. But what is, is this! Another day, I still catch you harassing students!"

(Yoshiki): "Uh what? When? What do you even mean?"

(Ayumi): "Enough to see this!"

And with this feud being fed into the undying cycle of drama, I turned around to witness plenty of the shop's customers glancing at us with more puzzled expressions. And then placing my attention to Kizami's table, noticing he and his group were seen evacuating the building, in a casual manner.

(Mayu): "Kishinuma isn't at fault here I-"

(Ayumi): "Suzumoto, no! This guy is the one to be blamed! Wherever he's at, he's always found to be the root of the problems!"

(Yoshiki): "Whatever, I don't care anymore. Morishige, I'll see you at school. The same goes to the rest of you."

Kishinuma then turned himself around and began walking.

Even if leaving seemed easy and reasonable, in the long-run I knew this would become a much bigger problem. To prevent that I spoke out before he left the place.

(Sakutaro): "Kishinuma, stay."

And without ignoring he did pause on foot and turned back at us.

(Yoshiki): "...Huh?"

(Sakutaro): "It's in our best interests to resolve this. Because if we don't, whenever we cross paths again, these misunderstandings will continue and cause more problems. Not only towards us, but even towards our friends, friends who we all have in common."

By that response, Kishinuma stayed idle while he placed his hands into his own pockets, kicking the floor with his heavy heel.

(Yoshiki): "Alright then, I guess I'll stay put."

(Ayumi): "Me too! But under one condition!"

 _Condition?_

(Ayumi): "Me and Kishinuma can't sit together!"

(Yoshiki): "Alright?"

(Mayu): "*Sigh*"

So that was what we did. We resumed to our seats and sat down again, however this time, both Mayu and Shinozaki were involved, and well, the seating arrangement was a shock considering it didn't go by Shinozaki's demands.

(Yoshiki): "Why are you on my side...?"

(Ayumi): "I just realized you would be sitting with Suzumoto, and we can't have that!"

(Yoshiki): "Jesus Shinozaki, I'm not gonna do anything!"

 _That's quite extreme..._

 _Never have I seen Shinozaki act this aggressive towards a student._

Then everyone appeared in their own bag of emotions. Expressing physical traits that pinpointed what they individually felt.

How Kishinuma displayed his annoyance was by simply having his arms crossed and keeping that solid gaze, with some folding on his mouth, skin pulled to side and his nostrils flaring. As for the other two, Shinozaki showed her glare while Mayu expressed guilt by a grip on her wrist and her eyes directed at the table surface.

But once Mayu regained the momentum to speak, she put her attention to him.

(Mayu): "Kishinuma, I'm really um... sorry for kicking you in the...!"

Everyone waited for her to finish but we noticed she tried pointing at something while her face avoided contact to the subject. It couldn't be anymore blatant on what it was.

Even blatant didn't stop Kishinuma from answering.

(Yoshiki): "Balls?"

(Ayumi): "Kishinuma!"

(Yoshiki): "Well that's what she did!"

Shinozaki then shook her own head and stared back at Mayu, blinking rapidly a couple times in realization to the answer that was given.

(Ayumi): "Wait, that's true?"

(Mayu): "Uh-huh..."

(Ayumi): "But he provoked you, right?"

(Yoshiki): "No?"

(Ayumi): "Please. I didn't ask you!"

(Yoshiki): "Alright then, go ahead Suzumoto. Tell her, tell us why you did what you did."

Mayu sighed, then explained in her frantic yet gloomy state. With eyes on him.

(Mayu): "I kicked you because... seeing you scared me!"

(Ayumi): "What did he do?"

(Yoshiki): "Could you let her speak?"

 _The tension is high..._

(Mayu): "Well, he did nothing. Nothing at all."

(Yoshiki): "See Shinozaki?"

(Mayu): "I've heard some things about you Kishinuma and... I-I dunno... I just panicked and it went from there..."

Mayu Began waving her hands at chin height. Panicked by something.

(Mayu): "Um not saying you are a terrible person! I did hear some rumors about you and well, I took it as facts! A-And I shouldn't have... it's very careless of me! A-And... I'm-"

(Yoshiki): "Hey, don't sweat it. I just wonder who's feeding you that stuff."

(Mayu): "Umm!"

(Ayumi): "Hmm?"

What appeared then was the stare between Shinozaki and Kishinuma, both looking to be fueling their fires for one another. But before one of them could speak, Mayu recognized the heat and spoke out.

(Mayu): "...I apologize for that! Again! It was so careless, even for me to leave you back there!"

(Yoshiki): "Nah it's alright. That's in the past now. But I could tell you one thing! Your boyfriend got me back on my feet!"

(Mayu): "...!"

 _This fool!_

A few sensations began lingering, one being the sudden heat based onto my face and then... there was the sudden stretching, being done inside. For that specific feeling, it was more to due with the blood vessels dilating.

In concern I glanced at Mayu and saw nothing in the sorts that indicated she was offended, but rather... embarrassed. Displayed by the deep-state red, plastered onto her face, and the the massaging he did on her own wrist.

But she broke out that beautiful yet large grin, that formed nicely on it's own.

(Mayu): "...Hehe! Yeah, Shig's pretty awesome!"

(Yoshiki): "Shig?"

By that pronounciation he turned at me with widen eyes, for what it seemed he was in disbelief. As for me I turned to Mayu, hoping she said nothing that would encourage anymore of this misdirection.

(Mayu): "It's a... nickname I came up with! I got it from shortening his name and well...! It's our thing!"

 _Why did she say it like that...?_

 _But that's sweet..._

(Yoshiki): "Wait a minute... both of you are actually dating?"

(Mayu): "...!"

 _This damn idiot!_

(Sakutaro): "That's... incorrect!"

Anxiously I spoke out, and then what followed was Shinozaki's assertiveness. A tone that couldn't be replaced, as it served it's purpose to prevent anymore remarks towards me and Mayu's relationship, even though... our behaviors didn't resemble what "friends" were.

So it was a reasonable insinuation by his part.

(Ayumi): "Kishinuma!"

(Yoshiki): "Okay, my BAD. I'll cut the "harassing" out for today."

Silence returned to our table, but immediately Shinozaki continued herself, avoiding more of that awkward air left behind us.

(Ayumi): "Well Kishinuma, I'm sorry for uh... doubting you? I guess?"

(Yoshiki): "You guess? Psh alright."

(Ayumi): "Well it's hard knowing, what is what with you sometimes. You have to remember... I get a lot of requests about you! Especially after those BUNCH of incidents."

 _Incidents...?_

(Yoshiki): "Okay, fair point."

When it seemed more could be said, instead Shinozaki scooted out of her seat and stood by the table, seemingly departing.

(Ayumi): "Anyway! Since we've cleared that up, I guess I should be heading off now!"

(Yoshiki): "Already?"

(Ayumi): "Originally I came here to pick up goodies and I... couldn't help but get involved with you guys because what I saw, didn't look too good!"

(Mayu): "Hehe, yeeaaaah... we did make a big scene!"

Within the moment, another interesting change occurred in Kishinuma's following words.

(Yoshiki): "Let me guess... you're visiting Mochida again?"

(Ayumi): "Huh...?"

In that tone of confusion, it seemed Shinozaki was legitimately in awe.

(Yoshiki): "I'm not wrong, am I?"

(Ayumi): "No. You're right. I'm just amazed that you knew..."

(Yoshiki): "If you're getting something sweet, it's for him. We sure as hell know this from Kisaragi. Isn't that right Morishige?"

 _Why am I being involved?_

That insight was indeed correct. Shinozaki and Mochida would be seen chatting up and sharing snacks on certain occasions. Both seen often together at the courtyard during lunch.

Even so, that fact somewhat upsetted Shinozaki, leading her to glare at Kishinuma for whatever reason.

And before either of us could give a word, that was when the mood of the subject changed yet again. Due to a different voice that spoke in her softness, and concern.

(Mayu): "...Speaking of Mochida, has he been alright? Like after the... you know? Because we haven't seen each other and I can't imagine him um... being the same."

Shinozaki left her mouth opened while bringing her eyebrows down. But for Kishinuma, he simply gave Mayu a reassuring grin.

(Yoshiki): "The guy is doing better than ever! Sure he's not exactly who he was but... little-by-little, he's returning to himself!"

(Ayumi): "Like what Kishinuma said! He's still... getting there."

Then Mayu pushed for a sweet gesture, something anybody would expect out of her kind heart.

(Mayu): "Maybe we should all go and pay him a visit? It could probably help him more! Does he mind extra company?"

(Ayumi): "He wouldn't be bothered by it! We can definitely go see him together!"

I peered at her and grinned, accompanying her vibrant and warm personality.

(Sakutaro): "I don't see the harm in doing so."

Given the silence, we then checked on Kishinuma, finding him in an indifferent gaze. Perhaps it was due to his urge of settling a "score".

It didn't take very long until he spoke.

(Yoshiki): "I'm down."

So with all the agreement, we began leaving the cafe, but before exiting the building we ordered ourselves drinks and bakery delights, like crepes, and couple of simple doughnuts. While Shinozaki bought "spares" in case if Mochida wanted more. Spares that had literally emptied out their trays, leading into an overabundance of them which seemed more appropriate for a party.

But of course we had to finish our own before leaving, so once we did, we left.

Eventually bringing ourselves at the streets, between blocks 12 through blocks 15, nearly at Mochida's home, as we were being guided by Kishinuma.

In our order, me and Mayu were behind Shinozaki, who had the bag of goodies, and behind Kishinuma, who walked with hands inside his pockets.

During the walk in this foreign area, the bright street lights, were seen more frequent than other blocks, shining and essentially directing us, meanwhile the gust of wind pushed directly into the chimes that were spread across, each of them sent off in the distances, attracting various dog barks from other houses.

Officers were formally found at every block, each doing their job by looking out and ensuring our safety. More implied by how spread out they were and how a few cluttered themselves in suspicious areas. Areas that could be foreseen to be involved for any future crime.

But putting aside on that observation, even if we had authorities, somehow... to me, it felt like...

We were being stalked.

(Yoshiki): "Are you sure you don't want me to carry them...?"

(Ayumi): "No I'm good!"

(Yoshiki): "Are you? Because you aren't looking too good right now."

(Ayumi): "What does that supposed to mean?!"

(Yoshiki): "It means you're looking out of shape!"

(Ayumi): "Shape... are you... insulting my body?"

(Yoshiki): "No I mean the way you m-"

(Ayumi): "No-No-No!"

Even with their tedious bantering, that odd sensation of feeling "watched" kept lingering.

So by putting an end to it, that was when I paused myself and quickly turned around to see if anyone was on our tail.

Then what I found was a spot of pitch blackness, that alluded danger. Shockingly, with no authority there to stand guard.

(Sakutaro): "..."

In that omnious, dark area... The enveloping feeling only remained. But then... thoughts of my... grandfather, more specifically... his death, were reoccuring in my head, flooding me with even more bitter, pessimistic outcomes.

Horrible thoughts the brain would sometimes register into you.

And when it did, abruptly my entire body fell cold, and tingles were ringing on each side of my head, accompanied by that massive amount of pressure, touching inside me. Soon followed with an overbearing tightness from the chest.

But it all lessen after a certain, familiar tone reached to me.

(Mayu): "Something wrong Shig?"

I answered with a clear voice.

(Sakutaro): "I'm... remembering where we came through."

With nothing to go on I had to respond untruthfully, since I didn't want to bring the unneeded discomfort. But with that being said, it seemed Mayu believed me.

(Mayu): "Oh okay!"

We resumed again while the two ahead of us continued on their somewhat... married-couple talk.

But that didn't last until a person made an appearance from the opposite side, approaching to our direction.

Another person who worn their Kisaragi uniform, but also, a presence I've met in the halls of our school.

Someone who... had the most joy, and the most heartwarming, yet mischievous nature.

(Seiko): "My-My! Well if it isn't my OTHER favorite group of people!"

Kishinuma and Shinozaki stopped, while me and Mayu did the same.

(Ayumi): "Shinohara! Didn't expect seeing you out here!"

(Seiko): "Hey-o Shinozaaaki! And I could say the same thing!"

They bowed to each other, then immediately "Shinohara" moved her sights to Kishinuma, he who appeared the most jovial out of everyone.

(Seiko): "Kishinuuuuuma!

(Yoshiki): "Hey there, Shinohara!"

(Seiko): "Glad to see you initiating the target this time around! Hee-Hee!"

Then in an instant, Kishinuma's face went from delighted into shock. As Shinohara hinted her gestures by shrugging her own shoulders against his and darting her eyes towards the girl he... admitted to having some strong relations with.

(Ayumi): "Huh?"

(Yoshiki): "Ah don't listen to this one! She's just up to her old shenanigans!"

Kishinuma then lightly bumped his fist into Shinohara's shoulder. And in return, she covered her own mouth with one hand and giggled light-heartedly.

Yet another refreshing tone that didn't just help, but completely swept away the unnerving emotions I had couple moments ago.

(Mayu): "Nice to see you again!"

(Seiko): "And I am pleased to see you once more!"

Final person was me, leading us to introduce each other with the traditional bow. However during the shifting of postures, I've noticed a strange difference.

A difference to where...

An urge... that had developed.

(Seiko): "Heeeello! You must be...! Morishige! Suzu has shared me good things about you!"

Weirdly enough I couldn't properly keep my eyes into hers, with the entire moment leaving me in awestruck, and perhaps me being in the weakest state I could ever remember. Because my legs were beginning to shake along with tightening sensations brought to my chest, yet again but for different reasons, making every breath harder to take.

I couldn't say what exactly did it... but perhaps it was those deep, hazel-like eyes, or... the silky curls that would occassionaly bounce and wiggle. Or maybe even the warm voice and bright personality.

Or just... everything.

It was surreal... and I wanted to preserve her image. Take a picture of her and add her into my collection.

Ah um... forgive me.

That sounds far-out-there but this was definitely unusual.

(Sakutaro): "Uh, has she?"

(Mayu): "Hehe!"

(Sakutaro): "...Well It's an honor to meet you too Shinohara."

Once our interaction was over I turned away, hoping nobody detected any of my undergoing exchanges. Regardless if anyone did so or not, Kishinuma led the conversation in his relaxed tone. Diverting all other thought and attention.

(Yoshiki): "Why out so late?"

(Seiko): "Oh! I was sightseeing! Or more importantly, looking at the stars! Until a cute-cuuuuute stray kitten came by! It had me by it's adorableness that... I had to abandon everything and chase it down!"

(Mayu): "Wait! A kitten? There's one around here?"

(Seiko): "Uh-huh!"

(Ayumi): "Where's it at?"

We glanced at our surroundings while Shinohara spoke in a sudden, low-spirited tone.

(Seiko): "I loooost it... *sigh* But! I'm sure one of you must've seen it! It ran somewhere through here!"

We all shook our heads.

(Mayu): "Sadly no! We've only been hearing dogs..."

(Ayumi): "And bells!"

(Seiko): "Aw! Oh well!"

Shinohara started tiptoeing while having her own hands behind her back.

(Seiko): "So that's me! What about you guys? Where will you all be taking this FUN tonight?"

(Mayu): "At Mochida's place!"

(Seiko): "Oooh?"

(Ayumi): "What Suzumoto said! But not only we are visiting him, we will also be throwing a small snack party!"

(Seiko): "Snaaaaaaacks?!"

(Ayumi): "Yeah! I bought tons of doughnuts, which will be eaten when we get there!"

Then a captivating sight occured, with Shinohara shifting from standing and into hopping, while she raised her tightened fists above her chest. Looking more eager by the second.

(Ayumi): "Would you like to come with us?"

(Seiko): "Shinozaaaaki! You said SNACK and PARTY in the same sentence! How can I REFUSE?!"

Now with an additional member, we moved forward normally. Except this time around, poor Kishinuma was being teased relentlessly by Shinozaki and Shinohara. While me and Mayu remained at our own pace, not involving ourselves any further of their antics.

(Ayumi): "Kishinuma, why are you hunching like a caveman?"

(Seiko): "Yeah! That is an unhealthy approach of getting girls!"

(Yoshiki): "Uhhh, I'm not trying to hook-up with any of you, and, I got nabbed remember Shinozaki?"

Mayu grabbed onto her wrist, lowered head with her shoulders raising, but then spoke again in her soft, yet hurting tone.

(Mayu): "...Sorry!"

(Yoshiki): "It's okay Suzumoto. It's not as bad anymore."

(Seiko): "Wha-? Naaaaaabbed? What kind of stuff were you all doing before I got here?!"

(Yoshiki): "Not worth going over. Let's just leave it at that!"

(Seiko): "Great! Now I'm even MORE curious!"

(Sakutaro): "..."

Everytime Shinohara spoke and moved, the sensations became more troublesome for my own good, when I knew I shouldn't be experiencing these feelings with another girl.

But what could one do to prevent this?

*Sigh*

But anyway.

A few streets and turns we've taken, it became even more interesting as Shinohara bounced ahead of us, pointing at a random direction, and repeating these motions everytime she was given the wrong answer.

(Seiko): "Is that his house?"

(Yoshiki): "No."

(Seiko): "What about... THAT one!?"

(Ayumi): "No."

(Seiko): " How about... the one right next door? NOPE!"

Kishinuma then chuckled to himself, turning his head to her.

(Yoshiki): "You're in a mood!"

(Mayu): "Hehe!"

(Seiko): "What do you expect? Shinozaki has snacks on her! And the suspense is killing me!"

(Ayumi): "His house is close by! Just after this turn we'll be there!"

Taking the said turn, we then found ourselves the home Mochida resides in. And by the front entranceway, not much could be said but the oversized bamboo he had growing at one side of his family property. Then there was little fencing that surrounded a birdhouse with a few shrubs placed beneath. Even a small fountain, or should I say, a waterfall system, was buried in some stacking rocks, shown in plain sight, offering the property more of that tranquil atmosphere.

The crystal-blue lighting was another description that couldn't be ignored, as it was being emitted around the property, sourced from the lanters and some displays that were rooted into the ground.

Personally reminding me a style that would be found from a spa, but with this household, it had twice the size of one, showing that Mochida's family were quite wealthy.

But speaking of those details, answering the door was our next step.

Right as Kishinuma was about to ring the doorbell, Shinozaki jumped ahead and blocked him from advancing any farther.

(Ayumi): "No I got this!"

(Yoshiki): "Uh alright?"

(Seiko): "Awwww! She wants to ring his doorbell!"

(Ayumi): "That's righ-"

On pause, Shinozaki then looked back at us with her unadjusted eyes, repeatedly blinking while she held one of her pigtails. Stroking it momentarily until she spoke with some confusion in her vocals.

(Ayumi): "Wait... that's not... are you being weird again?"

(Seiko): "Shinozaki! You're jumping into some WEIRD conclusions!"

(Ayumi): "Th-That's how you are though!"

(Seiko): "Gasp! How impolite! See guys? Her love for Mochida is messing with her head! It's a common case!"

(Ayumi): "I-It's not! I mean... I'm not-"

(Yoshiki): "Damn, you're taking long!"

Suddenly our blunt member followed through his instincts and pressed the steel button, sending the house that loud, yet comforting ding. The kind that invites bystanders with a welcoming melody, as if we were about to ascend into the heavens.

(Ayumi): "Kishinuma! What the heck!"

(Yoshiki): "What? I'm not wasting time hearing your yapping."

And unexpectedly our now heated vice president also ranged the doorbell. More aggressively, but not taken as serious, considering by her size and the feminine effort, had only made it "cute".

(Yoshiki): "Idiot! Don't make it weird!"

(Ayumi): "That bell was mine to touch!"

 _Wow, is she that envious?_

 _Even for his doorbell?_

However not too long, Shinohara abruptly shouted with some kind of command.

(Seiko): "Everyone run! Hide!"

What then came next was the insane speed and agility from Shinohara, as she placed herself behind her dubious, captive Kishinuma, grabbing tightly onto his Kisaragi coat.

This of course made him extend his arms out, seemingly unsure of his options.

(Yoshiki): "I can't move if you are doing that!"

(Seiko): "You're not supposed to!"

Everyone didn't really act on her suggestion, but in short time, a glimpse of a curtain was being yanked away from the inside. With that, we placed our attention to the glass and what appeared was a little girl... who I'd assumed was Mochida's young sister. Yuka.

A couple minutes passed, the door was opened and we saw the interior. Finding ourselves not just his sister, but also... Mochida himself, along with this other girl who had worn her school uniform, just as Mayu and Shinohara were wearing theirs.

Then it dawned to me... it was the same girl who would always be seen with Shinohara. Rumors, and personal speculations that pointed that these two, were close like... lovers.

In our first moments we've witnessed her in a jovial demanor, but then... it faded away almost instantaneously. Presenting us a whole, completely different person, one that carried expressions of eyes widening, jaw dropping, and even some shaking.

She had made some attempt by retreating from our eyesight. But she couldn't do that knowingly since we were already there, so she backtracked and tried putting on what I considered one of the worst, fake grins.

Already something wasn't right.

However I focused my eyes on Mochida and he looked quite excited himself.

(Ayumi): "Hiiii Mochidaaaaa!"

(Satoshi): "Uh hey everyone! I didn't expect ALL of you to drop by!"

(Yoshiki): "Of course we would dude! We wanna see you!"

(Seiko): "Daaaaaamn straight!"

By that abrupt gesture from Shinohara, everyone let out a small laugh, besides me because... I was still in awe over her existence. The girl wasn't ordinary, and everytime I'm greeted with her displays, it had made it harder for me to turn back to Mayu, knowing I'm supposed to... be...

Eh...

Loyal you could say?

Not sure how I could describe it, I knew it just felt weird and unwanted.

(Satoshi): "Come inside guys! The door is opened!"

So we all entered, being welcomed with an atmosphere granting more of that "tranquil" vibe. With the calming white, and color of mocha rimmed, being at the top and bottom rims, on the solid walls. Then on our right side, a marble-staircase appeared, leading up to the other floor of the house.

By the blueberry scent, and the overwhelming space, it felt like I was in one of my father's homes...

(Mayu): "Wooooow! It even looks bigger inside! It's so beautiful in here!"

(Satoshi): "Thanks!"

(Seiko): "I know right? I said this many times already but! Your house could make a mean game of Hide-And-Seek!"

(Satoshi): "Oh, I'm not sure if you want to do that... last time me and Yuka tried, we couldn't find each other for an hour!"

(Seiko): "Ahhhh! See? It's a MUST!"

(Satoshi): "Hahaha!"

The rest of the gang then faced at the little one.

First up was Kishinuma and already Mochida's sister crossed her own arms and tilted her head away from his attention. Like if she was repulsed by his existence.

Which has been a trend I've noticed today...

(Yuka): "Aw, not you again! Shouldn't you be at detention or something?"

(Satoshi): "Yuka!"

(Yoshiki): "Pfft, nice to see you too!"

Kishinuma chuckled but then everyone else, those who didn't know her, continued their own introductions. Bringing Mochida's sister back to her regular stance, with her hands above her stomach and one palm over the other.

(Ayumi): "You've grown quite a bit Yuka!"

(Mayu): "Oh my, I had no idea you had a sister Mochida! You look so adorable sweetheart! I'm Mayu! Mayu Suzumoto!"

She blushed at the compliments, and began lifting her heel up.

(Yuka): "Aww you guys! Heheh!"

What followed immediately was Shinohara speaking in her energetic tone, sounding the most exaggerated I've heard from her. While she lowered herself down, knees slightly bent, while squeezing her own hands.

(Seiko): "I'm SHOCKED too! Mochida! You gotta stop hiding your angels!"

By that comment, she directed her eyes not only at Mochida's sister, but also at Mochida's guest, who was turning away, looking to be acknowledged what she heard.

The young girl too, turned her head to the side, flustered, and following a voice that sounded broken.

(Yuka): "Y-You've seen me already!"

(Seiko): "Oh but not enough! Someday! We need to take you out! With your brother!"

(Yuka): "Heheh! We'd like that!"

(Satoshi): "We sure would!"

Shinohara then pulled herself back up, full balance.

(Yuka): "But ah, like Shinozaki said, I am Yuka! With the Mochida at the end! And I don't mind if you all called me by my first name, so it's not as confusing!"

Then I introduced myself.

(Sakutaro): "It's a pleasure meeting you as well. I'm Sakutaro Morishige."

(Yuka): "Hi!"

(Satoshi): "I'm sure you all have met my good friend here!"

And that was when we placed our attention to the remainder person. The only one who appeared distant, while unsure if she wanted to be involved.

For the rest of us we spoke to her and gave our greetings.

(Ayumi): "I have! Hi there! And you are... Nakashima? Is that right?"

(Naomi): "Yeah, Naomi Nakashima..."

The effort being witnessed, was doing no favors for herself, leading me and probably others to believe that she was in some kind of deep pain. An emotional obstacle that seemed resistant to any heart-felt conditions.

It was saddening.

But what could be the cause for it?

Was our visit that much of a burden to her?

(Sakutaro): "I'm Sakutaro Morishige."

(Mayu): "Nice to meet you again Nakashima!"

(Naomi): "...Heh."

(Yoshiki): "..."

A brief glance at everybody else, Kishinuma seemed to have some resistance towards "Nakashima" as he faced away with his arms crossed, and uttered no word, while Shinohara herself suddenly looked somber, suggested by the brief frown she worn but changed into a simple grin, and by the sparkles from her eyes and transition in her vocals, sounding lower than how she did from our outside interactions.

Something was definitely out of order.

(Seiko): "Hey Naomi...!"

Nakashima tried to keep the facade, as she had trouble forming that grin and eye contact towards her... supposed lover?

(Naomi): "...Um. Hi Seiko."

 _That's weird..._

Then it seemed Mochida caught on, suggesting us something on the fly.

(Satoshi): "Let's uh, move to the living room!"

So with that being called out we migrated there and sat ourselves down on the couches, which we found ourselves four separate ones to choose from.

At the center couch Mochida, Shinozaki and his young sister sat together.

Kishinuma and Shinohara were seen on the left one.

Then as for me and Mayu we rested on the right couch.

However, Nakashima was nowhere in sight.

But nobody seemed to bother over her missing appearance. Although no one has said anything, Shinohara herself had shown some eagerness at the direction where we came from. Seemingly waiting for her.

(Ayumi): "Are you doing alright Mochida? Things getting back to normal?"

(Satoshi): "After everything? I would love to say that it is but..."

Mochida then paused and looked unphased by his surroundings.

(Yoshiki): "Nah we get it man. You've seen shit, shit that would screw up anybody."

(Yuka): "Yeah what the blondie said!"

(Yoshiki): "Blondie? What are yo-"

Shinohara and Shinozaki giggled to the comment.

(Yoshiki): "Why do you all treat me this way?"

(Satoshi): "*Sigh*"

From the couple weeks of the ongoing disaster, Mochida had been rarely present at school, and even if he attended, everybody could tell the guy was disorganized during his daily-activities.

Of course we all understood why. I myself could empathize due to the... unfortunate experience I had to face.

Through Mochida's struggle, that one warm voice spoke out in her usual, upbeat demeanor. Directing the night for the better.

(Seiko): "Cheer up Mochida! We are gonna have a blast!"

(Satoshi): "...A blast?"

(Seiko): "Uh-huh! And guess what?"

Shinohara began leading the charge from what it seemed.

(Seiko): "Somebody special has brought something for you! Ain't that right Shinozaki?"

(Satoshi): "...?"

(Ayumi): "She's correct! I have something that should... ease the night!"

Immediately Shinozaki unloaded the bag, displaying the goodies out for everybody to see.

(Ayumi): "Is it okay that I place these here?"

(Seiko): "Ahhhh! Those look so fresh and yuuuummy!"

Mochida's little sister then hugged his arm.

(Yuka): "...Ahhh! They are! Big bro, accept them! Quick!"

(Satoshi): "Well they do look delicious!"

(Ayumi): "Weeeeell?"

Then he peered at Shinozaki, unfolding a comforting smile that made me, and others relieved.

(Satoshi): "Sure!"

(Seiko): "Go ahead Shinozaki! Let's get at it!"

And then she placed them onto the table plate carefully. Using the bag to shuffle them out until no more was left inside. And then looking at the pastries, there were many variations of those creamed-coated goods.

Goods that nobody could neglect.

A fat man's death trip.

(Ayumi): "Go nuts guys!"

We all positioned ourselves on the floor, resting our knees on the floor cushions.

But before we could advance any further with these treats, Mochida and Shinozaki barely noticed that someone was missing. And then Shinohara made it more obvious.

(Seiko): "Naaaaomi!"

(Ayumi): "Yeah, where's Nakashima?"

(Satoshi): "I think she's still in the bathroom!"

*CREAK*

Then a sound of a door was opening, bringing everyone into a complete change of expressions. All from content, and into puzzlement displays. Although they were confused, the conversation carried by our fellow host. Who had himself turned to that direction, speaking in almost like a whisper.

(Satoshi): "...Or not?"

(Yuka): "It sounds like she's leaving?"

(Yoshiki): "Typical."

(Mayu): "Why is she leaving?"

(Seiko): "..."

Strange how it went but... somehow I had a hunch that she wasn't going to stay when we arrived. Which peeked my curiosity as to why the tension from Kishinuma was there, the saddening between her and Shinohara, and well, the awkwardness overall.

This moment, that same quirk had went beyond even further as we didn't know if it was appropriate to continue without Nakashima, or have someone go and check on her.

But then, the door shut. And footsteps were heard from that direction.

(Satoshi): "Naomi?"

(Naomi): "Sorry! I um... may have found a new friend!"

(Ayumi): "A new friend?"

(Naomi): "Heh!"

(Mayu): "Is that..?"

(Yoshiki): "...?"

(Seiko): "...!"

What was presented before us was an enitrely new Nakashima, the one that had this unfounded energy. And with our eyes at her chest we saw... a small yet fluffy kitten, securely wrapped within her arms.

(Naomi): "It was outside! Just waiting at the door!"

(Seiko): "Oh my god Naomi, you have no idea! That's the same kitty I was hunting today!"

(Naomi): "Oh?"

Then gradually Nakashima came over to us and... in turn, sat by Shinohara.

Me and Mochida remained at our positions, as the rest surrounded the stray kitten.

(Naomi): "It's yours?"

(Seiko): "...Oh no it's not mine! Earlier I just saw it wandering alone and I was trying to catch it. But I lost it's tracks and yet... somehow you have it! Right here!"

(Naomi): "...Heh!"

And within the moment, those who were by Nakashima took turns petting it. Seemingly the kitten was taking comfort. And throughout the exchanges we figured it was a female.

(Yoshiki): "That's one CUTE cat! I mean uh... COOL!"

An awkward landing from the rough one in our pack, but everyone seemed to let it slide.

(Mayu): "Oh my god she really is!"

Well, until those, next two said something.

(Ayumi): "...Wow! Kishinuma has a soul? Who would've known?"

(Yuka): "I think what worries me the most is that he actually LIKES cute things!"

(Yoshiki): "Hey! What are you both saying now?"

(Seiko): "Hee-Hee!"

Their attention was purely focused onto the cat, as for me and Mochida, we began aligning ourselves, admiring the scene and taking a few bites of the selections we picked off from the table.

A new subject came, being brought into attention by my dear admirer.

(Mayu): "Who's keeping her?"

(Naomi): "If Seiko found her first, it should go to her!"

Everyone nodded to that idea.

(Seiko): "Awww Naomi! Well um, I would! But that's already too much responsibility for me!"

(Mayu): "Saaaame! I can't either."

(Yoshiki): "Me as well."

(Yuka): "Our parents are allergic to cats..."

(Satoshi): "That's true."

(Ayumi): "Ah-Ahchoooo!"

(Yoshiki): "I guess that leaves Shinozaki out of the list."

Taking that comment, Shinozaki then glared at Kishinuma as she finished rubbing her nose with a napkin.

(Ayumi): "I-I'm not! It's just... A-AHCHOO!"

Everyone laughed as she tried her best to not sneeze again.

(Seiko): "My! You are allergic!"

(Yoshiki): "So what were you saying?"

(Ayumi): "No guys! It's just a coincidence! But um... I can't take her!"

(Yoshiki): "Alright."

They looked at me and I answered.

(Sakutaro): "Nakashima should hold onto it."

Then they peered their eyes over to her, all acknowledged who should it go to.

(Naomi): "Um... hmm! I dunno if I could! But um... Are you sure you don't want her, Morishige?"

(Sakutaro): "I think she'll do better with you. But if she can't stay at your home, then let me know. I'll take her in."

(Seiko): "DEAL! Just take her Naomi! She's soooooo CUTE!"

And then Shinohara whispered something into Nakashima's ear, and then immediately, they both blushed to themselves.

(Naomi): "...Geez."

(Seiko): "...Heheh!"

Right by me, Mayu bumped her shoulder into mine, trying to get my attention. Smiling to me as if she was proud of what action I've chosen. But she then spoke in her enthusiasm towards the duo ahead of us.

(Mayu): "What's going to be her name?"

(Naomi): "Huh..."

(Yoshiki): "It better be an awesome name! Like-"

(Yuka): "NO!"

Kishinuma blinked his eyes a few times, seemingly confused on the matter of why he received that response. A response and gesture that left the entire room in awe. Everyone else besides Shinozaki, who looked ready to jump in.

(Yuka): "Kishinuma stay out of it...!"

(Ayumi): "I agree! Everyone knows when you name things, it's just you combining crude words with existing house appliances!"

(Yoshiki): "Oh c'mon! Both of you wouldn't know BADASS when it drops! Like CHOPPER! Ain't that a badass name guys?!"

(Seiko): "Bwahahaha!"

(Mayu): "Hehe!"

Mochida's sister hid her face with her own hands.

(Yuka): "No! Anything but THAT!"

(Yoshiki): "And how about... DINGUS!?"

(Ayumi): "Yeeeeaaaaah... those are totally GREAT names."

Sarcastically said, but Kishinuma continued in his optimism.

(Yoshiki): "Well what matters is Nakashima's opinion! And I have some FAITH that she'll go for my suggestions!"

(Ayumi): "How about not?"

(Yuka): "Please don't listen to him!"

(Seiko): "Hey guys! Remember now, it's her kitty!"

Everything went silent, until the cat owner raised the pet to her chest.

(Naomi): "I... do have one in mind!"

(Seiko): "Let's hear it!"

Then Nakashima lowered her face downwards where her own hair hid her eyes while the kitten raised it's own head further up, seemingly amazed of it's new owner.

And then, Nakashima carried on in her soft vocals.

(Naomi): "Her name... it's going to be... Mei! That will be her new name!"

Once that was cleared up, everyone responded.

(Seiko): "Awww! Naomi! That's a beautiful name!"

(Ayumi): "I like it as well!"

(Mayu): "I'm with them! Mei sounds like a perfect name!"

(Yoshiki): "That's very feminine though. Not badass but... it's alright!"

(Yuka): "I think it fits! She does look like ah, Mei! Right big bro?"

(Satoshi): "Yeah!"

In curiosity, I questioned.

(Sakutaro): "It's an oustanding pick. But I must ask you Nakashima, where did "Mei" originate from?"

Suddenly, the room fell silent, while we all had our eyes on Nakashima who looked to be lost, in some kind of... daydream?

Perhaps something familiar I've faced earlier?

But it didn't last too long as she sighed, lifting her shoulders a couple times, then resumed with an answer that wouldn't go unnoticed.

(Naomi): "...I owned a cat when I was younger, also named Mei."

(Ayumi): "Oh..."

(Seiko): "Aw..."

(Naomi): "...I didn't come up with it either. Rather, my dad was the one who did. And well, I want to honor both of them...!"

 _Her father passed?_

And there, a brand-new lens was handed down to me, for me to see Nakashima in a different light, seemingly brighter than what I've already been witnessed to. By having all my focus on her, disregarding mostly a lot of other things, other kinds of thoughts.

However the current moment continued, following up with Yuka who looked and sounded confused.

(Yuka): "...Honor both of them? Oh..."

(Naomi): "...I hope that doesn't come across as silly!"

(Seiko): "Whaaaa! Naomi!"

(Naomi): "...?"

Right after that short dialogue, Shinohara immediately placed her hands over one of Nakashima's, held it up to herself and stared into her eyes. A scene that already drew in more of that passionate aura from the two.

But that girl spoke her heart out without shying once. While everyone but Nakashima stayed silent, with both of their voices being soft and granting an air filled with strong sentiments.

(Seiko): "It's not silly! In what world would that be considered silly...?!"

(Naomi): "I-I dunno... people have different thoughts about it."

(Seiko): "Well they shouldn't matter! Nobody in their right mind would poke at someone for something like that anyway... and if they did, they are just people who lack experience. People who are... miserable!"

(Naomi): "...That's true."

Nakashima then slightly lowered her head, uncovering a smile that seemingly stretched beyond it's limits, shown by the attempts of her folding her own lips.

Shinohara though, continued herself. while massaging her lover's hand.

(Seiko): "Naomi, your reasoning... just proves what you've always been."

(Naomi): "...And what's that?"

A pause, but Shinohara carried on with deep, deep eyes, looking to be hypnotized into who she was showing her... love for.

While Nakashima, just stared back, having her own mouth open, practically in the same state.

(Seiko): "That you are... pure and... wonderful."

Another pause, Nakashima mumbled her next words.

(Naomi): "...Seiko not here!"

(Seiko): "...Heheh!"

They got even more blushy, and well, it was a revealing, and heartwarming scene.

For everyone else, each were grinning at their exchanges.

But then... a sudden, faint noise occurred, from Nakashima's lap.

(Mei): "Mew!"

(Seiko): "See? Even Mei agrees! How much more proof do I need?"

(Yuka): "Ahhhhhh! That's so adorable! And ah, I'm talking about the kitten! But you guys are adorable too!"

Everyone but me and Kishinuma giggled. While Kishinuma, he smiled.

(Naomi): "...Heh!"

The night carried on, either by everybody giving the cat attention, or each of their own having at the snacks that were waiting on the table. While these actions were taking place, some of us shared memories we had personally from Kisaragi. And sharing events that occurred outside school. All adding into the warm, fluffy and chipper atmosphere that circulated throughout the household.

A few topics came down, but one explicitly raised the volume of tension for an individual, while the rest of us had a good show.

(Ayumi): "Mochida! Remember the time when Kishinuma fell from his desk?"

(Yoshiki): "Huh...?"

(Satoshi): "I do remember! Isn't that when he dropped his collection of-"

(Yoshiki): "HEY! Don't encourage this! I already get enough shit for just breathing the same air as her!"

But then Shinohara stepped in and spoke out in a somewhat stern voice.

(Seiko): "Guys-Guys! C'mon now! That's no way of doing things!"

(Yoshiki): "Finally! Thanks for having my back Shinohara... unlike SOME people here!"

It seemed he did have someone behind him, but very shortly, those next words uncovered a change to his entire perspective.

(Seiko): "But speaking of backs! Kishinuma REALLY likes one in-particular!"

(Yuka): "What? Ewww! Who's?"

(Yoshiki): "Shinohara!"

(Seiko): "Her name STARTS with an A! And-"

Before she could finish, sudden movements were made by Kishinuma, as he tried to grab for her with everything he had. One could compare him as a Safari hunter, going in for the kill, using only his hands.

One problem for him, and that was the incredible speed his prey had, which she avoided his clutches, and rolled herself to the side, and recovering her sitting posture.

Sadly for Kishinuma, he landed his chest into the floor, with more attention onto himself. While appearing to be amazed of the active girl's agility.

In my opinion, I think we all were.

(Seiko): "Geez! A simple, "please no" would've been fine!"

(Yoshiki): "Don't!"

(Seiko): "Okay then! I have someone else in mind!"

Shinohara giggled but proceeded by moving up to Nakashima's side, staring into her for a moment which caused Nakashima to sigh and turn away, as if she understood the gist of what's to come next. The kitten in her lap did peek it's head up to the following bystander.

(Naomi): "...What now?"

(Seiko): "Good question! What is NOW? And when will it happen?"

(Mayu): "Hehe!"

A confusing statement, but Shinohara made it clear by shutting a lid, tongue out, and stretching out her own index that pointed directly towards Mochida.

(Satoshi): "...?"

In immediate response Nakashima gently shoved Shinohara's hand with her own forearm and scooted herself to the side, trying to hide her face from everybody.

(Naomi): "Go back to helping Kishinuma! He needs it more than me!"

(Yoshiki): "Pass! Stick to her! You both belong to each other anyway!"

(Naomi): "...!"

An unexpected gasp. Which followed Nakashima to remain speechless, but as for her counterpart, she engaged in that exaggerated, yet warm tone.

(Seiko): "Aww guys! I'm flattered but... I can't choose between you two!"

Another exchange of words that didn't fit with their context, but by the time being spent with Shinohara, it was clear that she knew how to turn people around. And it worked because... Mochida in the last hour, had been more social, smiling and listening into everything, as if he seemed to have temporarily forgotten the uneventful day.

Including us.

But it didn't stop there.

Shinohara then convinced us to play one of her games. Which was the same one she suggested Mochida on our arrival.

So they were playing that. While I sat out and kept the kitten under my custody, with her resting on my lap.

Most notably in the room I remained in, Nakashima hid herself behind one of the curtains.

A spot that didn't cover too much. But once Shinohara finished counting she skimmed around the same room and approached where Nakashima was barely hidden.

Instead of rushing in for the target, she teased her verbally.

(Seiko): "How am I going to find everybody in this BIG house?"

(Naomi): "...!"

(Seiko): "Oh my! What a PREEEETTY curtain! Ahhhh! It even smells like strawberries!"

Shinohara then slowly glided her hands on the fabric, seemingly pressing towards Nakashima's back and going lower until it appeared she was grabbing and squeezing a place that would be considered out-of-line.

The scene did eager a...

Peculiar fascination.

(Seiko): "CAUGHT YOU!"

(Naomi): "S-Seiko!"

(Seiko): "Ohhh my baaaad! I didn't mean to grab you there!"

(Naomi): "Sure..."

(Seiko): "...Heheh! Whoops!"

But soon enough Nakashima moved completely out from the curtain and turned to the opposite side from her captor, with arms crossed.

(Naomi): "You caught me, I guess I'm gonna-"

Interrupted on speech, Shinohara hugged her from behind. The scene further providing more of those vibrant emotions, and with the two appearing in that same coat of red.

More proof the two weren't just distant, lost companions.

They didn't put any attempt hiding their actions.

(Seiko): "...Hopefully, we can work this out sometime."

 _Work this out?_

 _What would that reveal?_

She released while Nakashima appeared stuck in her thoughts, but once they were no longer hugging, she snapped out of it by facing towards Shinohara in a certain demeanor.

Composing of downcasted eyes, a mid-grin that shifted down but tried forming up. However these expressions didn't last, for a smile emerged, along with one hand tightening onto one another, with her shoulders up. Knee bent forward.

(Naomi): "...We could."

(Seiko): "...R-Really?"

Yet again an uncharacteristic tone from Shinohara, but they continued as if I didn't exist.

(Seiko): "Call later tonight?"

(Naomi): "I'll... think about it."

(Seiko): "...Great!"

The game then resumed normally. But in this moment Nakashima came and sat on the same sofa as me, as for Shinohara continued on her search for the rest.

Now together on the same couch, we viewed at each other, with both of us seemingly unsure how to approach a dialogue. All while Nakashima still blushed, perhaps due to the idea that I might've listend to every bit of their conversation.

(Naomi): "Hey um, thanks for taking care of Mei! If you want to go next round, you can just leave her here!"

(Sakutaro): "It's no issue. I prefer being an observer more than anything."

(Naomi): "You do?"

(Sakutaro): "Yes."

(Naomi): "Ah, not the fun type?"

By the folding of my own lips, and the raise of my eyebrow, brought Nakashima to shatter the sudden playfulness she wanted to share.

(Naomi): "Heh! I'm kiddin'! There's nothing wrong with that either... but are you sure that's all you wanna do? Sit back and... watch?"

I didn't reply yet but.

Promptly a sigh was heard, and with one turn back at her, was when I've noticed the sudden transition she displayed. That she went from upbeat and into a gloomy state. Her twinkling eyes, and the nervous motions done by her arms, hands and ankles, were the indicators of that change faced inside her.

(Naomi): "Because having these moments aren't as easy to have like before. Especially when we have all that... stuff going on."

It didn't take much description but the unclear response was without a doubt, referencing the killings.

It must be.

(Sakutaro): "Yes, it's quite tragic."

(Naomi): "And they haven't found any leads to who's... the killer, right?"

(Sakutaro): "None so far yet."

(Naomi): "...Is that so?"

Nakashima then turned to me in her... big brown eyes. Looking into me as if I knew the answers.

So in return I tried comforting her with simple insight.

(Sakutaro): "Even if nothing has surfaced, authorities are doing all they can. Eventually strong evidence will be uncovered and then, the culprit will be revealed and punished."

(Naomi): "The culprit..."

Silence was going on for a short moment, until she spoke up again, in a lower volume. A tone that... perfectly delivered her vulnerability. Which pierced my insides, bringing a strange tingle inside me somewhere...

Very strange...

(Naomi): "...I really hope they get caught soon. It wouldn't be the same if... someone we see everyday ends up... missing and-oh um, sorry!"

She covered her own mouth in shame, and then mumbled her next words timidly.

(Naomi): "Why am I saying that out loud...!?"

(Sakutaro): "...No that's completely understandable. We are in a dreadful time. Anybody... would be experiencing those thoughts as well."

Then another look at her sadden eyes, the departing of her hands and the pushing of her own back into the couch, with arms crossed, immersed me even further.

 _What am I... what is this?_

I acted like if I didn't know any better. But in reality, those effects I had caught myself in, were all too familiar.

Familiarities that came from the widening of my blood vessels, and the sporadic tingles dealt inside my body. Then immediately that was when I accepted that human nature took it's course.

For whatever basis.

(Sakutaro): "..."

 _Calm yourself..._

By keeping composure I began stroking the kitten's fur, while I used the other hand to align my glasses properly.

But where the moment was at, I had to continue reassuring her and pretend nothing of the sorts were taking me...

(Sakutaro): "It's... only a matter of time before they do catch the perpetrator. The streets are overpopulated with enforcement. Being nearly impossible for another crime to be committed anytime soon."

Yet another look at Nakashima, her lips unfolded themselves and she finally displayed that... firm and warm smile. Further adding me the... unexpected rush.

(Naomi): "True...!"

I continued giving her more reassurance. A fact that would prove her great security.

(Sakutaro): "Let's not forget that this murderer needs to resupply their tools and accessories, and that is a key component that many will be after for. So by any shop they deem worth looking into, they'll extract this form of information. Let it be item purchases, the time they've made the purchases, history of the store visits, anything like that. They'll sort through each list they've gathered, and they'll pick out the suspicious customers and keep tabs on them."

(Naomi): "Wow, they do that...?"

(Sakutaro): "In extreme cases like these especially. It's one out of several processes they do onto finding these threats. We have to remember that people aren't perfect, and it takes if not a few, but at least one slip-up for someone like that, to get captured. And when the day arrives, those headlines will be blaring everywhere."

Nakashima then placed her hands as one, rubbing her thumbs side-to-side on one another.

(Naomi): "...You seem to know more than you let on! Are you sure you're not working with them? Heh!"

(Sakutaro): "That's confidential."

(Naomi): "Now! I didn't think you had a sense of humor!"

I didn't.

But they can't know that part of my life.

Not even Mayu...

(Naomi): "Thanks for that, Morishige...!"

(Sakutaro): "Anytime."

*BANG*

(Naomi): "...!"

(Sakutaro): "...?"

Across the entire interior we heard a loud sound. One consisting brass-wood being slammed into forcefully.

We turned our heads to the frame leading to the kitchen, and in an instant, voices followed. One of them in an unusual pitch while the other remained in that high energy.

(Seiko): "HYAAAAAH!"

(Satoshi): "H-How?!"

But more activity followed.

(Seiko): "NEEEEXT!"

(Yuka): "Ahhh! No fair! Did my big bro tell you?!"

(Satoshi): "No?"

(Yuka): "Why are you smirking then?! Huh?!"

Attention back to Nakashima, she giggled while rubbing her own forehead.

(Naomi): "For a second there, I thought something happened! Heh!"

(Sakutaro): "That was... surprising."

The game lasted for a couple rounds, and when it ended, everybody returned to the living room, this time... having more conversations about online topics. Soon it revolved around this concept of "memes". Changing our activities by using the internet, and checking out clips on a platform called, "YouTube". A website that me and Mayu would share together.

For this though, we used Shinozaki's phone, and then, explored her playlist of things she found hilarious. Having us all to speculate and react.

One clip through, a brave soul saved us from more of the horror...

(Yoshiki): "Yo this isn't funny. If you want REAL entertainment you should all watch PieDoesPew!"

(Seiko): "Oh my god! That's a great idea Kishinuma! We all should watch him right NOW!"

(Ayumi): "...Who?"

Those words being brought up was when the entire atmosphere changed, having Shinohara and kishinuma turning at Shinozaki with disbelief written all over their faces. However Kishinuma changed his immediately, into an indifferent expression.

(Yoshiki): "That's another joke, right? If it is, your humor is already bad as it is..."

(Seiko): "Pffft!"

(Mayu): "...!"

(Yuka): "Owie!"

(Ayumi): "Wh-What...?!"

(Yoshiki): "Oh alright. Nevermind."

One look at their side, Mochida was seen trying to hold something back, assuming it was the laugh he wanted to let out considering, the "honesty" Kishinuma gave was clever in it's own.

Well deserved in my opinion after seeing how she treated him today.

Quickly Shinozaki recovered and pretend like if nothing happened.

(Ayumi): "A-Anyway, no. I don't know who that is. Who is he?"

(Seiko): "Shinozaki! He's like... the BIGGEST Youtuber in the world! He's the guy who reviews... and CREATES the memes!"

Shinozaki then went quiet as the video gotten paused by Shinohara. Everybody else however, stayed silent and watched them converse.

(Ayumi): "Really now? Why haven't I heard of him?"

(Seiko): "Probably because L-Seriez rigged your settings!"

(Ayumi): "L-Seriez? Rigging?"

(Seiko): "It's another channel competing with him for number 1! But I'll tell you guys, that WON'T happen if we subscribe to him!"

I personally was confused on what was being said. Which further grew my curiosity.

(Satoshi): "Honestly.. I've never heard of Pewdeyum uh... that guy!"

(Seiko): "Huh...?!"

(Mayu): "Neither have I!"

(Seiko): "...Wait!"

(Sakutaro): "...And I must admit that I, have no recollection of this entertainer."

(Seiko): "Oh my god are you guys serious?! Everyone needs this in their life! Right. About. NOW!"

Shinohara shouted, and then, Shinozaki responded in a skeptical manner.

(Ayumi): "Mochida, do you trust this? It is coming from Kishinuma out of all people."

 _Shinohara was talking..._

(Yoshiki): "For real! You don't quit do you?"

(Yuka): "Hey, she raised a fair point! Kishinuma is a troubled blondie who shouldn't be trusted!"

(Yoshiki): "What the hell! Are you guys deaf or something...? Shinohara just... ugh!"

As frustrated Kishinuma was, Shinohara spoke partially for his sake.

(Seiko): "He's right guys! You both are forgetting that I, even Naomi! Has watched his videos! Ain't that riiiiight Naomi?"

A glance to Nakashima and she was seen lifting her shoulders. As for Mei was stretching to the side, purring lightly.

(Naomi): "...Heh, we have."

(Seiko): "And we've spent hours, and hours watching him together, and not once has he ever been unfunny!"

While that was being said Shinohara poked Nakashima's side with her own forearm.

(Seiko): "One time, we had to click-off because none of us could stop laughing! Which we were left all snotty and hysterical!"

(Naomi): "...Why are you telling them this?"

(Seiko): "So they can go through the same thing!"

The two of those girls giggled, then Mochida's sister spoke out excitedly.

(Yuka): "Put him on then! Come on!"

(Satoshi): "Let's give him a shot! He sounds awesome!"

(Mayu): "Yeah! I'm so curious of knowing what he does to be THAT funny!"

(Sakutaro): "It peaks my curiosity as well."

And then Shinozaki blinked a few times, raising and pushing herself into Mochida's side, as if she went through a complete change in character. Placing my attention on Nakashima, she saw that and began twitching her eyelid. A kind of sight that showed she wasn't appreciating something between those two.

 _Strange... what could that be?_

(Ayumi): "Yeah! I'm interested! Let's uh... watch him!"

So we proceeded into a video, selected by Shinohara.

Once it showed up, Nakashima stared at her in a widen display. In realization of something...

The video was covering their voices well but I managed to hear every word.

(Naomi): "T-This is one of our... favorites!"

(Seiko): "...Is it? Heheh!"

(Naomi): "...You try too much, you know that?"

(Seiko): "Shhhh, just enjoy...!"

(Naomi): "...Heh!"

It didn't seem possible after everything else tonight, but those two managed to get even deeper for one another, and in ways that brought me envy. Not in the sense of wanting to be with either of them, that was absolutely fine because they were not my intended targets, but what I was focused about was rather... the passion and the hidden history they have, that made them act out the way they did. Regardless if anyone saw or not.

Maybe they had something overly complicated wedged between them, just by how it was at the start. But even so, here, they knew they still had each other, and somehow fate... paired them to be here, and the scenes they show were very inspirational. While bringing me even more "loneliness", in a certain aspect.

Faced with that thought, that was when I absentmindedly directed my eyes to Mayu.

And as I did, an unexpected sight held before me.

(Sakutaro): "...!"

(Mayu): "...Hehe!"

She was already staring at me.

However long, her expressions hinted that she knew something. having me to experience those same jitters, and those probes of light tingles spreading inside me. Going in. Going out. Repeatedly.

But it wasn't over. Another unexpected occurence triggered.

(Sakutaro): "...?!"

That being, her hand, resting over mine...

Then she whispered into my ear. Causing my body to tingle from the lower back and up.

(Mayu): "...Let's enjoy the moment, okay?"

Both of us were then sharing smiles, feeling and showing burns. as for me, the tingles, the jitters, were constantly overwhelming me that I couldn't focus on anything, but her. However Mayu, faced back at the video, without pulling her hand away.

Still given this opportunity, I turned my own hand around and let our palms build the warm, soft friction. Swiftly moving them together. Enjoying... embracing... understanding...

Nothing could be exactly understood but, knowingly, this wasn't part of our bond. This was... something entirely new, something new that... could lead us farther than where we are at.

But.

With the laughing going on in our background, and experiencing that thing with Mayu...

Ridiculous this may sound, but it felt like... I was finally one of...

Huh...

(Sakutaro): "..."

Knowing what I had, I began focusing more into that familiar sensation that was rooted inside. Smiling, squeezing Mayu's hand, while getting into the videos, chuckling along with everybody else.

* * *

Hello guys! I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this chapter! Reviews, DMs, are always appreciated!~


	6. Hopeless Romantic

**WARNING! -** _Long and EMOTIONAL read below! -_ _Take a bathroom break, grab a snack, drink, and put yourself in A quiet place! Be sure to have a tissue box right by you just in case! - **WARNING!**_

* * *

"Maybe I shouldn't be asking these sort of things but... I really can't stop worrying!"

"Worrying about what Seiko?"

"What... we're doing right now."

"..."

"Do you... wanna continue more of these?"

Those were the first words that came to mind when I woke up.

From last night, when we had our call.

But more of them would follow... echoing inside me. With slight glimpses of me staring through the window. Watching the night sky as I was wiping my tears.

Doing my best to not cry as Seiko continued that sudden confrontation.

(Seiko): "If you're still not feeling it, then maybe we can... just text? And maybe just say 'Hi' at school? One step at a time?"

(Naomi): "But we've been through this already..."

(Seiko): "So uh, what does that mean?"

(Naomi): "It means... I want to continue where we left off."

(Seiko): "Y-You do?"

(Naomi): "*Sniffles*"

(Seiko): "...?"

(Naomi): "And to think that all this time, was just me being stupid, and selfish... when I already had everything in-front of me."

(Seiko): "Naomi..."

From how Seiko sounded, it seemed that she was finally breaking free from her shackles.

Like that she can finally just go at me, without holding back.

(Naomi): "And yet... I turned everything down. And ran away like some... coward...!"

(Seiko): "Naomi, I gotta stop you RIGHT there!"

(Naomi): "But Seiko... *Sniffles*"

(Seiko): "No just listen to me! You're none of those things! You just needed time alone to figure out what you wanted...! And that's normal! Everyone goes through that!"

(Naomi): "I knew what I wanted though..."

(Seiko): "Then by now, you know what's really important to you! What really matters to you, right?"

(Naomi): "...*Sniffles* I guess I do... I mean, I..."

(Seiko): "There, there..."

The call went silent, but resumed shortly with Seiko continuing in her soothing voice.

This tone however, was something out of a lover who wanted their partner to recognize, that she still had everything.

(Seiko): "...I'm not gonna let you go this time."

(Naomi): "*Sniffles*"

(Seiko): "I can tell now that you're just anxious... about the future."

(Naomi): "...I'm so sorry Seiko!"

(Seiko): "Shhhh, it's okay! We're gonna make this work again! I promise!"

All those words would keep repeating themselves endlessly throughout my morning, as I was led to daydream on and off.

Daydreaming about... seeing that smile again. And hearing more of that contagious laughter...

And feeling that warmth, resting against my own body.

Those thoughts were so real that even I couldn't hear any of my mother's calls.

(Mrs. Nakashima): "Naomi? Naomi! Can you hear me? Breakfast is ready!"

(Naomi): "..."

 _How can you still want me after all that...?_

(Mrs. Nakashima): "Naomi? Hello? Everything okay in there?"

A few knocks woke me up. Which I then immediately head over to open the door.

Right before me then was who I expected.

My mother, carrying a basket, filled of dirty laundry.

(Naomi): "Oh um, yeah! Everything's fine mom!"

(Mrs. Nakashima): "Well food's ready downstairs! You might need to reheat it though... it's been out for awhile!"

(Naomi): "Ah alright! Thanks mom!"

I closed the door behind me and began walking down the hall.

But somewhere halfway I stopped, as mother's voice reached out to me, holding me in place.

(Mrs. Nakashima): "Honey, aren't you forgetting your school stuff?"

(Naomi): "Uh... oh! Oh I am! Haha!"

So quickly I marched back to my room and grabbed the very belongings.

Backpack.

Cellphone.

Clean indoor shoes for school. As I tried shoving those into my backpack.

After packing them it seemed I was ready, until a certain sound penetrated the silence.

The sound being a text I received.

A text from... Seiko.

"Where are you?! We're already at school! Class should be starting like at any moment now!"

The "we" implied the rest of the group from last night, since we all agreed that we would be spending some morning time together.

I was extremely late so I messaged back with...

"Not gonna make it! Expect me making a SUUUUUPER AWKWARD entrance for class!"

After the text was sent I pressed the phone into my chest and let out a sigh.

Before I could leave the room, the exit was blocked by no other than my mom.

The look in her face showed she knew something was up.

(Mrs. Nakashima): "Honey, is there something you're not telling me?"

(Naomi): "Uh, no...! Uhh... I mean, I don't... think so?"

 _Stop acting so weird!_

With poor acting, it was undeniable I was hiding something, which made mom persist.

(Mrs. Nakashima): "Seems to me that someone forgot to fall asleep!"

 _She's catching on!_

(Mrs. Nakashima): "Did you not sleep again?"

(Naomi): "Ye-nnnn..."

 _After all these years with her and yet I'm still terrible at this!_

(Mrs. Nakashima): "Out with it!"

(Naomi): "Y-Yeah... I mean, I guess I didn't sleep well!"

(Mrs. Nakashima): "Honey!"

(Naomi): "I'm sorry mom! I just couldn't go to bed without knowing... Satoshi was fine."

Half-truth.

Though it was enough that it made mom put the basket down and hug me.

A very tight hug.

Reminding me more of a special someone...

(Mrs. Nakashima): "That's what love does to you."

(Naomi): "...Mom?"

(Mrs. Nakashima): "Me and your father. When we were growing up, there were nights we just couldn't sleep! We really wanted to take advantage of every second together..."

(Naomi): "..."

 _Just like... me with Seiko._

(Mrs. Nakashima): "Even in hard times, both of us would not let each other go! And your dad, oh he always read me! Always knew the right things to say...! It's like if he could just read minds, and that he can just solve any problem!"

Kinda l _ike Seiko..._

(Naomi): "I know what you mean mom... it's like... I could always rely on him for anything... no matter how bad it was, I knew things would be okay becuz... he'd be there."

 _Again... just like with Seiko..._

(Mrs. Nakashima): "Your father was really great..."

The hug got slightly tighter.

A mix of pain and comfort could be felt as every inch was seeping.

(Mrs. Nakashima): "Give it time dear! Mochida will be back to his good old self! Especially when he has you to check up on him!"

(Naomi): "...I really hope so."

(Mrs. Nakashima): "And I hope you take better care of yourself! You can't be doing this all the time! It'll catch up to you one day! And you'll regret it!"

(Naomi): "Heh! I hear you mom!"

Eventually we broke our hug and faced each other.

(Mrs. Nakashima): "So what's it going to be? Stay home and rest? Or... do you really think you're fine enough for school?"

 _She's giving me a choice...?_

(Mrs. Nakashima): "Bed sounds a lot better now huh?"

(Naomi): "It does..."

 _But I can't miss Seiko..._

(Mrs. Nakashima): "You know what? I can phone them right now!"

As my mom said that she started pulling out her phone.

(Naomi): "No need mom! I'm actually... gonna go today!"

(Mrs. Nakashima): "You sure honey? They'd understand! It's been rough for everybody."

(Naomi): "I'm going!"

(Mrs. Nakashima): "Alrighty! Then you better go downstairs and eat! Don't wanna be late!"

So that's what I did. I grabbed my belongings, went downstairs, reheat my plate of pancakes and ate as fast as I could.

Then after that I walked to the door.

(Mrs. Nakashima): "Don't forget to say goodbye to your new friend!"

(Naomi): "Heh!"

As if on queue Mei started meowing, bobbing her head up and down like she understood everything.

Once I moved over and rested my hands on her, sounds of an automobile began raging loudly.

Which made me laugh because her sounds were that LOUD!

A sound that showed acceptance to her new owner, and acceptance to her new home.

Judging by this kitty's youth and size, she must've been at least a month old, yet her behavior showed that she was already equipped to be in a house.

Couldn't be a stray.

However it's like... she finally returned to somewhere important.

Huh...

(Naomi): "Mom?"

(Mrs. Nakashima): "Yes dear?"

(Naomi): "Thanks for letting her stay in with us! It really means a lot!"

(Mrs. Nakashima): "Well! It's not like I can keep out a poor, little thing like her!"

Mom then went to Mei and picked her up and held her.

(Mrs. Nakashima): "She's just so-so precious! So fluffy and adorable! Have you picked out a name for this cute, wooby-wooby?"

(Naomi): "Hehe! Oh yeah! I named her... Mei."

For a moment mom paused and looked at me with shock in her eyes.

(Naomi): "...I know I coulda gone with a different name but, but like..."

(Mrs. Nakashima): "That's a perfect name...!"

(Naomi): "...Really?"

(Mrs. Nakashima): "Honey, it's sweet you even considered it! Your father has to be smiling right now!"

(Naomi): "Heh..."

 _I hope you are seeing this dad..._

Soon enough Mom put Mei down and then went over to me. Which she then open her arms wide and greeted me with another hug.

(Mrs. Nakashima): "Be sure you stick closely to Shinohara! Stay in sight of police at all times! Okay honey?"

(Naomi): "I will mom!"

(Mrs. Nakashima): "I love you so-so much!"

(Naomi): "Love you too mom!"

Then I left.

Leaving behind my home and heading to school.

On the way there, an arrangement of chimes started ringing across from the distances, as every second those calming, metallic rings were becoming more familiar.

It was then I realized... those were school chimes.

(Naomi): "Oh crap!"

 _I am THAT late!_

For a moment I started sprinting.

But it wasn't long until I notice there were no students in sight.

That point it was abundantly clear that classes had already began.

(Naomi): "..."

 _Then again..._

 _What's the rush?_

 _It's not like I'd be excused if I got there any quicker..._

So I walked, still thinking about that uncertain future.

(Naomi): "..."

 _Seiko can't possibly forgive me..._

 _There's no way she's not upset..._

(Naomi): "*Sigh*"

 _Even if she seems happy right now..._

 _There has to be some part of her that just... hates me, for what I've done..._

 _*Clink*_

 _*Clink*_

(Naomi): "...?"

Unexpectedly a couple sounds were made.

The kind where glass was being stepped on, which brought me to stop and turn around since it was heard behind me.

By looking back, all I could see were the shattered pieces of that same glass and some metal components lying around, assuming those were pieces that used to be made up as a functioning light bulb.

However nobody was seen.

(Naomi): "..."

I still called out.

(Naomi): "Hello? Anybody there?"

No response.

(Naomi): "...Creepy!"

I then proceeded to walk forward with my phone in hand just in case.

Thankfully I wasn't alone.

Ahead of me was a unit of police men patrolling nearby.

Along with some students who worn my school colors.

From what I could guess they were probably being held back for some questions.

Though it wasn't long until they started sprinting their way to school.

None of them looked like any of my classmates I knew, although they were far gone now, one of the Officers directed their attention at me, and shook their head, bringing me to stop on foot, as he moved up to me, close enough that I can get ahold of his identity.

The officer quickly became familiar as it was a close friend to Seiko's father.

A man who goes by Hiroji Kirigiri.

(Hiroji): "You kids are crazy! Running this late while we have a killer on the loose! And out of all the them, you have to be one of them Nakashima?"

(Naomi): "Heh... yeah!"

(Hiroji): "Well you better get there quicker! Or I'll escort you myself missy!"

(Naomi): "No need Mr. Kirigiri! I'm walking there now!"

(Hiroji): "Then I'll see you later kiddo! And make sure Shinohara stays behaved! I better not catch you both skipping again!"

(Naomi): "We won't!"

 _He seems to be in a good mood today!_

Eventually Kisaragi Academy was ahead of me, and slowly I walked past the tall gates, and the enormous, beautiful flowing fountain.

However when I was faced with the school doors... I stood completely still by them. Nervously.

(Naomi): "..."

 _How are things going to be if I'm in class with her?_

 _I mean, I don't really know what to say to her after everything..._

 _Things just can't go back to normal..._

And that's when I decided that it would be better to sit outside and think it through.

Which I then took a seat on one of the benches, but of course it wasn't just any bench...

These were the seats that started it all...

(Naomi): "..."

So I sat there for awhile, thinking of ways that could fix our relationship.

Though I have to say, sitting outside for that was more stressful than comforting.

That of course having me with a couple sighs and some heel tapping, and then me slouching all over the bench, from one side and to the other.

This was pretty much like me waiting in a clinic.

In this case I did feel sick, and the doctor would be without a doubt Seiko, but instead of wanting to see the results, I was very anxious about them, and considerably terrified.

(Naomi): "...Damn it. What am I going to do?"

Knowing all my ideas were shit, I just started remembering times we had.

First that came to mind was... the times she would cook for me.

Before we separated, she used to invite me over to her house, not only to take care of me, but also to try "outdishing" my mother's cooking... since I've always emphasized how great their food was.

While on those same visits I've always made it abundantly clear that she didn't need to "compete" or feel obligated to go all out.

Oh but no, that heart of hers always aimed for the best!

(Naomi): "...!"

And just like that, my vision went completely white in seconds, but a slow transition occurred after, where my surroundings were returning to normal colors. However, the scenery wasn't the same.

This was... Seiko's home.

That being the same night her family went out.

They were shopping for new furniture, as for me and Seiko, we were spending time ALONE together. Which led her to cook me this oyako-don she promised a couple days back.

Currently I was at the dinning room, sitting down.

As for Seiko she was coming to the table, while her hands were occupied with items.

On one palm had the bowl of food, then on the other she had a glass of tea with chopsticks that were wrapped around by napkins.

(Seiko): "Here it comes!"

(Naomi): "Already? That was quick!"

Soon enough she made it and placed everything down on the table, and then after she sat herself right by me.

Close enough that we were touching, but of course she quickly adjusted herself perfectly by hugging my arm.

(Seiko): "What can I say? I can't keep my FAVORITE guest waiting!"

(Naomi): "Aww, I'm your favorite?"

Then we giggled.

Mainly because nobody else would visit either of our places.

It was just the two of us who were this close.

The two who... would undoubtedly be seen as a couple.

(Naomi): "I can't believe this is what I'm eating!"

(Seiko): "Believe it missy! Because it's right there! Calling for you! Do you hear it?"

(Naomi): "Heh, not really! I need a translator!"

Then Seiko grabbed the bowl with two hands and made a goofy, squeaky voice.

(Seiko): "Put me in your mouth, hot stuff! Or I'll take a BITE out of you!"

(Naomi): "Is that supposed make me hungrier?"

We both giggled again.

Before I could dig in, Seiko offered more TASTEFUL words!

(Seiko): "...Before you have a taste! I must warn you! Mines different from the other oyakodons out there! So you could find yourself faaaaaalling in-love!"

(Naomi): "With who...?"

I should've known better but I guess the food was really distracting me.

Her giggle though, came across and grabbed my complete attention, making me realize what I stepped into.

 _...Why not go for it?_

 _She would always be the one engaging..._

(Naomi): "If that did happen... I wouldn't be surprised! The love in this cooking is overwhelming."

Her following response, hit me harder...

(Seiko): "...And that same love, could be felt between the cook and the eater, you know?"

 _...Wow._

 _A little too on the nose there!_

(Seiko): "Anyway! The food is yours! Unless you're expecting it to eat itself!"

(Naomi): "Wouldn't that be kinda cool if it did?"

(Seiko): "Not as cool as you ENJOYING it!"

(Naomi): "Heh, yeah! Would haaate to stay hungry!"

*Stomach growl*

(Naomi): "Oh ummm!"

(Seiko): "Don't keep yourself waiting! Go on! Have at it!"

Hearing that soft confirmation, the chopsticks went so quck into the food. Being poked and moved in a slow, circular motion, until I caught the meat that looked the most satisfying.

(Seiko): "It's really hot too! So eat slowly!"

(Naomi): "Gotcha' MOM! I'll be careful!"

(Seiko): "Good! Wouldn't want your tongue getting burned sweet pea!"

 _Gosh... that's cute!_

So finally I had complete focus on the food. And the meat that I still had clenched revealed more steam and gloss. All the while looking more appetizing as it was being brought to my welcoming mouth.

Teeth were now down, grinding on the food and guiding it further inside me, while my tongue was being drenched by the rich, salty sauces.

(Naomi): "...!"

(Seiko): "You liiiiiike?"

One bite. One swallow. All it took to turn me into a primal beast, which led me to pull the bowl up-close, now digging into the spicy, tart, salty goodness, eating rapidly with NO BREAKS.

(Seiko): "...!"

The table was even shaking.

(Seiko): "Whoa! Naomi! This is NOT careful! You're gonna drop everything!"

(Naomi): "*Nom* *Nom* Ouch!"

(Seiko): "Oh my god! Slow down! Hehe!"

(Naomi): "*Nom* *Nom* *Nom* *Nom*"

(Seiko): "I-It's not going anywhere!"

(Naomi): "*Nom* *Nom* *Nom* *Nom* *Nom* *Nom*"

(Seiko): "...Ehehe! How adorable!"

It didn't take THAT long before the bowl went empty!

For my tastebuds were on fire, each of them lingering that had my insides wanting more.

Seiko though, soon carried out her disbeliefs.

(Seiko): "What...!? Did you just finish?!"

(Naomi): "BEST oyakodon I've eaten in my lifetime!"

(Seiko): "R-Really?!"

(Naomi): "Seriously! The BEST! That food is unlike anything I've ever tasted! Ahhh! Thank you for making me that!"

(Seiko): "...D'awww Naomi!"

And boy, she was the cutest thing.

In her position she had her head low while her hands were on her own apron, tugging at the bottom part as she moved her shoulders left-and-right.

Of course, her bright glow shown itself.

Mine unraveled too undoubtedly.

(Seiko): "...I'm glad you really love the food!"

But these burns weren't disappearing anytime soon. As Seiko only added more heat in her upcoming words.

(Seiko): "...Since you've been eating here, and enjoying it as much as you have..."

(Naomi): "...?"

(Seiko): "...Maybe it's about time we... take this to school too!"

 _What?_

(Seiko): "From now on... whenever we return to Kisaragi, you can start expecting a box with your name on it! And it can be filled with anything you want!"

(Naomi): "Anything I want...?"

(Seiko): "Uh-huh!"

(Naomi): "..."

(Seiko): "...?"

Maybe it was just me overthinking again but... I couldn't be comfortable with Seiko doing extra stuff for me.

Mainly because... she's always doing more for her own family.

And knowing her background...

Knowing that her mother had disappeared, she has to take care of the house, and four other people besides herself.

The stress must eat at her sometimes.

No matter the circumstances, I could never find Seiko looking conflicted around me, which in a way bothers me too.

(Seiko): "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're unhappy with that!"

(Naomi): "Oh um, no! I'm happy!"

(Seiko): "Really? Then why do you seem so bummed out?"

(Naomi): "..."

 _Well there's goes my cover..._

(Seiko): "Haaaaah...! Don't do this to me! Is it the food? Are you feeling sick from it?"

(Naomi): "Oh no! Not at all!"

(Seiko): "Okay! Thennnnn... what's going on?"

(Naomi): "..."

 _It's not like I can get away with this, no matter how hard I deflect her._

 _She's gonna know anyway._

(Naomi): "Well... I'm bothered by how much you wanna work."

(Seiko): "Huh?"

(Naomi): "Yeah like, you're doing WAY more than you need to! You already have your family to be worried about, and yet... you're doing all these extra things for me..."

(Seiko): "Naomi! That's something you shouldn't be worrying about!"

(Naomi): "How can I not be worried? You're literally like a mother Seiko... but you don't look after just one, not two, but you look after three kids! Your own two brothers, and your own sister!"

(Seiko): "Right, and they're my responsibility!"

(Naomi): "..."

(Seiko): "You know me Naomi! For the people who I love, I'll do anything!"

(Naomi): "But it would help you so much if you just focused on-"

Before another word could be said... something was felt against my lap that it had me stop speaking.

(Naomi): "...?"

(Seiko): "Hey."

One look below and it turned out to be Seiko's hand. Resting there like if it belonged to me.

I was... really tempted to place mine onto it. But I was also being pulled back by her stare. Which we then met eyes again. Finding myself not just an ordinary gaze, but rather, this familiar, certain, passionate click inside her.

Where her deep, glistening eyes would widen, and the grin on her face that would curve so smoothly that it even made my lips parted. Making my lips push out... like if...

We could just somehow...

Stop the tension.

(Seiko): "You're obviously one of them!"

(Naomi): "...!"

(Seiko): "What I do for you is never a problem. And it won't ever be because... it's what I want to do!"

Seiko began to stroke me, slow and firmly as she kept speaking.

(Seiko): "Don't you see that? Don't you see how much it does for me when I see you smile? To have you be here in my home? Enjoying one of my meals and, taking comfort right next to me? It makes me wanna do so much more for you..."

 _Damn that's deep..._

(Naomi): "I can tell... I see the effort. And I... I guess I just don't know how to react to that sometimes..."

(Seiko): "Oh?"

(Naomi): "Yeah like... you're really not like anybody I've met, you know? Sometimes it's so hard accepting this, accepting that... I finally have someone like you in my life."

(Seiko): "Someone like me...?"

(Naomi): "Well I mean no one is like you...! It's just... I never thought I'd be this lucky!"

 _Am I saying too much?!_

(Seiko): "Heh-Heh! Heh!"

Seiko then turned her face down, all in red, along with her body shaking itself.

And seeing her this vulnerable, just made me took advantage of the itch I had.

(Seiko): "...!"

Leading me to grab for her hand, and hold it tightly.

By our touch and friction, we were then left quiet, smiling and blushing.

(Naomi): "..."

 _Again... this can't be normal!_

A minute pass by, Seiko looked like she had something else in her mind. Something that was causing her to nervously stroke one of her curls.

(Seiko): "Naomi? There's something else I would love to do with you..."

(Naomi): "Something else...?"

(Seiko): "Mhm...!"

(Naomi): "What could that be...?"

(Seiko): "Are you free sometime this weekend...?"

(Naomi): "I don't really have any plans, so yeah! Why...? Do you want us to go out somewhere...?"

Seiko lightly shook her head.

(Seiko): "Actually, I wanna be at your place...!"

(Naomi): "Ah okay! Well you're welcome to come over! Although I hardly have anything... The best things I got are um, video games! And uhhh, video games!"

 _Wow, not smooth at all...!_

(Seiko): "I'm down for what you got! You just gotta let me play around with the controls first! And then I can own your butt! Rightfully so!"

(Naomi): "I'll remember that when I'm DESTROYING you, you dork!"

We giggled.

But there was more to it.

(Seiko): "Besides gaming with you, that's not exactly what I have in mind... theeeere's something more I wanna do!"

(Naomi): "Oh yeah...?"

She sighed and then looked down at her own lap. More nervous than earlier. Shown in her following words as she spoke in half-ump, and half-whisper. Sporadic shifts that were adorable to hear, but once she got her message through to me, then I suffered the same anxiety.

(Seiko): "I actually uhhh... I wanna have... a dinner date with you!"

 _D-Date?!_

Right after her suggestion, the grip she had on me gotten so tight, but it wasn't too long before she lighten up. Followed by her facing her head towards the other direction. Probably due to her worries over a certain backlash.

But for me, instead of overreacting, I took a deep breath, and then I resumed massaging her.

(Naomi): "A dinner date...?"

(Seiko): "Um yeah! A FRIENDLY dinner date...! Between us bosom buddies...! You know cuz... that would be so cool! Coming over and just... eating!"

 _Totally convincing, heh!_

Seiko then began rubbing her cheek with a closed fist, still not fooling me, but even in her nervous display she recovered her stare. And by the sight of her demanding, wary eyes, they have brought me feeling breathless...

(Seiko): "I really wanna cook at your place! To get an idea what it feels like! You know?"

(Naomi): "...Then let's go for it! Be sure to keep that apron!"

(Seiko): "What? This old thing here?"

Seiko momentarily looked down and pulled on her fabric from the sides.

(Naomi): "Heh! Yes!"

(Seiko): "Oh shucks! I'm not even wearing my GOOD one!"

(Naomi): "Really? Looks great to me!"

Seiko's eyes then went dim, seemingly looking at the floor across us, all the while her pure, delicate grin still showed under all her redness.

 _Aww!_

(Seiko): "Still, I could dress up waaaay nicer! It's gonna be our special day!"

 _Our special day..._

 _That has to be where... everything changes..._

 _An irreversable change..._

(Seiko): "Hm-Hm-Hmmmm!"

Snapping back to reality, I caught Seiko using her phone.

(Naomi): "Heh! What are you doing?"

(Seiko): "Going online!"

(Naomi): "For?"

(Seiko): "Clothing ideas!"

 _This dork...!_

(Naomi): "That's not necessary!"

(Seiko): "Why?"

(Naomi): "Becuz I'm not asking for you to wear anything!"

(Seiko): "Ah! So you want us to be naked instead?"

(Naomi): "What-no? I-I'm not saying that either!"

(Seiko): "Then what are you saying?"

(Naomi): "Just come normal!"

Seiko then put her phone down.

I was trying to keep a straight face but damn, it wasn't happening.

(Seiko): "Soooo there's nothing you want me to dress in? No uniforms? Not even like... a maid outfit?"

(Naomi): "...!"

Then those images of her wearing one reached to me, flooding my thoughts with her seen in countless positions, like her bending over, or her reaching for things...

(Seiko): "Oh so that's what you like?"

(Naomi): "...Why would you dress up like a maid?"

(Seiko): "I'll take that as a yes!"

It didn't end there!

(Seiko): "Would that also mean... you'd like to see me in cat ears?"

(Naomi): "...!"

(Seiko): "Ah-ha! All up for THAT neko look huh?"

(Naomi): "I-I haven't said a single word on what I wanted!"

(Seiko): "Alright! Tell me then! What would you WANT me to wear?"

 _..._

 _Where is this even coming from?!_

 _I don't even know what's going on aymore!_

(Seiko): "Looks like I'm going as a NEKO MAID!"

Then I giggled.

(Naomi): "You're silly! You're not doing that!"

Seiko though did reach for my hand, this time grabbing with both of her own, presuming herself in that energetic tone.

(Seiko): "Is that a DARE?"

(Naomi): "No but I don't expect you to-"

(Seiko): "Challenge accepted!"

(Naomi): "Heh Seiko!"

(Seiko): "Seriously though! I'll come dressed as one! And if you treat me well enough, I'll even like... go in and do MAID stuff! Like cleaning and folding your laundary! I could sweep and clean your house! Organize your personal belongings! Heck! I can even give you a PROPER massage!"

 _Proper..._

Yet even more of those thoughts came in, and all I did was remained silent, blushing from the guilty pleasure.

(Seiko): "Do it for your mom! Just imagine how happy she would be if she came home, noticing that she didn't need to clean anything! It would save her from lots of stress!"

(Naomi): "Heheh, heh! No... I mean, it's fine eitherway! I'm not... trying to say no."

I was choking up in shyness, and clearly Seiko had to have noticed that.

I had to be glowing bright as a beet now.

(Seiko): "Soooo let's make it happen then!"

(Naomi): "...I still can't believe this! You're practically volunteering to be my... neko maid!"

(Seiko): "I ammm!"

(Naomi): "B-But where's the benefit for you?"

(Seiko): "My benefit? Oh-ho-ho! It's not about me! It's about what my Masterrrr wants!"

(Naomi): "Oh my god what?"

 _I can't take this!_

 _She's so evil!_

(Seiko): "You like that huh?"

(Naomi): "I'm not gonna answer that!"

(Seiko): "I'm seeing no denial!"

(Naomi): "And you seem so eager about this! More than our dinner...!"

And then she released me... but then, a smooth sensation was felt against my face.

(Seiko): "...Well let me just say! Between you and me, I'm willing to try anything. Just for you."

(Naomi): "...Anything?"

(Seiko): "...Anything."

(Naomi): "...!"

With Seiko's hand still on my face, suddenly something bigger moved it's way over my lap, which was her soft, warm bottom, while she wrapped the free arm around me. We were then really, really close now, and it seemed we could just kiss at any moment.

By the urge I was having, I held onto her as tight as I could. Together now staring, in dim eyes, with our lips parting while the silence we were having embraced our mesmerized states.

We were there, still gazing, wandering... into each other.

(Seiko): "..."

(Naomi): "..."

 _It took me so long to figure it out, but damn..._

 _Could I do this with her?_

 _Do I even deserve this?_

 _Will I be able to... keep her happy?_

 _Keep her safe?_

 _Can this even last for the rest of our lives?_

(Seiko): "Naomi."

(Naomi): "Seiko...?"

Her head was slowly moving in.

(Naomi): "...!"

But...

Moving so she could rest her head on my shoulder.

(Seiko): "Mmm!"

(Naomi): "...Cold again?"

(Seiko): "No. Just not warm enough!"

 _Jesus..._

 _What a romantic..._

(Naomi): "Heh!"

Then we kept ourselves there, cuddling, spending for what it felt like an enternity. Discussing the other important details for our dinner date.

As time went on though, our entire surroundings were... beginning to fade, leaving my vision with a blinding light that had everything pure white.

Meaning that the flashback had ended.

(Naomi): "...!"

There I woke up, shaking my head a bit, still in awe and still reliving glimpses of that nostalgia. But then at the moment, absentmindedly my hand was rubbing the empty seat by me... which I turned towards to that direction, finally realizing that...

Seiko was no longer there.

Adrenaline shot but then... drifting it's way out of me, fading and leaving my body to feel cold and stabbed.

(Naomi): "..."

 _And to believe that just happened right before... all that._

But knowing how painful those memories were, quickly I tried reassuring myself with other ones we had.

Then that's when it hit me.

A chain of them, that pertained to something else Seiko would do when we were alone.

In unexpected moments, there would be these delicate shifts in her vocals, as it turned out to be her singing. But her lyrics weren't just ANY tune she knew, oh no.

They were songs that I listen to, yet somehow she knew what they were. Even though I've always played them privately through my headphones.

Maybe because I've played them too loudly? Or maybe... she's seen my playlist when I wasn't looking?

Eitherway!

She has crazy singing abilities!

There were even times we've done duo singing.

Each experience being fun and wholesome.

Even I began remembering our "first time".

(Naomi): "What I've been... looking for."

Suddenly I started seeing glimpses of that time, where me and Seiko were on the school roof, as we were both skipping the last of our classes and watching YouTube videos.

But that all changed after an advertisement had played. One with a catchy jingle.

Our interest then went into music, and then we decided to play one of my personal playlists. This bringing Seiko to pull out something from her bag, something small and round.

A closer examination, it turned out to be a bluetooth speaker. Which she then plugged it into my phone and raised the volume high enough that the glass behind us started vibrating, while scaring some birds from the far distance.

(Naomi): "Seiko, I don't think this is such a good idea! We should lower it down mo-"

Abruptly she interrupted me, with her delicate finger.

(Naomi): "Mmm!"

(Seiko): "Babe! You worry too much!"

 _...Babe?_

Gradually Seiko moved herself up and on her own two feet, and then she extended her hand out, signaling me to do the same, which I took her grip and stood right by her, but this time... in complete hand-in-hand.

Neither of us were letting go.

And as we were tightening, Seiko spoke up again in her everyday enthusiasm.

(Seiko): "Life's too short to be all worked-up! Let's enjoy ourselves! Right here! Right now!"

(Naomi): "Heh! Can't argue with that!"

Not that I planned to but once I realized Seiko was guiding my body in slow and steady sways, I had to interject a bit!

(Naomi): "Now I didn't expect a dance...!"

(Seiko): "Seems appropriate if we got music playing, dontcha' think?"

Our eyes went dim at each other, but the more we moved in rhythm, my body couldn't stop wobbling.

Not just because I was nervous but I was also lacking experience.

This of course got Seiko commenting.

(Seiko): "My-My! Trying to ditch me again I see!"

(Naomi): "Mmmm! You dork!"

When we were moving like this, it felt like I was going to slip so I wrapped my arms around Seiko's hips for better measure.

For her she then placed her arms around my neck, keeping me in station while I took advantage of her grip by pushing completely forward.

To where our chest even squeezed into each other!

(Seiko): "Oh boy!"

(Naomi): "So-Sorry...!"

(Seko): "Eheheh! Want me to stop?"

 _Must be that obvious..._

(Naomi): "No, I want to keep going! It's just... this is the first time I've danced with anybody..."

(Seiko): "Really? I would've never guessed!"

Sarcasm at it's finest.

(Naomi): "You know, I didn't even bother going to the freshman formal. So there's that!"

(Seiko): "...How about the next dance? Would you go if I asked you out?"

 _Ask me out..._

In those words, Seiko kept her eyes dimmed, as she tugged my shoulders with her arms. But then, the whiteness in her cheeks had completely vanished as the red took over.

Of course I was going through the same thing.

(Naomi): "We can, but uhhh... you might regret that decision!"

(Seiko): "Why?"

(Naomi): "Just look at me right now... I'm barely able to hold onto you... this wouldn't work in a crowd of people..."

(Seiko): "Theeeen we should keep dancing! When that day comes you'll be ready!"

Seiko moved closer to my ear and whispered.

(Seiko): "By the time we're done, you'll become a ballerina...!"

(Naomi): "...Heh!"

Soon enough, a certain remix of a song started to play. Introduced in a piano, which the song involved a duo that would be singing lyrics in slow paces, unlike the original with it's fast tempo. Throughout the music they would share couple versus together while in others, they were sang alone.

(Seiko): "...?"

(Naomi): "Uhhh...!"

 _Oh no! I forgot that one was in there!_

(Seiko): "You have THAT in your playlist...?!"

I felt like dying on the spot, had to keep my eyes away from her.

(Naomi): "Pretty cringy huh...?"

(Seiko): "Not at all!"

(Naomi): "...?"

(Seiko): "I used to watch those movies too when I was kid! Me and my mom would actually sing along in those scenes!"

(Naomi): "Re-Really?"

Seiko nodded.

(Seiko): "Say, why don't we try singing this?"

(Naomi): "Singing? You and me?"

(Seiko): "C'mon! C'mon! Lets do it! I wanna sing with you now!"

(Naomi): "Hmm..."

(Seiko): "Pweaaaaase?"

(Naomi): "I really can't say no when you're like that..."

(Seiko): "Yesss!"

So that's what we decided.

I went to rewind the song, and then afterwards we returned back into our formation, back into each others grip.

When the vocals were about to be introduced, we then bumped our shoes against each other while we were swinging our bodies left and right. Doing our very best to not burst into laughter, since this was something we've never done before.

Nervous as I was, I cleared my throat, and started singing smoothly as I can.

(Naomi): "It's hard to belieeeve... heh!"

(Seiko): "...!"

(Naomi): "That I couldn't seeeee...! You were always there beside meeee...!"

(Seiko): "Heheh! Thought I was alone! With no one, toooo hold!"

 _So wonderful..._

(Seiko): "Buuut you were always there beside meeee!"

(Naomi): "This feeling... like no otherrrr!"

And here was "our part".

(Seiko and Naomi): "I want you to knooooooooooow!"

We giggled then, but I continued with my verse shortly after.

(Naomi): "That I've never haaaaad, someone... that knows me like you doooo... the way you doooooooo...!"

(Seiko): "And I've never haaaaaad, someone as good-for me as youuuu... No one like youuuuuu...!"

And here we were again!

(Seiko and Naomi): "So lonely before... I finally found! Oooooo! Ooooo! Oooo!"

Seiko then wiggled her own hips with her eyes shut. So red I could still feel her heat reflecting off mine.

(Seiko and Naomi): "What I've been looking foooooor!"

But we didn't stop there, we went the extra mile onto just... completing our song.

And everytime we sang, it felt like if we were...

Confessing.

(Seiko): "So good to be seeeen... So good to beeeee heaaaaaard... don't have to say a woooord!"

 _So beautiful..._

(Naomi): "For so looooong I was lost... So good to beeeee found... I'm loving having you arooooooounnnnd!"

(Seiko): "Heheh! This feelings, like no other...!"

 _Here we go!_

(Seiko and Naomi): "I want you to knoooooow!"

Then we bumped our chest together while twirling ourselves once.

(Seiko): "That I've never haaaaaaaad, someone that knows me like you do, the way you dooooo!"

(Naomi): "And I've never haaaaaaad, someone good for me as you. No one like youuuuuu!"

And then we simply side-stepped, left and right repeatedly.

(Seiko and Naomi): "So lonely before, I finally foooound! Oooooooo-Oooooo!"

Then we halted our movements, gazing at each other.

(Seiko and Naomi): "What I've been looking fooooooor!"

We giggled, kept ourselves smiling as we were finishing the final part.

(Seiko and Naomi): "Doo doo doo, doo doo doo, Whoa-ah-ah-ooh-ah-aw!"

Once the song had finally finished, we both separated ourselves and moved a couple feet away from one another. Both in disbelief, and even, in our own everlasting blushes, radiating so brightly that the sun wasn't able to hide the coloration.

Regardless if our faces were glowing, the moment in it's own was too strong that I attempted to hide myself.

But I was glued there, so really, all I did was divert my eyes from Seiko, while hoping that my... atrocious singing, didn't tarnish what we had going.

Funny because... during the song I felt completely at ease.

Though now I was self-conscious.

(Seiko): "...Wow!"

A one worded response, and by the sounds of it, I figured she was disappointed. Which I carried on with that impression and just reacted how I would whenever I did something wrong.

(Naomi): "I'm sorry you had to go through that..."

(Seiko): "...?"

(Naomi): "My singing... it must've been unbearable, right?"

(Seiko): "Are you KIDDIN' me?!"

(Naomi): "Huh?"

(Seiko): "Does it look like I'm suffering?"

Looking at her, I caught Seiko with her widen eyes, and her gaping smile. While at the same time she had her hands clenched into fists, with each of them shaking right by her chest.

Nervously, I placed my arms behind me and lifted one heel off the ground.

(Naomi): "But I hardly ever sing!"

(Seiko): "Well you wanna know what I think?"

(Naomi): "...What?"

And then a certain grip was made onto my arms.

(Naomi): "...?"

Seiko was pulling them forward, then grabbing for my hands, which she then held onto them tightly, squeezing me and massaging them in her loving ways.

But her tone... oh, her tone was gentle as an angel's harp.

Yet the words were more appropriate for someone screaming their lungs out.

(Seiko): "Best fucking sound in my life...!"

(Naomi): "...Wh-What?"

(Seiko): "Your singing is unlike anything I've listened to... no musician, no singer, could even compare!"

(Naomi): "..."

(Seiko): "And I just want more of it! I want you to continue singing for me..."

Now who could not fall for what she's saying?

The words that were given were comforting, inspiring, and something you'd expect from someone who... loved you.

They were really strong, but somehow, they weren't strong enough.

As I was being greeted by these familiar, echoes, from girls I've heard from our homeroom.

A reminder of some sorts, which did what they did, and drained me from those good sensations.

(Naomi): "Seiko, thank you... that's really sweet of you to say, but um, are you sure you're not mistaken?"

(Seiko): "What? You think I'm LION?! RAWR! Heheh!"

(Naomi): "..."

(Seiko): "...?"

But of course, the disbelief, or the... low self-esteem, had taken over.

Not long after, my thoughts came out.

(Naomi): "But my voice sounds ugly..."

(Seiko): "...?!"

 _Huh?_

Uh-oh!

(Naomi): "Umm...!"

The grip in Seiko's hands were beginning to get loose, which then I freed myself, and then I slowly began moving backwards.

(Seiko): "Naomi?"

(Naomi): "Let me uh, turn off the music! It's been playing for awhile! I think so, don't you?"

(Seiko): "..."

So I went ahead and did that, and after I was done, I returned my attention to Seiko.

However she wasn't the same.

Instead of her being upbeat and joyful, now she had this hurt, serious expression occupying. Most likely due to me believing in my insecurities over her. Or that I did the very thing that she dislikes, coming from me talking bad about myself.

Oh yeah, that had to be a dagger to her heart considering we had a conversation like this a week ago or so.

When she first came over my house, on that very night...

(Naomi): "So um, we should probably get back to class!"

 _Why am I such a coward..._

(Seiko): "Naomi."

(Naomi): "You know? Becuz that music was pretty loud! And it would suck if we get held back in detention again!"

(Seiko): "Naomi! You're not avoiding this one!"

Seiko moved up, while me, I complied by keeping myself shut.

(Seiko): "Why do you think that of yourself...?"

(Naomi): "Uhhh... what do you mean?"

Being more shy by the uncertain outcomes that would come from this, I moved back and hit myself against the wall, now feeling cornered and extra unsure how things were gonna go from there. Because what else would Seiko do?

The girl was passionate. And she was never afraid to show it through her body.

Her voice, the grip in her hands, those words... they were all showing she wanted to do more.

(Seiko): "Please don't play dumb with me! You just called your own voice... I don't wanna say it! You KNOW what you said!"

(Naomi): "I do..."

Then a certain exchange followed, where Seiko was moving herself over to one side of my body, and then to the other, taking good glances at me all around, and then after her quick examinations... she placed her smooth palm against my forehead. Resting it there.

(Naomi): "Seiko, what are you... doing?"

(Seiko): "No fever..."

Finding my temperature, she pulled away, staring back into my eyes, with glassy twirls.

I couldn't help but giggle.

(Naomi): "Heh! I'm not sick...!"

(Seiko): "You might not be..."

(Naomi): "No, I'm not at all!"

 _Wow, this is unexpectedly adorable..._

(Seiko): "So... who convinced you with that lie?"

(Naomi): "Nobody! I mean, that's just how I feel..."

(Seiko): "Then where did you get that idea from?"

(Naomi): "..."

Seiko then grabbed for my hands and pulled them to her chest.

(Seiko): "C'mooooon! Teeeeeell me!"

(Naomi): "I dunno... it's pretty lame, you might make fun of me for it...!"

(Seiko): "Really? You think I'd do that to you?"

Knowingly, she would sometimes, and by the reaction I was giving her, Seiko read me and immediately covered her own mouth and drifted her attention to the side, holding her laugh.

(Seiko): "Hmm-Hmm-Hmm-Hmm!"

(Naomi): "You're such a dork!"

We then giggled, which broke me out of the funk for a bit.

(Seiko): "Still! It can't be THAT embarrassing! And there are like, so many embarrassing things out there! Yours can't possibly be that bad!"

(Naomi): "Maybe not... but it's probably for the best if I didn't say anything."

(Seiko): "I wonder how fast you'll change your mind!"

(Naomi): "Change my mind? Why would I..."

Seiko then gave me this mischievous look, as she raised her hands in the air, wiggling her fingers.

 _Oh no!_

 _Not again!_

(Naomi): "Now Seiko! That's close enough!"

(Seiko): "Either we do this the easy way, or the hard way! Becuz we're not leaving this roof until you tell me!"

(Naomi): "How high is that drop...?"

Seiko then pulled back with wide eyes.

(Seiko): "Naomi!"

(Naomi): "I'm just kidding! I'm not doing tha-"

So it went from there, me being TICKLED.

(Seiko): "I'm going harder since you THREATENED to jump!"

(Naomi): "I-I was kidding!"

I tried fighting back by covering the areas, but whenever I did that, Seiko would move her hands over other parts of my body, jabbing and squeezing me at every given opportunity.

(Naomi): "Se-Seiko!"

(Seiko): "Bwahahahaaaa!"

Laughing like a villain, Seiko persisted, until there was no more stamina left in my system. That I could actually fall on my knees and then on to my side. But knowing how merciless Seiko is, there's no doubt that she would continue until I had my last breath.

(Seiko): "Teeeell me!"

(Naomi): "N-No!"

(Seiko): "Give it to meeeeeee!"

(Naomi): "N-Nyehhh!"

(Seiko): "Heheheh!"

(Naomi): "Hahahaha! Ha! Hoooo! O-Okay! You, g-gahhhhh! Got meee!"

Seiko paused, holding still while she showed that joyful, guilty expression, while for me, my guilt came from below, as one knee was overlapping the other in... temptation.

Realizing I was feeling those... tingles, I grabbed for my skirt and tugged on it.

(Seiko): "Have I? I dunno! I'm staaaaarting to lose control!"

And yet again, my chest felt those smooth gropes.

(Naomi): "Haaah! Stop! I'm already telling you!"

Then she stopped and left her hands over my shoulders.

(Naomi): "*Pant* *Pant*"

 _EVIL!_

 _And she's even smiling so wickedly!_

(Seiko): "Heheh! Alrighty then! I'm waiting!"

(Naomi): "*Pant* I don't know where to begin..."

A few more breaths my breathing would then be back to normal, however with what she had done to my body seemed like would last me the entire day.

Those sensations were strong, but thankfully I still had enough focus for the conversation.

(Seiko): "Tell me how it started! Was it... this year? Last year? Was this something you've had issues with throughout your life?"

(Naomi): "...Um, these thoughts didn't happen that long ago. I'd say maybe... couple weeks?"

(Seiko): "These last two weeks?"

(Naomi): "I mean, time-to-time, I'd have them. Have this fear of hearing myself like in... recordings."

(Seiko): "Oh I know that feeling! So is that what happened?"

(Naomi): "Yeah but it was an accident. I only found out when I got home... and it was there, on my phone, and well... when I heard it, I literally thought I was a different person!"

(Seiko): "So that's what triggered those thoughts?"

(Naomi): "...Well not exactly."

I continued while Seiko got closer.

(Naomi): "I didn't just compared it to myself... I also compared it to... the other girls."

(Seiko): "Other girls?"

(Naomi): "Yeah... our classmates."

(Seiko): "Sooooo?"

(Naomi): "So I listened over and over, and well... their voices..."

(Seiko): "Yeeeaaah?"

For a moment I went silent, but that's only because I was mustering up the softest voice I could ever pull...

That even I grabbed for my skirt and kept tugging down on it.

(Naomi): "When you compare them to mine... you'll notice how deeper I sound than them."

(Seiko): "Naomi, you sound really adorable right now!"

I didn't break character just yet. I still continued at least a few more words.

(Naomi): "Do you... do you notice it too? They... they sound a lot more gentle, soft and..."

(Seiko): "...Hehe!"

 _She's not taking this seriously!_

(Naomi): "It's not funny!"

(Seiko): "It's not! But you're just being so adorable...!"

(Naomi): "...Th-Thanks I guess... but that doesn't solve my voice issue."

(Seiko): "What issue? I'm not hearing one!"

(Naomi): "But I don't sound like the other girls!"

Seiko then giggled.

(Naomi): "...You're not helping here!"

(Seiko): "Naomi, you really worry over nothing!"

 _Do I...?_

Seiko then released my shoulders, and instead, placed her hands over mine.

(Naomi): "...!"

And she then brought them near to her chest, then dimmed her eyes and slightly parted her lips.

Her powerful stare even became too much for me that it led me to tilt my head downwards.

(Seiko): "To me, it seems you're just not used to someone appreciating what you have...!"

(Naomi): "That could be the case..."

(Seiko): "No, that's what it is!"

(Naomi): "Fine... I guess so...!"

The moment didn't end here.

It still continued, but this time her hands were on my cheeks that even her gaze had a deeper intensity within her.

(Naomi): "...!"

(Seiko): "You may not sound like them, but that's what makes me focus on you."

(Naomi): "O-Oh yeah?"

(Seiko): "I really, really love the way you sound..."

What else could I have said?

Her words... her gestures... just couldn't be met or outmatched.

Even so the urges inside me took over, and then brought me to guide us away from the wall.

(Seiko): "...?"

Once we were far enough, immediately I hugged her tightly. Followed by one of her soft gasps, and her breathes of excitement.

It was a satisfying acknowledgement, that a dominant person like her, was crumbling to my sudden control. When I'm usually the one would always let her have her way with me.

But this rare occurence was happening, and it just made me feel so powerful.

(Seiko): "Mmm!"

That didn't last so long though, once I started talking again...

(Naomi): "So... I really don't sound THAT deep?"

(Seiko): "...Oh Naomi! You're so stubborn!"

(Naomi): "I'm genuinely curious! I wonder about it a lot... and um, it would make me feel better if I hear it from you."

(Seiko): "If you want my input so badly, I guess I'll show you!"

 _Show me?_

And suddenly I was greeted with a squeeze somewhere below...

(Naomi): "...!"

That being both of her hands... on my butt, groping and spreading them apart.

That was me empowering. Handing her back that role. Letting her have her way with me.

(Seiko): "It's as soft and lovely as these BABIES!"

Not really angry, not really upset... but I was really confused, and... maybe turned on.

Okay... I am.

(Naomi): "I can't believe you just did that...!"

(Seiko): "...Heheh! Get used to it!"

Seiko then leaned into my ear, and whispered.

(Seiko): "Won't be the last time..!"

 _Not the last time?_

Then we were standing there, holding and rubbing each other for a long while until the final chimes ringed throughout the school.

By those soothing sounds we pulled ourselves apart, then looked at each other, still sharing that same coating of color.

(Seiko): "Hey, let's continue on out of here! We still got the rest of our day to explore!"

(Naomi): "Heh, yeah!"

And before we would enter back inside, Seiko took her speaker while I got my phone, and then we moved ourselves over to the door. But before going inside, I grabbed onto her wrist.

Keeping us from going any further.

(Seiko): "...?"

(Naomi): "Hey Seiko..."

Immediately she turned back with her mouth wide, looking delightfully surprised, but for me... I wiggled my lips from the pain she was doing to me.

It didn't stop me though. I wanted her... to know.

(Seiko): "Yeah?"

(Naomi): "Thank you for that. I don't know where I'd be without you...!"

(Seiko): "Hey, that's what we do for each other! Just remember that! And remember... it's the same for me."

(Naomi): "...Heh!"

Then we smiled and stared for a moment longer. Then after that we just continued on with our day. Slowly walking down the stairs and down the hall.

Through the first couple steps, the areas around us were beginning to... fade.

Into complete blankness.

Even I couldn't feel or see Seiko anymore.

However, our voices still continued that familiar exchange.

(Seiko): "I have a fun idea!"

(Naomi): "Heh! What is it?"

(Seiko): "Tonight, why don't we sing each other our favorite lullabies?"

(Naomi): "No way! That sounds really embarrassing!"

(Seiko): "C'mon now! How else will we get you outta your shell?"

(Naomi): "There are other ways!"

(Seiko): "Alrighty then! It's official!"

(Naomi): "What? I didn't agree to-*sigh* oh nevermind!"

(Seiko): "Heheh!"

But of course, our sweet exchanges had reached to their point as I couldn't recall the rest of that conversation.

However I began remembering the rest of that day. Where I saw glimpses of us leaving the school grounds, then us walking to the ice cream parlor since we wanted to treat ourselves a delicious, cold, creamy treat.

When we made it to the destination, we stood by the entranceway and questioned our options.. Meanwhile the grip on my hand and on my side were getting tight.

That being Seiko's anticipation.

(Seiko): "Ordering the usual then?"

(Naomi): "Um... I'm thinking of trying out that new flavor! The one that comes in a chocolate soda, double-mint, rainbow?"

(Seiko): "If that's what you're craving, then it shall be served to you my dear lady!"

 _Her lady..._

(Naomi): "Heh!"

But before Seiko could guide us any further, she realized I wasn't moving.

(Naomi): "Hey Seiko um..."

(Seiko): "Yeah Naomi?"

(Naomi): "Before we go inside..."

(Seiko): "Uh-huh?"

(Naomi): "Do you mind if I pay this time?"

(Seiko): "Naomi! We've talked about this already! I got this!"

(Naomi): "But you paid like the last couple of times! I don't feel right if it's just you spending on us..."

(Seiko): "If that's how you feel, then I guess I could let you take this one over! Not that I'm complaining! It's just so out of the ordinary when a beautiful girl is buying me the ice cream!"

 _Geez...!_

Then I rubbed my cheek, looking away while I whispered to myself.

(Naomi): "...Neither as me buying some for one."

(Seiko): "Mmm-heh!"

(Naomi): "Oh um... anyway! We should get going!"

 _God I'm so embarrassing!_

 _Should've kept that to myself!_

So we did, and inside we both ordered our frozen delights and made the exchanges, and once we obtained the goods we then sat ourselves by a window with a great view.

A view that had a perfect visual of the city-life, as many people were seen walking by, with plenty of vehicles stopping and accelerating and turning.

Thankfully no crashing! At least that I'm not aware of!

Besides the traffic, vendors nearby were seen occupied by huge groups, which made the scenery feel even more lively. Just like the interior of the parlor! And speaking about the interior, the jukebox area was one exception that had only an old man sitting by the glowy machine. Who may also be the one who paid for an old j-pop tune to play. Giving the place more of the retro aesthetic.

Noticing more details inside the place, a couple waiters could be seen standing by tables, taking additional orders, meanwhile the register started forming a massive line that literally reached from the front doors.

The amount of people was a lot higher suddenly, and yet this "crowded" atmosphere felt strangely comfy, maybe because we were relieved that we didn't come a minute later?

Eitherway, it didn't take long before me and Seiko dug into our deserved goodness.

A few spoonfuls in, Seiko led the conversation.

(Seiko): "I'm soooo glad we are doing this today! I had the worst CRAVE last night!"

(Naomi): "What were you craving?"

(Seiko): "Well yesterday I bought a couple tubs of ice cream for the family, but before I could get my hands on any, both of the containers were empty by the time I checked! So I had to go through the whole evening in the kitchen, staring at empty tubs... knowing that I missed out on some sweet, goodness!"

(Naomi): "Wow... really? They ate it all THAT quick?"

(Seiko): "I was amazed too! I actually gathered all the kids together right before their bedtime, and then one-by-one, I tickled them until they confessed!"

 _She sounds so casual about this..._

 _As if it's not like their first time..._

(Naomi): "So did you like... punish them?"

(Seiko): "Absolutely! By telling them a looooong bedtime story!"

 _Interesting method..._

(Naomi): "About what?"

(Seiko): "About the horrors of... the CAVITY!"

As I was sucking on my spoon, I tried holding in my laughter. But Seiko continued on after one bite.

(Seiko): "Beforehand I even drew a huge diagram for them to look at!"

(Naomi): "Really?"

(Seiko): "No joke! I drew them teeth! Cute, shiny ones on one side, and on the other, rotting, broken babies! It was all so in detail that you'd get goosebumps just by one glance! Nightmares even!"

(Naomi): "And that works?"

(Seiko): "This morning there were no more toothpaste in their bathroom, so I know it's working! And I also know it's... a waste of money..."

 _(Naomi): "*Snork*"_

 _Too silly!_

(Seiko): "Yeah! I need to find more alternatives..."

(Naomi): "Why not just tell them it's bad for their health?"

(Seiko): "Oh trust me I have! But these kids will keep going and going until there's nothing left! Even when I hide them, they have the instincts of a sugar-hound! So I'm always back and forth on what to get when I go shopping... which I am going to start changing their diets! Until the day I can feel comfortable leaving out snacks! Right now it's just not possible...!"

And then I went in with a jab.

(Naomi): "Luckily I don't have to worry about my ice cream!"

(Seiko): "Enjoy it while you can! Becuz when you marry and have kids, you're gonna understand what I go through! Understanding the true meaning of SACRIFCE!"

(Naomi): "Heh!"

 _Getting married..._

 _Having kids..._

 _Would that ever be possible if..._

 _No, don't even think about that right now..._

 _Just enjoy this moment!_

(Seiko): "Look out Naomi! Sugary paradise is coming your way! And it needs a landing!"

Seiko then started making plane noises and teasingly brought her ice cream filled spoon over my lips.

This being another part of her funny business since I'm not expected to really take it.

But today, after these moments we've been sharing...

After realizing what...

I feel.

(Seiko): "...?"

This time the spoon disappeared...

Into my mouth.

(Naomi): "Mmm..."

(Seiko): "...!"

Before I released, I made sure I sucked until there was none left on the spoon.

But even after doing that, Seiko kept staring directly at me in wondrous awe, looking completely blown away, with no remark said.

Apart from the wonder, she also started glowing left and right, while I drifted my gaze towards the bowl, smiling and blushing like a girl who exposed herself in-front of her crush.

(Naomi): "That's a lot sweeter than I expected... um I mean! Um..."

(Seiko): "...Let me try yours."

 _This is crazy!_

Shyly I lifted mine over to her lips, but then Seiko grabbed my hand and pulled it inside her.

Every second going by, I can feel her squeezing and sucking, as her eyes went shut, while she began softly moaning, almost too seductively.

(Naomi): "Seiko, lower down...!"

She was more reactive than I was.

It was like she was consuming something more than ice cream.

Meanwhile I sat there watching her, imagining what it would be like if...

We shared ice cream with our...

Lips.

(Seiko): "Mmm... you're right! It does taste even sweeter! Probably becuz we're sharing!"

 _We are sharing our saliva..._

(Naomi): "Y-Yeah?"

(Seiko): "...Wanna keep going?"

(Naomi): "...Heh!"

Overwhelmed by the scene, I darted my eyes and revealed a smile that squeezed my cheek. Seiko of course picked this up.

(Seiko): "Say "Ah" for me!"

Seiko then dug up more ice cream and brought it over to my lips, but this time I was hesitating, since certain thoughts came up.

Thoughts based on how this could be perceived in public.

Considering my feelings, I then took one look around the room to realize that some people were staring at us.

Some smiling and laughing.

Then there were others who looked... upset, but their expressions quickly changed to smiles too.

(Seiko): "Seems like somebody has brain freeze!"

(Naomi): "..."

I didn't respond, and by not reacting, Seiko immediately changed her tone into a more serious one.

(Seiko): "Doin' okay there?"

(Naomi): "I am it's just... doesn't this look weird?"

(Seiko): "Weird? Why would you think that?"

I started whispering to her.

(Naomi): "Seiko, you know this isn't normal...!"

(Seiko): "And?"

(Naomi): "And people are watching us..."

(Seiko): "So why would that be an issue?"

(Naomi): "Well if we're coming here regularly, rumors are sure to spread around..! Rumors like... me being in special needs, or um..."

(Seiko): "...Or just like the ones from school?"

(Naomi): "...!"

Then just like that, memories from that one week rushed through my head, being reminded that everyone had seen us as...

A couple.

Even to this day, the impression has never drifted. As rumors of us keep floating around in the halls of Kisaragi, and not only there, even on social media!

Explicit mentions through "group chats".

Group chats that I've joined only because Seiko thought it would be better for us so we don't easily lose touch.

If there will ever be a time that we do.

While that may be true, it also means others gets to not only see our relationship, but to also clarify if those rumors are true.

Which always seem true...

So in my free time I do try to clear those misunderstandings, although that would always fail as Seiko would just show up and add more contradictions.

(Seiko): "...You know, no matter what we do, or wherever we go, people are still gonna think what they want. With or without an explanation. It's just how it is."

(Naomi): "..."

 _She's right..._

 _I should know that better than anybody..._

(Seiko): "But judging by how you're acting now, you don't seem comfortable anymore so... I guess I'll put this spoon back here and dig on my ow-!"

Before Seiko can I grabbed her hand and guide the scoop back into my mouth.

Once all the ice cream melted inside, I pulled her out.

But by returning my eyes on Seiko, the confusion in her face was absolutely adorable.

It was like watching a kid experiencing their first time popping fireworks.

(Seiko): "...I don't get you sometimes!"

(Naomi): "...I don't get it either. But um, we should eat this faster! The ice cream's melting!"

Right as I was digging in for more... a cold, smooth touch was being felt against my face.

It was no other than Seiko's hand, drawing me to her attention.

(Naomi): "...?"

That was where I caught her, ready in hand with another spoon filled of ice cream, ready to invade me once more!

(Seiko): "Gonna finish this for me?"

(Naomi): "...Heh!"

 _She really doesn't care what people think..._

Then just like that, we continued spoon feeding each other until our bowls were empty.

And by the time we were finished, a waiter appeared before our table.

A girl who looked old as us, assuming she was a student from a school somewhere in our region.

She did wore a nametag and went by the name, "Yuzuki".

(Yuzuki): "Just to let you both know! Today we're having a couple's discount! So if you both are still wanting more, do act on it today! It's only a lmited time offer!"

 _Couple...?!_

(Seiko): "We'll keep that in mind! Thank you!"

(Naomi): "..."

Then after that interference, I stopped and just looked at our table.

(Seiko): "Can you believe that Naomi? We get a DISCOUNT! Just by sitting together!"

(Naomi): "..."

(Seiko): "But I'm more surprised you didn't try correcting her! That's usually your thing!"

 _The tease..._

 _We just talked about this a minute ago..._

(Naomi): "There's no point in explaining if it's how it looks..."

(Seiko): "You don't sound so happy by it!"

 _Can I even tell her why?_

Thankfully I didn't have to explain anything as Seiko caught her eyes on the menu and suggested for us to try the other options that were discounted for.

But before we settled, Seiko kept insisitng she wanted to pay, meanwhile I kept telling her it was all on me.

(Seiko): "I got this!"

(Naomi): "Nooooo! I'm paying! Remember? We already agreed outside!"

(Seiko): "But you're spending even MORE than what we orginally agreed on!"

(Naomi): "And I can't let you dump more of your money!"

(Seiko): "Well it's not fair eitherway!"

 _Ahhhh... she's right!_

(Naomi): "...Then what are we supposed to do?"

(Seiko): "I dunno!"

Conveniently the same waiter from moments ago swooped by and peered at us, smiling.

Like if she had all the answers.

(Yuzuki): "Why don't you both just split the bill?"

(Seiko and Naomi): "...!"

And that's what we did.

And then we just ordered more ice cream, and a couple of hot, pumpkin pies to go along on the side.

Once we ate, we thank Yuzuki, left the money on the table, and then left the establishment. Finding ourselves a less, congested street, with very little cars passing by.

The blazing sun did help me cope with the chills.

Although I didn't come out there in the best condition.

Neither as Seiko hinted by her slow movements, and her voice being lower-pitched.

(Seiko): "Wow! Remind me to not go there again, or I might not live to see another day!"

(Naomi): "Tell me about it! I can't even walk correctly!"

But before moving any forward, Seiko grabbed onto my arm with both hands, which we both then stopped and directed our attention at each other.

(Naomi): "Don't worry I'm kidding! I'm not gonna fall!"

(Seiko): "I know."

(Naomi): "Hmm?"

Taking a closer look at Seiko, that's when I realized she had this interlocked gaze.

The kind that showed she was willing to stand on this spot forever, even if it meant that she will become a statue.

(Seiko): "Thank you for bringing me out here! I really needed this...!"

(Naomi): "Well it's not like you were forcing me to be here! Going to places with you is... always amazing!"

 _There I go again!_

 _Being embarrassing!_

(Seiko): "Eheheh!"

In-between my next words I turned away and had my eyes darting back and forth to her.

(Naomi): "I didn't know you were craving that last night... you should've told me! I would've gone out and got you something!"

(Seiko): "...Maybe that's why I didn't say anything."

(Naomi): "Huh?"

 _Oh right..._

 _She worries about that now..._

(Naomi): "Well then... next time, if I have something at home, maybe we could just meet halfway? Meet by the intersection?"

Suggesting that, Seiko then pushed into me, causing me to fall back.

(Naomi): "...!"

Instead of falling on the ground, she caught me in her arms and raised me back up.

Reuniting us by having our boobs pressed, even to where her minty, pumpkin breath tickled my nose.

Even though we were still a few miles away from the quiet intersection, it didn't strict Seiko from handling me here in the public eyes.

(Seiko): "...If you take me home with you, then we got ourselves a deal!"

(Naomi): "...Heh!"

Then after that moment, we continued our ways home, talking about more places we can go in the future.

But eventually we made it to the "spot", promising each other that we would call later.

One goodbye and then we were off.

Continuing our day apart until it became that hour again...

Where we were both in the comfort of our beds, surrounded by darkness, while a certain glow was reaching in from my window.

A light being made by not only the festive street lights, but also by the big and round, glowing moon.

And there was the phone lighting too!

(Seiko): "...Heeeeey Naomi! Naomi?"

(Naomi): "Heh! Hi Seiko!"

(Seiko): "...Ohhhh there she is! My dear angel!"

 _Her angel..._

(Seiko): "...I'm so thankful you're still up! Thought I was gonna lose you tonight!"

(Naomi): "I was wondering that too! You didn't reply for like the last few hours...! You kinda had me worried!"

(Seiko): "I'm really sorry! The timing was awful! We actually had ourselves a surprise visitor! Too much was going on that I forgot to charge my phone... so it liked died and I couldn't tell you...!"

(Naomi): "Oh don't worry! I'm just glad to know that you're fine! That's what really matters..."

(Seiko): "D'awwww! Naomi!"

(Naomi): "I mean, that's normal right? I really want you to be fine!"

(Seiko): "Heh-heh!"

 _Oh my god, stop-stop...!_

 _Change the subject!_

(Naomi): "So um, who came by to your place?"

(Seiko): "One of the most sweetest, and charming people who's outlived many centuries!"

 _Someone old?_

(Seiko): "Our dad's mom! But we also like to call her our graaaandma-ma!"

(Naomi): "That's great! Did you guys have an amazing time?"

(Seiko): "For the most part, yeah it was! But you know how families are! They do their best to get you to say stuff! Stuff that makes you wanna leave the house and like, never come back!"

 _So that's where her behavior stems from..._

 _She gets it from her family and takes it out on me!_

(Naomi): "Is that what happened tonight?"

(Seiko): "Weeeeeell...!"

Seiko then suddenly started sounding softer, and spoke slowly that she came off embarrassed.

(Seiko): "During dinner, my grandma-ma was asking if I had a guy in my life... and well! I told them that I didn't!"

(Naomi): "But they didn't believe you?"

(Seiko): "Mhm..."

(Naomi): "Did you lie?"

(Seiko): "..."

Silence then caught up with us, that it began starving my curiosity mind as I desperately clawed my pillow in anticipation since I wanted to know what happened exactly in that conversation.

(Naomi): "Hey, you still there?"

(Seiko): "I am... but if you're asking me if I lied, well I didn't! I just kept telling them the truth..."

(Naomi): "What's the truth?"

(Seiko): "...That I have you."

(Naomi): "...?!"

 _No way!_

 _Did she really...?!_

(Naomi): "Wh-What do you mean by that...?"

(Seiko): "It means they really wanna meet you...!"

(Naomi): "...!"

Undeniably I buried my face into the pillow... trying to rub off my burns.

I was so overwhelmed by the heat that I even started rolling around on my bed, eternally screaming... which my body wasn't enough to contain those raging urges that my muffles escaped into my pillow.

Why was I being like that?

Usually I'd be skeptical, anxious... concerned...

But...

This time I was so happy, so happy that... every part of me was vibrating in this fuzziness.

And that I could see a happy ending, illuminating in the dark, sparkly night skies.

Even though I was not completely sure if Seiko directly told them that we were dating or not, I was still overjoyed by this news of being welcomed in just like that.

Even I started sweating... and feeling breathless.

As Seiko continued speaking more about her experience in that rare, timid behavior.

(Seiko): "They were hammering me so hard...! So I ended up giving up your full name... and I pretty much told them how we met, and how you're like and yeah...! Though all that wasn't enough!"

(Naomi): "...What happened next?"

(Seiko): "They wanted pictures too so uh, I shown them a few we've taken together... and then they kept bulling me on how you haven't came over yet! Telling me things like, 'Why have you been hiding this beautiful girl from us?', or like *coughs* 'What are you waiting for? Invite her over already! A girl like that doesn't last a lifetime!'"

(Naomi): "...They really wanna see me that badly?"

(Seiko): "Big time!"

(Naomi): "I don't get it though...!"

(Seiko): "What's there not to get? They like you a lot!"

To clarify that confusion of what her family considered us together, I tried asking another question without being direct about that.

(Naomi): "Yeah but... they haven't met me personally! Why would they care that much...?"

(Seiko): "...It's becuz you make me happy."

(Naomi): "Making you... happy?"

Seiko then started talking like if she was revisiting times in her head. To where her voice went softer, with a bit of pain that resonated through the line.

(Seiko): "Things seemed to have never improved. No matter what they did to help me... I just couldn't snap out of it. Even to the point that it almost made him quit his job."

(Naomi): "...Your dad?"

Two hands were now on the phone.

(Seiko): "...But I told him. I had everything figured out. That I can do this... that I can raise the kids, that I can do the house work, and that I could get my education up, all at home! But even when I committed to all that, even when I smiled, and laughed along with them, they all knew... they knew I was... dying inside. And I knew... mom was never coming back."

(Naomi): "..."

And there I squeezed onto the bed sheets, in pain and in some sort of frustration. That being because my mind was going blank.

Because here I knew it would be important to say something.

But I didn't have the words.

(Seiko): "...For a long time, that's how I felt. I really thought nothing could put me at ease. I really believed that... even in-front of my family that I love... I really thought my happiness was cut-short."

The line went quiet, but it picked up again for not too long, as Seiko spoke once more.

Hearing her though, the pain that was originally in her voice lost it's weight.

As if I could feel her smile pressing on our phones, along with...

Tears.

(Seiko): "*Sniffles* Up until... my first day at Kisaragi Academy. Up until... I found you!"

(Naomi): "Seiko..."

(Seiko): "After that day... everytime I come home they always find me smiling, and I talk as if... my days were the best! I laugh a lot... and I say the most goofiest stuff! I even do extra things around the house that aren't even necessary for me to do but... I do them! I want to do so many things now! I'm just... I'm just alive! And for them to see me like this, it's like... I finally came back home! They finally got back the girl who disappeared with her mother!"

Besides the impact those words did to my heart, even my vision began going blurry, and even wet sensations were felt forming around my eyes that led to... cold wet trails, rolling down my cheeks.

Even if Seiko had already told me similar things before, this time it had really hit me the hardest.

Her explanation was far deeper, and it made me feel even more important.

More impactful than I have ever been to anything in my life...

Impactful...

Just more important...

(Naomi): "I can't believe you're telling me all that...!"

(Seiko): "And do you see why my family cares about you a lot? Why they wanna see you?"

(Naomi): "*Sniffles*"

(Seiko): "...Naomi?"

Immediately I wiped my tears.

(Naomi): "*Sniffles* Why do you gotta be so deep at this hour? You're not even here to hug me...!"

(Seiko): "...I could come by really quick!"

 _Just for one hug?_

(Naomi): "You can't keep doing that Seiko... then your family might think I'm a bad influence!"

(Seiko): "They'd understand!"

(Naomi): "Nooooo! Stay there!"

(Seiko): "I still don't get you!"

(Naomi): "I know I'm weird, but I prefer you being safe at home..."

(Seiko): "Okay then, why not hug your pillow for me? While I do the same?"

(Naomi): "...Hug it?"

But then I understood. Which I did reach for one nearby and then held it against me.

Holding it tightly and trying to imagine it was Seiko.

Meanwhile the noises in her background accompanied the immersion.

(Naomi): "It's not the same..."

(Seiko): "I swear! You can't go on a minute without being so, neeeeedy!"

(Naomi): "Hey! You're the one who always hugs me! It's your fault that I'm so... addicted to them!"

(Seiko): "I wonder what Mochida would think if I told him that!"

(Naomi): "Oh my god please... if you feed him more stuff, then I'm gonna...!"

 _Wait, what am I gonna do?_

(Seiko): "Gonna what, Naomi? You gonna yell at me some more? Gonna say the F-word, a million-bagillion times?"

(Naomi): "One of these days I'll figure something out!"

Then we both just started laughing, under in all that smile and joy.

(Naomi): "..."

 _So lucky to have this with her..._

 _Can it always stay like this...?_

(Seiko): "Hey Naomi."

(Naomi): "Yeah, Seiko?"

(Seiko): "We're gonna get through life together, okay?"

(Naomi): "Heh! Okay!

 _She was thinking the same thing..._

 _Heh!_

For awhile then we kept having more conversations, without trying to turn on anymore waterworks.

The conversations we were having then felt like minutes...

But in reality, a couple hours passed before we knew it!

(Naomi): "Oh... oh! It's past midnight!"

(Seiko): "Soooooo?"

(Naomi): "We're supposed to be asleep by now! We need to call it a night!"

(Seiko): "Do we haaaaave to? I really don't wanna go just yet!"

(Naomi): "But you can't miss hours! You need your rest..."

(Seiko): "Hmmm...! Rest does sound good, but you sound even better..."

(Naomi): "Heh... well! You still gotta go to bed!"

(Seiko): "...Only if you sing me a lullaby!"

(Naomi): "...A lullaby?"

(Seiko): "...Yeah! Did you already forget?"

Then I began remembering the exchanges we had when we were leaving Kisaragi Academy today.

(Naomi): "I didn't think you were being serious earlier!"

(Seiko): "Of course I was! Am? Was? But yeah, I still wanna hear more from you...!"

(Naomi): "Do you now?"

(Seiko): "Mhmm..."

 _It's not like I'm gonna say no to her..._

 _How can I?_

(Seiko): "Will I finally have my encore? My dear angel? Will you fly me to the moon? And hold me so dearly?"

(Naomi): "...Heh!"

 _Her angel..._

 _Holding her..._

 _But if she wants a lullaby, what can I sing her that's appropriate? That's simple and goes with the mood?_

 _Something beautiful..._

 _Something deep..._

 _Hmmm, wait... "Fly me to the Moon"..._

 _Is that why she brought it up?_

(Naomi): "Well here I go!"

(Seiko): "Give it to me...!"

Then off the top of my head, I started singing that song.

(Naomi): "Flyyyy me to, the mooooon!"

(Seiko): "...!"

(Naomi): "Let me playyyy... among the stars!"

(Seiko): "Mmm..."

(Naomi): "Let me see what spring is like... on a-Jupiter and Mars."

(Seiko): "Oh Naomi..."

(Naomi): "In other words... hooooold my hand!"

(Seiko): "...Hehhh!"

 _Wait..._

 _Oh no!_

 _I forgot it was that kind of song!_

(Seiko): "In other words..."

(Naomi): "...?!"

(Seiko): "Baaaaaaby! Just kiss meeee!"

Then in that moment, Seiko actually...

Kissed my ear.

Well not literally but the smack vibrated through my end and it caused me to roll around the bed.

As I waited for her to speak again, in awe, and in anxiety...

But to my surprise she continued the song for me.

(Seiko): "Fill my heart with song... and let me siiiiiing, for ever more!"

(Naomi): "..."

(Seiko): "You're all I long for... all I worship, and, adore...!"

(Naomi): "...!"

(Seiko): "In other words... pleaaaase be truuuuue!"

But then I stepped in by singing that one lyric, like if I'm asking for clarification.

(Naomi): "In other words...?"

I started breathing a bit heavier, as Seiko could be heard, going through the same.

Only softer breaths, but I knew... her next words would be more than just "singing her part".

And soon enough...

Those words escaped from my speaker and resonated through my ear...

In that pure, radiant-like, warm echo, passing through and mesmerizing my whole body.

Yet with a warm chill surfacing within me.

In and out, causing me to squeeze the covers between my legs, and tighten the pillow with my arm.

(Seiko): "I love you... Naomi!"

(Naomi): "...!"

 _Oh my god..._

 _OH MY GOD!_

(Seiko): "..."

 _It's not a confession!_

 _Right...?_

 _She just sang is all...!_

 _No..._

 _I'm lying to myself!_

 _This is Seiko I'm talking about!_

(Naomi): "...Y-You were wonderful!"

(Seiko): "You too... my dear... angel."

(Naomi): "...?"

 _She sounds like she isn't gonna hold much longer..._

(Naomi): "S-Seiko...?"

(Seiko): "..."

Then there I only heard her breaths, as I began realizing...

She might've fell asleep.

I tried calling her name once more just in case.

(Naomi): "...Seiko?"

(Seiko): "Hemmm... mmmm..."

This was the first time I had caught Seiko sleeping...

Well besides from school, but even then, this was an entirely different experience.

Where we were both in our homes.

Where we were both supposed to be asleep.

Yet here I was, still awake on the line, listening to my best friend's breathing and mumbles.

(Naomi): "..."

Maybe it was creepy of me to not hang up but I just couldn't...

She was just so lovely, and so at ease.

I just couldn't let her go.

So instead of hanging up I just left Seiko on speaker, closed my eyes and imagined her in my bed.

Imagined her in my arms...

(Naomi): "...I love you too, Seiko!"

(Seiko): "..."

Then I just continued hearing her, imagining myself stroking that soft hair, and her warm breaths touching my neck to cheek.

I was so lost in these thoughts that all sound in my room began fading, along with the feelings from the AC and the bed.

All that was going away, that all I could hear was Seiko repeating,"I love you", as the warmth in my body remained inside me, filling me every inch.

But then...

I started hearing discrete sounds of water splashing, far from the distance.

(Naomi): "...?"

Instantly I recognized those continous splashes, as I began remembering that they were from the school fountain.

The same fountain that would be in our background before me and Seiko had to call it in and return to our classes.

And remembering that, that's when my entire vision returned to me. Remembering that... this is our special spot.

Remembering that... I was just having a flashback.

And remembering that... me and Seiko actually reunited last night, at Satoshi's house, and later that night... called like we used to do.

As these thoughts were being brought up, it's like I've forgotten everything these last couple weeks. Leading me to speak up in pure joy, just like a kid who was ready to open their Christmas presents on a Christmas morning.

(Naomi): "Hey Seiko we should...!"

One turn to that direction, then all that joy shattered like a dropped glass of cool, sweet tea. Followed by a bitter after taste, of a shattered realization.

(Naomi): "Oh..."

It became even harder to hold those late night tears, as they were mixed in fear and uncertainty...

Knowing that after my actions, the future we had, may no longer exist.

(Naomi): "What have I learned anyway? You're the one who came to me..."

And then suddenly everything got dimmer.

That of course being caused by my hair, but even then I could still see past through the strands, and then see the hard ground with a trail of cracks.

A relatable sight for a metaphor.

Though an image of someone dear, formed before my eyes, in a transparerncy that made everything look darker.

That someone being of course... Seiko.

But she wasn't smiling, or anything expected from that bright personality.

Instead this was the same look she had before... I destroyed what we had.

The look of someone who was losing... everything.

Stream of cold tears leaking out of her eyes, and those movements of her choking on air, and that shaking... and that sobbing...

A memory so haunting that had kept me up at nights, making me restless and deprived that even my mom has caught me that way more than once.

Just like today.

Then what came next were the memories I had here in school with Seiko, to where we had our fair share of... awkward interactions. Most of her attempting to get a moment between us from either her showing her drawings, or her sharing jokes with me, or asking questions about classwork, trying to act as if everything was normal, but undoubtedly those exchanges weren't the same.

And everytime, we would fall silent in the end, and pain would seep out from her, that even in her smiles, her sadness would linger in the background, just by the lower tone in her voice, and her slower movements, and the change in habits from us never touching, and little-to-none eye contact and... different voices filling the air.

Voices and topics that were alien to her that she can be heard answering with short responses like, "Oh yeah!" or, "That's cool!"

Simple responses that you knew someone wasn't interested.

While those other girls didn't care, didn't realize a single thing...

As for me I can hear, and see, and feel all that pain... reaching out to me. Begging me to snap out of it and just... tend to her, and take her away from them.

Wanna know what's even worse?

Lunch periods.

In those I had to eat in-front of a wall in class and pretend I was watching something like... a YouTube video... and for her, I would catch her being at a distance with her "new friends", and those were always a stab to my body.

Even so, she needed them... she needed to move on, at least... try to.

Besides that, walking to here or going home, was another miserable aspect.

Where in those times I would pause on foot and look around me to make sure Seiko was close by, but then I would remember that things weren't the same... and then I would start losing my breath... and hoped that whatever music I had playing would get me out of it.

Never happened.

I was always feeling like crap.

What I deserve anyway...

(Naomi): "...!"

What I really didn't deserve was this gift, touching my arm, and being reminded of it's existence I then placed my hand over the exact spot where it was being felt, rubbing it as it was still hidden under my sleeve.

Undoubtedly I revealed it and there, was the same gift I was given.

Still wrapped around my arm like if... Seiko was hugging me from the distance.

But then those symptoms were becoming more noticeable at every stroke.

Pressure in the head, numb feet, heavy eyes, cold limbs...

Even breathing became harder, as for the painful throbbings within me were blocking out every positive thought.

The pain was just too burtal for me to handle I even started wiggling on my seat, squeezing myself, just hoping that doing those things would ease this unbearable suffering.

(Naomi): "...*Snifffes*"

 _No-No... no!_

 _Keep it together..._

So I held on a bit longer.

I closed my eyes, squeezed my arm, and then tried remembering another, great day.

More specifically the day I first received this gift.

Remembering wasn't difficult, but staying focused was the challenge.

Even the pangs could still be felt as the glimpses were showing, but with enough Seiko and those prolonged desires, while those said desires are being met in these memories, gradually brought me to just relive that time.

Of course with no knowledge of the present, it just played like a movie.

In this memory, me and Seiko were outside my home.

Finishing up on our school assignments.

The stress however was eating at me so badly that I dropped the work down on my lap, letting out a sigh.

As for Seiko she did the same.

(Naomi): "Are we really expected to use this somewhere?"

(Seiko): "I know! I always ask myself the same thing! Like when am I going to... wait, what are we doing again?"

(Naomi): "*Snork*"

 _Point proven!_

Seiko then moved the paper close to her face that she even squinted at the writing, reading the question out in this dramatic tone she would do.

(Seiko): "FIND an area, between a function and a rotation... of it's REFLECTION?! Where in my life will I be USING that!? Naomi, do you have any idea how to solve this?"

(Naomi): "I don't even know anymore... everytime I see these letters, these shapes and numbers, my mind goes to a different place. It's actually driving me nuts!"

Then an irresistible suggestion was offered.

(Seiko): "Why don't we go out and get something nice? Like maybe some ice cream, or coffee or something! Surely that'll ease our stressed noggins!"

(Naomi): "Ice cream sounds good right about now... but by that point I wouldn't want to continue working..."

(Seiko): "Alright! So let's make THAT as an incentive then! Once we are done, then we can go grab ourselves some frozen delights! Whaddya say?"

(Naomi): "Sure!"

Immediately I started typing into the calculator. Bringing out a warm smile as I began picturing us, enjoying ourselves at the parlor.

Mostly remembering... that time when we actually... spoonfed each other.

(Seiko): "Now that's the spirit!"

It wasn't long before we came up with an answer.

(Seiko): "FINISHED!"

(Naomi): "I think we're missing something..."

(Seiko): "We have the same answer though! Same work too!"

(Naomi): "Doesn't mean it's right..."

(Seiko): "Mnnnn!"

We both then looked at each other's papers again, making sure what mistakes were made.

In-between the struggles we did pull out our notebooks and glanced over the examples we had done back in class, and then we did some extensive, online research.

Constant back and forths.

(Seiko): "How about now?"

(Naomi): "This is wrong..."

(Seiko): "How do you know that?"

(Naomi): "I just... I don't know! It just looks wrong to me..."

(Seiko): "What's wrong is you having that stain on your shit! My goodness!"

I looked down to actually check.

While looking I didn't find the said stain, but my nose felt something...

(Seiko): "Boop! GOTCHA'!"

(Naomi): "Oh...gah! You dork!"

(Seiko): "Hee-Hee!"

Couple minutes later.

(Seiko): "Okay! Is this good enough?"

(Naomi): "Seiko that's... wait, why are you doodling?"

(Seiko): "With a cool drawing, maybe, just maaaaybe! Our teacher will get too distracted to see the work!"

 _Can this girl get anymore dorkier?_

(Seiko): "I need to borrow your paper too! This will only work if both of our papers have AMAZING drawings! You gotta trust me on this one Naomi!"

I tried making a serious face but it wasn't holding up so well.

Even to where I kept doing those inner-laughs that made my nose blow out loudly.

(Naomi): "Seiko. This isn't the time to be fooling around! We gotta get this done!"

(Seiko): "Dontcha' mean... DOODLING around?!"

(Naomi): "Yes you dork! Now let's get back to work!"

(Seiko): "Hey everybody! Meet my bestfriend named Buzzkill! Oh I mean NAOMI! Yeah they are so ALIKE that I get those two confused!"

(Naomi): "Oh my god...!"

(Seiko): "God probably makes the same mistake too!"

Then I just kept shaking my head as I was letting out those uncontainable chuckles.

(Naomi): "Please stop, you're killing me here!"

(Seiko): "Okay! Just becuz you said please!"

Couple more minutes had passed, and neither of us looked comfortable. Which Seiko had positioned herself with her head on my legs.

(Seiko): "Are we done yet?"

(Naomi): "Close! Just a few more minutes!"

Few more minutes took actually about half an hour, where a few of our solutions, along with the work by the problems, had changed. drastically.

The changes were so brutal on our papers that they looked like they were used for rubbing gravestones.

But I still wasn't satisfied...

I felt something was off in one of our last questions.

(Seiko): "Let me guess! You're still unsure?"

(Naomi): "Yeah, something's off in one of our answers. We should go over it once more..."

(Seiko): "Naomi! At this rate I'll need to go home! For now we can just leave! Maybe continue this tonight over the phone?"

(Naomi): "Not yet! Just... give me another minute... I wanna be extra sure!"

So in that time I scrolled through our notes. But Seiko was already convinced we were done that she started moving her bag around, placing her notebooks inside.

Hearing the shuffles I did pause, drop my belongings and looked at her, finding myself those shiny gleams radiating from those dimmed, dreamy eyes.

They were begging for my attention, and instantly I gave in without any hesitation.

(Seiko): "You know, it's really ADORABLE seeing you work this hard!"

 _Oh geez...!_

I swept my hair, but then kept my palm over my cheek, massaging myself.

(Seiko): "It's not a side I see often!"

(Naomi): "School is meant to be taken seriously afterall! So we should be working hard."

(Seiko): "You however, are working too hard at it! You might as well live in the library and live off their vending machines! There might actually be a school program for that! Sure goes right up your alley!"

(Naomi): "Oh! Oh okay! So that's your fancy way of calling me a nerd?"

(Seiko): "Might as well be one!"

(Naomi): "...Can't believe you're seriously lumping me with them!"

(Seiko): "I mean we're not eating ice cream... might as well be at a library so I can watch you embrace those musty, old book smells!"

The teasing was rough, even I started looking away.

(Seiko): "You're worrying me Naomi! What are people gonna think when I'm hanging out with you? That my dearest, best friend... only gets off at the sight of her LEAD pipe, scratching paper!"

(Naomi): "...Lead pipe?"

Seiko then shut one of her eyes and raised an eyebrow.

(Seiko): "Hmm-Hmm! Pencil!"

And then the burns on my face got hotter, as Seiko just once again, dominated me.

She even gave me this look that spells out, "What do you think of me now?"

So rather than speaking I then looked down at my paper and started moving my pencil.

I really didn't know how to handle the moment so that's what I did.

But then... Seiko went through a complete role reversal.

Where she was grabbing onto her own curls with a hint of pain in her face.

(Seiko): "Noooo! Naomi! We're supposed to LEAVE! For the ice cream!"

 _Is that all it took?_

To make it even better I LITERALLY started shading on the paper with my pencil, hard enough that it sounds like I'm painting a brick wall, with a tooth chisel.

(Seiko): "*Sigh* Me and my big mouth!"

(Naomi): "Huh? What Seiko? I can't hear you! You need to speak looouuder!"

(Seiko): "You really can be cruel!"

Then I dropped by pencil and we both just laughed!

Immediately after though, Seiko began mounting herself... on me.

(Naomi): "...!"

The sensation did make me jump a bit since it was so sudden.

For a moment she did... grind her bottom there, probably trying to adjust herself.

Knowing her that must've been intentional.

But in her following words, her voice came off innocent-like, completely dismissing that perversion as she approached a different subject, relating to the school stuff again.

(Seiko): "Really though! I can't thank you enough for helping me... I'd be failing my classes if it weren't for you...!"

(Naomi): "...I think it's the other way around!"

(Seiko): "Oh? How come?"

(Naomi): "Uhhh I mean... you're a huge inspiration! And without you well... I wouldn't be working as hard, you know?"

 _Wait, that sounds really DESPERATE!_

(Seiko): "D'awww! Naomi!"

(Naomi): "Sorry! Lame... I know!"

Seiko then just hugged me, as for me I tighten my grip on her uniform and directed my gaze away, feeling overwhelmed by that thriving intensity inside her.

(Seiko): "Opposite of lame! You just... ahhh! My days always get better when you just open up!"

(Naomi): "...Heh!"

 _Making her day... better._

Seiko then pulled away and began massaging my shoulders.

(Seiko): "...I can't believe I just have two more years with you, before you get sent off to nursing school! That's just crazy to me!"

(Naomi): "...Yeah!"

(Seiko): "My little nerdy nurse...!"

(Naomi): "Heh!"

Two more years.

After graduation, knowingly me and Seiko will be spending less time.

More studying.

More responsibility.

Life out there will definitely be different.

(Seiko): "It seems so far, yet... these last two months have went by so fast!"

(Naomi): "Yeah... it has. I definitely feel that way too... it's kinda scary."

(Seiko): "...Just know! When we graduate, we're still gonna have lots of memories together! Just like right now!"

We both then smiled and blushed, as I kept going silent, feeling so overwhelmed and secured by her grip.

But she did continue.

(Seiko): "That nursing progam sure does have big standards huh? Becuz you really do put a lot of time and effort into school work!"

(Naomi): "...Grades are super important to them. If I don't keep that A-average, then I'll have to say goodbye to that future."

 _...And to my family._

(Seiko): "What about your family?"

 _Wait..._

 _Did I really say that out loud?!_

(Naomi): "Oh um... sorry, can you repeat that?"

(Seiko): "You just mentioned your family..."

(Naomi): "..."

(Seiko): "Why do you need to say goodbye to them?"

 _I can't really dodge this one either..._

 _I have to tell her._

(Naomi): "If you wanna know, well... if I don't make it as a nurse, then well..."

(Seiko): "Weeeeeell?"

(Naomi): "..."

(Seiko): "...?"

(Naomi): "My familly will disown me then."

Here I thought it would be understandable.

The culture here in Asia, families tend to put their honor, their beliefs and values above everything else. Even if it meant abandoning their own to save their own pride. But looking at Seiko, it seemed she was baffled. More or less confused. Like if she thought I had lived in another world.

(Seiko): "Now waaaait a minute! Why on Earth would anybody disown you?!"

(Naomi): "...They just would."

(Seiko): "You gotta be exaggerating! Like... wh-what do you mean by being disowned?"

 _Hasn't she heard families do that?_

(Naomi): "Well you know... being disowned is like not being wanted anymore."

(Seiko): "Okay and...?"

(Naomi): "And that means I would have to pack up my belongings and leave, and go find a different home."

Seiko then repositioned herself by placing her legs against my sides, which made my heart skip beats!

Just like a person running down the stairs and skipping like four steps everytime they had gone downwards.

(Naomi): "Se-Seiko?!"

(Seiko): "That can't be the case! Your mother would never do that! There's just no way! Not over something like that!"

(Naomi): "..."

(Seiko): "She's a wonderful, sweet woman! And you're her daughter! You came out of her!"

 _I guess it's different from her circles..._

(Naomi): "You haven't lived with any of them though..."

(Seiko): "...?"

(Naomi): "And I'm not just talking about my mom. I'm also referring to my grandparents, my aunts, my uncles, my cousins... all of my family. If I'm not doing what I need to do, then I'm out of their lives..."

(Seiko): "...You're serious?"

By her given expression, the air had lost all that warmth, leaving me to feel the pains I had from witnessing a time that a family member had been exiled.

(Naomi): "It has happened to one of my cousins... she had zero interest sticking by to their standards, and once they found out that she couldn't follow along, instantly they kicked her out of their home, they threw her belongings out and she-"

Seiko then squeezed my shoulders and shook her head in denial.

(Seiko): "No way!"

(Naomi): "..."

(Seiko): "So you're telling me... they would treat you like you don't EXIST, just becuz a piece of paper with your name on it, has alphabets they don't like seeing?!"

(Naomi): "Uh, sorta, yeah... if you wanna look at it that way."

(Seiko): "That's fhhhh...! That's stupid! That's awful! That's no good reason to shut out family!"

(Naomi): "Seiko..."

 _This is the angriest she's ever been..._

(Seiko): "And you're telling me your MOM would actually do that to you...?!"

(Naomi): "I can't say for certain but I wouldn't be surprised if-"

(Seiko): "What the hell!"

Seiko then got off of me and started standing.

I got up too.

(Seiko): "Okay! I get being disappointed! But that's B-S! Is she inside right now?"

Seiko then moved to the door but I grabbed onto her sleeve and prevented her from going any further.

(Naomi): "Seiko, calm down!"

(Seiko): "Well is she inside?"

 _Oh my god...!_

(Naomi): "No she's not but Seiko, I don't think you understand...!"

(Seiko): "No! I don't Naomi! I would actually LOVE to speak with your family! So I can get a BETTER understanding as to why it's justified to abandon your own! All for dumb letters on a sheet of useless paper!"

(Naomi): "It's not just the grades! It's what they want me to be..."

(Seiko): "...So nursing really isn't your dream? You're being forced to be one!?"

(Naomi): "No, that's not it! Seiko it's just..."

(Seiko): "Just what Naomi?"

(Naomi): "Look... sit down with me, and just... listen."

(Seiko): "..."

So we sat again, this time we were sitting right by each other.

For better closure I shifted my body to face at her, meanwhile I grabbed for one of her hands and held it tightly with both of mine, massaging her.

Yet this seemed to not calm her down.

She still had that tense, stiff posture.

(Naomi): "In our family, we have an ongoing tradition, and it revolves having us work in the medical field. It's a tradition that has lasted for as long as... hundreds of years."

(Seiko): "...Okay."

(Naomi): "It's been going on for generations and well, it's a type of legacy they want to maintain. That's why it's so important... that's why they... do what they do."

More could've been said, but Seiko then spoke more calmly.

(Seiko): "I get that."

(Naomi): "You do?"

Seiko nodded.

(Seiko): "Families have values, they have honor, and they have history they wanna continue building from. That I all get. But the disowning... I just don't agree with that!"

(Naomi): "..."

(Seiko): "Families are meant to be there for you... not leave you behind when you prefer to do something else with your life! And even when you're screwing up... I don't see how leaving those out would solve anything... it like... defeats the purpose of having a family! Like what's the point of making more of your own if... the "solution" is not taking care of them? Not loving them...? It's... it's really screwed up!"

(Naomi): "It is screwed up..."

(Seiko): "..."

(Naomi): "I'm totally with you on everything you're saying Seiko, but that's just how it is with mine... and that's something I can't change. Which I'm left with either running away... or that I take on the responsibility, and be the Nakashima they want me to be."

(Seiko): "...But what about you? Are you fine with all that?"

(Naomi): "..."

(Seiko): "If not..."

Seiko then moved closer, where her breath could be felt against me, as she began whispering.

(Seiko): "...I can take care of you, Naomi."

(Naomi): "...!"

(Seiko): "We could plan on something too, and maybe... maybe get you a place somewhere! Somewhere close so I can drop by everyday so I can check on you... or better yet! I can have a talk with my dad, and if I convince him then you could live with us!"

 _Just like that... she's willing to go even further for me..._

 _This girl really is something special..._

(Naomi): "Seiko, you're really sweet, but that's not necessary! I'm fine, really..."

(Seiko): "Can you look me in the eyes and tell me that?"

And by her demands, hesitantly I turned to her, meeting myself those precious, brown, hazel delights.

They were so dreamy, so... big, so filled of life and passion.

I just wanted to get even closer for a better look...

Which she actually guided me by tugging on my uniform. Letting me know she wanted more closure.

(Naomi): "I am fine, Seiko."

(Seiko): "And you're not being forced?"

(Naomi): "No... not at all."

But even then... I couldn't behold that gaze, leading me to dart my eyes down and up a couple times in-between as I talked.

(Naomi): "Besides what my family wants... nursing is something I've always desired to be in. Since it's a job that revolves not just helping people... it also saves lives... and if my actions carry that much weight... then that means I'm a lot more important to people, you know?"

(Seiko): "I see!"

(Naomi): "I mean... Do you know how amazing it would be if you knew someone like that? Who you can rely on for emergencies or for like... taking care of your sicknesses, or your injuries at home? That would make me feel really important..."

(Seiko): "Hmmm."

(Naomi): "...What do you think?"

Then my face was welcomed with Seiko's palm.

(Seiko): "There's just one thing that's bothering me!"

Naomi): "...?"

(Seiko): "This nurse is saying she wants to feel even more important... does that mean I haven't been motivating her enough?"

 _Motivating me..._

(Naomi): "You did say she was very needy!"

(Seiko): "And that's perfect! Becuz then I can give her all the attention I want!"

Then the painful smile stretched even more of my worn out face.

(Seiko): "Really though... you're gonna be the best!"

(Naomi): "You really believe so...?"

I already knew what her thoughts were.

This was pretty much me just asking for more attention. Which was never a problem with Seiko.

She always loved giving more and this was just me being greedy time-to-time.

Although, something completely different happened...

(Naomi): "...!"

(Seiko): "..."

I thought she was giving me a whisper into the ear but no.

Seiko actually reached in and...

Rested her lips on my cheek.

Kissing me.

As it was happening I kept my eyes closed and pushed into her.

It wasn't too short, and it wasn't too assertive.

The kiss was being done by a girl who was... afraid, yet they were holding it in for too long that once they were going through with it, they started feeling confident, knowing that I wasn't denying them, but rather, welcoming every bit of it.

Even that light moaning of hers had vibrated through my body as I done similar by my breaths, sounding like moans you tried to hide from your parents.

It did feel like time had stopped, but eventually after a few strokes on the other cheek, she pulled away very lightly, and we both then caught each other, staring into each other's eyes as we both remained in gaping awe.

Shortly after her expression changed into... something unique.

If I had to put it into words, it would be a look that said: "Everything's going to get better from now on."

(Seiko): "...With a golden heart like yours, how can you not be?"

(Naomi): "...Heh!"

 _What am I supposed to do?!_

 _She just..._

 _She just...!_

(Seiko): "Hey Naomi..."

(Naomi): "Ummm, y-yeah?"

I managed to keep eye contact with Seiko, and by the expression she was offering, it looked like she was considering to do something else, or perhaps... make some sort of... confession.

Every second that was going by I couldn't stop clenching my skirt, and as for Seiko she kept rubbing my face as she kept staring at me every single second, making me tense.

When her mouth opened, nothing would come out.

The same went for me.

We just kept staring silently, at least having these smiles that couldn't just say the words...

However the silence was cut short once Seiko pulled back.

(Seiko): "I think it's about time I gave you this...!"

(Naomi): "...Oh uh, you're giving me something?"

(Seiko): "Mhmm!"

Seiko then pulled her bag between her legs and began digging inside with one hand. Meanwhile I was still trying to process everything, and by waiting I rubbed the same cheek she kissed.

 _Are we seriously not gonna talk about that...?!_

 _Or was that just... my imagination?_

(Seiko): "Ah-ha! Got it!"

When she finally grabbed the item she was looking for, she then pushed the bag off and brought the said item out. In both hands, held a smooth, small crimson box.

Followed by me covering my mouth as Seiko massaged the box with one hand.

I couldn't think of this as anything but...

A proposal.

It couldn't be but...

What if it is?

(Seiko): "Originally, I was gonna save this, and give it to you during our dinner date... but I think right now seems like the best time!"

*Clack*

So Seiko unboxed the gift, and inside, my expectations were casted aside as I initally thought I was receiving a ring. But instead, in the box there was a silver bracelet. Upon further inspecting, there were these little stones that were incrested with our initials.

And a couple numbers right by them.

04-03-xx

 _These numbers..._

 _It's the same date when we first met...!_

(Naomi): "This is for me...? Really...?"

Seiko shrugged her shoulders and then nodded.

(Seiko): "Wanna put it on?"

(Naomi): "Y-Yeah! Of course!"

I lifted my sleeve, then grabbed the bracelet gently and carefully. While doing so, Seiko put the box down and began helping me.

(Seiko): "Here! Like this!"

*Click*

(Naomi): "...!"

Once it was set on my forearm, I raised it up in the air and flashed it, rubbing on the edges of the metal with my free hand, still in disbelief towards the luxurious crafting.

(Seiko): "Weeeeeell! What do you think?"

(Naomi): "Seiko I... I can't believe you're giving me this! Where did you buy this at? At what price...?!"

I didn't stop embracing the gift, but for Seiko she continued speaking in one of her soft tones, sounding touched as her vocals had gotten a bit shaky.

At the sight of her body folding up, I can tell that every second of this moment was making her burst in all kinds of joy.

Like she was barely maintaining it.

Probably the feelings were finally catching up to her too, after just a moment ago.

(Seiko): "...I didn't buy it! Actually, I made it!"

(Naomi): "All by yourself...?!"

(Seiko): "Not alone! I had help from Yuu and dad! They overhead what I wanted to give you so... they handed me the tools and they were there guiding me with instructions! And overtime... I crafted this beauty! Took us quite a few attempts but there it is...!"

(Naomi): "This is seriously like something you'd find from a jewelry store... the effort really shows!"

(Seiko): "Thank you...!"

(Naomi): "No, I should be the one thanking you! Thank you Seiko!"

(Seiko): "Eheheh...!"

(Naomi): "This is so... unlike anything I've ever been given!"

Another look at Seiko, she was seen rubbing her curls, quite nervously as the amount of touching was excessive.

(Seiko): "I wanted to go for more on the design... but you know, I had to make mine too!"

(Naomi): "...Two of the same?"

(Seiko): "Yup!"

Seiko then stopped playing with her hair and then revealed her sleeve to me, revealing a bracelet that had almost no difference from mine.

(Seiko): "Whenever we're apart, these will remind us that we're still together! Becuz you know... we'll always be wearing them!"

(Naomi): "..."

And that's when my urges got the best of me.

Where I then grabbed Seiko and guided her into my arms.

(Seiko): "...!"

Her head then was resting over my shoulder, following up with me stroking her, while knotting her hair with my fingers.

Just embracing the biggest part of my life.

(Naomi): "...I swear, sometimes this all feels like a dream!"

(Seiko): "Eheheh! Oh yeah?"

(Naomi): "But I can't help but feel paranoid... like if at any second, I'll just wake up and you'll like... not be here anymore! Am I... stupid for being like that?"

Right after those words, another sensation went back to my face.

Another peck on the same cheek, but not as long as the first one.

Which caused me to squirm and tighten Seiko.

(Naomi): "...!"

(Seiko): "...Nothing wrong about that! That's just you caring about someone you love."

 _Love?!_

(Seiko): "Since you know... we're best friends! And that's what we do! We love each other...!"

 _Best friends..._

 _Is that what she really sees us as...?_

We both then let each other go, as I was still feeling confused... and unsure what else would happen.

And yet Seiko seemed to recover better than me.

I mean we were both blushing and smiling a lot...

But she was not being the usual spaz in this part of the conversation.

(Seiko): "Ready to go now?"

(Naomi): "Oh uh... where?"

(Seiko): "Sounds like someone lost their sweet tooth!"

(Naomi): "Oh! But like... isn't it too late for you though? We were here for awhile..."

(Seiko): "It might be! But that's okay! Another hour with you won't cause an issue!"

Normally I'd urged Seiko to go home, but after what she did, and what we've talked about... and what she gave me...

No way I could end our day there.

But that entire moment being there, made me realize what an even better friend Seiko is... and just the importance of what our relationship holds together.

There was just so many things to think about, and I knew there was so much more waiting to unravel...

Eitherway we were done with the school stuff, so we put it away and then we got up and started walking.

But as we were leaving my yard, I grabbed for Seiko's hand.

(Seiko): "Hee-Hee!"

(Naomi): "Heh!"

Usually this would be her doing, but this time I was taking that initiative.

And then we just walked, and returned to our usual routine of everyday internet drama and meme talks, along with our teasing back and forth at each other.

Somewhere down the line... everything was going... white.

But that's when I realized... it was just me revisiting another one of my flashbacks.

Before my eyes... what I saw was the school fountain, still flowing.

The tall, slender school gates were still closed.

Trees were dancing with the wind.

However one difference stood out to me.

Wasn't the school environment itself, but rather, were the sensations I felt around my eyes and cheeks.

Besides feeling, even I caught the droplets that directly landed on my bracelet.

(Naomi): "...!"

This was when I raised my hand to feel my face, and then I realized... those were tears.

They were finally coming out...

(Naomi): "*Sniffles* S-Seiko..."

I couldn't hold back anymore, which led me to sob and cry uncontrollably.

(Naomi): "Uh... Uhhhhhh! ...Hua-Hua-Huahhh! Ho! Huaahhhhh!"

There might've been someone hearing me but I just didn't care enough to stop.

I just wanted to let everything out.

I really believed that I lost Seiko... even though she was still inside, waiting for me to make an entrance.

Regardless, it just felt like that future we once had... was no longer going to be the same, or I should say, not possible.

That beautiful future... gone.

Because of how weak I am.

And because of what my weakness had led her through...

Because of me she can never have a normal view on relationships, or the experience of having a good one... since trusting would be harder for her than anybody, with all those constant worries of the next person getting as close as I did, and for them to suddenly "disappear" on her, with no reason or explanation as to why.

Considering... she already has history of that with... her mother.

And that's what I did.

I ghosted Seiko...

And just thinking about that, bolstered the anger that had been lingering in my system.

Bringing me the urge to hurt myself that even my hand was already in the air, ready to be used.

And without thinking twice, I swung at myself...

*Smack*

(Naomi): "*Sniffles* I'm so... so fucking stupid...!"

It didn't end there.

I kept going. And going...

Until the burns on my face felt like open wounds that included my wrist feeling hurt and worn out.

But I wasn't satisfied.

There was too much resentment I had on myself.

Even I took it out on the school bag by punching it until I had no stamina left, and when I finally ran out, I threw the bag onto the ground.

However that still wasn't enough...

That even I resorted back into slapping myself several more times.

But during them, certain memories of Seiko just started appearing again... memories of when she and I smiled and laughed.

(Naomi): "...! *Sniffles*"

The slaps then were losing their momentum, little by little, eventually having the final hit being merely a simple tap, with my hand just resting on my face.

Resting on... the same cheek Seiko had kissed.

(Naomi): "... *Sniffles*"

Remembering that, gradually I lied down and took up the whole bench, still rubbing myself there.

(Naomi): "*Sniffles* I still don't get what you see in me... but I know I'm important to you. *Sniffles*"

I kept rubbing that cheek and continued talking as if this was going to her.

(Naomi): "I don't know how to fix this... I really wish I knew how to... but that would never, never... *Sniffles* change what I've done...!"

The tears were running again, and that's when I placed my hands over my eyes.

(Naomi): "Why am I so weak...? *Sniffles* Why can't I... be strong as you? Why can't I be that for you...?"

Right after those words, a loud, yet calming... metallic sound followed.

Which was the school chimes, ringing accordingly as they always do.

(Naomi): "...!"

 _It's already been an hour...?_

My insides then got worse, making me not want to get off the bench.

Even so I sat up, and tried taking some slow, deep breaths.

(Naomi): "I gotta... I gotta calm down. I can't have anybody seeing me like this..."

I wasn't sure if other students would come outside, but throughout the "break" time, doors never opened, so nobody was seen leaving the building.

Same can be said about the gates, as there wasn't a single movement made from there.

Or so I thought.

(Naomi): "...?"

 _Somebody's coming in...?_

And whoever it was, they were having a hard time opening them.

(Naomi): "..."

 _Maybe it's security..._

 _But why are they shaking the fence so much?_

So I kept paying attention to the gates, disregarding everything else, waiting and... waiting.

Yet nobody was moving in, which made me feel uneasy that I got up and grabbed for my school bag.

(Naomi): "..."

 _I really need to get going..._

And then... the gates finally opened wide enough, and then... a silhouette appeared, walking into the property slowly.

(Naomi): "...!"

* * *

 _Hello my wonderful readers! I know it's been a long time, and I'm sorry for the wait! I hope you guys enjoyed this! A new chapter should be coming out VERY SHORTLY! So stay tuned! :)_


	7. Accepting My Friend

In first glance, the silhouette was too dark and blurry to make out, with the sounds of their footsteps being almost completely drowned by the continous fountain splashes ahead of them.

However for me, I remained paralyzed in... wonder, waiting to get a better visual of this outsider.

By the distance they walked, I began recognizing their small body proportions, and their bluish, twin pigtails dangling over their shoulders.

The distinction became clear.

I knew who this was.

(Naomi): "Sh-Shinozaki...?"

No reaction.

Maybe I spoke too low?

Maybe she was too deep in thought?

Eitherway I sat back down, as she was making her way to the front doors with her attention being on her wrist that so happened to be bandaged.

 _An injury?_

 _Did she hurt herself last night?_

Shinozaki's footsteps were becoming smaller, but for her blue eyes, they were growing in size as she finally recognized my existence. Bringing her to stop on foot.

(Ayumi): "Nakashima? Didn't class start already?"

In her confusion she started searching for something in her pocket, seemingly reaching for her phone to see the time. But further of those actions halted as I spoke out in a... somewhat cheery tone.

Really, from how I sounded, it came off as if I was trying to hide something.

(Naomi): "Oh um, it has! I came in late today!"

(Ayumi): "Late? Why are you sitting out here then? Did something happen?"

(Naomi): "Not really, no! I'm just... having a moment with myself! Since I've already missed class, I don't see the point of rushing inside."

An honest reply.

Probably the kind that shouldn't be said to the vice president of the student council.

Her reaction though shown she wasn't upset.

Rather it was a mischievous look that didn't belong on any student council member.

(Ayumi): "You know, that sounds awfully a lot like skipping!"

(Naomi): "Oh I'm not!"

(Ayumi): "Let's see what your partner in crime has to say!"

 _Partner?_

 _Oh..._

Shinozaki then glanced at our surroundings only to find nobody.

Surprisingly this lively expression she had completely faded, like if she discovered something horribly wrong.

Even in her voice had this drifting tone.

(Ayumi): "She isn't here...?"

(Naomi): "If you're talking about Seiko, she actually made it to class! It's just me and you right now."

Shinozaki's warm attitude made a quck return, along with her soft smile.

Though the words that came out of her mouth didn't mix together.

(Ayumi): "Well then! That's one less person to send back to class!"

 _Is she joking...?_

(Naomi): "Uhhh... do you really want me to go inside?"

(Ayumi): "Haha! No-No! I'm just teasing you! But I have to say... it's weird seeing you alone like this! You're like always seen with her!"

 _Me and Seiko were always together..._

(Ayumi): "Do you mind if I take a seat?"

(Naomi): "...!"

It was a simple request, but by the familiarity of her words, and with the setting we were in, it was inevitable to have that SAME memory pass through my mind.

The one that involved me and Seiko... from how... we first met.

(Ayumi): "...?"

(Naomi): "...I don't mind!"

Then what led next was a loud, thunk sound, and weight being felt throughout the bench. Didn't take long before we met eyes again.

I was still trying to understand who Shinozaki was considering she constantly went after Kishinuma last night.

So far she had been playful.

A trait that I didn't imagine her having.

Strangely reminding me more of...

Seiko.

(Ayumi): "Now I get why you're out here! The weather today is remarkable! No rain, no clouds... well there are some clouds up there! But the sky overall is just gorgeous!"

(Naomi): "It's... quite refreshing!"

 _Already I'm making this awkward..._

(Ayumi): "...It really is! It's the perfect day to be outside! That's for sure!"

(Naomi): "Heh yeah!"

 _I really don't know what to say..._

 _Didn't expect to be talking to anyone..._

(Ayumi): "Planning to go somewhere special today?"

(Naomi): "Mmm, not really! But I wouldn't be able to go out since I got chores to do later..."

(Ayumi): "Ah the chores! Those would be in the way of fun!"

(Naomi): "Always!"

Shinozaki giggled.

However for me I was just... really having a hard time lightening up.

Even my face couldn't stay in the same direction as hers.

This was my first time being alone with her after all.

(Naomi): "How about you um, vice president?"

(Ayumi): "I do have plans! Though I might just stay home honestly... can't imagine myself having a good time if my hand is like this!"

Undoubtedly Shinozaki was referring to her injury.

Which then my attention stayed on her as she was stroking her patch.

(Naomi): "I've noticed that! So um... what happened there? Was that from last night?"

(Ayumi): "No this actually happened today! Before I got here I was moving around some stuff for my sister and well... my hand moved where it shouldn't have, and just like that I ended up cutting myself!"

(Naomi): "Oh that's terrible! Is it doing better now?"

(Ayumi): "Definitely better! I took some painkillers along the way here, so the pain should be gone sometime!"

(Naomi): "How about your patching? Is it comfortable for you?"

(Ayumi): "All good! This was actually done by my sister so it feels perfect!"

(Naomi): "Oh okay!"

(Ayumi): "I swear though! If she wasn't there I might've died by blood loss! I was bleeding all over the place!"

 _And that's why she came late._

 _But wouldn't she be at the ER right now?_

(Naomi): "So you struck like an artery...?"

(Ayumi): "Nope! The cut wasn't at all deep! In my case however! I'm reeeaaally special!"

(Naomi): "Special? Why is that?"

Shinozaki then explained. Meanwhile I moved closer to her while my eyes were following her every stroke.

(Ayumi): "Unlike other people, my wounds take a lot longer to heal!"

(Naomi): "Oh so you're an anemic?"

(Ayumi): "Right you are!"

Although there were other kinds of medical conditions that would relate to Shinozaki's descriptions, the guess I made was the correct answer.

This however made her widen her eyes.

An expression that shown disbelief.

(Ayumi): "Wait a minute! How did you know that?"

(Naomi): "Know what?"

(Ayumi): "My condition! Nobody has ever figured that out before! I always had to tell them! But you knew!"

(Naomi): "Well uh! I like to do some reading in my spare time!"

(Ayumi): "You must read a lot then! That's amazing for you to just know that!"

 _Is it really that impressive?_

 _I'm sure it's really common here!_

(Ayumi): "Are you planning to become a doctor?"

(Naomi): "Maybe I don't look like it, but nursing is what I'm aiming for!"

(Ayumi): "Well Nakashima! Down the line you're going to be saving LOTS of lives! I can just tell already!"

Then I looked away, as the familiar pain was made on my face.

By that sensation, it led me to speak in a mumble.

(Naomi): "Thanks heh...!"

 _Why is she reminding me of Seiko?_

 _She doesn't even sound, or look like her..._

 _I don't get it..._

Of course my insides were hurting again.

And I knew this wasn't getting me to go see Seiko.

So it was becoming challenging to sit through the pain.

But Shinozaki started easing those feelings again, having me to be curious, and engaged in another conversation.

(Ayumi): "My future dream doesn't even compare to yours! Yours is actually more respected, and far more needed than mine!"

(Naomi): "Heh! Well if you're saying that... what are you planning to be?"

(Ayumi): "It's better if I show you!"

(Naomi): "Show me?"

(Ayumi): "Yeah! Give me ONE moment!"

Shinozaki then grabbed for her bag and began reaching inside for something.

And yet again...

I kept remembering Seiko.

Just by how the bag was there, and how excited Shinozaki was...

That day was flashing through my eyes.

(Naomi): "Do you uh! Need help there?"

(Ayumi): "I'm good! Just finding- Ah! Got it!"

Shinozaki then brought out what seemed to be a tablet.

Which it was!

She then made a few taps and swipes on the screen, and moved it towards my direction that I saw... some creepy stuff stretching itself out of the edges.

I had to pull myself back just because it was THAT creepy!

(Ayumi): "What do you think?"

With her reassurance, my eyes then slowly adjusted onto the visuals.

Visuals that were based on this "paranormal" and "dark" theme.

In the cover I was seeing it had a school desk, with a few lit candles and a old, cracking skull resting above the surface, while having words floating that were bolded and written in a style that made the characters look sharp and cursive.

Words that were read as, "Seal: Eternal Cycle!"

Then at the bottom, far right, had small text that read, "By: Ayumi Shinozaki!"

Overall I was getting overwhelmed.

(Ayumi): "I know what you're thinking! 'Wow! The vice president is into this weird, creepy crap?!' Yes! Yes I am!"

(Naomi): "I mean I am shocked! I thought you'd be into like... gardening or knitting clothes! Not this!"

(Ayumi): "Everyone has a dark side! And this so happens to be mine!"

(Naomi): "Well now I know!"

(Ayumi): "Haha!"

(Naomi): "Really though! This is crazy! I'm actually getting creeped out! Yet it's so... appealing to look at!"

(Ayumi): "Thank you! I try my best!"

(Naomi): "So are you like... making horror manga?"

(Ayumi): "Good guess! But no! These actually are just a part of my illustration work!"

(Naomi): "Illustration?"

(Ayumi): "Yeah! Pretty much my goal is to make art and writing standout! So then I could work for popular covers, and possibly amass a huge following for the blog business!"

(Naomi): "Blogging too?"

(Ayumi): "Yeah!"

Shinozaki then moved the tablet over to my lap.

(Ayumi): "Swipe away! There's more to look at!"

So I held the device in my hands and did that.

Finding myself more "ghouly" works.

The work again wasn't bad. It was just giving me more chills up my spine!

Every page had this effort that showed it took time.

Nothing rushed.

However, what really stood out to me were some of the captions and their background.

Making me look at them longer and ponder over a strange sensation I was feeling.

For instance in this one page, there was text written as, "Blood Covered".

Then another with, "Blood Covered: Repeated Fear!".

There were two more art pieces that caught my attention that one had the text "Book of Shadows", and on the other with "Blood Drive".

With these each mentioned, they all had this "school-like" background that made them connect.

Somehow it was biting at me.

Like if... I should be knowing what those are.

(Naomi): "Okay! You have to be some part-time manga artist! This is like something I'd find when I shop, and this... these are just too good to be only in your tablet!"

(Ayumi): "Hehe! I promise you I'm not! But again! Thank you for your kind words!"

In-between the pause I passed the tablet back to Shinozaki.

(Ayumi): "I'll say though! Mangas are a great source for my inspiration! But not as much as... Naho."

(Naomi): "Who?"

A simple question, but the impact of those words seemed to be huge for Shinozaki that she turned away, right as I asked that.

She even had this little glow that can be seen from one cheek.

(Ayumi): "Naho Saenoki... have you heard of her?"

(Naomi): "No, I don't think so? Is she like an artist too?"

(Ayumi): "Well she has done some sketches in her past! Neat pieces of art! But she pursues an entirely different genre of work."

(Naomi): "What would that work be?"

(Ayumi): "Do you know what paranormalist are?"

 _Okay this is not what I was expecting!_

(Naomi): "Would that be like a ghost hunter?"

(Ayumi): "You can say that! Paranormalist mainly are there to gather evidence of entities lurking in households! When it turns out there are unwelcoming visitors, they try to cleanse the place out! However with Naho, she's a bit different!"

(Naomi): "Oh? Different like how?"

(Ayumi): "She's an established psychic!"

(Naomi): "A psychic...?"

(Ayumi): "Do you know what those are?"

(Naomi): "I think so... are they like... able to see and hear dead people? Just like in the movies?"

(Ayumi): "Oh for sure! But they do way more than that! They can have like visions of the future! They can see the past! They can read auras that spirits can give off! There's like... such a long list of abilities they wield!

 _Now she's making her sound like an MMO character!_

(Ayumi): "And I mean! Let's just say... mysteries are no longer mysteries when Naho takes over!"

 _Still... are those even real?_

 _Paranormalist... psychics?_

(Ayumi): "In a lot of crimes, psychics are used as last resorts to solve them! Even so they don't get the respect and recognition they deserve! With Naho though! She's gradually changing that!"

(Naomi): "So how did you come across finding her?"

(Ayumi): "A few months ago, I randomly tuned into a podcast that I used to listen to! Where fans had been demanding her for weeks, with no confirmation if she was ever gonna appear. So everyone who were daily listeners to this podcast, really didn't expect anything to happen... but!"

(Naomi): "But?"

(Ayumi): "On that same night I tuned in, it turned out... she was listening to the show! While she was waiting in the caller's list! So throughout the stream nobody was aware until someone in the server figured out it was really her, and then... the spam in chat was going off! Even the MODERATORS joined in with the viewers and spammed her name! The host was so confused!"

(Naomi): "Haha!"

(Ayumi): "He really thought his mods were fed up with him! And he kept telling everybody, 'I'm sorry guys, Naho isn't coming on! She might join us next week!', but once he realized what they were implying, he and his cohost stopped the show and they were freaking out like a bunch of girls!"

(Naomi): "And she still came on?"

It was a genuine question, but the both of us laughed anyway.

(Ayumi): "It was like one of the best streams ever! There wasn't a single moment that I lost focus... everything from Naho was just TOO enjoyable that I just dropped everything! And let me tell you! I'm a constant multi-tasker! You have to be really amazing to make me stop doing other things!"

(Naomi): "And she was that amazing?"

(Ayumi): "Too amazing! I just can't believe I didn't find her sooner..."

(Naomi): "Oh yeah?"

(Ayumi): "..."

(Naomi): "...?"

(Ayumi): "...She changed my life so much."

After those words came out, Shinozaki then hid her face yet again, following up with a brighter blush.

However this time she was hugging her tablet.

(Ayumi): "Ever since then, I've been following her on everything! From her blogs, to her livestreams... then I've been reading all her novels! And I even caught all of her special appearances on TV!"

(Naomi): "Okay Shinozaki, you are definitely sounding like her number one fan!"

(Ayumi): "I can't deny that she's an idol of mine..."

 _Clearly!_

(Naomi): "So how old is she though?"

(Ayumi): "...Old as us!"

(Naomi): "...? That's a joke right? She's gotta be older!"

(Ayumi): "Haha! No, she's actually the same age as us! Still doing highschool just like any other teen."

(Naomi): "Okay I'm totally looking her up later!"

(Ayumi): "I was gonna say that we can watch some of her stuff now... but then I realize we might never go to class!"

Then we both just laughed.

But I kept bugging her more.

(Naomi): "I'm starting to bet that becuz of her... she's the reason why you're going into blogging so you can like, meet her one day!"

(Ayumi): "..."

Then what beheld before my very eyes was no longer the same, confident vice president.

Shinozaki appeared more like a first-day student crumbling in their seat.

An image that reminded of... myself.

(Ayumi): "It's that obvious huh?"

 _Busted!_

(Naomi): "If you're talking about her for more like.. 5-minutes straight, then yeah! Way more than just obvious!"

(Ayumi): "Well! Those are the BEST 5 damn minutes I've had today so far!"

(Naomi): "Haha!

So that was our conversation.

That being Shinozaki fangirling over this Naho person, and practically giving me a verbal biography of her.

Even after being exposed for that obsession, Shinozaki seemingly tried diverting the attention.

(Ayumi): "I'm gonna answer these messages really quickly! My phones been going off like crazy!"

(Naomi): "No problem! Take your time!"

During that silence I just kept thinking.

Amazed by the fact that me and the vice president, were having a chat right in-front of the school, when we should be in our homerooms.

There was something oddly comforting about that.

But then those thoughts changed.

Thoughts focusing on what Shinozaki had shown me, as those labels from her artwork just couldn't stay out of my head.

Neither that Naho person, as if the name was becoming more familiar...

(Naomi): "..."

 _Strange..._

 _This conversation feels nostalgic and yet, this is just our first time actually talking..._

 _Why is that...?_

(Ayumi): "..."

(Naomi): "..."

Wasn't long until Shinozaki finished texting.

(Ayumi): "So Nakashima..."

(Naomi): "Yeah?"

(Ayumi): "..."

However there was this... change.

The warm mood that was once in our conversation had completely vanished.

Not just because there was an interruption, but also Shinozaki having this different look in her eyes.

The look of worry.

Worry about something...

(Ayumi): "What slowed you down this morning?"

(Naomi): "Why I got here late?"

(Ayumi): "Yeah."

 _Don't see a reason to lie to her._

(Naomi): "If I'm being honest... I didn't feel like going anywhere today. Even my mom saw that and considered me staying home."

(Ayumi): "You still feel that way now?"

(Naomi): "Sorta..."

(Ayumi): "..."

(Naomi): "I'm not sure how to feel... I mean staying home woulda been so nice! But then... I don't wanna miss class, and yet... I don't feel like doing either of those things. Does that even make any sense?"

(Ayumi): "...I get you! It's not easy sticking to our usual routines. After all, students from other schools have been going missing. And hearing that kind of stuff just makes us wanna do nothing."

(Naomi): "..."

 _Nowhere is safe..._

(Ayumi): "Makes you wanna keep your friends and loved ones even closer... even though they can't stop what they're doing either. Which all we can do is pray, and worry for them. Hope that they go to where they need to go. And return to their homes in one piece."

I lowered my head with my hair covering over my eyes.

(Naomi): "Having those thoughts make me feel so useless... I hate that feeling..."

(Ayumi): "When I feel that way I usually leave them messages! Then I'd be doing something you know?"

(Naomi): "...!"

 _Oh my God!_

 _Seiko!_

(Ayumi): "Although! There's somebooooody, who really loves keeping you under her tabs!"

(Naomi): "Huh...? Wh-What?"

(Ayumi): "Check this out!"

Shinozaki then showed me her phone, with her inbox wide open that I saw even the subject of the texts.

By checking them, a familiar name took over the screen.

The name being...

Seiko's.

But it wasn't just one text, the entire inbox literally had just her name on every tab.

It looked like spam.

What I mostly read were Seiko explaining what happened this morning, or why we weren't walking together, and then I saw some text showing that she was thankful Shinozaki was there for me.

(Naomi): "..."

(Ayumi): "Don't worry, I already told her that we're together! But you should message her back! She's been wondering where you've been!"

(Naomi): "*Sigh*"

 _Great..._

 _Another screw-up..._

So that's what I did.

Before I typed a response I read my awaiting messages, and through them they were mostly Seiko asking if I was alright.

Her recent message said this:

"Thank goodness! I'm glad Shinozaki is with you! Please answer back when you can!"

I then responded with:

"Sorry for making you worry again... I should be returning to class sometime!"

Right as I sent that, immediately I got another reply from her, saying:

"Don't sweat it! Just remember that I'm here for you!"

 _Ouch..._

(Naomi): "..."

Then a sensation was felt on my lap, and looking down at that area, it was no other than Shinozaki's hand. Resting on there and reminding that I'm far from alone.

However that didn't stop me from feeling those deep, continous stabs.

Not that her touch made me uncomfortable or that it had worsen it, but rather, it reminded me even more of Seiko.

Since she would do that too.

This though, all felt too unreal...

How could this have happened?

I had someone who... thought everything of me.

This being the same person who called me her "world".

The same person who came over to my place when... someone tried breaking in.

The same person who has cooked me dinners, made me gifts... and even sacrificed her free time to just be with me. Even when she had to do her responsibilities, she would drop those when she knew something was wrong with me.

I mean, the list goes on...

Yet we weren't sitting on this bench...

Instead I am outside.

I was crying like a baby, avoiding her...

While she's inside, freaking out for the last couple hours.

Probably fearing that... I could end up as one of the victims...

Disappearing... just like...

Her mother.

That must've been killing her inside.

(Ayumi): "Soooo! From what I read, and seeing how you are now... I'm convinced that there's something you're not telling me."

(Naomi): "..."

(Ayumi): "Not that I'm expecting you to tell me anything! You don't have to! But I'll tell you this... Shinohara really thinks you're avoiding her."

(Naomi): "Does it look that way...?"

(Ayumi): "Well besides not texting back... You didn't walk here with her today, and we're still not in class so... you can bet she's confused, even more now since I told her that you're with me."

(Naomi): "I didn't mean for that..."

(Ayumi): "So you're not upset with her?"

(Naomi): "No... of course not! Seiko hasn't wronged me in the slightest... if there's one person who's been doing the wrong it's..."

Then I turned my head down, with my hands squeezing the edges underneath me.

(Naomi): "...It's me."

(Ayumi): "..."

(Naomi): "Can't believe I... I did it again..."

(Ayumi): "...Did what?"

At that point I was so close to exploding, which led me to shut my... welled-up eyes.

(Naomi): "...I left her... alone..."

(Ayumi): "...?"

(Naomi): "I promised... I promised her that I'd be by her side... and yet I left her alone again...!"

(Ayumi): "Nakashima..."

I tried.

I tried... holding it in but...

I couldn't take it anymore.

Sobs and tears were escaping.

Yet even in this pain, somehow comfort, that I don't deserve, was still being given.

As there was a sensation being felt against my side, and in realization, it was Shinozaki.

She was pulling me into her, guiding me to her shoulder so I could rest on there.

(Ayumi): "Hey Nakashima! It's okay!"

(Naomi): "*Sniffles* No it's not! I...*Sniffles* I-I'm such an... *Sniffles* idiot!"

(Ayumi): "An idiot? Maybe you're little too over your head, but you're certaintly not an idiot!"

(Naomi): "I-If you knew what I did... *Sniffles* you'd think the same Shinozaki!"

(Ayumi): "That doesn't matter at all..."

(Naomi): "...*Sniffles*"

(Ayumi): "What matters is you both getting to the bottom of this!"

I tried calming down a bit, taking some deep breathes.

Meanwhile Shinozaki kept stroking my head.

(Naomi): "Yeah but...! *Sniffles* I had her trust! I had everything with her! And yet I... I threw that all away! There's no way things can be the same after what I've done! It's unforgivable! She... *Snifffes* She can't possibly forgive me!"

(Ayumi): "That's where you're wrong."

(Naomi): "...? *Sniffles*"

(Ayumi): "She's clearly not holding a grudge against you Nakashima."

(Naomi): "How... *Sniffles* would you know?"

(Ayumi): "Just look at last night! If Shinohara is mad, or upset at you, then you two wouldn't have smiled and laughed so much! Don't you remember? Remember how close she was sitting with you? And how much attention she was giving to you?"

(Naomi): "..."

(Ayumi): "And if you are somehow still not convinced! Just look at my messages! Read them! And check how many she has sent! Read the time on each!"

(Naomi): "No I *sniffles* I know..."

The sobbing then ended right there.

And right after those sobs I pulled myself away from Shinozaki's comfort, head low, hair over my eyes while I had both hands overlapping one another near my chest.

(Naomi): "I just hate hurting her though..."

(Ayumi): "That's just something you gotta accept!"

(Naomi): "..."

(Ayumi): "When you're going to be with someone for a very longtime, conflicts are unavoidable! But most of all, that's just part of having a healthy relationship! These hard moments create strong bonds! And that's what keeps people together!"

(Naomi): "I mean *sniffles* I can't argue against that.. even with my mom, we have our *sniffles* back and forths... even when I love her so much."

(Ayumi): "See?"

(Naomi): "But damn it hurts so much Shinozaki...! Just knowing what I've done to Seiko..."

(Ayumi): "That's what you gotta realize... regardless if she's hurting or not, she doesn't want to lose you! She wants to be with you again, and she wants you to be happy with her! And the only thing that's getting in the way right now is your guilt."

(Naomi): "..."

(Ayumi): "You don't wanna lose her, do you?"

(Naomi): "Never..."

(Ayumi): "Then don't let her go! Go after her! Let your memories with her be your strength!"

And with that advice, I began revisiting those said memories.

All the ones I had from earlier.

But not just those...

Even the night she first came over.

And the morning... when we first met...

All of them were connecting... **reminding** me...

(Ayumi): "Learn from your mistakes and... improve yourself from them!"

(Naomi): "*Sniffles* God... you really are amazing Shinozaki... everything you're saying is so right!"

(Ayumi): "This is something you guys can totally fix! You just gotta go and talk to her! Let her know how you feel! It'll make everything better! Trust me!"

I then started wiping my tears off with my sleeves, but before I tried using them for my nose, Shinozaki held me back by her next words.

(Ayumi): "Here! I got something for that!"

Conveniently, she then pulled out a tissue box from her bag, and left it on the gap between us.

(Naomi): "*Sniffles*"

(Ayumi): "Get some! Clean that out!"

Once I cleared my system, we then got off our seats.

We then stretched, grabbed our belongings and head over to the entranceway.

I threw away my used tissues while Shinozaki was seen standing right by the door, smiling ever so lightly.

However, a suggestion filled the warm air.

(Ayumi): "Later today, why don't we eat lunch together?"

(Naomi): "Oh... like... just the two of us?"

(Ayumi): "Actually, I'm thinking of having you with Shinohara, while me and Suzumoto could be there, so we can have like a..."

(Naomi): "An intervention?"

(Ayumi): "No like... we can eat, and talk, chill out, and then once we're finished eating we could leave you two alone! So then everyone feels comfortable, and you can talk to her with a clearer mind, you know?"

(Naomi): "..."

 _Wouldn't that all be really awkward?_

(Ayumi): "Of course it's not mandatory, it's just an idea! But if you change your mind, me and Suzumoto will be at the courtyard, by the East Side! It's like our hangout spot! So if you reconsider, just come by with her!"

(Naomi): "That's really kind of you Shinozaki... I'll think about it!"

(Ayumi): "To make this easier, you should give me your number so we can text and stuff!"

(Naomi): "Heh okay!"

So we gave each other our contact info, and then we headed inside as we were greeted by the everyday, chilling ventilation of the school.

Still standing by each other, Shinozaki introduced, yet another suggestion.

(Ayumi): "You know... I'm feeling thirsty! And I'm sure you are too!"

(Naomi): "After all that 'venting' yeah..."

(Ayumi): "Wanna go grab some drinks with me then?"

(Naomi): "...I'm not sure if I got enough yen for one. I already burned through my allowance this week."

 _Ahhh!_

 _Too honest!_

(Ayumi): "Oh don't worry about that! This is on me!"

(Naomi): "...?"

(Ayumi): "Would you like one?"

(Naomi): "Um sure!"

How could I turn that down?

This is the vice president offering me!

Even if I wasn't going to homeroom right away, Seiko at least knew I was with Shinozaki.

And maybe spending extra time outside class could get me some ideas to make my situation better with her.

Eitherway.

Before we could go grab ourselves the said drinks, we first went to our shoe lockers to swiitch.

Once I opened mine... well... footwear weren't the only items inside as I caught an envelope!

(Naomi): "...!"

 _Nobody but her would've slipped this in._

It was a small letter, which already... had this familiar brown sugar scent, used in some of the other messages that were written for me. Even knowing and enjoying, gradually I unfolded the message, doing my best to open without tearing any of the wrapping around it, with my weak, shaky hands.

After it was finally out, my eyes were then all over the paper.

Next me being given the sight of that... beautiful handwriting, along with doodles of little hearts, a small castle, a crown and a knight sword surrounding the writing.

But focusing on the message...

It read out:

 _"Dear Majesty!_

 _You haven't been responding to your tweet tweets, so I hope this somehow reaches to you! If it doesn't, then I'm definitely escaping this prison and sending daddy's troops all over to your palace! So you better respond to me soon! Or your castle walls won't be the only thing I'm going through! Miss ya! Love ya!~_

 _Yours truly! Your knight in shining armor!"_

 _P.S. I'll be keeping your throne warm! So don't be surprised if your cute, yummy bosom lands on my lap! And don't worry! I got great legs and the infinite endurance to keep my majesty guarded and comfortable!_

 _P.P.S. For real though! No hard feelings when we fall, okay?_

 _P.P.P.S. Let's fall really hard together...!_

 _"P.P.P.P.S. Long Live the Queen!"_

(Naomi): "...Seiko."

Undoubtedly I wobbled and pressed my head into the locker.

Even though my insides were being stabbed repeatedly, the pain couldn't outweigh the joy and love from this... one-of-a-kind sentiment.

And it just belonged to me.

I didn't stop reading it of course. I kept rereading the words, over and over... and over. Taking in every piece of that sentiment. Smelling and then... pressing it against my face, like some kind of obsessed stalker.

The wording in it was just so addicting... it really made me felt like I was...

Her queen.

And that if she was...

My knight, trying to break down my walls... ever since we met.

She has never gave up, even to this very moment.

(Ayumi): "Nakashima? Are you coming?"

(Naomi): "In a sec! Heh!"

So I put the letter back into it's envelope and tuck it into my pocket.

Then after that I caught up Shinozaki and then we made our way down the halls, until we found ourselves the massive, glowing vending machine. In the display, various cans and bottles were shown, all stocked up.

Every second, the sight of them made my taste buds drier!

(Ayumi): "Anything specific you like?"

(Naomi): "Hmmmm... surprise me!"

(Ayumi): "Alrighty!"

Besides the venting sound done by the machine, a few other automation noises became present, as it began with the ZIP noise by Shinozaki inserting her yen, and then the beeps followed by her simply prompting the buttons. One for the selection of our drinks and the other for confirming the purchase.

Then not too long, two cans were seen sucked down, accompanied by those loud thunking sounds. While the leftover yen came in coins, sliding out and into the change compartment.

(Ayumi): "Here we go!"

After Shinozaki collected everything, we both sat at the bench right by the machine.

Then she handed over my drink.

(Ayumi): "I can never go home without buying one of these! It's a MUST! Though drink at your own risk! This is the type of stuff that gets you addicted!"

 _She's making this sound like alcohol!"_

(Naomi): "I think I can handle it!"

(Ayumi): "You were warned!"

What followed then were the sounds of us opening our drinks.

And before gulping mine straightaway, I checked the can and realized the flavor would be a blend of strawberry and mango.

The design on the can overall had a cute, animated panda with each paw holding those two fruits, while the background had this crystalizing pink yet purple color to it.

Then with the drink being opened, a strong, fruity-odor appeared, flaring my nostrils while the cool scent was being absorbed inside me, giving me this tingly sensation that made my eyes wider while making my mouth formed pools of saliva.

However, by the coldness in my hand, and by the setting I was in, the thirst then slowly dissipated, for more things were being remembered. Memories that held times between me and Seiko, sharing our own drinks here.

(Naomi): "..."

 _Am I wrong for being here too?_

 _Shouldn't I be going straight to class?_

Right before taking the first taste, the same sharp, warm feeling lingered itself in an even greater length. An urge that had me to stop and check on... Shinozaki.

And once I turned at her, she was seen with her head gradually moving up, with the tip of her can pressed against her lips, sipping leading to a swift yet slow chug, as she eventually had the bottom of the can up in the air.

For whatever reason... I just... kept staring at her.

Lost in thought.

And slowly landing on to my side.

(Naomi): "...?"

Then from feeling gushy and soft, I was now confused and...

(Naomi): "...!"

And then a wet feeling started surfacing... around my skirt.

Due to losing my grip and letting my can pour on me.

I wasn't minding being soaked.

Though I was really minding what... I was feeling towards Shinozaki, and wondering if... that was just normal.

Could probably be because of... how she had been reminding me of Seiko.

Or maybe... it's just her being her.

(Ayumi): "Ahhhh! That hits the spot!"

(Naomi): "..."

(Ayumi): "Aren't you gonna try yours?"

On instinct I tried hiding the mess.

(Naomi): "Oh um, yeah!"

Thinking I was fine from suspicion, her eyes then directed to my wet spot.

(Ayumi): "Nakashima! You've made a mess!"

(Naomi): "Ahum...! Yeah, I kinda did!"

And then... she placed her can down and began grabbing for something from her bag.

(Ayumi): "If you don't like it, just don't drink it!"

(Naomi): "Oh no, it's just... me being clumsy!"

Soon enough she turned up with a small cloth in her hand.

(Ayumi): "Let me dry that off for you!"

(Naomi): "Alright!"

She was eager for it.

And in return, I pushed my back into the seat, and provided aid by stretching my fabric with both hands.

Not very long, a soft pressure was made against my tummy, knowingly that was her own palm.

At first they were slow strokes, in the form of circular motions.

It seemed fine and dandy, until...

She moved a bit lower, and applied more friction...

(Naomi): "...!"

Oh yeah, it wasn't what I expected.

Neither were it being my intention but...

Things were suddenly getting difficult for me.

As the other part of me began feeling and when I say FEELING, enjoying the touching more than I should.

Causing me to gently wiggle my legs, and then go all stiff as for my breathing became shallow. But realizing how weird this would come off, I tried speaking to keep it less noticeable.

(Naomi): "You sure... keep a lot of stuff in that bag! I wouldn't be surprised if you pulled out a rabbit!"

With that remark Shinozaki let out some giggles.

(Ayumi): "I'm not really an animal person!"

(Naomi): "So is that why you didn't want Mei last night?"

(Ayumi): "Mnnn... no! I like having pets! It's more to do with..."

(Naomi): "Allergies?"

(Ayumi): "..."

(Naomi): "So you are allergic to cats?"

(Ayumi): "I honestly don't know..."

(Naomi): "Oh?"

(Ayumi): "Yeah around with other animals they don't make me sneeze or cough or... anything! It's just normally they don't like getting close to me. But yesterday I did sneeze way too much! I guess I might be allergic to them... no idea!"

(Naomi): "I see..."

(Ayumi): "And since we're bringing up your kitten, is she doing fine?"

(Naomi): "Oh she is! She fits in comfortably at home!"

 _Too comfortably..._

(Ayumi): "That's great to hear! You're so lucky to have something as adorable as her!"

(Naomi): "Heh, yeah..."

(Ayumi): "..."

 _What else can I say?_

Taking a scan around us, something peculiar caught my attention.

Across the floor there was a rectangular, thin piece of object sticking itself out like a sore thumb.

The more I looked at it, it was like... one of those omamori charms.

Something I see hanging around certain buildings for like... protection from bad omens.

(Naomi): "...?"

(Ayumi): "...?"

Then there the vice president saw where I was looking at.

(Ayumi): "Oh my! I think that's mine!"

So then she stopped drying me and walked herself over to retrieve her supposed belonging. As I followed right behind her.

(Naomi): "What is that?"

(Ayumi): "Oh this? This is um! This is work! Yeah! For an upcoming... ehhh! No it's... it's just something I carry around."

(Naomi): "Isn't it like an omamori charm?"

(Ayumi): "Not exactly... it's something a bit more different!"

(Naomi): "I'm guessing you have that becuz of that Naho girl right?"

(Ayumi): "No! That's... okay that's fair to say but I'm not THAT obsessed with her!"

 _That makes her sound even more obsessed!_

(Ayumi): "You don't believe me?"

I tried not to laugh.

(Ayumi): "I'm serious!"

(Naomi): "Alright so why are you carrying those around then?"

(Ayumi): "..."

Given that question, Shinozaki then dimmed her eyes somewhere towards my direction, looking deep in contemplation as she seemingly lost her perception of time.

(Naomi): "Shinozaki?"

(Ayumi): "We should sit down."

(Naomi): "Alright!"

So we returned to our seats and sat accordingly.

Waiting for her to explain.

(Ayumi): "..."

(Naomi): "..."

(Ayumi): "I've never really told anyone about this before..."

(Naomi): "...?"

(Ayumi): "I've always... kept this to myself. For too long. Even I've forgotten how worried I should be feeling... if somebody knew."

(Naomi): "Oh then, I'm fine without knowing! We can just-"

(Ayumi): "No it's... no I really want to share this with you. Really, I don't see why I shouldn't after these last couple days... weeks."

(Naomi): "Well alright then!"

(Ayumi): "..."

(Naomi): "..."

(Ayumi): "So..."

(Naomi): "So?"

(Ayumi): "Crazy as this may sound... I'm also... well... I'm sorta, also involved in what Naho does."

(Naomi): "...What?"

(Ayumi): "Over the generations... my family has been dealing with the unknown. And they also have been harboring sacred knowledge that's kept us protected. While keeping us strongly connected to the other world."

(Naomi): "So... you actually encounter like... spirits and... all those paranormal things?"

(Ayumi): "It's not so often that I do... my sister on the otherhand, is the one who can actually... get into contact with those whenever. Me I just follow her around, like a shadow..."

(Naomi): "And that's it? You're not like... psychic or anything?"

(Ayumi): "No. I'm just... well!"

(Naomi): "..."

(Ayumi): "It's really hard to say... we do have family members who inherited those traits. Some that are psychic, or that are fortune-tellers. Some are even... witches!"

 _Witches?_

(Ayumi): "And just by being around with them, it's just... complicated for me to know exactly what I am. But I guess more of lately I've been getting these... visions."

(Naomi): "Visions? Of what?"

(Ayumi): "I... I really can't say for certain where they take place. I just know that in them I'm walking with someone."

(Naomi): "Someone?"

(Ayumi): "..."

(Naomi): "Someone you know?"

(Ayumi): "Yeah it's... a classmate for sure. But I can't really recall what they look like, or how they sound."

(Naomi): "Huh, okay."

(Ayumi): "The only thing I can recall is that we got off a train, and we were just walking, in the middle of nowhere. Finding ourselves houses, and meeting the residences in the area. Nobody that I knew of. Well becuz... they all look blurry too."

(Naomi): "..."

(Ayumi): "It seems like we were trying to find something."

 _Why does that also sound so familiar?_

(Naomi): "That's creepy... so that's all you can remember?"

(Ayumi): "Nothing else comes to mind."

(Naomi): "Gotcha'."

 _Man this is crazy..._

 _Shinozaki, our vice president... could be literally a witch or something like that..._

 _I still can't... believe that magic, voodoo stuff or whatever..._

 _I don't know..._

Then there we just continued drinking, as for me I got a spike of energy, and a refreshing sour yet sweet taste smoothening on my sensitive, but now cool buds.

(Naomi): "Woooow! This is so good!"

(Ayumi): "Told you!"

So I kept drinking, some in burst samples, while I squeezed the can and just chugged a bit down.

(Naomi): "*Burp*"

(Ayumi): "Heheh!"

(Naomi): "Haha!"

(Ayumi): "*Burp*"

(Naomi): "Damn! I don't think I can beat that!"

Then we just laughed, and continued finishing our drinks.

Until eventually I had a thought...

Then I thought about something relating to her charms.

(Naomi): "So... there's like nothing for us to be worried about?"

It should've been phrased better.

(Ayumi): "I don't think so? Unless if we're talking about the lunch menu, then yeah! They held back on the eggrolls! And the steamed beef!"

 _Oh wow, really?_

Aware of this news, I wanted to comment on it so badly, but I knew that would derail everything.

(Naomi): "No, not that. I'm referring to your charms! Aren't they used for like... warding off evil and bad stuff?"

(Ayumi): "They do! They are meant to prevent bad omens!"

(Naomi): "So if they are on you, and with what you shared today... wouldn't that mean, our school is being haunted?"

(Ayumi): "..."

(Naomi): "...?"

And then... silence filled the air. Leaving me to feel even more anxious and cold.

Of course I thought the worst from this sudden quietness, but I also tried convicing myself that this was probably one of Shinozaki's schemes.

All considering she pretended to be "possessed" last night.

In attempts to scare Kishinuma for all the "mood killing" he had done.

In this moment however.

The silence was continuing far too long that goosebumps were beginning to form on my legs and arms. Each bump aching and bringing me to let go of my drink and rub them.

(Naomi): "...Shinozaki?"

And then... I've noticed I started to feel... confused, and dizzy.

(Naomi): "...!"

 _Why am I feeling like this now...?_

Shinozaki still remained dead silent, and by knowing that I turned to her only to find her with eyes shut.

(Naomi): "...?"

 _Is she just thinking?_

That's what I wanted to believe, but there were no movements coming from her.

PURELY motionless like a corpse.

(Naomi): "...Shinozaki, is there something wrong?"

Still, no response.

Of course I wanted to try harder but then, this other realization kicked in, distracting me from her and leaving me in a state of complete awe as these moments felt like...

They were being... relived.

Like if, we were following a "script", and despite that these were our first times EVER being alone together, it was just too familiar to not discount for.

Even by how the room felt, and with the sudden emptiness of the hallway, and with the lower lighting to the building, it kept providing that uneasy, eerie feeling.

But then, another strange occurrence began, and it involved... a sound.

The sort that composes of constant, beating, with a thud effect.

Oh but it wasn't just once.

It was all in rhythms.

Initially I thought they were drums being hit from somewhere, until I realized... the source came from...

My own body.

More specifically... from my own heart.

And as each of these beats were echoing, the area around me were starting to give me these "vibrations", making me feel even more detached from reality, like if I was slipping off my seat and being taken somewhere else.

(Naomi): "...!"

Then this sudden congestion took over... not the kind with mucus, but rather, I lost the ability to breathe. Like if I was being suffocated by lumps of torn cushions that were clogging my lungs.

Feeling that way, of course I had to cough. That's what I began doing.

Coughing and coughing.

And eventually, I regained a clear airway. But still breathing in stutters since... there was this "grip" still being made on me.

It was unexplainable, and too surreal that maybe these "spirits" were attacking me!

The timing is just... too coincidental!

The worst part, Shinozaki was still there, not reacting or showing any sign of being conscious.

(Naomi): "Wha-What's going... on...?"

Without trying to panic too much, what I did then was thought about Seiko, and then slowly... I reached into my pocket to have her letter in my hand.

One dig inside, I was...

Left unhanded.

(Naomi): "...?!"

 _What... I had it in there!_

I kept digging and digging... and all that was being touched were the insides of my pocket, and some fabric that tore off after the effort of desperately reaching.

"Naomi! What happened?! Are you okay?!"

(Naomi): "...!"

 _S-Seiko?!_

I then stood up and looked both ends of the hall finding nobody.

All that I saw was the darkness further swallowing the corridor. But her voice continued, sounding out as if she... was in some kind of distress and pain.

Yet everytime she spoke I kept looking around, still not finding her.

(Seiko): "I'm so sorry for leaving you by yourself! Why did I leave you alone?!"

(Naomi): "Seiko? *Cough* I'm fine! Where... Where are you?"

I shouted out.

But then I realized... these words of hers were echoes.

Echoes of a time that couldn't be remembered... even though my body had told me otherwise.

Maybe this was the past.

Maybe this was the future...

Or maybe this was just... some whole other world.

Or maybe it was just a dream...

However with the context of her words, it seemed... to fit what we had went through these last few weeks... or even presently, as we still haven't resolved our complications.

(Seiko): "Naomi! Please say something! Anything!"

(Naomi): "...!"

By some strong force, I was pulled down to the ground, which had me be on all fours, with my eyes shut and with pure pitch blackness covering over.

With a hint of dark purple, overlapping and revealing in layers and different, dark shades, until... a familiar texture was able to be made clear of.

A floorboard, with holes, scratches and... some fluid dripping onto the ground, as it was falling off from my face.

Fluid that looked like blood.

But then... the entire setting changed, and what I was seeing now was place that hardly had any light, while the entirety of the inside looked destroyed and abandoned.

This wasn't Kisaragi Academy, and yet, the entire location seemed to be a rundowned school of some sorts.

Even so, I felt a hand being pressed into my back, and then saw a pair of Kisaragi shoes in my sight.

Turning my head to that direction, I found the person who mattered me the most...

(Seiko): "He-Hey! Can you hear me?"

(Naomi): "Seiko...?"

(Seiko): "Yeah it's me!"

(Naomi): "Wh-Where are we...?"

Seiko then got on her knees and pulled me towards her, having me rest on her shoulder.

The warmth and softness from her body.

The pressure from the ground.

The tense atmosphere that made the air feel... "heavy".

All of this felt too real.

It was like if we jumped into a separate world outside of our own, and ended up in some kind of fictional manga entailing terrifying ambiguous events.

(Seiko): "I'm so, so sorry Naomi! I should've... I should've just stayed with you! Or at least brought you along with me!"

(Naomi): "..."

 _What's going on here...?_

(Seiko): "Oh my god! I'm so glad you're okay! So-So glad!"

Then I started remembering...

(Naomi): "Seiko... I'm sorry for leaving you behind..."

(Seiko): "...? Leaving me...? What are you saying?! I'm the one who left you!"

(Naomi): "No I... We... We were supposed to have an amazing day together and I just... I just... made everything worse."

(Seiko): "...?"

(Naomi): "You trusted me... and you, you were always doing good for the both of us. There was absolutely no reason for me to... turn on you!"

Seiko then rubbed my back and squeezed me harder, as tears from my eyes were close to dripping.

(Seiko): "Naomi... I don't know what you're talking about but... we should go back into the infirmary!"

(Naomi): "...!"

 _That word..._

For whatever reason the word "infirmary" became a trigger for me, making my entire body swell in fear, and shake and breath fast and desperately.

(Naomi): "Umm... no, no we shouldn't *Cough*"

(Seiko): "Are you- Are you okay?"

(Naomi): "I am... Can we just not go there?"

(Seiko): "Okay then! We can try um... the custodian's closet again?"

(Naomi): "Ye-sure!"

So then we both got up, and we started walking down the hall, however Seiko was supporting my side, which I began noticing something was off with one of my ankles.

Looking at them, one of them was wrapped up, with two pieces of wood underneath some kind of cloth material.

That being a... makeshift splint.

(Naomi): "...What happened to my ankle?"

(Seiko): "You've sprained it! Remember?"

(Naomi): "..."

 _This is... odd._

 _Am I dreaming?_

 _No..._

 _This all feels too real to be a dream..._

 _And yet Seiko seems... unphased, not questioning any of this..._

 _And we're not even wearing our friendship bracelets..._

 _What happened to mine...?_

(Seiko): "You seem really out of it... are you sure you're fine?"

(Naomi): "I-I am but... where are we?"

(Seiko): "Naomi why... no, okay you're a bit out of it!"

(Naomi): "But we were just in Kisaragi! I was grabbing a drink with Shinozaki, and you were... in homeroom. Weren't you?"

(Seiko): "...?"

(Naomi): "This is so weird... how... how did we get from there... to here?"

Of course we both stopped somewhere in the dark, dusty, hallway, with Seiko's hands on my shoulders.

The stare of hers was doing it's usual tricks, leaving me in a hypnotized, awe state.

Definitely calming me down.

(Seiko): "Can you tell me what month it is?"

(Naomi): "Would it be... um... June?"

(Seiko): "...!"

(Naomi): "Wh-What's wrong?"

(Seiko): "It's November...!"

(Naomi): "Wha-?"

(Seiko): "It's been November Naomi!"

(Naomi): "That's... no way! Four months didn't go by just like that!"

Then there, Seiko looked taken aback, as she also looked overwhelmed in questions.

(Seiko): "Okay... do you remember today? Do you remember the culture festival?"

(Naomi): "...We had one?"

(Seiko): "You don't rememb- wow! Okay! You must've hit your head on something while I was gone!"

(Naomi): "No?..."

(Seiko): "..."

Just by our interactions, it seemed as if... I came from a completely different world, and to my eyes that Seiko came from the future. Making the situation more harder to comprehend.

(Seiko): "Yeah let's just focus on getting somewhere safe! Then we'll talk about this more!"

(Naomi): "Umm alright!"

So we remained quiet and focused on our surroundings.

We went down the stairs, took a couple turns of the halls, only finding ourselves more of this disturbing, dreadful atmosphere, unlike anything I've ever encountered in my life.

And somehow me and Seiko were in such place, seemingly isolated from civilization, without a logical explanation.

Was I drugged?

Did I faint?

Collapsed and went through amnesia?

Is this some kind of school event?

What's going on?

Those were the kind of questions going through my mind.

(Seiko): "Watch your step!"

(Naomi): "..."

 _I don't get this..._

(Seiko): "Move slowly! Please hold on!"

(Naomi): "...?"

Then what I saw were massive gaping holes ahead of us.

They were so deep that darkness is all that could be seen from our level.

Even so, across the broken deck, an entranceway could be seen.

(Naomi): "Is that... an exit?"

(Seiko): "Yup!"

(Naomi): "Are we able to get there?"

(Seiko): "..."

(Naomi): "...?"

(Seiko): "Those doors are locked too... You don't remember that either?"

(Naomi): "I... I guess I don't... so... there's no other way out of here?"

Seiko then gave me another surprised expression.

To her I must've looked like someone who was suffering amnesia, first-hand.

That was probably what was going through her mind.

(Seiko): "As far as I know, there isn't... we've already tried the windows and none of them budge! Even some of the objects around here are like... super-glued to the place! So we can't even break our way out!"

 _That sounds supernatural..._

 _Supernatural..._

 _Shinozaki..._

 _Huh..._

(Naomi): "...So we're just locked in? Just the two of us?"

(Seiko): "Apparently we're not the only ones! We did hear Mochida's sister crying out. Even though I didn't find her... and we've already searched this building like nonstop so like, I'm not even sure what else we can do!"

 _So many questions..._

(Seiko): "I'm sorry if I'm not clear enough! You seem to really have forgotten a lot!"

(Naomi): "Seems... that way."

 _Again this is too real to be a hallucination..._

 _This is just too real..._

(Seiko): "We'll get out of here eventually! I'm sure of it!"

On the upcoming hall, a few skeletal remains, were caught jutting out.

(Naomi): "Are those bodies...?!"

(Seiko): "Keep your eyes away! Just look at me!"

(Naomi): "..."

 _Literal corpses..._

 _No..._

 _Those can't be..._

(Naomi): "Se-Seriously... what's going on here Seiko?"

(Seiko): "...I wish I knew."

(Naomi): "..."

(Seiko): "I think we're almost there!"

A couple more turns taken, and we were then in-front of a red door that had the sign "custodian's closet" on it.

Seiko of course approached the handle.

(Seiko): "...! It's actually unlocked! Thank goodness! Or... maybe this is a bad thing?"

 _That's awfully reassuring..._

(Seiko): "Before we head inside Naomi, just stand right behind me alright?"

(Naomi): "Okay! Right behind you!"

And then Seiko opened the door, as we found ourselves an empty small room that had a huge mat on the floor, along with a tv set on the far back, with a closet on one side and a few desks stacked at every wall.

In the middle of the room there was a space heater.

Just like the rest of the building, everything in here looked isolated, and untouched for decades.

(Seiko): "Looks sorta safe! Dirty... but safe!"

(Naomi): "..."

For us we shut and locked the door behind us, and sat ourselves down.

However this time Seiko had me in her clutches, where my arm was pressed in-between her boobs while her side was pushed all the way into me.

In the silence I was trying to remember the exchanges we had from the hallway, and then from Shinozaki and... the morning.

Last night and just... overall everything through our couple of months.

I was so unsure what to think...

(Seiko): "So you don't remember anything that happened today?"

(Naomi): "I don't even know what today is... but uh, you said we had a... culture festival?"

(Seiko): "Uh-huh... we were visiting classes together! Checking out their cool works and stuff! And in-between we took turns serving red bean soup, and you know...! Well um... you probably don't know right now!"

(Naomi): "I really don't remember that..."

(Seiko): "What about after? When we stayed to clean up the messes we left? With... Mochida? Kishinuma? Shinozaki? Everyone? Remember Shinozaki's story-telling?"

(Naomi): "No... I don't remember any of that at all."

(Seiko): "..."

(Naomi): "Like I said earlier... one moment me and Shinozaki were drinking soda. And then I just... started hearing your voice, and everything changed... I ended up here, with you..."

(Seiko): "..."

(Naomi): "..."

(Seiko): "What were you two talking about?"

(Naomi): "We were discussing about her family background, and we were just... drinking."

(Seiko): "And you were both outside class? For what?"

(Naomi): "I was well... I was late this morning, or um, that morning. I didn't walk with you. And well, I was outside, afraid to confront you... and Shinozaki just so happened to be late too becuz she hurt her hand at home. But for awhile we were talking outside, and you were messaging her. And then I just... lost my shit. Started crying and stuff..."

(Seiko): "...You never told me this before."

(Naomi): "Huh?"

(Seiko): "Okay so... what happened between us?"

(Naomi): "..."

(Seiko): "So you were afraid... you wanted to confront something with me?"

(Naomi): "Yeah..."

(Seiko): "Why do you need to confront me?"

 _She really doesn't know?_

Seiko then released my arm but placed my hand under hers, gripping me and staring into my eyes.

Giving me a look of security, and just...

This big hope, enveloping behind her big brown, life-filled eyes.

A second chance?

(Seiko): "..."

(Naomi): "We were supposed to have our dinner date... you know?"

(Seiko): "Dinner date...?!"

Immediately Seiko lost her cool and started blushing.

(Naomi): "Y-Yeah that day... but I... canceled it, and I started... avoiding you. And we called and then you... came over and it was just so heartbreaking! Things just didn't end well for us. For weeks we pretended that we... never existed. Well I tried to make it out that way... and you just kept trying..."

(Seiko): "..."

(Naomi): "You didn't want to let go at all... and I just... I just..."

(Seiko): "Okay that's never happened!"

(Naomi): "...?"

(Seiko): "But what did happen was our sleepover from last night!"

(Naomi): "We had one...?"

(Seiko): "Mhm! We were spending the whole night! On your bed! Cuddling..."

(Naomi): "...?!"

(Seiko): "Heheh!"

(Naomi): "Don't remember that either..."

(Seiko): "At least I do! God, that was such a good day... hanging out with you. And meeting your mother for the first time... It was the best!"

(Naomi): "..."

 _She already met my mom though?_

 _It's like we are from two separate worlds..._

(Seiko): "Maybe all this stress is just confusing you? And maybe you just need to rest a bit? Once you wake up again you'll remember!"

(Naomi): "I am feeling exhausted..."

(Seiko): "Let's cuddle it out then!"

And conveniently we found ourselves a pair of pillows, and a blanket hidden in the drawers, and we just started positioning ourselves, with Seiko being in a fetal position, resting her head against my chest, as for I just wrapped my arm around her, stroking her head.

(Seiko): "...!"

(Naomi): "This feels like a really weird dream... seriously."

(Seiko): "I really hope it's a dream... I just wanna wake up back at your bed!"

(Naomi): "...Heh!"

(Seiko): "Naomi?"

(Naomi): "Yeah Seiko?"

And suddenly... she got closer to my face, as if we were...

About to kiss.

Even with her eyes, they went dim. And her hand just started... caressing my cheek.

(Seiko): "..."

(Naomi): "..."

(Seiko): "Maybe I shouldn't be doing this but..."

(Naomi): "Do what...?"

(Seiko): "..."

(Naomi): "..."

(Seiko): "Naomi I... I'm not sure what'll happen next. So I'm just... gonna tell you."

(Naomi): "Yeah...?"

(Seiko): "For the longest time... actually, since we met... I... I haven't been honest with you."

(Naomi): "..."

 _Don't let her go..._

(Seiko): "Maybe you don't feel the same, but I really want you to know... know that I... that I..."

And before she could finish, I just...

Pushed into her.

(Seiko): "...!"

(Naomi): "Mmm..."

Without any interruptions, Seiko kept us interlocked. While my body vibrated with all kinds of those jittery yet thin, pokes. With our lips moving accordingly in slow paces, and that our slits being brushed.

Passionate heat escaping our noses.

The tingles were so strong they felt like they were bursting through my clothes that I just started squeezing her body.

Compressing, and resting.

As for light moans were coming out from the each of us.

Her constant, hot exhales made me feel like I'm being smothered by a sauna.

But our lips were just... melting together.

(Seiko): "Mmmmm...!"

Overall we didn't want to stop, as it probably took more than a couple minutes, until we finally broke off as we were both left... wanting more.

Our eyes just said it all.

With hers you can see the adrenaline being pumped throughout her body, as for my insides were moving in such a speed I had to keep squeezing her body, just to hold down.

The moment was far from being done.

Just as her next words came out softly.

If like she finally felt completed.

(Seiko): "...You really do feel the same."

(Naomi): "..."

(Seiko): "...You really do have feelings for me!"

Seiko then turned her burning face to the other side.

(Seiko): "...I can't believe it!"

(Naomi): "It was just a matter of time before one of us came out with it..."

(Seiko): "...!"

And then I just tugged at her, and we both squinted our eyes and we pushed our lips again into each other, interlocking yet again, with a bit more passion.

This time I made sure that our bodies were pressed all the way in.

Tingles were digging through me.

Irreplacable warmth contracting, along being greeted by that overlapping fuzziness... those connecting me together, reestablishing my hope, that had been lingering far greater, than ever before, as these feelings signified that... we can overcome anything.

Our kissing did almost leave us breathless that we had to just stop and catch our breath.

Never we turned away, we just kept staring...

 _This is happening..._

 _We aren't... friends anymore..._

 _What's going to happen from now on...?_

Eventually we were stable.

But that recovery went out once Seiko unveiled those words.

(Seiko): "Naomi?"

(Naomi): "Yeah?"

(Seiko): "I love you...!"

(Naomi): "...You? Y-You do?"

(Seiko): "Always had... and always will..."

(Naomi): "...I... wow Seiko! I... oh my God! I love you too!"

Too much was going on.

Even if I was more happier, my insides were also beginning to tear apart, as the uncertainty was making me feel heavier under that all-encompassing anxiety.

But then... certain words of... a determined future, passed through this isolated air of ours.

Words that just... made me feel complete.

(Seiko): "Let's get married..."

(Naomi): "...?! Wh-What?"

(Seiko): "I want to marry you..."

(Naomi): "...!"

(Seiko): "I want to have your name."

(Naomi): "Seiko you... really?"

(Seiko): "I do... I really want to marry you Naomi."

(Naomi): "...!"

(Seiko): "...Unless you don't want to then we can just-"

Before she could finish I kissed her lips once more.

Then afterwards we just stared and smiled with our dimmed eyes, with our blushes melting right through us.

(Naomi): "I need a future..."

(Seiko): "Heheh...!"

(Naomi): "But uh..."

Though my smile did fade right as the "complications" popped in my thoughts, making me briefly turn away.

(Naomi): "What if our families don't accept us?"

(Seiko): "We don't need them... Becuz we'll just have our own to focus on anyway!"

 _Our own..._

(Seiko): "When we get out of here... let's make all that happen!"

Then my eyes started becoming wet, along with my face feeling lines of droplets, making their own ways down and off to that uncertainty.

(Seiko): "...!"

(Naomi): "God I was such an idiot... I can't believe this..."

(Seiko): "...Heheh! Yeah we could've been doing this sooner! I feel pretty... pretty dumb too!"

Then we gave each other a few more slow kisses, and then after those she cleaned my face and kissed me yet again.

(Seiko): "Rest up my love! We're gonna need all that energy to get out of here!"

(Naomi): "Heh!"

So we tried doing that.

Cuddling each other, meanwhile I started remembering the time we both sang.

Which I instantly let those words come out.

(Naomi): "Flyyyy me to, the mooooon!"

(Seiko): "...!"

(Naomi): "Let me playyyy... among the stars!"

(Seiko): "Heh-Heh, heh!"

(Naomi): "Let me see what spring is like... on a-Jupiter and Mars!"

(Seiko): "D'awwww Naomi!"

(Naomi): "In other words... hooooold my hand!"

And then she did.

But then... she took over.

Just like... before.

(Seiko): "In other words..."

(Naomi): "Mmm..."

(Seiko): "Baaaaaaby! Just kiss meeee!"

And then we just kissed.

(Seiko): "Fill my heart with song... and let me siiiiiing, for ever more!"

(Naomi): "..."

(Seiko): "You're all I long for... all I worship, and, adore...!"

(Naomi): "...Oh Seiko!"

(Seiko): "In other words... pleaaaase be truuuuue!"

Then of course I stepped in and sung that part too, just like last time.

(Naomi): "In other words...!"

(Seiko): "I love you!"

(Naomi): "...I love you too!"

 _I can't believe this..._

(Seiko): "Eheheh!"

After the singing I then shut my eyes and pressed my face into Seiko's head, and then... everything began to feel comfier and warmer, as for the sounds in the background were becoming completely silent.

(Seiko): "...Together forever?"

(Naomi): "Together forever...!"

Even our breaths couldn't be heard anymore, and then my body felt light as pillows, melting inside me.

However...

Weight was being felt against my lids, or should I say my eyes felt heavy.

Then all of a sudden a j-pop tune was heard, playing in the background, bringing me to open my eyes and then...

Finding myself in a medical bed, being inside of...

The school's infirmary.

But immediately, a voice reached into my ears... a very, sweet... familiar voice.

(Seiko): "Naomi!"

I sat up and caught Seiko right by the bedside, but she didn't stay put as she instantly climbed over and put her hands on my arm.

As those big and round, and lively, hazel-brown eyes would take the bitterness of my days, and replace them with all that sweetness hiding inside her body.

Guiding me with that simple, perky nose... and those smooth lips, soft and natural as momo petals.

Those sleek, twin-curls, along with the rest of her natural hair, and that glowy, pristine white skin... was making my insides obsess.

(Naomi): "...Se-Seiko?"

(Seiko): "I'm so glad you're okay!"

(Naomi): "Wh-What happened?"

(Seiko): "I'm not entirely sure... but a few students found you and Shinozaki passed out!"

(Naomi): "Passed... out?"

(Seiko): "Yeah somewhere by the vending machine! And they brought you both here!"

I looked around to see if that was the case but Shinozaki wasn't resting on any of the other beds.

They were all empty, and the room only just had us.

(Naomi): "Where is she?"

(Seiko): "She woke up earlier, and she just left to take care some school things!"

(Naomi): "So... so wait... what's today? Or um... the date?"

(Seiko): "June 4th!"

(Naomi): "Not November this time...?"

(Seiko): "What?"

(Naomi): "Oh uh... no nevermind."

 _So that was all a dream then?_

 _I can remember... everything._

 _So vividly..._

 _That wasn't real?_

(Seiko): "Yeah you've been unconscious for almost the entire day... And they were telling me to go back to class but I just refused and... yeah... but seriously! After I heard about you... something bad happening to you... God!"

Seiko then climbed over me and hugged me tightly.

(Seiko): "I was so worried! So... so fucking worried! Seeing you in bed... not waking up... oh my God I'm so glad you're awake now!"

 _So that never happened...?_

 _We didn't confess?_

 _We didn't kiss...?_

(Seiko): "You're not hurt anywhere? Are you?"

(Naomi): "Heh... no. I'm good Seiko."

(Seiko): "Thank God!"

During the hug I then reached into my pocket to see if I still had that letter.

(Seiko): "...?"

One dig in and...

(Naomi): "...?"

Seiko noticed and she then let me go and climbed off, adjusting herself to my side, watching me bring over the very message she left for me.

Somehow I had it now.

Even though earlier, if I recalled, it disappeared.

(Seiko): "You already read that huh?"

(Naomi): "Heh... I did."

(Seiko): "..."

Seiko then started blushing and aimed her attention towards my covers.

(Seiko): "It's really dumb huh?"

(Naomi): "If dumb means adorable..."

(Seiko): "...!"

(Naomi): "Seiko it's really... really, really adorable!"

(Seiko): "I'm glad you think that my queen...!"

(Naomi): "Heh... my knight...!"

And then like that we just lied down and cuddled.

Seiko coddling me, and reassuring that everything was going to be fine, and that things were... going to get better from now on.

* * *

HAPPY HALLOWEEN! This was SORTA rushed, but hopefully you all enjoyed this one too! I sure did enjoy writing these! Have a great time everyone! Thank you all for reading! :)


	8. Footprints of a Lost Soul

All I had to do was listen and keep my mouth shut.

That's all I needed to do...

But instead of listening to my sister... instead of keeping that promise we made.

My temptations took over.

Leading to the outcome of...

This... moment.

Where the entirety of Kisaragi Academy was swallowed before my eyes, leaving behind this... darkish, purple void. Seemingly endless as there was no sort of light to be shown at either ends.

Only pure, foggy darkness.

But it wasn't just the ghastly sight, the temperatures cultivating were as cold as polar caps from a desolated, frozen wasteland. Emanated by this strong, frosty fog entering my body. Causing me to choke and cough without control. Irritating my insides like a scorching allergy.

(Ayumi): "...! *Cough* *Cough*"

But then... the feeling changed from simple irritation into a heavy pressure. Unable to breathe, but as well, feel agonizing pain within my chest.

 _What's going on?!_

Nothing physical could be felt in my throat, but my lungs were undoubtedly being squeezed by some force.

Throttled by... something beyond human.

As if my life... was being taken away.

Which I kicked and threw my arms as long as I could. Fighting back for control.

Though... it wasn't long until I could breathe again.

You could say I was finally "released".

(Ayumi): "...Haahhh!"

The pain no longer existed in my chest. I was breathing normally again.

The background however, didn't change.

Or so I thought...

The darkness actually began shrinking, once I noticed...a shiny, array of golden light, gradually eating it's surroundings bit by bit. That resulted to an overwhelming brightness that blinded me.

A bright flash, lasting for merely a few seconds before an entirely new setting appeared. One that developed into having orange, cloudy skies. Huge grassy mountains that dominated the land. Along with lively, wheat fields at the ground, that seemed to be endless, no matter what direction they were at. To be put in better description... This crop would be the perfect curtain to hide a famine. Disguising danger with peace, simply by a breeze.

Though that wasn't all. Farmhouses and livestock could be seen as each of those areas were fortified by large, metal fencing. Sturdily grounded by the land owners who were undoubtedly prepared for an army of marauders. Which these territories were connected by this worn out, muddled road I was standing on... A road that would be timeless for a person who's been stuck in the 60's. Supported by guard rails placed alongside. Not to mention there were even several telephone polls connecting for miles on.

Where I was at, undoubtedly... this was the middle of nowhere.

But then it dawned on me... as familarity presented before my eyes in a slideshow.

Frame-by-Frame, slowly unraveling the other memories that were tucked away so far behind my mind.

Unwinding thoughts that smacked me like a jack-in-a-box. An effect so strong my head felt extreme pressure.

(Ayumi): "...!"

 _Why am I here?_

 _This can't be real!_

As I moved a few steps forward, the sand crunching underneath my shoes could be felt, with wondrous, cool breezes that grabbed and pulled my uniform. Followed by this weight being pressed to my ankles and legs, as if I walked for miles.

Goosebumps were even puckering out from my limbs, tingling and aching for some kind of relievement.

"...?"

 _I was just at school!_

 _How did I even end up here...?!_

Standing in place, I looked at my hands and realized that there were no longer any bandages.

There wasn't even any pain that could be felt, or any sort of marking to proof I had an injury.

 _I didn't get hurt...?_

 _No, no... I d_ _id cut my hand this morning!_

 _I did!_

"Hey!"

(Ayumi): "...?!"

Turning to the source of that low tone, it turned out I wasn't by myself.

Nakashima was with me too, slowly walking towards me with this concerned look on her face.

(Naomi): "Watch out! Car coming!"

(Ayumi): "..."

From there she guided me gently to the side of the road.

Which we stood still and witnessed a truck, gradually passing by in a soothing motion. And for whatever reason, I pictured myself sitting on the passenger side of that vehicle.

The further it went, I felt even... more confused.

(Naomi): "You need to watch where you're going! That was a little too close there!"

When the road was completely cleared, Nakashima continued walking forward.

But not too far, as she noticed that I wasn't taking any steps.

(Naomi): "Hey? Shinozaki?"

She called my name, but I didn't move a muscle in the slightest.

I was too lost in my own thoughts that all I could think were the moments of me and Nakashima had back at school, and so far... none of them explained how we got here.

What I did then was took a closer look at our surroundings, still trying to register if this was reality.

Which I walked to the guard rails and pressed myself against them. Then grabbed onto the rigid, steel bar with both hands, feeling the smooth and cold being absorbed into my skin in an instant.

(Ayumi): "...!"

I rubbed and rubbed... and rubbed, realizing that these sensations could not be anymore real than what they were.

Wasn't just the "feeling"...

I could also smell herbs and cut tomatoes, with a faint, sweet nectar taste resting in my mouth.

I could even hear the wind making the leaves rustle and the wheat in the fields brush.

Vehicles could also be heard from far-far distances, puffing out hot air and their wheels burning on the dry, rough pavement.

None of this could be staged... no matter how surreal the transition is.

(Ayumi): "I don't get it..."

(Naomi): "...?"

(Ayumi): "...This can't be real!"

(Naomi): "What's not real?"

(Ayumi): "..."

 _Am I... reliving a vision?_

 _No..._

 _I can feel... I can smell and taste and hear and think as clearly!_

 _It's too real..._

 _..._

 _But why_ _are we HERE out of all places?_

 _And why is she not freaking out by any of this?_

(Naomi): "Hey..."

(Ayumi): "...?"

Without realizing it, I started feeling Nakashima's hand resting over my shoulder.

Another sensation I couldn't ignore, but only to take in and realize that her touch was beyond fake or artificial.

Again, this was just as real as any touch could be made. It was warm. It was... human.

It's just like... how my sister would touch me.

And in her upcoming words, they nestle their way into my eardrums. Filling me in with some kind of ease, however... there was a hint of desolation in her tone. Separating me further from comfort. Meanwhile, luring me into more confusion.

(Naomi): "Everything alright?"

I had to tell her the truth.

I had to get out my thoughts.

Or the insanity would break me down.

(Ayumi): "We're out here in the middle of nowhere when...when we're supposed to be at school!"

(Naomi): "Huh?"

(Ayumi): "Yeah, we were just in school! Talking!"

(Naomi): "...Earlier today?"

(Ayumi): "No! Just a minute ago! Don't you...Don't you remember?"

And there, her reaction didn't offer what I hoped for.

What I saw from her eyes were... fear.

Fear that had her backtracking on the path.

Only for a few steps until confusion came out of her mouth.

(Naomi): "We've been walking past farms and animals for the last hour... which is what we've been doing ever since we gotten off our train."

(Ayumi): "..."

 _Just like in my visions..._

 _Am I just picking up where it always ends?_

(Naomi): "Seems like you've been daydreaming! You must be really exhausted then... we should call it a day! Maybe...try again tomorrow?"

(Ayumi): "...Try again on what?"

Then Nakashima's eyes grew once more.

(Naomi): "Why...Why are you saying that?"

 _I have to speak up._

(Ayumi): "Becuz well... well becuz..."

(Naomi): "...?"

(Ayumi: "I...I don't know why we're out here."

(Naomi): "You can't be serious?..."

Those were the words Nakashima shouldn't be hearing, but they were enough for her to understand that something was definitely wrong. That she even began guiding my body towards her. As she got closer, her skeptical eyes began scanning mine.

Now she was the one who's "freaking out".

Though her composure remained intact as she adjusted her tone. Talking soft and calmly.

(Naomi): "Shinozaki...what's going on?"

(Ayumi): "..."

Then immediately Nakashima supported my side.

You could say she was acting like an EMT, treating me like a patient who's suffering trauma.

(Naomi): "Can you understand what I'm saying?... Do you remember who I am?"

To let her know I was okay, I patted her arm and gently pulled away from her.

(Ayumi): "Nakashima I'm fine... I'm fine. Just... let me think for a moment, please!"

(Naomi): "Okay!"

The both of us then stood in earth-shattering silence.

In our own minds, processing and thinking of ways to approach the situation.

Although, my hand... the one that's supposed to be injured, was absentmindedly raised high enough that it caught our attention. Then I began realizing...something.

(Ayumi): "..."

(Naomi): "...?"

 _That would explain everything!_

 _I mean... What else could all this be then?_

(Naomi): "Shinozaki?"

(Ayumi): "..."

 _I have to explain this to her..._

 _I need her to understand._

And so I tried.

(Ayumi): "What I'm about to say is going to sound crazy. But I need you to hear me out."

(Naomi): "Okay, well...I'm all ears!"

The concern then was "how long" will she be able to listen?

My explanation had pure absurdity that a mental patient would have more REASONING!

No doubt our next stop could be at the psychiatric ward if I didn't choose my words carefully.

Which is kinda impossible to manage! How can I explain this without sounding a bit crazy?

There's just no way...

(Ayumi): "..."

(Naomi): "..."

But we couldn't be out there all day, in that hot, bathing tension. So I faced away from Nakashima and the truth just spoke itself. Taking the footsteps for me.

(Ayumi): "The girl you knew before this moment... is not here anymore. I'm... I'm someone else."

(Naomi): "...?"

 _Already sounding too crazy...!_

(Ayumi): "Don't get me wrong! I'm still Ayumi... I'm just... not the same Ayumi you knew. I don't...belong here."

(Naomi): "Don't belong here?..."

(Ayumi): "...As in, I could be from an entirely, separate world. Or at least... that's what I think! I could just be... from the past."

(Naomi): "..."

 _This isn't going well..._

(Ayumi): "But maybe we can figure this out by asking each other a couple of questions."

(Naomi): "Um, sure... go ahead! Ask me anything!"

 _She's actually giving me a chance!_

 _Okay, lets see..._

I had to confirm if our memories were the same. And what better example could I choose from a moment ago?

It would literally explain the type of situation I'm in. Where we are.

(Ayumi): "Answer me this. Do you remember the morning...when I hurt my hand?"

(Naomi): "What?"

(Ayumi): "One morning, we were both late to school. Outside trying to have a conversation with each other... and as we were talking, I noticed you couldn't stop looking at my bandages. I mean, me neither! It happened so recently I just couldn't stop thinking about how my hand felt... the feeling was... something I couldn't get used to!"

(Naomi): "..."

(Ayumi): "When we were talking, we also learned what we wanted to do with our lives. Which I learned you were studying to become a nurse. And you learned...my passion...to become an illustator. I even showed you a few of my personal drawings!... You know?"

(Naomi): "..."

 _She still looks confused..._

 _But she's not freaking out?..._

(Ayumi): "Do you uh, remember any of this?"

Nakashima didn't say a single word. Instead, she aimlessly looked down for a moment and lightly shook her head. Then brought her attention back at me and asked...

(Naomi): "What happened next?"

 _She's still letting me talk?..._

Naho came to mind, though Nakashima's past reactions were also being remembered which had me sliding my heel into the sand, deepening a hole large enough that my foot could get stuck. Though I kept reminding myself about the current situation, calmly moving on and avoiding those unnecessary, embarrassing details.

(Ayumi): "We were just talking, but... I kept having this one thought, and I noticed you weren't really acting like yourself compared to the other times. And you had been staying outside so... there had to be some reason that kept you from going to class."

(Naomi): "Yeah?"

(Ayumi): "..."

 _There's no easy way of saying this..._

(Naomi): "..."

(Ayumi): "But uh, eventually... it came out that you were having issues. Between someone we knew."

Nakashima flinched, then dimmed her eyes as she spoke with this profound pain digging inside her heart.

(Naomi): "...Who would that be?"

The answer had to been already obvious, but "her" name slipped out of my small lips anyway. Said in a ghostly tone.

(Ayumi): "...Shinohara."

(Naomi): "..."

I waited... expecting something to come out from Nakashima, but the silence became overwhelmingly deafening that I had to check on her. Which her attention remained elsewhere. Across the road. Nothing specific to stare at but the fields. Assuming this was just her sinking in countless thoughts swimming in her head.

Although, one look below, her hands were pinching and yanking on her own sleeves. Shoulders were going up too while her head lowered, making her eyes watch the dusty ground.

Though eventually, she did speak again. But in a ragged tone, sounding as if she just received a low gut punch. One that she was recovering poorly from.

(Naomi): "...Anything else? That we talked about?"

 _Did they never work out?_

 _..._

 _She's not denying anything I said so far._

 _But she still looks really confused..._

(Ayumi): "Well uh... we did talk about my family. And about your new kitten."

(Naomi): "...?"

She then shook her head and returned her attention to me, looking like she finally found a contradiction.

(Naomi): "I got a kitten? Since when?"

(Ayumi): "Just last night! Or um! The night before that morning! When we were visiting Mochida!"

(Naomi): "..."

Nothing clicked. But I kept going.

(Ayumi): "And when you saw her on his doorstep, you brought her inside and everybody just couldn't stop wanting to pet her! It even gotten to the point that you needed somebody to hold her, or the little thing just couldn't stop following you!"

(Naomi): "..."

(Ayumi): "Do you remember?..."

Nakashima still stroked her head, seemingly searching through her hair to find the "spot" to press that could help her "remember". But as she kept rubbing seemlessly, her eyebrows only knitted closer together in deeper thought.

Which led to an answer that didn't meet one of my theories.

(Naomi): "Sorry... I don't. I don't remember any of the things you're saying..."

(Ayumi): "..."

(Naomi): "Not to say that you are wrong. But these moments you're bringing up, we never had them."

 _This is more surreal than I thought...!_

Even if she didn't remember these events, the thoughts she was having molded her face into this distant stare towards our surroundings. Likely reliving some... traumatic part of her childhood.

(Naomi): "But I did own a cat once. Or um... a kitten, years ago..."

(Ayumi): "Oh yeah?"

(Naomi): "But that's really it. I only owned just one..."

We stood there quietly, but the sounds of sand crunching shattered the tension as those were her taking steps closer to me. And after getting closer, she continued speaking just about the same, if not more nonchalantly.

(Naomi): "What's the kitten's name?"

(Ayumi): "...?"

(Naomi): "Did I name her anything?"

(Ayumi): "Yeah you did actually... you named her as, 'Mei'?"

(Naomi): "...!"

(Ayumi): "It's a name that your dad also came up with. Before he... passed. Am I right?"

By that moment, slow and soft winds were filling in the silence. And by the silence, I checked Nakashima and noticed that her skin went snow pale. But her eyes, they were also continously growing greater sizes. And inside them, were overlapped by these large gleams of realization. In a way, showing me that a deep part of her... was finally connecting to what I was saying.

A connection that shouldn't exist, but... here it was. In-front of our own eyes.

However, there were other changes that were...concerning.

Her breaths were becoming shorter and quicker.

Her hands and legs were shaking.

She even took a few steps back... slightly stumbling backwards.

(Ayumi): "...Nakashima?"

(Naomi): "How... how do you know those things...?"

 _We can't be from the same world._

 _Her memories don't align with mine._

 _Yet there are still some consistencies... some roots that make our worlds connect._

(Naomi): "That...that can't be possible...! Nobody's supposed to know that!"

Nakashima then turned to the side with her hands near to her face.

Seemingly looking into them.

(Naomi): "Besides... Seiko. She's supposed to be the only one who knows... nobody else!"

(Ayumi): "You didn't just tell her."

(Naomi): "...?"

(Ayumi): "You told us last night. When you were choosing a name... that's what you decided to go with. And we were curious, so we asked you why the name, and then you told us the backstory. About her and your father."

(Naomi): "And who was there exactly...?"

(Ayumi): "Me... Mochida, his sister... then there's Morishige."

(Naomi): "...?!"

(Ayumi): "Suzumoto. Kishinuma... and of course, Shinohara. The eight of us."

Any moment Nakashima could fall, but instead of standing there and letting that happen, she actually moved to me and placed her hands onto my arms. Where her tortured soul could be felt, channeling through my body with every bit of that deep despair...

(Naomi): "You're not... You're not fucking with me...right?"

(Ayumi): "N-No! Not at all!"

(Naomi): "..."

(Ayumi): "I'm not sure why this is happening, but I just need to know where this moment takes place... I need to know what happened here. Why we're out here..."

(Naomi): "Okay..."

What followed then were her heavy nods, tears welling up in her eyes and tingly numbness to my arms. Due to her holding me so tightly. If not tighter now.

(Naomi): "Okay *Sniffles*"

(Ayumi): "..."

 _She really looks sad now..._

(Naomi): "But if that's true... if you are this, 'other' Shinozaki... *sniffes* Does that mean you'll return to wherever you're from?"

(Ayumi): "Hopefully..."

(Naomi): "Then please, please whatever you do..."

(Ayumi): "Ye-Yeah?"

Before she could speak again, she tried maintaining her breathing. Doing her best to make herself sound clear as possible. Even though she just kept sniffling and shaking.

Which the weight of those thoughts kept her head hanging over, while my uniform began soaking in what I thought were to be rain drops, due to a sudden change of weather. But that wasn't the case. The weather didn't change at all. Those were only... her tears. Spiraling downwards just like... the massive ripples between our worlds. The clashing that will change the shape of our unbending destiny. Into these new forms of, "realities" that will make our situations drastically better or for worse.

But in her upcoming words, oh...

This wasn't just her being emotional.

This was more like her... pleading for her life.

Or rather, for multiple people.

(Naomi): "Please... please, please don't do that charm!"

(Ayumi): "...!"

(Naomi): "Please! Don't do it! Please, please Shinozaki!"

Hearing that, a distant ring sharpened my senses... and then what came were these tangling knots in my stomach. And dizziness that made the world twist and turn around in such speeds that I couldn't tell if it was just my body.

Then my words stumbled their way out, trailing off without realizing I said them.

(Ayumi): "What charm...?"

My confusion caught her off-guard. Which caused her to pull on my sleeves harder, an attempt to have me remember these "memories".

But I didn't have them.

(Naomi): "The... the Sachiko... Ever After charm...!"

 _Sa-chi-ko?_

 _Ever after?_

 _..._

 _Where have I heard that before...?_

 _And why does it bother me so much?_

The name of this charm gave me those familiar, yet unsettling feelings. But I just couldn't remember where I had experienced these set of feelings in my life.

You could say my body... just remembered something I didn't.

(Naomi): "You don't...You don't know what that is? *Sniffles*"

(Ayumi): "Not really, no..."

Before another word, Nakashima released me, took a few steps back and wiped her face half-clean. Then she carried on, speaking more clearly with less stuttering breaths.

(Naomi): "A few weeks ago... on the same day when we celebrated the culture festival, Suzumoto was transferring to different schools. And as a send-off, we decided to do that... charm thing."

 _Suzumoto moving?_

 _Culture festival..._

(Naomi): "Even when it felt kinda odd... we wanted to do it. Since we really thought it'd be fun and helpful for everybody. You know like... to serve as a momento. A reminder that... no matter what direction we went on with our lives, we'd still all be connected by having a piece of it in our belongings. That was the purpose for us doing it..."

For a moment she paused, quivered a bit, then resumed more hoarsely.

(Naomi): "But that didn't change the purpose for why it was made..."

(Ayumi): "Nakashima... I... I don't understand. What does that have to do with our current situation out here?"

(Naomi): "You have no idea, Shinozaki..."

(Ayumi): "..."

(Naomi): "You really have no idea what it dragged us into... what we're still dealing with... every, single day..."

(Ayumi): "I'm sorry, I don't... but could you explain to me more? So that I get a better understanding as to why that relates to this?"

(Naomi): "*Sniffles*"

I couldn't see her eyes anymore. They were now covered by her hair.

Her shaking became violently worse, and our conversation went completely mute. Even when it did, her hand reached into her pocket. Grabbing for something... all the while struggling at it.

(Ayumi): "...?"

After enough time, it was now held in the air. What it looked to be...an old flip-phone. Seemingly belonging to her. And as she had it out, she scrolled through for a minute and eventually brought the screen to my face. Revealing me a photo of two girls holding each other. One of them being Nakashima. The other... being someone who had a blurred face. Unrecognizable as it literally had a huge, unnatural blotch covering every inch of their facial features. But judging by the height and the anatomy of the body... it was another female. Who also happened to worn a small, flat hairpin. Even had a hairstyle arranged of having two curls, one on each side. Each hanging right by the ears.

(Ayumi): "..."

 _Where...have I seen this?_

Undoubtedly, I knew who this was. And the "familiar feelings" that continously linger, were now shooting up my blood pressure even higher. As if I had already seen this distorted image countless times. Somewhere before in my life.

Though there were no clear memories of doing so.

It just felt that way... same feeling gnawing at my face.

Same feeling I got from learning the charm's existence.

Just pure... unsettling familiarity.

Tragedy that crept in the shadows. Lingering in my blind spots. Which in turn, had me building up paranoia that had me feeling so confused...

(Ayumi): "Why are you showing me this...? Is this you and... Shinohara?"

(Naomi): "Yeah that's...Seiko..."

Nakashima then held the phone to her chest and nodded as she kept quivering periodically.

(Naomi): "They are all like this now."

(Ayumi): "All of what...?"

(Naomi): "Our pictures... our videos... everything I have saved of her... they are all the same way."

 _But why...?_

(Naomi): "I've been bringing these up to our teachers, our classmates... and even, my own mom. But none of them can remember her... it's like... her existence has been wiped away clean! It's like she never existed...! *Sniffles*"

(Ayumi): "Why would that be happening...?"

(Naomi): "..."

A pause, but the question had lingered inside her.

Which those eyes of her continued glossing and leaking. While she stumbled on her words again by only allowing her breaths to be heard, until she finally mustered enough strength to continue on with yet another, ambiguous answer.

Every word reflecting that dull, hollow pain that's been incubating for what it seemed like years of having restless nights.

Grievings that decayed her distorted heart into a smaller sizes. That left the rest of her body into a cold, fragile... hollow cocoon. Echoing those shattered emotions. Suffering in her own web of memories, to remind her that it's all she has.

Trapped.

Abandoned.

For me to witness. Alone.

(Naomi): "*Sniffles* She didn't... *Sniffle* ...She didn't make it out with us."

(Ayumi): "Huh?"

(Naomi): "...Just like our other friends. They didn't get out of there..."

(Ayumi): "Hold on...! You lost me again... what do you mean by what you're saying now?"

Nakashima then lightly shook her head. Then she gradually came out with an explanation.

(Naomi): "The charm I've mentioned a moment ago..."

(Ayumi): "Yeah...?"

(Naomi): "If you perform it... but fail the ritual, it will send us to... a world, outside of our very own."

 _Like how I got sent here...?_

(Naomi): "But not just to any world..."

(Ayumi): "...?"

(Naomi): "A world that shouldn't be possible to reach in any normal circumstances. Filled of malice and death."

 _Malice and death...?_

(Naomi): "Mostly occupied by vengeful spirits, and an afterlife where anyone who dies there, permanently becomes a part of that world. Reliving the pains of their deaths, over and over... and over... every single moment without a moment for them to rest."

 _What is she saying right now...?!_

(Naomi): "But we were there. We've went through... a lot. Only to come out losing a few of our friends. Along with their existences..."

 _None of this can be true!_

 _But..._

 _Why else would she be saying all this...?_

 _She can't be lying..._

 _Why would she lie?..._

(Naomi): "We are the only ones who survived from there. The only ones who can tell the tale that... nobody will believe in anyway."

(Ayumi): "...Survived?"

(Naomi): "..."

The realization finally clicked in.

(Ayumi): "No... that can't be... are you saying... those who died there, are the ones who get erased? Forgotten...?"

(Naomi): "*Sniffles*"

Nakashima nodded in hopelessness.

Now I had a better understanding as to why we are out here, and why Nakashima had been behaving so remorseful. Which led to more, discomforting thoughts. That made me feel more involved to these emotional upcomings considering that... there couldn't be anyone else who had this sort of background to suggest a "charm".

Nobody else at our school was interested in this stuff. Only I was...

(Ayumi): "..."

I didn't know what else to say, neither as Nakashima, given by how silent it became.

But... it wasn't too long until a whisper could be heard.

(Naomi): "Even to this day... I still don't get how you could forgive me..."

(Ayumi): "...?"

(Naomi): "It's all my fault, you know?"

Initially I thought she was talking to me.

But Nakashima had her phone screen directed to her own face, talking to the girl who... once existed in this world. Even though she wasn't around, Nakashima kept talking to her, as if she was trying to get her words to reach wherever this Shinohara was at now.

(Naomi): "The entire time... You... You were doing your best to keep us safe... to keep us motivated. Even when you were more afraid, more worried than I was...you kept trying to make everything better..."

(Ayumi): "..."

(Naomi): "...But me? What did I do for you?"

Nakashima's hands were now shaking a lot...

(Ayumi): "Nakashima..."

In any moment, Nakashima could fall on her knees, just going by how much she was shaking on her weak footing. Concerning me enough that I moved up to her and rested my hands on her arms.

This didn't change anything though. The weight in her memories were just too heavy for her that she couldn't hold her body up anymore, leading her to fall into me and bury her face into my chest.

(Ayumi): "Hey, hey...it's alright!"

(Naomi): "*No...! *Snifffes* No it's not...!"

(Ayumi): "..."

(Naomi): "I lost the most, important part of my life... and the only reason why I'm still alive! Yet...she isn't! And she's not here becuz...becuz of me! Becuz of how I was! Becuz of what I... what I said to her! What I done to her...!"

(Ayumi): "Nakashima, you can't blame yoursel-"

(Naomi): "Yes! Yes I can! She literally DIED by my own, bare hands!"

(Ayumi): "...?"

(Naomi): "*Sniffles* If it weren't for me... she wouldn't be there suffering! She would be here instead! She would be at home with her family! She would be...She would be alive right now! She would be living her own life! But I took that away from her! *Sob*"

She was definitely not getting any better.

This was an injured girl who was bleeding in my arms. And all she could do was admit to her sins. Passionately expressing her regrets, hoping her words could change some aspect of this hollow reality.

Hatch her from this... "cocoon" and into a new spring of life. Or rather, to revive one that got lost in the Winter.

But they were just words reflected by a broken heart. And those shattered pieces from her heart, kept piling in the atmosphere from every staggering breath she took. Showing more that nothing... could replace those missing fragments.

For her, nothing could fill, or even cover that endless...rupturing void. As she continued showing me what was missing.

(Naomi): "*Sniffles* Her life... Her existence, is all gone becuz of me, Shinozaki! Becuz of me...!"

(Ayumi): "Hey now, don't say that..."

(Naomi): "There's...*Sniffles* There's so much you don't know...! *Sniffles* *Sob*"

(Ayumi): "You're right, but you need to calm down."

(Naomi): "*Sniffles* Huaaaaghhhh...! *Deep sobbing*"

(Ayumi): "Listen to me. You never wanted it to be this way, right?"

(Naomi): "*Sniffles* *Sob* Of course not! Why are you...Why are you even asking me that question?!..."

(Ayumi): "Now think about her. Do you think she ever wants to see you hurting like this?"

(Naomi): "*Sniffles* Not really... I mean... No... that wouldn't...*Sniffles* That wouldn't be like her. She wouldn't...want this from me!"

(Ayumi): "What would she want for you?"

(Naomi): "Hhhhaaa... *Sniffles*"

(Ayumi): "..."

(Naomi): "To... to keep my head up, and...and smile. *Sniffles* Look forward to days... move on. Do new things *Sniffles* Improve myself, for the better and...and live my own life."

(Ayumi): "There you go! Keep remembering that!"

(Naomi): "But... *Sniffles* But Shinozaki...! That's not enough...! I can't...I can't stop feeling like this! *Sniffles* *Sob* The pain hurts so much! Medicine doesn't even stop it!"

 _Medicine..._

Nakashima was really losing herself. Her breathing became pure gasps. Her body kept vibrating and loosening from my grip which she actually ended up hitting her knees on the solid ground.

I didn't let her collapse completely though. I tried keeping her up in my arms

But that damaged heart of hers kept bleeding out... letting herself believe that she truly lost everything. That her own life had no more meaning.

A wandering soul with no purpose left on this world.

That's what she kept pushing for me to believe by her mourning.

And she just kept going... and sobbing...

(Naomi): "All I ever do...do now is just... look back! *Sniffles* *Sob* Look at what I could've done differently! But that's all I can do! I look back and...and it changes nothing! Becuz those moments aren't real!... *Sniffles* *Sob* Just like what they always tell me! *Sob*"

(Ayumi): "Nakashima..."

(Naomi): "But what I feel isn't made up! Those memories... they are...they are real! They have to be! Or I wouldn't be feeling like this, every single day!"

(Ayumi): "..."

(Naomi): "...It's all... it's all I have left of her...!"

I didn't know what else to say.

But even if I had the words, nothing could change what she's dealing with.

The best I can do was comfort her until she's done.

(Naomi): "I want Seiko back...! I want...I want to speak to her! *Snifffes* At least...One last time!"

(Ayumi): "..."

(Naomi): "*Deep sobbing*"

I patted her head and rubbed her back.

(Ayumi): "Let it all out."

(Naomi): "*Sob* I'm sorry you...you have to see this...! *Sniffles* *Deep sobbing*"

(Ayumi): "Shhhh, don't apologize. It's okay just... just let it all out. It's what you need to do."

Her sobbing went on for several minutes. And gradually, those cries went to just sniffles.

I was utterly speechless. The whole scene made me felt physically drained that I wanted to lie down on the road.

Yet somehow, I was able to stand again with her.

(Ayumi): "..."

 _This is crazy..._

 _Shinohara can't be dead..._

 _That's just... not reality..._

 _..._

 _What the hell really happened?_

 _Who else...died?_

 _How? Why?..._

Those would've been great questions to ask, but I couldn't bear to have Nakashima let out like that again.

She needed to recover at least a little bit or she might just pass out.

But then I considered asking that one, specific question, once more.

(Ayumi): "So... what are we doing all the way out here?"

(Naomi): "...To find answers. *Sniffles*"

(Ayumi): "...?"

(Naomi): "We are trying to... we are trying to undo all this."

(Ayumi): "By doing what exactly...?"

(Naomi): "By finding the Shinozaki estate..."

 _Shinozaki...estate?_

 _My family name..._

 _Why is my family name involved...?_

 _That can't be the case..._

 _Can it?..._

(Naomi): "It's apparently the source for the charm. The place where it got created. So we're trying to find this place. Hoping that we could learn something to... to fix some of this."

(Ayumi): "Was I the one who brought this up?"

(Naomi): "Yeah... after everything, you've been doing a lot of research."

(Ayumi): "..."

 _So we're also here becuz of me..._

 _Becuz... of me._

(Naomi): "But it doesn't look like we're going to find this place anyway... it's getting too dark..."

She was right. The night sky had already taken over. Signaled by a few shiny stars and the sun being almost completely blocked out. And there was also the moon, revealed very faintly and gradually taking up space.

Becoming the light for our surroundings.

(Naomi): "Plus we need to sort out what you're going through..."

(Ayumi): "Right..."

(Naomi): "*Sniffles* Anyway... let's walk back."

(Ayumi): "Alright..."

So that's what we did.

We walked.

Walking on the empty road, side-to-side... mostly staying silent in deep thoughts, but one moment came of Nakashima asking questions about the night we... I had yesterday.

(Naomi): "So about that night... when I adopted that kitten. Were we having like a party at Satoshi's house?"

(Ayumi): "You could say that! Originally though, it was supposed to be just me and him. When I went out to grab snacks for us, I met the others and they wanted to see him too. So it became like uh, an improvised snack party!"

(Naomi): "..."

(Ayumi): "..."

(Naomi): "Was I... with the others? Before we got there?"

(Ayumi): "You weren't. You actually came at your own time. Earlier than us actually! Since you were planning to visit him too!"

(Naomi): "Really?"

(Ayumi): "Mhm!"

(Naomi): "..."

(Ayumi): "..."

(Naomi): "So... I went all by myself? Not even with like... Seiko?"

(Ayumi): "Just you...!"

(Naomi): "..."

(Ayumi): "..."

(Naomi): "Did something happened between us...?"

(Ayumi): "...?"

(Naomi): "Between me and Seiko... you said she was also there, but we didn't walk there together... and we like... go everywhere together, you know?"

(Ayumi): "No doubt!"

(Naomi): "And earlier you said... we were talking about my feelings... of her."

 _Oh she noticed that..._

(Naomi): "So... what happened to us?"

I didn't have to lie, but...

(Ayumi): "I can't say for certain... but when we were at Mochida's, both of you got together and had an amazing time! That I could say as much!"

(Naomi): "..."

Even telling the truth felt as bad.

As if anything I said would be coming out as lies.

No matter how I phrased it.

(Ayumi): "..."

 _She still looks terrible..._

Even though Nakashima was, she immediately put on a grin. Not well enough to mask the pain.

(Naomi): "Well that's good to hear...!"

(Ayumi): "..."

 _I should've been more subtle..._

It went quiet, but more of that stuff we talked about from earlier kept reminding me. Which had me feeling like I was still missing some important, key details. That I had to keep asking for more information. Just in case.

(Ayumi): "So um... this 'world' you talked about. What does it even look like?"

(Naomi): "..."

(Ayumi): "Does it happen to revolve around a place we know? Or is it like... something you'd see in horror movies?"

The little bit of mood we had then had to be completely killed off by this point. Judging by her face being covered by her own hair. And the slower pacing in her movements. The... severe lack of energy overall.

Though her next words had me perked up. A name that I would never imagine to be related to these circumstances.

(Naomi): "Heavenly Host Elementary."

(Ayumi): "Come again?..."

Her monotone voice continued. Spouting out what sounded to be...indisputable truth.

(Naomi): "Before Kisaragi Academy, there used to be another building called, 'Heavenly Host Elementary'. Another school, before ours. And a certain, vengeful spirit that goes by the name 'Sachiko', dragged us into there. Or like... she dragged us into a purgatory based off that building."

(Ayumi): "..."

 _Is she really saying those stories... play a part to everything that's went down?_

(Naomi): "During our time there, we uncovered that... her and her mother were actually murdered by the principal of that school. Later on he committed suicide due to the curses that were left behind by their family. While in the real world, Sachiko eventually started kidnapping students and killing them. Eventually causing the school to shutdown, and ever since then... horror stories revolved around this stuff. And we... we happened to be the few who discovered the truth."

 _What the fuck..._

(Naomi): "You asked..."

(Ayumi): "...And I'm still having a hard time accepting all this!"

(Naomi): "..."

(Ayumi): "More importantly... How...How did any of this even get discovered?... Like the charm... how did that come about?"

(Naomi): "Naho."

(Ayumi): "...!"

And just like that I started losing control of my breathing.

I even had my hand on my chest, holding myself and slowing down on my steps.

More than that. My heart felt like it was pouding against my rib cage. Giving me these "vibrations" that tickled areas of my lower back. But not in a good way.

(Naomi): "On her website. There's a post that has specific instructions on how to purposely fail the charm."

That's when I instantly stopped on my tracks and digged into my pocket for an unfamiliar phone, seemingly belonging to me. Which I held it in my hands and stared at it for a moment, then slowly I scrolled through, finding... the background menu to be a picture of me and my older sis. A very, unrecognizable picture of us standing in-front of a bookcase. Though the surroundings gave it away as it was the manga cafe we used to go to often together. But it was just... a place we never taken photos at before.

But eventually I found the "app" of Naho's website. That being, "Naho's Nod to the Netherworld". On there, I searched and discovered that... it was indeed an actual post. And it being the last post ever created. Being around three-to-four months of no activity.

Realizing the date, both from the website and the phone's... it was one year ahead of my time. Meaning that these events will happen near the end of our second year. In November.

Currently, in this "world", we were a few days from turning December.

(Ayumi): "..."

 _Naho never stops posting..._

 _That can't be..._

(Naomi): "She died there."

(Ayumi): "Huh?!..."

(Naomi): "Naho died in that school too. She went there to find her mentor, but in the end... they were both found dead. Right by each other."

(Ayumi): "...No!"

(Naomi): "During that time, before she died... the school's influence took her over, leading her to make that post-"

(Ayumi) "No!"

(Naomi): "...?"

(Ayumi): "This is...This is too much! I can't believe Naho would ever- There's no way!"

(Naomi): "It's what happened... she lost herself to the school."

(Ayumi): "...What do you mean?"

(Naomi): "In that world, the people who constantly deal with negative emotions eventually succumbed into a...zombified state. Naho's mentor called it... 'The darkening'. And her, involving the other few there who were alive... pretty much lost their lives to it."

 _This is too much..._

(Naomi): "I could get the others to talk to you about this."

(Ayumi): "Others?..."

(Naomi): "Yeah, Satoshi... his sister and Kishinuma. The five of us are the only ones who escaped. Only us."

(Ayumi): "..."

Then I had to...ask.

(Ayumi): "How many of us did we lose?... Wh-Who else?"

(Naomi): "*Sigh*... Our homeroom teacher Ms. Yui, and our three other friends... You already know one of them."

(Ayumi): "The other two?..."

(Naomi): "Morishige and Suzumoto."

 _How?..._

(Naomi): "You had to be there. Which um, you were... but yeah. A lot of screwed up things happened to us. It's best you don't know the details. Trust me..."

Though Nakashima's reactions were all genuine, a part of me just didn't want to accept this, even if I were to hear it from the "others". Regardless if they were all telling the same story... A part of me just wanted to find a contradiction.

Which I sorta did, by accident... by looking at my phone again, realizing the existence of "that" website and having this certain thought.

I couldn't accept Naho, our friends... being "dead".

But I also couldn't accept them living out... a painful purgatory, inside "Heavenly Host". That world. Wherever it may be...

(Ayumi): "I have another question..."

(Naomi): "Ask away."

(Ayumi): "If Naho... if Naho...died inside that place. How come we can still see her blogs? Why do we still remember her?..."

(Naomi): "That's actually the biggest reason why we're out here."

(Ayumi): "It is?..."

(Naomi): "Yeah... you were actually the one who brought up that point. For some reason, she... and even her mentor, are still able to keep their existences. But we don't know why. It's just something you pointed out..."

(Ayumi): "..."

(Naomi): "Hopefully, we can get to the bottom of this."

 _Why Naho?... Why?_

 _How could you let this happen?_

(Naomi): "I know, everything must sound crazy coming out of my mouth... heh, I'm kinda used to that already..."

(Ayumi): "I believe you... I'm just having a hard time, processing everything..."

(Naomi): "I'm sure you are..."

(Ayumi): "..."

 _No wonder why she let me talk earlier..._

 _What I'm going through... doesn't compare what they've been through... what they still are going through._

For the remainder of our walk, we went mute. Walking for about a half an hour until we reached the train station.

(Ayumi): "..."

 _Kishi?..._

 _Kishi Station._

 _I need to remember this._

Then we bought our tickets. Then entered our train. Then took the nearest seats, far from the other passengers. Comfortly taking in the calming atmosphere as everyone onboard were quiet and minding their own businesses. Most to be seen on their phones. With an exception of a few reading books or staring at random areas inside.

And eventually, my body began feeling these smooth, vibrations around my seat. Meaning that the train had finally begun accelerating. Gliding through the tracks and now creating those soothing sounds from outside. Rails being cycled over and over...

Which the two of us, remained quiet. Though the bright yet warm lighting, the strong odor of brown sugar that's been purifying the air, and the clear view across us... of the tall mountains, and the big moon hanging over them, illuminating life above those frosty clouds... all had made me feel... weaker.

Then I began imagining a... beautiful, ballad song, playing in the background.

A song I've heard from somewhere.

(Ayumi): "..."

(Naomi): "..."

And suddenly... I felt a grip over my hand.

(Ayumi): "...?"

As it was Nakashima. She was holding it over to her lap, followed by her offering me an odd request.

(Naomi): "Can you... Can you take me with you?"

(Ayumi): "...Take you?"

(Naomi): "You're not from here, so maybe... maybe if I keep holding you like this, maybe I'll be in your world too?"

(Ayumi): "Why would you..."

Half-way on my words, the realization kicked in. Then I just froze, and drifted my attention towards the empty seat right by her.

(Naomi): "To see Seiko one last time..."

(Ayumi): "..."

(Naomi): "..."

(Ayumi): "...I don't think that can happen."

Just like that, her eyes crystalized...coaxed by those innocent tears. Which was making it difficult to keep my gaze at her.

(Naomi): "Why not...? You're here..."

(Ayumi): "Yeah... but that doesn't mean I could return back. I could be stuck here too..."

(Naomi): "..."

 _Stuck here..._

Then we got quiet, but her grip on my hand got tighter. As her words softly brushed against my cheek. Painting me in more of that overwhelming drowsiness.

(Naomi): "If you happen to return without me... then could you... could you tell her how much I miss her?"

(Ayumi): "..."

(Naomi): "I would love for her to know that I... that I'm still here. Always thinking about her."

(Ayumi): "..."

 _This is so hard to sit through..._

(Naomi): "Could you?..."

I couldn't meet her eyes.

I knew it would be impossible to carry out those exact words to Shinohara since... we were from two completely, separate worlds, and in completely, separate situations.

And after what I was told, after everything we...they went through, the likelihood of returning drastically shrinked.

This could literally be my new life. Picking up where everything already happened.

Leading a new life... of being another version of me.

An imposter... leading a fake life.

(Ayumi): "..."

I was unable to think.

But Nakashima reeled me back in. Reminded me where we were.

(Naomi): "Could you at least just... just remind myself? Remind the other me...what I have with... Seiko? So I... she doesn't... take her for granted as well?"

(Ayumi): "Absolutely..."

(Naomi): "...!"

(Ayumi): "And I'll do whatever it takes to prevent all this."

(Naomi): "Thank you...!"

(Ayumi): "..."

And from then on, Nakashima rested her head on my shoulder... just exactly like how she did this morning. And she never once pulled off from me.

She just rested on there as my eyes got heavier.

And then... her eyes went shut.

(Naomi): "..."

And then mine went shut too.

(Ayumi): "..."

But even more...

Every sense I had, were no longer connecting to anything.

The feeling of Nakashima's warm and soft body... The feeling of those comfy, vibrating seats. The feeling of that soothing, light pressure in my eyes. The smell of the sweet, brown sugar... the taste of nothing in my saliva... The sounds of the train smoothly cycling to our home.

All of that was gone.

You could say I was becoming...unborn.

Becoming unborn as in...being "erased", just like the existences of our friends.

And I couldn't do anything about it...

Fate had me in it's hands. And it could do anything with me...

(Ayumi): "..."

It was pitch-black, but then... I started "feeling" again. The feeling of...heaviness laying on my closed-eyes. Which led me to gradually open them to see light, mostly all in blur. Waking up from what it felt like... a bed, as my entire body was compressed by blankets, with a soft mattress underneath me, holding my small, weak body.

Then came the metallic ringing within my ears, and a disoriented voice that could be faintly heard as it sounded deep, yet not deep enough to mask that femininity behind the tone. And there was even a sweet, tarty taste in my own saliva.

Took a few seconds before I realized it was the school nurse, calling for my attention.

"Shinozaki? Sweetie? Hey?"

Her name of course being, Hiromi Imada.

A beautiful lady in her early 30s, who has been employed here for the last few years.

Checking up on me just like any of the other students at school.

(Hiromi): "Shinozaki? Are you able to hear me?"

Everything was clear again.

Besides... the pounding in my head. That had me kept my right eye shut.

I even rubbed my head to try calming the pain down.

(Ayumi): "...Ye-Yeah?"

Gradually I sat myself up. Then looked at my hands and saw... my bandages.

 _I'm back..._

"Is she really- Oh my God! Shinozaki! You're awake!"

(Ayumi): "...?"

I turned to that familiar, warm voice, and it was no other than Shinohara. Who was seen living and breathing, unlike what I was told mere moments ago. Though her hands were occupied. Holding onto...something that means a lot to her.

That being... a part of Nakashima, her hand. Which I then recognized that Nakashima was occupying on one of the other beds besides mine. But... she was still unconscious.

But they weren't the only ones in the room. Morishige and a few other students were seen in the background, slowly approaching to my bedside. Watching me like if a miracle had been performed.

(Ayumi): "Shinohara... you guys... Nakashima...? What... happened?"

So from there I was given the rundown of what occured. After their explanations, the nurse examined me. While the rest were there, silently witnessing the examinations.

The nurse of course had me answer questions like...

"Are you feeling any pain in your body?"

"How did you injure your hand?"

"Have you been eating? Drinking? Staying hydrated?"

"Have you ever fainted in the past?"

"Are you allergic to anything?"

"Is there a family history of hypotension?"

"Are you taking any medications?"

"Have you smoked or taken any alcohol substances?", tons of those questions.

Then after answering those, I gave my side of the story. Told them everything I could remember, well besides... that vision, or dream, or whatever I had...

Although, when our blood pressure gotten checked, the nurse believed we collapsed due to having "hypotension", and that maybe me and Nakashima didn't take our health seriously.

Inadequate care for ourselves, she thought.

Which led the nurse to bring up Nakashima's history of bad anxiety, along with my history of anemia that involved episodes of me suffering hyperventilation.

So that was the verdict given to us, but not everybody agreed on that conclusion.

Besides myself... but also Shinohara, as she spoke up in objection. A deep, yet unfamiliar tone... that showed some frustration. A tone that you would never expect out of someone that's so... upbeat and goofy.

(Seiko): "But... But that doesn't make sense!"

(Ayumi): "...?"

(Seiko): "Naomi and Shinozaki... they both passed out! At the same time! How can that be becuz of low blood pressure?! There must be something wrong in their drinks!"

(Hiromi): "It might be hard to believe, but that's what happened sweetie!"

(Seiko): "..."

(Hiromi): "These two have been working really hard at school! It's just a huge coincidence that they both-"

(Seiko): "Where's Naomi's drink?"

From that moment, Shinohara released Nakashima and in lightning speed, grabbed for the supposed "tainted" beverage.

(Hiromi): "Sweetie, please calm down! The drinks are safe!"

The words didn't reach in time as Shinohara chugged the remainders, then dropped the can into the liter basket.

(Seiko): "If they are... then I should be okay, right?"

(Hiromi): "Shinohara, you will be fine! I know you really care for your friend! But they both are okay!"

(Seiko): "Then why isn't SHE awake yet...?!"

(Hiromi): "Her body is just resting!"

(Seiko): "..."

No word from me.

I was still trying to wrap my head around on what happened earlier. What caused for me and Nakashima to be in this situation.

Some part of me wanted to believe it was just mere coincidence, and that maybe it was just whatever the nurse had suggested.

I wanted to believe her and leave it behind us.

That would be so easy...

But what I felt in that hallway, what was... lingering... and experiencing that "other" world...I knew there had to be a lot more to it.

(Ayumi): "..."

 _Sachiko Ever After Charm...?_

 _Sachiko... the spirit. And her mother died? Murdered? By the principal?_

 _The darkening..._

 _Naho... Mr Kibiki... dead..._

 _Our friends... the homeroom teacher..._

 _Heavenly... Host Elementary..._

 _Purgatory..._

 _Shinozaki Estate..._

I was deep in thought, remembering everything what me and the "other" Nakashima had discussed.

Though it wasn't long before I was brought back to reality. Once a different voice spoke. The voice belonging to our other friend who... was also on that "list".

(Sakutaro): "Shinohara, she will eventually be conscious again. What we can do for now is let her rest, and go back to our classes an-"

(Seiko): "I'm not going back..."

(Sakutaro): "..."

(Seiko): "...Not until Naomi's awake! I just can't leave her alone... I need to be here for her..."

Morishige looked at me and I gave him the "don't bother" gesture.

The nurse didn't refuse either, so Shinohara was left alone there... staying by Nakashima's side for what it seemed... ALL day.

Morning to noon. Never leaving the room.

I thought maybe lunch period would be the time she would have her own break, just so she can have something in her system.

But oh no.

Food wasn't on her mind.

She continued watching over Nakashima like a worried mother, watching her sleeping baby.

Teenage baby?

(Ayumi): "Shinohara?"

(Seiko): "...Yeah Shinozaki?"

(Ayumi): "I can watch over her while you get your food!"

(Seiko): "I'm fine! I'm not really hungry!"

(Ayumi): "..."

 _This girl totally loves her..._

 _What made Nakashima think otherwise?_

With my own food already in my hands I left the tray on the clear counter.

(Ayumi): "Well it's here when you want it!"

(Seiko): "...? But that's your food?"

(Ayumi): "It's yours now!"

(Seiko): "..."

Shinohara then let her attention trail off with some... confliction. Jabbing at her on the side.

But that demeanor changed once I reassured her, which in return she redirected her eyes to me, and presented a beautiful, healing smile.

(Ayumi): "I'm grabbing another tray for myself anyway so... Just focus on eating and let me take that after you're done, okay?"

(Seiko): "...Thanks Shinozaki!"

(Ayumi): "Mhm!"

After our exchanges, I left the room, closed the door behind me.

This was the part where I'm supposed to walk to my destination.

(Ayumi): "..."

But instead of doing any of the walking, I kept my back pressed against the door I just left from.

Losing the smile I had forced, along letting out a heavy sigh.

Glued to that position.

(Ayumi): "..."

You must _be going through the same thing._

 _Probably visiting another world... just like me._

 _But it's been so long..._

 _..._

 _What's keeping you from waking up?_

And then the other Nakashima would remind me of her existence, as those sensations from that "vision"... were still lingering through my body.

It's as if she was still hugging me, still crying and begging for me to not make this "mistake".

Having those thoughts, my body drastically got weaker... Weak enough that I slid down, sitting with my legs up. Arms crossing over my knees. With my eyes staring at the cloudy floor. Fixating my attention on the border that connected the floor to the wall.

(Ayumi): "..."

 _So I'm the soul reason for Shinohara's death... and for the other of our classmates... our homeroom teacher..._

 _Along with their existences... to be wiped._

 _And for them to suffer... every waking moment, inside that world..._

 _..._

W _hy would I ever allow for something like that to happen?_

 _For what purpose?_

 _..._

 _And why would people not remember those who died?_

 _How does that relate to a charm?_

 _It just... can't be a charm._

 _It has to be some sort of black magic... some curse... a gateway..._

 _..._

 _But coming from ME?_

 _No..._

 _It has to be some huge oversight..._

 _There's just no way I would put anybody in that kind of danger knowingly..._

 _Wouldn't I have done more research beforehand? Wouldn't I have spoke to sis?_

...

 _But... Naho..._

 _Why would her and Mr. Kibiki go to a world like that in the first place?_

 _They couldn't just get out when it became dangerous?..._

 _She's supposed to be a prodigy... what could've gotten her to "lose control"?_

 _..._

 _I have to be missing more information..._

The discomfort was eating at me. Leading me to pull out my phone and search through Naho's blogging app, finding that the charm didn't exist...

No mere mention of that or any background of 'Heavenly Host Elementary", or even the "Shinozaki Estate".

(Ayumi): "Nothing..."

 _I guess Naho hasn't researched any of these things yet._

 _Next year..._

 _Around August._

 _That's when she created that post._

 _When she lost, "control"._

(Ayumi): "...*Sigh*"

 _I really need to see sis..._

 _No, she needs to come here and help Nakashima!_

So from there I scrolled through my inbox until I saw her name appear in my conversations.

(Ayumi): "..."

 _I have to give her the full story..._

 _Even if I get scolded... this is too important to leave out any details...!_

Minutes went by, then I found myself outside, calling my sister where nobody could see or hear me.

(Ayumi): "...Okay."

I waited, and waited... but she didn't pick up.

What could be heard then was her voice message, playing through the speaker, in a gentle, reassuring tone.

(Hinoe): "Hello! This is Hinoe Shinozaki! If you are hearing this, then that means I am too occupied to make the call! Please leave a message after the beep, and later I'll get back to you! Have a great day!"

 _Keep it simple for now... don't panic..._

Once I heard the said "beep", I spoke into the speaker.

(Ayumi): "...Sis! Something else happened today! Me and a friend were talking and well... we somehow ended up in the nurse's office. Yeah, that's right, both of us... but I'm fine now! But for the last few hours... my friend hasn't woken up yet and I'm starting to think the reason why is becuz... well it's becuz... I told her about our, 'background'. But I didn't stop there... I even told her about the visions I've been having. Of course not all of them but uh... I just... I just said enough for stuff to happen... and I'm really worried... and I think I am the cause for this and... I really need you right now..."

I then let out a sigh. Holding the phone tightly for too long that blood flow had been cut off for my fingers.

(Ayumi): "I'm really sorry sis... I really hope you can get back to me soon and... do your thing... Anyway, love you! Bye..."

After hanging up, I then fidgeted couple times before I crossed my arms, then paced on the school deck a few minutes before I resumed back to lunch. Though I really didn't eat. Same can be said for Shinohara as her tray had hardly been picked apart.

(Seiko): "Yup! My stomach gave up too soon... Hope you forgive me!"

(Ayumi): "Hey no worries! At least you ate something!"

(Seiko): "I sure did! Thanks to you, my body will now keep quiet! Hopefully for the rest of the day!"

 _Hopefully not all day..._

(Seiko): "Anyway! I owe you one, miss vice president!"

(Ayumi): "Oh no need! It's all good! Really! But I am gonna go for now. I'll check by again later!"

(Seiko): "Okie dokie! Take it easy!"

Shinohara seemed to have everything under control, but after walking out the room and gently closing the door behind me, her true feelings were gradually slipping out of her sleeves, as I could see her frown and her distant gaze, forming as I was still watching her through the glass.

The girl was definitely suffering.

(Ayumi): "*Sigh*"

After that, the day went by kindaaaa fast.

Well not really...

The news of what happened to me and Nakashima was spreading like wildfires that everyone who I came in contact would just ask about the smoke and it's direction. Well uh, they asked about her and my bandaged hand. Each interruption delaying my activities as I had to explain the situation countless times to avoid that unneeded publicity for our school.

We couldn't afford having that kind of attention for the school.

I also wanted to avoid certain people from knowing...

But right as I was leaving the classroom to go outside for fresh air... an unexpected visitor came by the door...

"Shinozaki!"

(Ayumi): "...! Mochida! You're actually here!"

The stressing... The constant confusion... The depression... were all finally gone.

At least for this one moment...

The moment I could finally be comforted.

(Satoshi): "I told you I was coming back!"

I didn't hold myself back.

My arms wrapped around him and I kept pushing into his body until there was no space left between us. Until I could feel every bit of his everlasting warmth, his beating heart... just...everything.

But putting him into this position caused him to go quiet and stiff. Understandably since we've never been this up-close before.

(Satoshi): "..."

It didn't take long for him to give in.

Eventually he relaxed and his arms met my body.

Hugging me...

Holding me...

(Ayumi): "You have no idea how relieving it is to see you again! Today's been really chaotic...!"

"We've heard."

(Ayumi): "...?"

Recognizing that we weren't alone, instantly I released Mochida and did what I could to hide my blushes.

One hand over my face, as I began to notice that the third party who spoke was Kishinuma, who had been positioned with his back faced towards us, seemingly tensed just by the movement in his legs and shoulders.

He seemed upset at something... but they eventually filled me in about the rumors going around, thus changing our destinations to go and see Nakashima.

A walk to the infirmary.

(Ayumi): "..."

 _I wonder if we'll be in same homeroom next year..._

 _..._

 _She did say, "our homeroom teacher"._

 _Ms. Yui... whoever that is..._

 _..._

 _Still._

 _What a huge coincidence... if we really end up having the same homeroom._

 _It's like we are destined to go through this together..._

Along the way, Kishinuma kept "peeking over" my shoulder.

I couldn't understand the reasoning, but his next words revealed why.

(Yoshiki): "What happened to you there?"

 _Why would you even care?_

(Satoshi): "...?"

(Ayumi): "I cut myself, back at home."

(Yoshiki): "On purpose?"

 _What the hell?_

(Ayumi): "No?... On accident."

(Yoshiki): "Ah... Damn... well those bandages make you look more badass!"

(Ayumi): "Um... thanks?"

 _What kind of comment is that?_

 _You NEVER say that to a girl!_

 _Then again... you DON'T talk to any of them!_

 _..._

 _That smell..._

 _Why does he smell like diesel?_

(Satoshi): "That does look painful... is it doing better now?"

(Ayumi): "...!"

Even though Mochida had encountered that... body situation, and was left traumatized for these last few weeks, it seemed his former self had finally returned to our lives.

At the best time too.

And given by his innocent concerns, the joy I felt was so foreign that my burning face had a hard time keeping a smile. It even brought me to stroke one of my pigtails. A sensation that became so overwhelming that I could be gliding through the skies without really knowing it.

(Ayumi): "Heh-Heh! Yeeeaah! A looooot better since you're asking!"

(Yoshiki): "...?"

 _Oh God!_

 _Shut up!_

(Ayumi): "Or uh I mean! It hasn't been really hurting! I could barely tell if there's any pain! See?"

So I lifted my hand high enough for his attention and made some movements to show off it's recovery. Perfectly normal movements. But I was still dealt with a slight pinch. A sore right at the center of the palm, underlining the scab.

(Ayumi): "No excruciating, agony on this hand!"

(Satoshi): "That's good! But you shouldn't be messing around with it too much... moving it like that could open it up again, you know?"

(Ayumi): "You're right! I'll be more careful!"

 _He's so worried about me...!_

 _Heh-heh!_

Now my eyes weren't looking ahead anymore. And my steps were becoming slower after every few meters.. until a certain weight could be felt against my back.

(Ayumi): "...!"

 _What am I doing?!_

(Satoshi): "...Shinozaki?"

We didn't just stop, but he also grabbed onto my sides and held me to his chest. Keeping me... safe from falling. Although I had already fallen.. long, long ago.

(Ayumi): "Please pretend that didn't happen!"

(Satoshi): "Are you okay?"

(Ayumi): "Y-Yeah, yeah I'm fine! I just lost my focus for a second there...!"

(Yoshiki): "*Sigh*"

Eventually we reached to our destination, And inside, found ourselves Shinohara, still accompanying our out cold friend.

The nurse however was nowhere to be found.

After a few quick exchanges to her, the rest of us approached Nakashima's bed and stared at her slumber.

(Satoshi): "...So the rumors are true."

(Yoshiki): "And you didn't tell us?"

Hearing that made me want to shout at Kishinuma. Tempting as it was, I knew I had to be a NORMAL human being for Mochida and Shinohara.

(Ayumi): "I didn't want you guys to worry... but I guess that was the wrong choice."

(Seiko): "Naomi wouldn't want more people worrying."

(Ayumi): "...?"

(Seiko): "That's just like her... she hates the thought of being in the way of others. So really, you were doing what she wanted."

(Ayumi): "...Hmm."

 _If I learned anything today... Nakashima does hate being the root for someone's pain, or for their problems._

 _She really didn't want to come in today...due to whatever issues they've had in the past._

 _Even... the other Nakashima, was blaming herself for... what happened._

 _"By my own, bare hands"..._

(Yoshiki): "How long will it be before she wakes up?"

(Seiko): "*Sigh*"

 _And of course..._

 _The ass continues speaking._

 _Not knowing the right things to say!_

(Yoshiki): "...?"

(Ayumi): "The nurse doesn't know. We're just waiting until she does..."

By that given answer, Shinohara squeezed Nakashima's hand tighter from what I could see, and then taking a look at the guys, well... Kishinuma wasn't phased, he seemed more... focused at the medical cabinet. While for Mochida, he kept gazing over the bed hesitantly. Seemingly denying the reality of this situation.

I wanted to hold the poor guy...

I wanted to recompensate for his troubles...

Which I then took a few steps closer to his direction, hoping that I could rest my hands over his arm, and comfort him like how he did before we came in here.

I know how comforting that feeling is... and I know it had to mean a great deal if it came from me.

But right before I could make any sort of advancements, he asked me a question that pulled me back into that oven heat. Where it felt like millions of tiny irons were scorching my insides. While having my nerves being pulled and twisted around like balloons, forming shapes that made my lungs choke by the sheer size and thick pressure of them.

Though I wasn't choking, it just felt like I was breathing through a broken straw that I had to use my mouth instead of my nose. Bad as that sounds already, even my vision became blurry, here and there.

The pressure was like being swallowed by an ocean that I couldn't stay afloat of.

(Satoshi): "So... so how did this happened, Shinozaki?"

(Yoshiki): "...?"

It was getting to me.

I had to calm down.

(Ayumi): "...We were in the hallway. Drinking soda. Having a conversation together... and I just blanked out."

(Yoshiki): "That's all?"

(Ayumi): "...Huh?"

(Yoshiki): "Both of you didn't walk here with us today."

(Ayumi): "I was stuck at home, helping my sister. And this happened."

I flashed my bandaged hand.

(Satoshi): "What about Naomi...? Was there any specific reason why she was running late?"

(Seiko): "She didn't want to be at school. For... certain reasons."

Of course the guys were continously looking confused.

Faces that made them look like they missed ONE huge chapter of a story, seemingly trying to grasp what context they have missed.

(Seiko): "But Shinozaki, you settled her down. Is that right?"

(Ayumi): "I did."

(Satoshi): "Where was she...?"

(Ayumi): "I found her sitting outside when I got here. She was just really anxious... but after she got her thoughts cleared up, she was doing fine again."

(Yoshiki): "Nothing else worth mentioning?"

I looked away from Kishinuma.

(Yoshiki): "...?"

(Ayumi): "It's all I could remember, besides... my... my vision..."

 _I can't say that!_

(Ayumi): "Going dark and... being unable to move... and being unable to say anything and... yeah."

(Yoshiki): "..."

(Satoshi): "Did the nurse specify what caused you two to faint?"

(Ayumi): "Going by her words... 'low blood pressure' was what did it. She did also say it had to do with something about our backgrounds."

(Satoshi): "Backgrounds...?"

(Ayumi): "Yeah... Nakashima's anxiety. My anemia. But the nurse recently phoned Nakashima's mother and was told she's been staying up very late, for the last few days? So her lack of hours could be the reason why she's not awake."

(Satoshi): "She's barely getting sleep...?"

(Ayumi): "That's what her mother said."

(Seiko): "*Sigh*"

Shinohara then shook her head and shrugged her body.

The other two looked unsure. But Kishinuma returned to investigating around the room, where I eventually caught him holding a familiar can of soda, which so happened to be mine from earlier.

They surprisingly didn't toss that away, but seeing him having it now in his filthy hands, was triggering me more than anything...

It's like the guy's best talent is causing bad dilemmas.

Oh wait... maybe that's why he can't do any good in his life!

(Ayumi): "That belongs to me by the way!"

(Yoshiki): "Don't worry, I'm not gonna drink it."

 _Seriously has no respect for personal belongings!_

And by him staring at the can, he then lifted it up and tilt it around that you could hear the leftover liquid swishing one side and to the other. Him doing that made me more impatient, that even I started tapping my heel on the floor, expecting him to catch on for how annoying he's being. Even I gave him an enormous glare. So enormous it felt like I was wearing a face mask, deeply strapped that the skin was bulging out.

Though, in his next words, the edge I had was cut short.

(Yoshiki): "Is this the same drink you and Nakashima had earlier?"

(Ayumi): "Yeah... why?"

(Yoshiki): "And you both collapsed at around the same time?"

 _He's genuinely curious about this...?_

And then I began to realize where this was going.

He was coming to a similar conclusion.

It was history repeating itself once Shinohara released Nakashima and walked over to where Kishinuma had been standing. Speaking in that sudden, "EUREKA" tone.

(Seiko): "I had that same exact thought! So glad I'm not the only one!"

(Satoshi): "I'm confused. Can you guys fill me in?"

The can of soda then went into Shinohara's hands as she grabbed it, but then her and Kishinuma got closer to us.

Close enough that the drink was showcased, inches away from Mochida's lost eyes. Guiding him to the wrong direction.

(Seiko): "Think about it Mochida! How NORMAL is it for two people to black out? Annnnd come up having the same causes?"

(Satoshi): "Uh, not very normal I guess?"

(Seiko): "Faaaaaar from normal! It's not even ABNORMAL!"

(Satoshi): "..."

Mochida then cutely rubbed his neck. Curling his fingers down as if he was trying to fix his shirt collar.

(Satoshi): "I still don't get it..."

(Yoshiki): "Dude, we're saying they've been spiked."

(Satoshi): "Spiked...?"

To emphasized his point, Shinohara shook the can that fizz began scratching the insides.

(Satoshi): "...!"

Then at that moment, Mochida's eyes went wide. Though the light behind his stare was put out once he shifted his gaze towards Nakashima, seemingly trying to deny the outside chance of what's being suggested.

I understood why Kishinuma would consider that idea since him and Mochida weren't given all the facts... it was too coincidental to be ignored as a possibility.

But here, Shinohara seemed to still have those thoughts, even when we already had this conversation more than once with the nurse.

(Ayumi): "I'm sorry, but that's not possible guys."

(Yoshiki): "How come?"

(Ayumi): "We've already had this discussion with the nurse earlier and she ruled that out. Don't you remember that, Shinohara?"

Shinohara then looked down and sighed, pressing the can to her own lower tummy.

(Seiko): "Of course I do..."

(Ayumi): "..."

(Seiko): "But...!"

She then raised her head and stared deeply into me. Revealing me those restless eyes and the build up of stress resting underneath her skin, waiting to come out as her voice became deeper. Hinting her confined frustrations. Probably from being in this room, under all that worrying for the last few hours.

(Seiko): "No matter how many times I look back at this, none of it adds up!"

(Ayumi): "..."

(Seiko): "You were slipping out of your seat, you know?"

I kept quiet.

But the silence didn't hold back her avalanche of emotions.

(Seiko): "I mean, for crying out loud! They found Naomi lying on the floor... on the FLOOR, Shinozaki!"

(Ayumi): "They did..."

(Seiko): "And you're telling I'm WRONG for having those kind of thoughts?"

After those words, I began realizing... she wasn't just upset.

A hint of irritation was also hidden in her tone. Which threw me off, causing me to flinch backwards.

(Ayumi): "No? That's not what I'm saying?"

(Seiko): "Then what? Do I have to be wearing a DUMB lab coat to know the difference between what's normal and NOT?"

(Ayumi): "Shinohara, no... all I'm saying is there's no proof!"

(Seiko): "You're kidding me right...? The PROOF has been in front of our faces!"

 _Why is she getting mad?..._

 _Did I say something wrong?_

(Seiko): "I can't- I can't believe you don't find any of this weird!"

 _I have to bring that up now..._

(Ayumi): "Shinohara, I understand none of this is normal. But you should already know why it's not possible for us to be drugged... at least, coming from the drinks."

One mention of that, she held her breath while she shook her head gently. Then she put her attention towards the wall.

(Ayumi): "You already demonstrated this earlier. Haven't you? When you were testing hers?"

(Yoshiki): "...?"

(Ayumi): "Remember that...?"

(Seiko): "*Sigh* I do! But that doesn't change the fact that it can still be possible! For all we know... the nurse could just be keeping her own mouth shut!"

 _What is she doing?..._

 _This isn't like her..._

(Seiko): "It's just so obvious by the way she's acting! Haven't you paid attention to her whenever she gets asked about it? She gets soooo nervous! She has to know something that we don't!"

(Ayumi): "...Why would she be hiding something from us?"

(Seiko): "Clearly to avoid a LAWSUIT!"

(Ayumi): "But if she's lying...That would cost her her job... her medical degree...! She wouldn't be working anywhere again!"

(Seiko): "Unless she's covering for the school! Why wouldn't she lie then?"

(Ayumi): "What do you-What?"

Flabbergasted... couldn't even form a coherent thought to what I was dealing with.

For the guys they were just as lost, not knowing how to handle the situation that was seemingly escalating.

But Shinohara, she didn't stop. She just kept going on with her pent-up emotions...

(Seiko): "The school can be held liable for what happened to you guys! They can get SUED! That's why the nurse needs to play stupid so Naomi can get moved to a hospital! If that happens, then it wouldn't be the school's responsibilty!"

(Ayumi): "That doesn't make any sense..."

(Seiko): "Sure it does! A school's reputation can be RUINED by something like this! Especially for any school nurses who are associated here! When they quit, it'll be on their history forever! And you know how picky the school districts are about who they hire! They examine EVERYTHING!"

It made sense to an extent.

After all, our school was built on the grounds that used to be for "Heavenly Host Elementary". If that's what she was arguing about.

(Ayumi): "They do! But that doesn't relate to what you're saying before!-"

(Seiko): "Yes it does! Everything I'm saying does!"

(Ayumi): "No it doesn't? We're talking about the nurse here... not the school."

(Seiko): "Okay! How about this? The nurse earlier TRIED convincing Naomi's mom to take her out out of the school! Suggesting to her that she SHOULD take her daughter to the ER! How about that? Huh?"

 _Did she really say it like that?..._

 _No, Shinohara is overreacting!_

(Seiko): "Weeeell?"

(Ayumi): "...That's what school nurses are supposed to do! They let the parents know their options!"

(Seiko): "Well Naomi DOESN'T have an option! Just look at her!"

(Yoshiki): "Shinohara!"

(Seiko): "What am I supposed to believe when Naomi is STILL in bed, STILL not awake? Huh? I'm supposed to just...BELIEVE every lie I'm being told? Becuz I was told she'd be awake already! And she's not!-"

(Yoshiki): "Shinohara! Calm down! You're losing it!"

(Seiko): "I'm not!"

(Yoshiki): "Yes you are! Chill out! Take some deep breaths! You're not thinking clearly!"

Which Shinohara then stopped talking and listened to the advice she was getting. Taking herself a few, deep breaths. Her body then relaxed, along with her vocals.

(Seiko): "Sorry about that! I'm calming down now..."

(Ayumi): "..."

 _I never seen her act like that before..._

Shinohara was taking more breaths, while Kishinuma sighed himself, and surprisingly... he continued speaking cordially.

He somehow became the mediator... wasn't being bad at it either.

(Yoshiki): "Let's backtrack a bit. Earlier. I heard something that didn't sound right."

(Seiko): "...?"

(Yoshiki): "Shinozaki mentioned, YOU were testing something?"

Tension started building up again, but this time, on the other side of the room.

Where the apprehension can be seen on Shinohara's body.

From...

Dilated pupils.

Cold sweat dripping.

Legs shaking.

Face burns.

These were intense changes. Obvious they were... it didn't stop her from trying to steer the subject. She even put on a nervous smile. Trying.

(Seiko): "Don't mind what Shinozaki said!"

(Yoshiki): "Why?"

(Seiko): "...Irrelevant! Annnnnd It's supposed to be a secret!"

 _Sorry Shinohara..._

That response didn't sit well by Kishinuma. Which his voice became heavier. More aggressive. He wasn't going to let Shinohara go without a real answer.

(Yoshiki): "Don't give me that bullshit... Tell us. What were you 'testing' earlier?"

Those were the words that then made Shinohara lower her head, accompanied by this steady grip that caused a couple denting noises from the can.

(Seiko): "Well you see... I."

(Yoshiki): "Yeah?"

(Seiko): "I had drank from Naomi's can..."

Kishinuma then rearranged himself to face his body towards her, standing in her line of sight with his back towards us.

Unable for me and Mochida to make out any of his expressions.

Though that we couldn't see his face, his voice had this sudden emotion. Slowly tinkering his insides.

(Yoshiki): "You what...?"

(Seiko): "I drank from Naomi's can. You know? To check for-"

(Yoshiki): "No-no-no... no. To do something THAT dumb, I expect that outta Satoshi! But you?"

(Satoshi): "Kishinuma! C'mon man! I'm right here!"

(Seiko): "..."

(Yoshiki): "Really?..."

(Seiko): "...Like I said. I drank to see if-"

(Yoshiki): "You DUMBASS!"

Kishinuma then rested his hand on his head and shook himself, while his voice continued going off like an alarm clock, piercing my ears!

Or I guess that's always the case for me... but just louder than usual. This making Shinohara flinch a bit and turn her head either down or to the side everytime he opened his dumb mouth.

(Yoshiki): "Why the hell would you do something as careless...?!"

(Seiko): "Why wouldn't I? The nurse kept saying they had nothing wrong in them!"

(Yoshiki): "But that doesn't mean you try one too so you could put yourself into the same, god awful position!"

(Seiko): "..."

 _What is going on here?..._

 _Why is he becoming the emotional one?_

Truly ironic. It would be funny if the situation wasn't serious. Though the drama didn't end there. More tension still unpackaged itself. Escalating the moment even further.

(Yoshiki): "For real! Do you even care about yourself...?! This is literally like the second time you've made this mistake!"

(Ayumi): "...?"

 _Second time...?_

 _Second time of what...?_

(Yoshiki): "Gimme that!"

Kishinuma then took away the can from Shinohara's hands and just threw it into the sink... creating loud, thundering thumping sounds. While Shinohara kept trying to "appease" him with an excuse.

(Seiko): "I just had to check... for Naomi's sake..."

(Yoshiki): "If you told her that...do you know how crappy she'd feel?"

Questioned, Shinohara then opened her mouth.

...But as it was opened, what only came out was her shattering realization of what Kishinuma had told her.

(Seiko): "...Really crappy."

(Yoshiki): "One of these days, you will seriously end up in a hospital! Or worse! Depending how far you let yourself go!"

(Seiko): "..."

(Yoshiki): "Think about it! What good will it do if she SAW YOU on one of these other beds, huh? Can you imagine that? Can you imagine her waking up and the first thing for her to see is her best friend, BLACKED OUT? What would she do then?"

(Seiko): "..."

 _Why does he care this much...?_

 _Is he just stirring shit?_

(Yoshiki): "Hey are you even listening...?"

(Seiko): "I get it, Kishinuma... It's a habit not worth having."

(Yoshiki): "And you?"

(Ayumi): "...?"

(Yoshiki): "You didn't even try to stop her?"

 _Oh what the hell!_

(Ayumi): "I didn't need to becuz we weren't drugged to begin with! Or we wouldn't be having this conversation!"

Affirming this to Kishinuma, his arms and hands relaxed, while his voice then came off gentle like the ocean waves.

With the shore of disbelief, still muddled all over his face.

(Yoshiki): "Shinohara...?"

(Seiko): "Mhmm?..."

(Yoshiki): "So, you haven't been feeling off? Have you?"

(Seiko): "Not really, no... I've been doin' okay... just about how I normally been feeling before!"

(Ayumi): "And that's becuz we NEVER left our drinks anywhere. We had them with us the WHOLE time! So again, it's not possible, or she would've already gone through the same circumstances, hours ago..."

(Yoshiki): "*Sigh*"

Kishinuma then stepped back and put his hands together to form them like a mask for his face. Which he blew right through the gaps between his fingers. Releasing the stress that held onto his heart. However, the shakiness in his voice showered the tense atmosphere, draining it out of the room.

(Yoshiki): "Jesus Christ! Why even go along with what I said? Why even bring up STUPID lawsuits?"

(Seiko): "I dunno... to make more sense of today I guess?"

(Yoshiki): "...You don't make sense."

(Seiko): "Ha! Yeah... I really don't!"

From there, Kishinuma then faced his attention towards the wall with his arms crossed. Then everything went quiet after. Though not for too long once Shinohara tugged on her uniform and pressed her feet together.

(Seiko): "But do you guys at least SEE where I'm coming from? I can't be the only one, right?..."

 _If only they knew what I know..._

(Satoshi): "I don't think anybody's disagreeing with you, Shinohara. The connections you've made are very concerning... and it's surprising that the nurse isn't here to have this conversation with us."

(Seiko): "Yeah..."

(Satoshi): "And uh, speaking about her, where has she gone to?"

(Seiko): "I dunno... the gym? Apparently there's a student who can't move without needing a wheelchair. Though it's been awhile... so I'm not sure what's exactly going on."

(Satoshi): "Accident after accident..."

(Seiko): "Today does seem like the day for them..."

Every second seemed to have gotten worse for Shinohara, as her voice didn't clear up the lump of depression that's been resting inside her throat. And soon, her weary eyes traced their attention to her dearest friend, who was still submerged deep underneath those bed covers. Wrapped away from her. Somewhere far, far away.

Even if we were in the same room. Even if they were literally a couple meters apart, the distance between them was truly immeasurable. Considering Shinohara had been here, watching Nakashima the entirety of today, mostly standing or sitting alone with her, sharing her thoughts probably out loud... and in return, just receiving reminders that our friend was still not with us.

And yet, here we were for the last ten-minutes or so... still bathing in that depressing atmosphere. But what made this worse... is that I kept seeing... her.

Seeing the "other" Nakashima.

Remembering what I felt. What I saw. What I heard.

Which brought me to quiver in the cold, making eyes being unable to stay on Shinohara, or even on the side of the room where Nakashima was resting.

I just couldn't look at them without feeling "naked".

(Ayumi): "..."

 _Why aren't you calling back, sis?_

 _We really need you here!_

Nobody said anything. Silence was still in control of the conversation.

Until there were small, gentle footsteps, heard across me.

As it was Shinohara walking over to Nakashima's bedside. And eventually, standing on the very spot that she spent hours on, supporting her friend. However this time, Shinohara's arms were resting on the bed bar. Head hanging low. As for the rest of us, we moved slightly closer to the bed and watched them quietly, until more, beaten words slipped out of Shinohara's wounded heart.

(Seiko): "Why did this even happen?..."

(Ayumi): "..."

(Seiko): "We were spending time together last night... Taking advantage of the freedom we were blessed to have. The blessing... to forget and just enjoy ourselves with each other! And somehow... fate is punishing us for that."

It was getting more painful hearing her... that I literally kept pressing my sore. But the worst came in her next words.

As those words were exactly the same sentiments that the other Nakashima shared...

A connection... of that world to ours... right here.

Coming through as a haunting whisper... rattling my nerves.

(Seiko): "...Why can't we just be together again?"

And just hearing that drove a dagger deep inside me. Twisting in ways that my, "responsibility" over Nakashima, were causing a constant throb of dull and agonizing carves. A pain so hollow that the walls inside the room became my only ground. The only sight I could stand.

But I didn't want to stand. I wanted to be crushed by those walls, just so I couldn't feel these raging emotions anymore.

But Mochida tried to pull that blade out of my body by talking to Shinohara. As he tried alleviating the pains that we could all feel, pains that had us "strangling" in this heavy atmosphere.

(Satoshi): "It won't be long until she's awake!"

(Seiko): "..."

(Satoshi): "It's just a matter of time! Yeah! Just a matter of time before things go back to normal...! We just have to be patient-"

(Seiko): "*Sniffles*"

 _Oh no..._

That was the moment when the dagger twisted completely at 360 degrees, rupturing other parts of my body. Causing me to move closer to the door while I squeezed my injured hand, hopefully to reduce the immeasurable amounts of sheer, emotional pain that Shinohara's heartaches filled in the room.

The infirmary literally became an echo chamber of cries for this poor girl. But not just any girl... this is the same girl who is known to be the most upbeat, most confident and happiest person in the school. Literally, the embodiment of LIFE.

Though life, couldn't move forward, without her friend.

The reason why "life" is worth living for.

And fate wasn't letting her have it...

(Seiko): "*Sob*"

(Satoshi): "Shinohara...? Hey..."

(Seiko): "But Mochida...! Naomi should've been awake hours ago!"

(Satoshi): "..."

(Seiko): "All morning she's been like this! An-And...! I don't think... *Sniffles* I don't think any of my words have been reaching her! None of them! I want...I want her to know I'm right here! I just-I just want her to be out of this already!"

If Shinohara was going to bawl... then I couldn't be in this room.

I couldn't deal with that again...

Not again...

(Ayumi): "...?"

But...

What I saw next then kept me inside. As I caught Kishinuma standing very closely to Shinohara. One hand on her shoulder.

And surprisingly she wasn't pulling away, or showing any signs of him invading her space, which had me staring lost into the scene.

(Yoshiki): "She'll be awake."

(Seiko): "...*Sniffles*"

(Yoshiki): "Just like what Satoshi said. Nakashima will return to us. And then the both of you will be together again, just like old times."

(Seiko): "...Kishinuma! *Sniffles*"

Then what happened next was like watching a fairytale coming out of it's book. Where Shinohara then faced completely towards Kishinuma, but then... leaned in and hugged him with her face pressed into his chest, letting out gentle, muffled sobs, as for Kishinuma, he held her and rested his hand on her head, comforting her like some kind of brother.

(Seiko): "*Deep sobbing*"

I didn't know what to think... this was a complete shock to me that I even took a few steps closer just to confirm that what I was seeing wasn't a figment of my imagination.

(Yoshiki): "Gotta have patience. She will be awake."

(Ayumi): "..."

 _Kishinuma is... no..._

 _Is he really that nice?_

Although I still couldn't accept this scene, my hand suddently felt a cold sensation.

(Ayumi): "...!"

By looking down, that's when I realized it was Mochida's, which he directed us out and to the hallway. Seemingly alone as there were no traces of other people or belongings placed anywhere. It was just us. Or at least...physically.

My mind was still inside that room. Still witnessing what could be... the start of our... foreboding future.

* * *

 _Next chapter coming up very shortly! Originally this was going to be uploaded as one but the length hit past 20k words! So this should give my lovely readers a good place to stop and take time to reflect on the chapter and whatnot!_

 _ALSO: I wanna give a HUGE SHOUT-OUT to Juuvi09! Without a writer like her, I wouldn't be as inspired to continue making work like this! She has a wonderful story of her own that she's been working on called, "Filthy"! Recent chapter had me in TEARS! I almost drowned inside of my room because of her! If I go missing, you guys know why! Lol_

 _Annnnnnd just letting you guys know! Chapter 1 and 2 had some minor tweaks! In Chapter 1 with the roof scene, and Chapter 2 with the flashback scene. You'll notice VERY SLIGHT changes to some dialogue and very few narration lines! Nothing too drastic! Most of the cringe is still there but hey, that's what fanfictions are meant to have! :p But really, hardly any changes!_

 _Again! Thank you all for reading! Next part should be coming up shortly! Keep an eye out for it!_


	9. Picking Up the Missing Pieces

Heart-rending memories were confining me in a small box. Cramping me by every corner with circular thoughts that spun me round and round that I no longer had direction. Followed by the lack of energy in my soul, leaving me to feel both emotionally and physically drained. Reminding me exactly when I walked down on that ancient, dusty road. Under the moon's, glorious essence. Light that resembled the bold in Mochida's eyes.

The light that reminded me where we were again.

Guiding me, to his direction.

(Satoshi): "Hey..."

(Ayumi): "Yeah Mochida?..."

(Satoshi): "Don't put this on yourself."

(Ayumi): "..."

 _Has it been that obvious...?_

(Satoshi): "This is something you couldn't have prevented."

After he said that, I let out a gust of pain. Then gradually, I unraveled my wounds to him just as naturally as one would. Hoping that he could heal me with his remedy of wisdom.

(Ayumi): "I want to believe you but... I'm the vice president... and Nakashima, is part of this school... and she's... close to us. Close to you..."

(Satoshi): "..."

(Ayumi): "When I look back, I know I could've done something differently..."

Saying that, familiarity sprunged up on my back once again... as those words were from... the "other" Nakashima. Who immediately took form in my head. Practically saying the same thing but in sorrowful whispers.

Same hopeless words. Though our meanings of them were different. Words from two separate positions. Tied together by... my involvement. Outcomes that could've been avoided if only... if only I wasn't in the picture.

If only... I just didn't exist.

(Ayumi): "..."

 _Am I cursed?_

 _Is that what I'm led to believe?_

Those were the thoughts that turned the moment into a motionless eternity. Where it felt like nothing could shatter the solitary space that revolved around us... a timeless situation that kept us still. Until one sensation. Very familiar, began resting on my bandaged hand.

(Ayumi): "...!"

Just another one of Mochida's, powerful embraces. Where he lifted my hand into his own, and moved himself closer as I got lost into his hypnotic stare.

(Satoshi): "You're not being fair to yourself, Shinozaki."

(Ayumi): "I'm... not?"

(Satoshi): "In this world... there are many, many reasons for why things happen. And there are many people, with many things that are going on around them. It's just impossible to have the foresight to know."

(Ayumi): "..."

 _But I do have some sort of "foresight"..._

(Satoshi): "For you to even think you're held accountable for... something out of your hands. Something... uncontrollable. That's not right. You can't be blamed for what happened to Naomi, or for what Shinohara's going through. None of that is on you."

(Ayumi): "..."

 _But if I didn't tell Nakashima what I knew... she wouldn't be in there unconscious..._

 _I was warned!_

 _I made that promise with my sister..._

 _And I broke it..._

 _It has to be my fault...!_

(Satoshi): "...Hey."

(Ayumi): "...?"

(Satoshi): "You wouldn't let anybody get hurt."

(Ayumi): "What makes you say that?..."

The answer didn't phase him at all. He still continued in every bit of his conviction.

(Satoshi): "Because I've seen you taking the fall for others. When in those times, you could've just walked away like anybody else. Deep down inside you, I know you would never let somebody down! Not for your own benefits."

Part of me wanted to tell him how wrong he is. And yet...his honey-like voice, and that diamond stare... and this... embrace by his soft, handsome hands... was swallowing me into his admiration.

His... thoughts and feelings of me.

Of what... he feels and sees...

Were preserving me, into his buttery-like soul. Making me connect to him.

(Satoshi): "You are the most, selfless person I know!"

(Ayumi): "Oh gosh... I'm not that great, Mochida!"

(Satoshi): "Why aren't you?"

In embarrassment I tried hiding the sunsent tan by looking the other way. Even using the other hand to cover my cheek. Though I did, it wasn't hiding anything. He could still see me making a fool of myself.

(Ayumi): "...I can lose control too, just like anybody else! I'm far from perfect!"

(Satoshi): "Nobody is perfect."

(Ayumi): "Yeah well! I make tons of mistakes..."

(Satoshi): "Mistakes are crucial part of life. Mistakes, are what make a person."

(Ayumi): "..."

(Satoshi): "But the difference... is that, you let those mistakes shape your heart, for the better. For yourself and for others. Which is what makes you very unique."

 _This guy is on a whole another level..._

 _How does he keep doing that?..._

I didn't know what kind of response to give. I was paralyzed. Solid and stiff like a statue. Until Mochida reminded me of his gentle, loving strokes. Carrying on the conversation by...bringing my hand, closer to his heart.

(Ayumi): "...!"

(Satoshi): "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here today, Shinozaki."

 _Oh my god!_

The smile on my face stretched so wide, my cheeks were beginning to hurt.

Delightful pangs that caused me to cave into his believes.

(Ayumi): "You really say the sweetest stuff...!"

(Satoshi): "Truth can be sweet to hear sometimes!"

(Ayumi): "Heh...heh!"

However... more was ready to be unleashed.

A force, greater than any other... brought me into complete submission.

Submission that led me to be in what I felt to be... the safest place in the world.

(Ayumi): "...!"

That place being... in Mochida's arms. Close to his heart.

The source of... what life meant to me.

But this time he had me resting on his shoulder, soon followed by his gentle strokes and words that comforted me like a stack of smooth, warm, comfy, thick blankets. Exactly how I would be feeling at home, in my bed, on a cold night.

But a bed for two. Between me, and the guy who seemed to always share the same feelings. Basked in the shadows, for me to not see visibly. But to be there, by my side whenever I doubt myself.

(Satoshi): "Please be extra careful from now on."

(Ayumi): "...Mochida?"

(Satoshi): "I can't bare to see any of you go missing... especially if it's you."

(Ayumi): "..."

 _Of course that would still be haunting you..._

The grip then got really tight after those words. So tight, our bodies could be just one.

(Ayumi): "..."

 _"Especially if it's you..."_

 _Does that mean... I matter the most to you now?_

 _Out of everyone..._

 _More than... Nakashima?_

(Satoshi): "Don't disappear on me..."

(Ayumi): "If I'm going to disappear... it's going to be with you."

(Satoshi): "...?"

(Ayumi): "...Oh uh! I mean, uhhhh! No, not 'uh'! Just uh..."

 _I'm ruining this moment! Shut up!_

(Ayumi): "I'm sorry! It's been a long day! Ignore me...!"

(Satoshi): "Kinda hard to ignore you when you're being this cute...!"

 _What did he just say?!_

I knew what he said.

But my urges wanted that to be clarified. Bringing me to ask out of confusion and in denial, but also... in hope.

(Ayumi): "...You think I'm cute?"

(Satoshi): "..."

(Ayumi): "..."

The answer was right on his lips. It was right there... hesitating.

And I was waiting, and waiting... and waiting.

For so long that it seemed like we were both gradually getting closer, closer... and closer into each other, as our eyes were also gradually squinting.

This... had to be it.

The moment that would change... everything.

It was right here... right in our faces.

And it seemed like nothing could stop it.

Nothing...

But...

All that build-up was put onto a disasterous, train-on-the-brakes halt, once an entirely different sound aired throughout the building.

Sound being... the school chimes...

(Ayumi): "...!"

 _Are you FUCKING kidding me?!_

Causing us to abruptly release and dart eyes at each other. Though not for very long to where we both just faced ourselves to our own, opposite directions, from one another.

 _Oh my God! Oh my God! This can't be happening!_

Still, I peeped at him, seeing a red, cute, handsome boy rubbing his own neck. Watching him like this had me playing with one of my pigtails. Glowing just as much as he was. Though he spoke without cracking to pressure, while for me... I was speaking in stammer.

(Satoshi): "Oh wow! Already? That was a lot quicker than I thought!"

(Ayumi): "Well um... since you didn't make it...make it back! Tell your homeroom teacher that we were um, talking...! I'll clear it up with them if anything...!"

(Satoshi): "Thanks Shinozaki! Talk to you later!"

(Ayumi): "...Se-See you around! Mochida!"

Right on queue, the door to the infirmary also opened, which was Kishinuma leaving and walking over to Mochida's side.

(Yoshiki): "Hey man, ready to go?"

(Satoshi): "Yeah! Everything worked out in there?"

(Yoshiki): "Oh yeah. She'll be okay."

(Ayumi): "..."

They began walking into an upcoming train of fresh students.

Even though they were about to disappear from my sights, Kishinuma turned his head back to me, revealing me... a small hand wave.

A rare gesture that I would ignore.

However, instead of doing that, I waved back at Kishinuma with an embarrassed smile, like if... it was a way to show him that maybe...I've been wrong this entire time...

(Ayumi): "...I guess I got a lot more to learn."

Maybe...

After all, people could do nice things and still be trouble.

But maybe that can change? Maybe there doesn't need to be anymore unneeded trouble? After today?

(Ayumi): "..."

But of course my attention shifted to the other thoughts.

 _Were we really going to...kiss?_

 _..._

You think _I'm cute... heh!_

 _Cute!_

 _..._

 _I'm the reason why you came to school..._

 _I'm... wonderful to you!_

(Ayumi): "Heh-heh...!"

Since the sight of Mochida and Kishinuma were completely swallowed by the ongoing crowds of students, I then walked back inside the infirmary.

Right as I closed the door, Shinohara's eyes were on me, and this time... not a single tear could be seen rolling down her cheeks. Rather. Her face was completely dry, but smooth enough that her youth could have her walking on runways, while her skin being smoldered by bright, flashy camera lights.

But what caught most of my attention was that lively smile.

A smile that had me wanting to know... to understand how it's possible to come from...him.

We didn't say a word, but we were waving at each other as I walked to Nakashima's bed. Standing on the same side as Shinohara. As I began resting my arms over the bed bar, leaning myself slightly inwards, just enough that I could get comfortable.

Unexpectedly, the tone in Shinohara's voice didn't match what I saw literally seconds ago.

What I was hearing was someone who felt genuinely responsible for a mistake.

(Seiko): "Shinozaki, um..."

(Ayumi): "Yeah?"

(Seiko): "Sorry about earlier. I wasn't in the right headspace..."

(Ayumi): "No need to apologize! I get how hard it can be, staying inside this room and... not being able to see Nakashima up already."

(Seiko): "Yeah it's been really stressful."

(Ayumi): "..."

(Seiko): "..."

(Ayumi): "If you want, I could watch over her while you get some fresh air?"

(Seiko): "I'm good!"

(Ayumi): "What about a restroom break? Have you...been having trouble holding it?"

(Seiko): "Hahaha! No I'm doing fine, Shinozaki! Really!"

(Ayumi): "Just making sure!"

 _She really doesn't wanna leave her..._

 _Not even for a moment._

 _But she does seem a lot better now._

Which then I brought him up...

(Ayumi): "Out of all people, I never expected Kishinuma to be the comforting 'type'!"

And somehow, these were the words that brought a surge to Shinohara's vocals.

Now she was acting normal again.

(Seiko: "Oh yeah! Great guy! He really knows how to sort others out!"

(Ayumi): "Does he now...?"

(Seiko): "Yup! I can't imagine where I'd be without him!"

Suddenly, a loud smack was heard throughout the room. That being from... my hands that had slapped my face.

(Seiko): "...?"

 _Okay, she's going too far!_

 _Doesn't she understand what she's saying?!..._

 _The guy is a total nuisance!_

(Seiko): "*Clears throat*"

 _They can't be THAT close!_

 _I've never seen them together._

 _Never heard her talking about him..._

 _There's something wrong here!_

(Seiko): "Ohhhhh right! Ahahaha! I forgot! You hate him huh?"

(Ayumi): "I...no? I don't hate Kishinuma...?"

(Seiko): "Reaaaally now? So what about those times when you were on his case? Was that just you, laaaashing out in sexual frustration?"

(Ayumi): "What..?! N-No? God no! What the hell Shinohara...!"

(Seiko): "Ahahaha!"

 _She seems back to being her regular self..._

 _And this is all becuz of Kishinuma?_

 _I don't believe this!_

Her voice didn't change whatsoever. She just sounded hearty and jubilant like any other normal day. As the energy inside her kept channeling through the room, practically adding warmth into the atmosphere like a space heater.

The recovery was remarkable... really, what did Kishinuma tell her to have her regain this much enthusiasm? A question I had, but gone in a flash once she continued the conversation from a very...bizarre angle. So bizarre that all my awe turned into confusion, but with grimace taking form of my body.

(Seiko): "Girls are seriously missing out on the perfect boyfriend!"

Immediately, I shook the bed bar...

 _Perfect boyfriend?!_

 _WHAT THE FUCK!_

It didn't stop there. She just kept supporting this "prince charming" image of him... fable descriptions that didn't meet reality's lenses.

(Seiko): "But then again he doesn't seem so interested in dating... he's like... TOO focused on his own stuff! Probably for the best! And that's what he deserves! The best!"

(Ayumi): "Who again?..."

(Seiko): "Kishinuma of course!"

On impulse... the bed bars shook again.

 _How is she able to say this without laughing...?!_

 _She's not...joking!_

 _Something serious must've happened between them..._

 _Was she TRYING to date him?_

 _Nnnnoooooo... no way!_

 _She actually likes him!_

 _No... no, no, no!_

 _She has to be messing with me!_

 _That's usually her shtick..._

 _She has to be trolling!_

(Seiko): "I think I already said too much! The look you're giving me is scaaaaaary!"

(Ayumi): "I mean, this is Kishinuma we're talking about! You have to be exaggerating a little bit!"

(Seiko): "Nope! He's actually that great of a guy!"

 _She's not kidding..._

(Seiko): "...?"

(Ayumi): "Well if you really enjoy his company, then by all means don't let me change that! Mochida hangs out with him too so like... he can't be that bad of a influence! ...I guess."

(Seiko): "..."

 _She looks serious now..._

Suddenly her voice went firm.

(Seiko): "Why do you keep doing that?..."

My eyes then opened up.

(Ayumi): "Doing what?..."

Though her voice was firm, it quickly lightened up. As she was trying to keep that distinctive, playful, cheeriness of hers.

(Seiko): "The bad mouthing! You keep spitting on his image every time I have something very nice to say about him!"

(Ayumi): "I don't mean to..."

(Seiko): "But you do it very often! And sometimes, too relentlessly! Too much for my liking!"

(Ayumi): "..."

Suddenly it was like if I was talking to my own mother... as she opened up that earnest side of hers. A side that came to her naturally, as if she raised kids of her own.

(Seiko): "Has he done something to you in the past?"

(Ayumi): "Oh no, not at all! It's just... he has history here."

(Seiko): "What history?"

(Ayumi): "..."

 _Is she purposely making this awkward? She should already know... right?_

 _But she seems really serious now._

Then I sighed and turned my attention at the door, with a mental image of Mochida and Kishinuma, still walking to their classes.

(Ayumi): "Well you know... He's gotten students involved into some crappy situations and... it's a recurring habit. Which has been making the school look MORE bad than it needs to!"

(Seiko): "..."

(Ayumi): "And ever since me and him first talked, actually... every time we HAD a talk, nothing changes. It's always him back to being a trouble maker! And I don't know what to do with him anymore! I've already tried so many times...but he just keeps pushing it!"

(Seiko): "..."

(Ayumi): "...That's why I can't stand being in the same room as him. He really...pisses me off."

(Seiko): "Shinozaki, I don't know what you're talking about! I haven't seen a single bad thing outta Kishinuma since I arrived here!"

(Ayumi): "Were you not here last year?"

(Seiko): "..."

All the character on her face then went blank. A look that devoided of wanting to respond. A deadpan stare.

(Ayumi): "...?"

Even though she was staring at me like that, I was still waiting for an answer... but she was still... staring at me silently, and as intently.

And... more disappointedly. That even I began to feel guilty for something I wasn't sure of. Which she eventually gave me a one-worded response that carried the "no emotion" from her face.

Or more like... a suppressed tone. Holding back all thoughts and buried emotions behind that one word...

(Seiko): "Really?"

(Ayumi): "Huh?"

Then SPONTANEOUS energy shot through the ceiling of the room. A complete yet sudden transformation that brought the school shaking! Not that the building really moved, it was just the sudden volume in her words that had me moving.

Could be easily mistaken for anger. But it was just her usual passionate side, taking charge.

(Seiko): "Ohhhhh c'mon now Shinozaki! We just had this conversation the other day!"

Then I remembered late... which made my body jolted upwards. Even my hands were trying to move my hair away from my eyes. Nervousness that I couldn't hide.

(Ayumi): "Oh...oh yeah! That's right! You were homeschooled before..."

(Seiko): "Hmmmm!"

(Ayumi): "Sorry! I don't mean to forget... a lot's been on my mind!"

The reaction I gave seemed to have spared me. Which led her to shut her eyes and offer an innocent, carefree smile.

(Seiko): "All forgiven!"

And then I turned away, acknowledging that I may not be so cut out being the vice president.

 _How embarrassing..._

(Seiko): "Yeah I wasn't here. So! I wanna know what these 'crappy situations' are. Becuz to meeeeee, all I'm hearing is another case of... GRUUUUDGE! A typical, symptom from a high school girl!"

(Ayumi): "...It's not a grudge."

(Seiko): "That doesn't sound very convincing! You need to tell me every nook and cranny! Give me...the DEEEETS!"

So I gripped onto the bars. Pushed outwards momentarily, then readjusted myself towards the bed.

(Ayumi): "Well... it's a handful of things. More than I can count the fingers on my hands."

(Seiko): "Uh-huh? List them for me!"

(Ayumi): "..."

(Seiko): "At least some of them!"

After one heavy breath, the unforgettable images in my head translated themselves into words. Unraveling loud mayhem to my ears. But to Shinohara, there was a difference in volume. As she looked puzzled, disorganized by how low my words really were to her.

(Ayumi): "There are times when a student isn't looking, he'll go right behind them and tape a sign onto their backs."

(Seiko): "Hmm?"

(Ayumi): "Yeah, there will be students walking through the halls and you'd see a few of them wearing these signs on their backs. Saying stuff like, 'Please kick my butt'. And literally, some of the students actually got hurt and laughed at... becuz of those signs! Signs that he placed!"

(Seiko): "...Pfft!"

(Ayumi): "...?"

 _Is she finding this funny...?_

(Seiko): "Sorry go on!"

(Ayumi): "And... and it's not just that! In the past he's also had placed buckets of water on top of doorways! So you know when someone opens the door and walks through, the bucket falls and they get soaked! Throughout the year... tons of students had that happening to them..."

(Seiko): "Oof!"

(Ayumi): "There was even a time when he put, 'out of order' signs on every restroom door! As that made the students run around the entire school, wasting time and hurting their bladders... thankfully everyone caught on, or we woulda been forced to clean 'their messes'..."

(Seiko): "...Anything else?"

(Ayumi): "He's placed whoopie cushions on teacher seats..."

(Seiko): "...Heheh!"

 _She's not taking any of this seriously..._

 _Okay, maybe this one will change her mind!_

 _She has to understand this one!_

(Ayumi): "And oh my God! Once... he sneaked in fireworks to go off during an assembly! Which... spoiler alert! They gone off and it caused the WHOLE faculty to panic that they had to stop everything! But then afterwards, we all had to clean up HIS mess mind you! His stupid mess! And he wasn't even there to do any of the cleaning!"

(Seiko): "Bwahahaha!"

Explaining Kishinuma's history didn't help my case in the slightest. Instead, it just made everything I said seem... out of touch. While Shinohara was just there, laughing... holding my shoulder with tears falling out of her eyes.

 _What was I thinking?_

 _She's literally the goddamn class clown...!_

 _If anything...They might as well be in the same tent!_

 _..._

 _Oh no...!_

Once her laughs became enough for me, I pulled myself away.

(Ayumi): "Shinohara...!"

She calmed down then, and used one finger to wipe that one last tear, sliding it off smoothly.

(Seiko): "Ho-Hooookay! This guy, is a LEGEND! We need to get selfies with him!"

(Ayumi): "Shinohara, this is really serious! Do you know how often he does stuff like this...?!"

(Seiko): "Not often enough! Were ALL these pranks from last year? Becuz he has to do more of them! I could probably give him a few good ideas!"

(Ayumi): "Y-You don't get it! If he keeps that up, he WILL get expelled!"

That's when all the fun left the room. Leaving behind disbelief and concerns.

(Seiko): "Whaaaaat? No way! Just for silly pranks?"

(Ayumi): "It gets in the way of everyone's education, so yeah...!"

(Seiko): "Oof! Okay well now I'm concerned!"

(Ayumi): "*Sigh*"

 _Why can't he just get through it like every other student?_

(Seiko): "So really, Kishinuma just doesn't like school! He's just trying to liven up the experience! And becuz he's not caring about himself... that's why you're always on him!"

 _It would be so easy to give up on him like anybody else..._

 _Such an annoying butthead..._

Noticing how long I've been stuck in thought, I released the bars and repositioned myself by resting my arms on them.

(Ayumi): "Of course I do care... as vice president, I have an obligation to make sure every student is taking the right path. But him... he's... he's tossing that future away without a second thought. Making it so hard for me to help him..."

(Seiko): "Hmm... have you talked to him about it?"

(Ayumi): "Like I said earlier. Countless, countless times! After every talk, he always goes back to what he does like any other day! He cuts his classes! He BARELY passes his exams! He's even been caught smoking pot here! The guy just focuses on having fun more than having a future..."

(Seiko): "...Hmm."

(Ayumi): "Am I wrong for wanting him to get his life in order? I mean, I could just mind my own business and let the school handle him... but that's... that's not what I want."

(Seiko): "You want the best for him huh?"

 _Best for him..._

That was the same, exact thing she said earlier. What she thinks about him. What she also... wants for him.

But I didn't want to admit that.

Though it had to been already obvious by my other words... by my past behaviors, my actions. I just didn't want to say that those exact words.

(Ayumi): "...For everyone yeah."

(Seiko): "..."

(Ayumi): "It's not worth ruining your life over a few, meaningless laughs... I just wish he can understand that already... understand what I'm trying to do for him..."

The room then went quiet.

And it just seemed to stay like that for awhile. Long enough that I began remembering the times of Kishinuma being held back in class, where his homeroom teacher would call him out for his misbehavior. While in other memories, I would see him walking through the halls alone. Even have memories of him leaving school alone.

Loneliness, that seemed to have always stuck out to me... hinting at me, he was missing something in his life.

Not that I was stalking him!

But him getting into constant trouble... and him skpping class a lot... captured my attention. Built up this...desire to understand and... change what was wrong.

Obviously I didn't manage that well throughout last year.

Still...

Even to this day, to this very moment, right now...

He's still on my mind.

And today, from what Shinohara has told me...

Maybe there is something I haven't seen. Something... that's always been there, inside him. Waiting to be exposed to the right people. At a certain time and at a certain place.

Just when you think you know him.

Mochida, and now knowing Shinohara too... they both must already know that secret side of him.

(Ayumi): "...?"

Suddenly, my hand felt a warm sensation.

And that was Shinohara's hand, resting over mine.

(Seiko): "I'll talk to him."

(Ayumi): "Huh?"

(Seiko): "If he's having problems listening...then maybe he'll listen to me!"

And then came... an unexpected pain on my cheeks.

Probably way more than I should be feeling and... showing. But Shinohara didn't seem to care about that whatsoever.

(Ayumi): "...Thank you!"

(Seiko): "Of course! I don't want him getting kicked out either! I wouldn't forgive myself if I just stayed back and allowed that... even when school sucks, it is important to AT LEAAAAST graduate!"

I had to ask.

(Ayumi): "Are you both really that close?"

She then released me. Then she swayed her upper body side-to-side. Seemingly trying to keep a secret to herself.

(Seiko): "You could say we are part-time chums!"

(Ayumi): "And somehow I've never seen you two together, or heard you talk about him before..."

(Seiko): "Damn Shinozaki! Making me sound like a terrible friend over here!"

(Ayumi): "I didn't mean to frame it that way! It's just...bizarre that I'm starting to learn this now!"

(Seiko): "..."

 _So they are friends..._

 _I wonder how I can get along with him too..._

 _Make him change his troubling ways._

I had to delve into her mind.

Understand that history between them.

How it came to be.

How she has forged that impression of him, and that relationship with him.

(Ayumi): "So what's the story?"

(Seiko): "...?"

(Ayumi): "What made you realize Kishinuma is this... 'great guy'?"

(Seiko): "You really wanna know?"

(Ayumi): "It would help me understand him better as a person! Could also make me... less skeptical, and more comfortable having him around me."

(Seiko): "..."

(Ayumi): "I really want to trust him, but after what I've already gone through with him, with those talks, I dunno... I just need someone to lay out what I need to know, so then maybe... me and him could have some kind of ground we can stand on."

Judging by Shinohara's face, the gloom from earlier began occupying once again that even in the tone of her voice became depressingly low. Which just made the room feel extra colder...

 _Why does she look down all of a sudden?_

(Seiko): "...If that's what you're looking for, I do have...an experience in mind to tell. Yeah... one particular night."

(Ayumi): "Yeah? What happened on that night?"

(Seiko): "..."

(Ayumi): "..."

(Seiko): "I wanted the pain to stop."

(Ayumi): "...?"

 _Pain...?_

Absentmindedly I held onto my bandage and lifted it up near my chest.

(Ayumi): "You got into an accident?"

(Seiko): "No. Nothing like that! The pains weren't physical. I mean like... There was just a lot going through my mind. So naturally, I was finding ways to calm myself down! Finding things to do at home."

Little by little, her eyes were retreating from me and Nakashima. As they seemingly traced the edges of Nakashima's bed covers.

(Seiko): "..."

(Ayumi): "..."

(Seiko): "But... nothing around me worked. The things I knew... the things I used to do... ran out of their charm. My thoughts were just getting worse... the best thing I could do then was to get some fresh air!"

(Ayumi): "So you took a long walk?"

(Seiko): "Not really. I was more focused on watching the stars twinkle and dazzle!"

(Ayumi): "..."

 _Wasn't that her thing yesterday?_

(Seiko): "Even though they are beautiful...my wishes never seem to reach them."

 _She's been wishing for awhile..._

 _What could she be wishing for?_

(Seiko): "But the longer I idolized them, more of those thoughts kept coming... clearly it wasn't doing me any favors! So in my mind, I thought the NEXT best idea was to get the stuff adults like! You know? The stuff that gets them through endless, rough and boring days!"

(Ayumi): "Are we talking about alcohol here?"

(Seiko): "Haha! Yup!"

Then I had to ask...

(Ayumi): "But why would you need to do that to yourself? That's not like you..."

(Seiko): "..."

(Ayumi): "...You've been going through something?"

(Seiko): "..."

(Ayumi): "..."

Dramatic pause.

But staying quiet just seemed to add more pain into Shinohara's heart. Eventually, getting her to admit her greatest weakness.

The reason why...everything fell short.

(Seiko): "I had lost a very, very special part of my life."

(Ayumi): "What did you lose?..."

(Seiko): "..."

In that moment I looked at Shinohara and caught her staring at Nakashima.

(Seiko): "That's right..."

 _Of course..._

 _I should've known..._

Shinohara then reached for Nakashima's hand and held it into her own. Massaging her hand with her own thumb.

(Seiko): "Had days where I couldn't eat. Nights that I couldn't stay asleep. I couldn't focus on anything but her... on what we had. Wondering what I could've done differently..."

And again, those same words repeating themselves... same words what the "other" Nakashima said.

(Ayumi): "..."

 _What happened between you two?_

(Seiko): "Anyway! That's what I was going for. So I went to the closest store I knew. And um... well..."

(Ayumi): "...?"

(Seiko): "Believe it or not, Kishinuma so happened to be the counter guy where I went! Crazy coincidence huh?"

Rather than acknowledging the coincidence, my voice went rough and muffled. As that part of me just wanted to slap Kishinuma with a huge force of telepathy.

More like... strangle his nerves!

(Ayumi): "Did he really sell you booze?"

(Seiko): "He did."

 _This is soooo unbelievable...!_

 _He's really, not any different!_

 _Then why is she saying all that good stuff about him?_

 _What's the reason for her praising him?_

(Seiko): "But I can tell you! That boy was reaaaaaally SNOOPY!"

(Ayumi): "Snoopy?"

(Seiko): "Yeah! When he was checking out my items, he noticed the bottle and tried making conversation about it! And when he realized what I was ACTUALLY buying, he didn't want me to have it anymore! Apparently I would, 'throw it out'!"

Then I leaned closer to her.

(Ayumi): "What did he do then?"

(Seiko): "He put the bottle back where it belonged. But we were checking out other brands! And after leaving the aisle, my hands were suddenly carrying PACKS of them!"

(Ayumi): "Packs of bottles?!..."

(Seiko): "No! Just packs of cans!"

 _That's not any better!_

While this conversation carried on, I kept giving horrified faces. Meanwhile, the snowballing, disappointment physically kept my voice cold and low. So low, my stress could be literally heard lumping in the room. And yet, these changes seemed non-existent to Shinohara. She just kept singing her bright, yet naive tune.

(Ayumi): "So he had you buying more?..."

(Seiko): "No! That was on me! I figured carrying more would make me look cooler in-front of him since you know! Kishinuma is a cool guy!"

 _Opposite of cool!_

 _That's like the last person to impress! Ever!_

(Seiko): "And having more of them on me well, if I liked them... then I had more to drink! Ha!"

(Ayumi): "..."

 _He STILL sold you booze... BOOZE! Why the hell would he let you drink in that condition?_

(Seiko): "I think they were called... Horoyoi? Sour White or whatever?... Honestly they tasted kinda crappy! Maybe becuz I'm not an avid drinker... ha! It was my first time after all!"

(Ayumi): "I'm failing to see what good he's done for you here..."

(Seiko): "Oh there's more to the story!"

(Ayumi): "Okay..."

(Seiko): "Well after I paid... I decided to offer him one for his amazing service! Which we ended up drinking them right outside! Talking and laughing... having a really good time getting to know each other!"

(Ayumi): "And then?"

(Seiko): "But we couldn't be out there all night. He still had his shift! And I couldn't afford being caught out late again! So we said our goodbyes, and we wandered off to our own directions. He worked! I walked home."

(Ayumi): "..."

(Seiko): "Yup!"

 _Nothing else?_

(Ayumi): "Is that really all?"

(Seiko): "..."

Asking that question seemed to have drained that little bit of vibrant energy Shinohara just had. All gone. Leaving behind that same, shattered person.

(Seiko): "Nothing was gonna change..."

(Ayumi): "...?"

(Seiko): "Being at home... wouldn't fix anything. So instead of going back... I just hid myself somewhere and... thought things over. Thinking and... drinking. But after one can, led to another..."

(Ayumi): "You were still drinking?..."

Shinohara's hand then began shaking. Probably the same hand she used for consuming them.

(Seiko): "Until I probably had none left on me yeah... I was drinking myself stupid."

(Ayumi): "Shinohara... but why?"

(Seiko): "I couldn't bring those home anyway. And I really didn't want to feel that way anymore..."

(Ayumi): "..."

(Seiko): "Though, eventually... someone came to me."

(Ayumi): "...?"

(Seiko): "...Naomi."

(Ayumi): "She was there?"

I moved closer and waited.

Waiting and waiting, that it seemed like she was never going to say anything. But looking at her, tears were wanting to fall out of her eyes. Which she gradually turned her attention away from Nakashima with a short, gentle quiver.

(Seiko): "No... I thought it was her, but it was actually Kishinuma... the drinks were making me see and hear stuff that wasn't really there. I was too out of it you know? But um, he found me like that. And he carried me to his apartment. And for the remainder of that night, that's where I was sleeping."

(Ayumi): "At his place?..."

(Seiko): "Mhmm."

(Ayumi): "Carried you? All the way there?"

(Seiko): "He sure did."

(Ayumi): "..."

 _This is totally unexpected..._

(Seiko): "Oh but the day after... *Sigh*"

(Ayumi): "Did something else happen?"

(Seiko): "..."

(Ayumi): "...?"

(Seiko): "I had to come up with an explanation for not coming home that night... without mentioning what really happened but... seeing my dad...waiting for me outside. I just...couldn't lie to him."

(Ayumi): "Was he mad at you?"

(Seiko): "No... he was in tears."

(Ayumi): "..."

 _That must've been really hard..._

 _I wouldn't want to see my parents that worried..._

Long silence. And noticing how defeaning it became, I glanced at her and caught the glum still glossing over her worn out face. Undoubtedly, she had to be reliving that day, over and over... which she did keep speaking about her father. That moment.

(Seiko): "When he saw me, the first thing he did was hug me. Repeatedly telling me... to never do that again..."

(Ayumi): "..."

(Seiko): "Becuz of me, he literally didn't get any sleep. He even called in squads from every department, having them search for me, all night around the city. Even though he literally had an army under his command, none of them could figure out where I was."

(Ayumi): "An army?... Squads?... Departments?..."

Suddenly her voice was building up that missing warmth.

(Seiko): "He's part of the law enforcement. Cheif superintendent to be exact!"

 _Whaaaaaa..._

(Seiko): "Very busy man too! He usually comes home very late! But yeah! That's part of his job."

(Ayumi): "Wait, wait, wait... that's really cool to know your dad is like... in charge of upkeeping! But uh... isn't that a bit extreme for him to send police officers after you? Couldn't he just have called your phone?"

(Seiko): "The battery died somewhere along the way."

(Ayumi): "Ah okay, that makes sense..."

(Seiko): "Yeah he did everything he can."

(Ayumi): "..."

 _She literally has the NPA in her back pocket!_

 _Not many people can say that!_

(Seiko): "He even checked by Naomi's house and God! I'm surprised she doesn't know!"

(Ayumi): "She doesn't know about... what happened to you?"

(Seiko): "Yeah. I don't think she does... I never got asked about it. Her mother probably kept it from her... but if Naomi knew, we both know how she'd react!"

(Ayumi): "..."

 _Blame herself constantly, huh._

 _Since this was around the time they had already separated?_

(Seiko): "It would be a never-ending story."

Then we both just looked at Nakashima. Noticing ourselves a smile that formed on her own, resting face.

(Ayumi): "Looks like she's having a good dream!"

(Seiko): "Heheh yeah! Such a cutie..."

The moment could've ended right there.

But then, Shinohara continued to open my mind to something... worthwhile.

Every word being said in that... overwhelmed tone. Just as she kept rubbing the bed bar.

(Seiko): "You know... Every time I look back at that night."

(Ayumi): "...?"

(Seiko): "Kishinuma did more than just take care of me... he... he saved my life, Shinozaki."

(Ayumi): "Saved you?..."

Her hands then gripped tightly, which I could feel the tremendous amount of force she was putting on the metal. Probably the same amount of weight that she's been carrying all by herself.

Who knows for how long...

(Seiko): "Becuz you know... with the news about that... killer on the loose... that was the perfect night to... never see the day of light again."

 _Oh shit!_

(Seiko): "To never... see you guys...to never see my family...to never see Naomi and let her know...what happened between us was never her fault."

(Ayumi): "..."

(Seiko): "Can you imagine how much blame she would put on herself? For the rest of her life? God... I mean my family too would feel as responsible and horrible and..."

The words stopped. As if she was trying to supress certain memories relating to them?

Memories of a similar situation?

(Seiko): "But me and Naomi... we were on bad terms and... it would've broken her. But thankfully, she doesn't need to go through that!"

 _Shouldn't she be more relieved about her own life?_

But as I thought that, Shinohara grabbed for Nakashima's hand. Holding it in her own, and in a way... showing me what mattered more. Which also reflected back to the "other" Nakashima. And her wishes. And the fate of that "other" Shinohara and how she reacted to the loss of her dearest friend.

(Seiko): "Yeah, she doesn't have to go through what my dad experienced."

(Ayumi): "..."

 _She's really more concerned about her than herself..._

(Seiko): "For that night, I'm so, so grateful for Kishinuma! Just a pure, pure soul! And there's nothing that can convince me otherwise! That guy...deserves so many blessings...!"

I sighed. Then spoke in confliction without really putting too much thought in my next words. Which I sorta put myself into... Kishinuma's shoes. In a way, confusing myself for me as him... but then, admitting what I really thought what he did wrong.

(Ayumi): "None of that would've happened though."

(Seiko): "...?"

(Ayumi): "Still, that's great he was there for you. Great that he didn't leave you out there. But that all could've been avoided if he just didn't sell you those drinks-"

(Seiko): "He was doing his job, Shinozaki."

(Ayumi): "..."

(Seiko): "I came to the store for something I wanted. I bought those drinks. And I drank them. That's all on me. Not him."

Yet again, another sigh out of my system.

(Seiko): "I get it... it's hard forgetting the bad history you have between each other. But you should give him a chance! Or at least... acknowledge what he did for me!"

(Ayumi): "..."

 _She's not wrong._

 _She made her own choices..._

 _That wouldn't be his fault regardless._

 _..._

 _And if he didn't care, he would've just left her behind..._

 _He didn't leave her._

 _He took responsibility. He took care of her._

(Seiko): "Sooo...?"

(Ayumi): "You're right."

(Seiko): "...?"

(Ayumi): "I am always looking to blame him for everything...and that's something I do need to quit doing... even if he's done careless things in the past, he's not a bad guy. I do need to cut him some slack."

(Seiko): "And if you do! Sometime on this weekend, I'll get him sorted out! How about it?"

 _Wait... is she really now turning that into a deal now?_

This is part of her personality.

(Ayumi): "Deal!"

(Seiko): "Then let's seal it!"

(Ayumi): "...?"

(Seiko): "C'mon! Let's seal the deal!"

Shinohara's arms were out, which was an unlike gesture to do here... but it prompted me to go into her and hug.

(Ayumi): "A handshake woulda been fine too!"

(Seiko): "Hugs are universally better!"

We laughed, then thoughts of the student council came to mind. Leading us to break apart.

(Ayumi): "Hey Shinohara, I'm gonna go for now okay? I have some managing to do!"

(Seiko): "Okie-dokie! Catch you later!"

After leaving the room, gradually I walked to student council. However there were those other thoughts I began having.

(Ayumi): "..."

 _He saved her life..._

 _..._

 _I need to learn what I could do to prevent what happened in the other world._

(Ayumi): "..."

 _Sachiko Ever After Charm..._

 _The Shinozaki estate..._

 _Heavenly Host Elementary..._

The hallways were empty, but once I made it past the student council door, the activity inside the classroom was ACTIVE. Numerous students were seen sitting down, writing and filling out paperwork, while the others were planning future field trips and events for festivals. Some standing around, gossiping drama and talking about school assignments. Some were even enjoying their leftover goodies from yesterday's tea session. All-in-all, overwhelming, warm activity that distracted me.

Only for a bit.

(Ayumi): "..."

 _I need to check again..._

Once I was at my seat, I pulled out my tablet and from there, used Naho's app once more. But this time... using the "database" tab that kept gathered information in one, separate place.

I tapped the searchbar and then...

Few types in, results came up, only to find myself several lists that didn't contain the name, "Sachiko". Or even any descriptions relating to the other important things said from the "other" Nakashima.

Just the same as earlier.

(Ayumi): "There has to be at least something..."

I doubled checked, tried different terms aaaaannnnd...

Nothing.

What I was looking for just didn't exist.

Or at least... it hasn't yet.

But there were plenty of other "charms" on the list with lengthy history, summaries, instructions and warnings. Then there were other historical events relating to a "book of shadows". And underneath, information that also involved family hierarchies who had obtained this chronological artifact.

(Ayumi): "..."

 _Sis talked about this book!_

 _The book that's been passed down generation to generation, by other mages who practiced witchcraft!_

 _Keeping record of countless, black arts!_

 _Sharing and adding, revising... expanding the book!_

 _A timeless artifact!_

 _I wonder though... would sis happen to know if our family had it?_

 _..._

 _I wonder if there's something inside that relates to the charm._

 _To... "Sachiko"._

I then screenshotted the screen for a "bookmark" in case if I ever needed this.

(Ayumi): "..."

I didn't stop there. I actually started opening up numerous articles about the shutdown of "Heavenly Host Elementary". Articles that are about 20-30yrs old. And through them, I found similar connections to what the other Nakashima has told me. That being the Principal, Takamine Hanagihori, committed suicide by jumping off the roof of the school building. And that he did have a son named Yoshikazu Hanagihori, a man who also worked for the school. A man who also lost his ability to speak, and as well, lost his identity that resorted to him living out a mindset of a child... due to some corroding "mental illness" he developed in his last couple of years of his life. Before all that he was just an average man who taught classes. At same school where his father was in. But after the time of the son developing that said, "mental illness", events led him to become the "culprit" of a gruesome crime that involved the abduction and murder of a few children. The same children that enrolled in Heavenly Host Elementary. Which the son was caught by directly having a pair of bloody scissors in his hands, belonging to the crime scene. Which led him to be sentenced to a mental hospital. Though his stay wasn't very long, as he ended up escaping, undetected, and what followed for his fate was similar to his father's. Death by hanging himself. In the school's basement.

(Ayumi): "..."

 _Sudden mental illness..._

 _The principal going insane... speaking in tongues and scribbling all over his office walls._

 _Suicides... at the school..._

 _Murdering... children..._

 _Their bloodline has to be cursed!_

 _But here it states... his son kidnapped the children and was responsible... for their murder._

 _This isn't matching what Nakashima said..._

 _She said "Sachiko"... not the principal's son._

Then I dug up the incident reports of the "kidnapped" children, which mentions they were found deceased in a small room, beneath Heavenly Host Elementary. Bodies that turned up dissected with other nasty details I didn't want to read through. Though the reports concluded that the cause of death for each of them was due to the removal of their tongues. Enormous amount of blood loss was what caused them to die, apart from the other, horrifying mentions.

However, a very important detail grabbed all my attention.

In the report, it also stated that there was "one survivor".

(Ayumi): "...Survivor."

 _Sachiko... Shinozaki?..._

...

A name that shouldn't be there. But it was.

Even though the news had already struck me in confusion, another... sudden change took over the room. An encompassing presence that turned the air heavy. Enormous pressure, coming to me in waves but being sent towards my head.

A brutal, unforgiving force of pressure.

(Ayumi): "...!"

 _What the hell!_

The pain was beyond all the other headaches that I literally had to drop everything and try to survive from it.

 _Why am I... so sensitive to this energy?_

 _It has to be...the same force from earlier!_

The rubbing wasn't easing the pains. Every time, the strokes had added more head-hammering agony, worsening my breathing which caused me to hyperventilate.

Loud, loud gasps.

There was nothing to stop this...

I was at the mercy of this familiar force...

(Ayumi): "...!"

Though, the sensations began to fade. Eventually giving me back control of my own life.

(Ayumi): "*Pant* *Pant* *Pant*"

 _What the fuck..._

 _That had to be the worse one..._

 _Never in my life it's been that bad...!_

 _..._

 _Whoa, my eye!_

 _What the hell!_

Even when that massive headache was gone, my right eye had difficulties staying open. Which took a minute until it was back to normal. Thus making me question more what I got me and Nakashima involved...

(Ayumi): "..."

 _The presence... has to be the same one from earlier..._

 _It has so much power behind itself... it's even effecting me this badly... and yet, it seems to be taking note of what I'm doing..._

 _..._

 _Is it... Sachiko?_

Whether or not if it was her, I continued staring at my tablet screen. Pondering over what new details I learned.

(Ayumi): "..."

 _So... if she's the survivor..._

 _That doesn't make any sense..._

 _..._

 _Are we related?_

 _Shinozaki is in her name..._

 _And if she's a "survivor", that would mean she was a student here... and maybe her mother, worked in the school?_

My hands were now on the tablet. Immediately typing as I researched Sachiko's name, finding that there was literally no ample... actually, no other information that could be found about her. Neither for her family. It's as if... they lost their... "existences".

(Ayumi): "..."

 _That's unbelievable... tragedies like these, media would be haunting her for the rest of her life!_

 _How come there isn't any information beyond that? About her or her family?_

 _..._

 _Could it be due to some similar case of "the curse" to those who died in that "other world"? Did it somehow "backfire" against her? And against the rest of her family, to some kind of degree?_

 _..._

 _Nakashima said the principal... is the one who murdered Sachiko and her mother... assuming he hid their bodies as well._

 _That's the "truth"._

 _But how could I even prove that without her word? Where can I even start?_

 _..._

 _There has to be so much more information that I wasn't told..._

 _I really would've had to been there._

For awhile, I kept adding information that seemed relevant into a personal document. Saving urls. Citing resources. Brainstorming. Though I gathered a lot of new intel, I knew I couldn't figure everything out through one sitting.

I needed to spend all-nighters researching elsewhere. I needed to "explore" areas outside of what I knew. If that meant literally leaving my hometown, in search for clues or proving what I was told. But what I knew... is that I needed help.

I couldn't do this all by myself.

And for greater reason...

(Ayumi): "*Sigh*"

 _Even if we don't do the charm... other people will still do it._

 _Innocent people who will die. Innocent people who will be erased from existence._

 _All becuz of... Naho._

...

 _I have to stop her!_

 _Warn her!_

 _I need to get her attention somehow!_

Suddenly my hands were typing an e-mail to her... however, before I could send...

 _But... wouldn't that attract the same, supernatural force?_

 _If I wrote to her about every, specific detail?_

 _Couldn't it worsen our situation? Worsen Nakashima's?..._

The e-mail in my screen then... disappeared, as I discarded it.

(Ayumi): "*Sigh*"

 _Sis hasn't called back, or even messaged..._

 _Has she?_

Having that thought, then I checked our inbox.

And guess what?

No DMs.

She was dead silent.

Besides the other conversations and notifications that were blowing up on my phone. Her responses never came through. Other students were actually messaging me. But the one person who I needed to hear from, never replied.

But that wasn't all...

The display on the inbox showed that the messages were delivered, but weren't opened yet.

Meaning my messages were never read. The same messages I left this morning. After all this time.

(Ayumi): "..."

 _What is she doing?..._

 _She can't be this busy to not read her messages..._

 _..._

 _She could probably be out somewhere, with no signal?_

 _That does happen when she's helping out there._

 _But it's been too long!_

 _What time is it?_

(Ayumi): "Huh? Already?"

Being that occupied made me lose track of time that I finally realized that school was almost over.

Less than an hour before the final chimes kicked in.

(Ayumi): "..."

 _I really hope Nakashima is awake by now..._

 _I can't bare to see Shinohara like that again..._

"Shinozaki!"

(Ayumi): "...?"

Who else could've it been?

it was no other than Suzumoto, as she she leaned herself towards the desk.

Somehow I didn't recognize her before but I did now. And noticeably nobody else was in the room.

Everybody must've left for the day.

But seeing her definitely wiped those apprehensions away. As her gleeful smile, reminded me that our future will remain perfectly normal. A future... of us without ever doing that "charm".

Even if I didn't successfully stop Naho... at least, we would be okay.

We don't have to lose anybody we know.

As long as we don't do the charm, everything would be okay for us.

Right?...

(Mayu): "Hi-Hi!"

(Ayumi): "Oh um, hey there Suzumoto! How have you been?"

(Mayu): "Great! Too great actually! Rehearsals have been knocking it out of the park lately! We might as well reschedule the preformance to this weekend!"

(Ayumi): "Wow really?"

(Mayu): "Check out our ticket sales!"

In hand Suzumoto revealed her phone, and on the screen had this special menu where it shown the amount of tickets and seats that were left open at a place called... "Shinbuki-za".

A huge theater that's located within the shopping district region. But speaking of "huge"... my jaw literally dropped to the numbers I was seeing.

I even blinked a few times to make sure my eyes were not misreading the screen.

(Ayumi): "Over a thousand seats?!"

(Mayu): "Massive ain't it? I think it's out-staaaaaanding! So outstanding hehe!"

(Ayumi): "Well yeah! These are large numbers! Larger than last year!"

(Mayu): "Yup, yup, yup!"

The girl was extremely excited. She even hugged her phone like a proud mother.

(Mayu): "It's gonna be really hard beating that expectation this time around! And with so many people watching us, gosh! It makes me feel really small thinking about it... makes me feel really nervous too!"

I got up and went to her. Rested my hands onto her arms. Which the touch caused her to tiptoe in shock.

(Ayumi): "You guys have so much talent, and that's not going away becuz the size of the room!"

(Mayu): "...Hehe!"

(Ayumi): "All of your dedication, your efforts... has brought you guys to this point. As long as you remind yourselves those things, there will be nothing that'll stop you guys from achieving anything."

(Mayu): "..."

(Ayumi): "Self-awareness is a part of how people succeed. Whenever you're feeling lost, you just gotta remember all that time and practice you put into this!"

(Mayu): "That's so true...!"

Suzumoto then grabbed her own cheek.

Whispering.

(Mayu): "...You always give the best pep talks! Thank you, Shinozaki!"

(Ayumi): "Hey, I wouldn't be where I'm at without you! You've done a lot of helpful things for me too! Don't think I forgotten!"

(Mayu): "Hee-Hee!"

Our smiles made the room seemingly brighter.

Not even a metaphor. Brighter light came through the windows and gleamed at several parts of the flooring. Shining across us as I released Suzumoto, to then pack up everything into my school bag. Though a question lingered itself over my shoulders. Another reminder that used my friend to get to me. To remind me... my hands were not done "packing everything" away.

(Mayu): "You know I didn't ask about your day! How's it been for you?"

I didn't know if I wanted to be honest but Suzumoto seemed to have already knew just by my hesitation, as she follwed up with that timid stare, looking as if she asked the wrong question.

Not that she has said anything wrong. But for her personally, it seemed she was crossing a line.

Apart from her physically crossing the bright lighting of the room, where her shoes were covered by the shade. But now were shining right along with my own pair.

(Mayu): "Shig told me you and Nakashima were going through something this morning."

(Ayumi): "Did he?"

(Mayu): "Not too long ago. But um! Things must be better now if you're here!"

And since she already knew, there was no point to pretend.

(Ayumi): "Not really."

(Mayu): "...?"

(Ayumi): "Nakashima still hasn't woken up..."

(Mayu): "Oh..."

Suzumo then glanced across the room, looking hopeless and lost.

In her voice, even the discomfort could be felt hanging over her.

(Mayu): "Gosh I didn't think it was that bad... is she still in school or...?"

(Ayumi): "She's still at the nurse's office... we're hoping it's not anymore serious, but you know... hours are already almost over and that probably means she needs to be moved to a different place. Probably to a hospital room by how things are..."

(Mayu): "I don't get it... is she in some kind of coma?"

(Ayumi): "The nurse hasn't specified... she just keeps insisting to let Nakashima rest. Though, her mother mentioned that she's been lacking sleep."

(Mayu): "That's it...?"

(Ayumi): "That's it."

(Mayu): "..."

(Ayumi): "..."

(Mayu): "How insane... for all this to happen after last night! Where did we go wrong?"

 _If only I can tell you._

(Mayu): "...I can't imagine what her mother's going through! Poor mom..."

(Ayumi): "I feel concerned for Shinohara too."

(Mayu): "...?"

(Ayumi): "She's been keeping Nakashima company, ever since she first found out. Being there practically all day, by her side. Never leaving the room."

(Mayu): "Gosh! I thought Shig was exaggerating!"

(Ayumi): "That's no exaggeration. During lunch time, she didn't even want to leave to go get her food!"

(Mayu): "She didn't eat anything?..."

(Ayumi): "Oh no she did! But only becuz I brought her a tray. If I didn't, she would be starving herself."

(Mayu): "Why would she do that to herself? Nakashima's not going anywhere! The nurse's job is to take care of the students!"

(Ayumi): "..."

 _Shinohara really does have a problem with the nurse._

 _But then again, that could've just been her emotions... just like when she snapped at me._

I stared at the door, gave a soft sigh, while I had a mental image of Shinohara tending to Nakashima's, unconscious body.

(Ayumi): "A lot must be going through her mind. I guess she's scared of the fact that...she could never see her friend again."

(Mayu): "They both do seem very close! I mean, they were practically rubbing themselves to our faces last night!"

(Ayumi): "Ohhh they were!"

(Mayu): "Shig should take notes from them..."

(Ayumi): "Haha! What?"

(Mayu): "Oh um...! Look at the time! School's almost over! We should get going!"

 _This girl sucks at hiding her feelings!_

(Mayu): "To the infirmary?"

(Ayumi): "That's where we're going!"

So we exited and locked the door behind us, and gradually walked to the infirmary, side-by-side, witnessing clear hallways.

No sign of anybody walking around.

Eventually we've reached to the destination.

However...

Instead of barging into the room, we remained outside while I peeked through the doorway glass, catching an interesting scene.

(Ayumi): "...Oh that's something!"

(Mayu): "What's going on?..."

(Ayumi): "Nakashima's awake!"

(Mayu): "Oh?"

And there Suzumoto peeked through the glass and saw the scene for herself.

(Mayu): "Awww! They're cuddling!"

 _Sis doesn't need to come over anymore!_

 _What relief!_

 _So much relief..._

(Mayu): "I think we should leave them be!"

(Ayumi): "We could... buuuuuuut I have to confirm if everything's okay!"

(Mayu): "Ah Shinozaki! That's not cool! We can see them perfectly fine from over here!"

(Ayumi): "My hands already on the haaaaandle!"

I didn't want to ruin the moment but we had to make an appearance.

So with the other hand I tapped on the door to give them a fair warning, then I opened it slowly, catching a big glimpse of Nakashima trying to sit up quickly, as for Shinohara was holding onto her friend's side and trying to keep her in the same position.

A bit of a tug-of-war that resulted Nakashima to freeze in-between.

(Mayu): "...!"

(Naomi): "Seiko...!"

(Seiko): "Heheh!"

(Ayumi): "Are we interrupting something?"

I wanted to laugh but the scene before us was too cute, and oddly mesmerizing enough that I got lost in thought for what I was trying to process. Realizing that these were two "friends" who were in the same bed, in positions that would make them out as if... they were lovers. And by looking at them, each of their faces were glowing red. Meanwhile Shinohara just reeled Nakashima back to lying down that made them look "perfectly" positioned as what you would expect from a couple.

More accurately, like a boyfriend and girlfriend would be put together.

Even the words that followed between them were not like anything considered what friends "say and do".

(Seiko): "The blankets weren't keeping her warm, so we agreed to make like a fire and craaaackle POP!"

(Naomi): "...!"

Nakashima then just faced the other direction, completely avoiding all eye contact as she spoke in a timid, muffled tone. While Suzumoto laughed in the background.

(Naomi): "Yeah... um, it's been too cold!"

(Seiko): "That's what happens when you sleep in all day, sleepy head!"

(Naomi): "I didn't plan on being here you dork...!"

Playful banter.

Just something you would expect between these two, yet... they were still cuddling, and blushing.

Though they gradually sat themselves up.

(Ayumi): "Welcome back to the real world! We were wondering when you'd be up!"

Nakashima then looked down at the sheets, seemingly deep in thought as if those words were making her question the validity of reality. Maybe she was still trying to accept that she was no longer in that slumber?

Or maybe... the "dreams" she had, were something keeping her in check?

Dreams that were... not just your average dreams.

(Ayumi): "..."

 _She had to gone through something similar..._

(Seiko): "That's right! Snow White is finnnnaaaaally awake! Thankfully nobody needs to be put into a hospital! What relief!"

(Naomi): "...Was I really out for the entire day?"

(Mayu): "School's practically almost over sooooo...!"

(Naomi): "I still can't believe it's really been that long..."

(Seiko): "Believe it missy! When Shinozaki woke up but you, we had no idea what to think! The nurse had repeatedly told us you were just 'resting' but I... it was getting harder for me to believe that! The hours were going by and *Sigh* God it was getting so hard to NOT freak out!"

(Naomi): "..."

(Ayumi): "Everyone was really worried about you!"

(Mayu): "Mhm!"

(Seiko): "Tell her you guys! Let her know how worried I was!"

(Naomi): "Heh Seiko!"

(Seiko): "Seriously! I was so, so worried for you Naomi!"

Shinohara then squeezed Nakashima tightly. Both to be laughing. Meanwhile, Suzumoto let out a few laughs herself, but for me I brought out my phone and started texting Mochida.

Typing away so fast that my phone almost slipped of my hands!

Telling him that everything was good again. Letting him know that Nakashima was awake and that we could go home without anymore worrying.

No more than a couple minutes, Mochida and Kishinuma... and even Morishige, came through those doors.

Conveniently those three were already together, as Mochida explained from the text that they met each other outside of the school grounds.

But now we were all together in one room.

(Naomi): "Wow, so many visitors..."

Shinohara then bumped herself into Nakashima's back and whispered into her ear.

Which we can all still hear mind you!

(Seiko): "...And they're all here, just for you!"

(Naomi): "...Not this again!"

(Seiko): "Oh wow... you're right! This is totally like, deja vu!"

A reference to how they were acting last night?

Perhaps.

However the moment escalated.

To where Mochida made his way to Nakashima, and from there, pulled her in for... something I was hoping to not see.

(Naomi): "...!"

A hug...

(Satoshi): "Are you alright?"

(Naomi): "Ye-Yeah I am fine! Heh!"

(Mayu): "Awwww!"

(Seiko): "Careful now Naomi! Your hands are going to the wrong places!"

Clearly Nakashima wasn't even touching him.

Just another one of Shinohara's teases.

(Naomi): "...Oh lord!"

Although this was a sweet scene, the pounding in my head was getting worst since all my attention had been on Mochida, who at the moment was being "occupied" by someone else in his arms!

Arms that should only belong to me dammit!

Or maybe the pain was due to another reason.

(Ayumi): "..."

 _Is it stalking us right now?..._

While they were all talking and laughing in the background... a sudden... shadow began hanging over me. A pure shade of...discomfort that had an eerie feeling of... everything was going to change. For the worst.

Even the floor felt like it was quaking... like if everybody who was in this room, would fall somewhere, deep into the Earth. But sent... to another world.

(Ayumi): "...?"

Hesistantly, I turned to the source...

And... the suspension left my body. Realizing that the shadow was based off Kishinuma's body.

(Yoshiki): "This room is getting kinda crowded in here! Don't you think so, Shinozaki? Wanna head out?"

(Ayumi): "All good!"

 _That can't be paranoia..._

 _No, not after everything!_

Some point, we realized we had very little time left before school was over.

And from there we gathered out of the room and met the nurse down the hall. Along with an older woman who was beside her, staring at Nakashima.

Which we all had already stopped but as for Nakashima, she took a few steps forward. Staring back at the woman as intently.

(Hiromi): "Oh my! Looks like I've been out of the loop! There she is!"

(Mrs. Nakashima): "Naomi!"

(Naomi): "Mom!"

Without any hesitation, Nakashima went to her mother's arms, leading to a hug that seemed endless.

(Mrs. Nakashima): "You should've listened!"

(Naomi): "...?"

(Mrs. Nakashima): "You had a choice to stay home today!"

(Naomi): "Oh... Oh yeah! Heh!"

(Mrs. Nakashima): "Starting next week, you're going to be sleeping early, every...every night! And that's not a choice!"

(Naomi): "...Mom! Please don't do this in-front of them!"

(Mrs. Nakashima): "Heheh! How are you feeling now honey? Everything better?"

(Naomi): "Feeling some bed sores... but I'm doing well!"

After the back and forth between mother and daughter, a third voice slipped in. That being the nurse, speaking in a calm and nurturing manner, like she usually does.

(Hiromi): "Seems like I'm not needed anymore! I'll be heading back to my office then! If any of you have questions, or any concerns, call me! My line is always open!"

(Mrs. Nakashima): "Thank you for looking after her, Mrs. Imada!"

(Hiromi): "Mhm!"

The nurse then started walking to the direction we came from, waved at us, smiled and then disappeared from our sights. And turning back around, Nakashima and her mother were no longer hugging. They both were turned to us, but as for Nakashima's mother, her eyes were on Shinohara.

And for Shinohara, she began waving. But she also seemed... overly fidgety at first glance. Even her voice had some shakiness to it. You could say Shinohara must be meeting one of her longtime idols.

(Seiko): "Hi...Hi Mrs. Nakashima! It's been quite awhile since we last talked!"

(Mrs. Nakashima): "It sure has been deary! You should come over sometime!"

(Seiko): "...Heheh!"

Her _mother seems really sweet!_

(Mrs. Nakashima): "Are all these your other friends?"

(Naomi): "Umm...!"

And instinctively I stepped in-front, bowed and introduced myself just like in any other parental meeting!

(Ayumi): "We actually are all friends here, Mrs. Nakashima! I'm Ayumi! Ayumi Shinozaki! Vice president of the student council!"

Then everyone else began bowing and introducing themselves one-by-one. Starting with Suzumoto.

(Mayu): "Mayu Suzumoto! Leader of the drama club!"

(Sakutaro): "Sakutaro Morishige. The treasurer of the student council. The one who puts together, manages funding for the school."

Even Kishinuma bowed!

(Yoshiki): "Yoshiki Kishinuma. Just sticking by like everyone else."

(Satoshi): "Satoshi Mochida! Not in any clubs at the moment but I do my best for all my classes!"

(Mrs. Nakashima): "Ohhhh! So you're that boy my daughter likes talking about!"

(Naomi): "...Mom!"

Mochida kinda jumped... as for the rest of us, Kishinuma could be heard laughing in the background. Nakashima had this huge color of red all over her cheeks that she faced her body towards he mother, hiding her reactions and speaking in such a low, bashful voice. That we could still hear perfectly fine even if she was trying to hold it back in whisper.

(Naomi): "...I can't believe you just told them that!"

(Seiko): "Oh Naomi! Everyone already knew this! That isn't even worth spilling your tea over!"

Though Nakashima seemed helpless, she was actually saved by a familiar, metalic melody that played through the hallways. Summoning open doors, loud footsteps and vibrant voices of everyday talk, echoing from every direction.

Which we left the building. Now standing outside by the front gates of the school.

All eight of us!

Though it wasn't very long as Nakashima and her mother were farther apart from us.

Ready to leave for the day.

(Mrs. Nakashima): "It's nice meeting every one of you! I hope you kids have a great one!"

(Naomi): "Bye everybody!"

(Seiko): "Later Mrs. Nakashima! Later Naomi! I'll be texting you!"

(Naomi): "Heh...!"

Then it was just us six. Though Suzumoto and Morishige were slowly walking to a different direction that was more towards the city.

(Mayu): "Well guys! Me and Shig are off to our own routine! Catch you guys on Monday!"

(Sakutaro): "Pleasure being with all of you. Have a great weekend. Stay safe."

We said our goodbyes to them too and waved.

Now there were just us four.

However!

One smaller student wearing a pink headband, rushed to Mochida's side. Hugging his side.

(Yuka): "Big bro!"

(Satoshi): "Yuka, hey! How was school?"

(Yuka): "It was alright!"

(Seiko): "Ah there's the little one! We were wondering where you were!"

(Yuka): "Big sis!"

And just like that, Yuka then flinged herself into Shinohara's open arms.

 _They've gotten that close already?_

 _After last night?_

(Yuka): "We gotta do something together this weekend! Last night was the MOST fun we had in awhile! Ain't that right, big bro?"

(Satoshi): "It definitely was fun!"

(Seiko): Well let me tell you, kiddo! If I got nothing planned, I'll be texting your brother, okay?"

(Yuka): "Yessss! Please let him know when you can!"

After their hug, Yuka rushed up to me, eagerly talking in big eyes, with her hands folded under her own chin.

Although, the innocence inside her recognized that something... was not right.

(Yuka): "How about you, Shinozaki-wait... wh-wh-what happened to your hand?! When did THAT happen?! Did Kishinuma do this to you?..."

(Yoshiki): "...Funny."

(Ayumi): "Haha! No no... I did this to myself! But don't you worry! There's no pain!"

(Yuka): "Well ah, it looks painful! Kinda scary looking too!"

And then... Shinohara wrapped her arms around Yuka again. However this time, she lifted her high into the air.

This had to been something new for Yuka as her body began wiggling. She even tried pulling down on Shinohara's sleeves.

(Yuka): "Aaaaah! Shino-Shinohara! This is too high!"

(Seiko): "You have nothing to fear when you have me around! Sweet, summer child of mine! Your innocence will be PROTECTED!"

Though quickly, Yuka stopped squirming. Her body was then gently swinging as Shinohara began making airplane sounds.

(Seiko): "Woooooosh! Wooooosh!"

(Yuka): "Hahaha!"

For awhile they were having fun. Long enough that another, certain, small student showed up before our eyes. A student wearing a junior high uniform that resembled Yuka's blue smock, white collar flap and pink bow attatched, with the only difference being that there is a pink bunny with crossbones sewed on the lower side of this girl's dress. A personal customization that probably has been done by herself.

Then there were her physical traits.

Short, brown hair with long bangs. Green eyes. Tinge of orange in her skin. Seemingly the same height as Yuka.

(Ayumi): "...?"

Though the girl didn't speak yet, already there was more of this "familiar" feeling.

Not by the moment, but by the girl's existence. Even when we never talked or seen each other... a part of kept "remembering" something that I just couldn't see in my memories.

"Yukes?! You have an OLDER SISTER?!"

Undoubtedly she recognized Yuka. Even had a nickname for her. Assuming they were really close friends.

(Yuka): "...Satsuki?"

(Seiko): "It's official! I'm now part of the family!"

(Satsuki): "Huuuuuuh?!"

(Seiko): "Ahaha! We're not related! But if we were! This cutie patootie would be in reaaaaal trouble! The amount of loving she'd get at home would probably be counted as abuse!"

(Yuka): "...!"

 _That doesn't sound right!_

(Satsuki): "Oh I agree she's really cute! Too bad she's been trying to ditch me for her brother!"

(Satoshi): "...?"

(Seiko): "Ohhhh leaving your friends behind, little one? Really?"

(Yuka): "No I don't do that! She's supposed to be doing her research paper!"

(Satsuki): "Don't you mean, 'ouuuuuur' research paper?"

(Yoshiki): "Pffttt!"

Kishinuma undoubtedly was enjoying this sort of "karma" brought by last night. While me and Mochida were pretty much letting them talk, not saying really anything.

(Seiko): "Why are you letting her do that alone?"

(Yuka): "Well ah, she's doing one part! I'm doing another! Satsuki, stop making me look bad...!"

(Satsuki): "Then don't rush out of school for your brother without telling me the plan! Don't you wanna pass your classes, Yukes? I can't do everything for you!"

Yuka then moved over to her mischievous friend and tried covering her mouth. Though it wasn't going to happen. The other girl was faster than Yuka, leading Yuka to miss and wave her hands in the air.

(Yuka): "Stop talking!"

(Satsuki): "Now that's the energy you need to put on OUR research paper!"

(Seiko): "Heheh..."

The bantering in it's own was oddly familiar, even Shinohara seemed to have the same thought. Just as she dimmed her eyes and softly smiled to herself. A smile that could be represented that... the world finally had it's peace. And that maybe... everything was settled once and for all. That there doesn't need to be anymore investigating over what I've "experienced" this morning.

Even if I felt that way, the other thoughts undoubtedly kept me held hostaged, from completing feeling "free".

The shackels were still there, holding me down to that reality we could potentially suffer if I wasn't any more careful. Like after today...

Those were my thoughts, while having them, Mochida took a few steps closer and caught the little duo's complete attention. Reeling back that innocent, mundane, fun mood of this moment.

(Satoshi): "Do you happen to be... Mizuhara?"

The girl then introduced herself gleefully.

(Satsuki): "That's right I'm Satsuki Mizuhara! And you must be the 'big bro' little yukes loves telling stories about! The brother she apparently will CHASE down to the depths of the Earth!"

(Yuka): "Of course I will! That's my big bro and I love him!"

Though with that being said, Yuka immediately covered her own mouth and turned towards a direction where we couldn't see her face.

(Satoshi): "Heh, well I am her brother! Nice to finally meet you!"

(Satsuki): "Likewise, likewise! What about everyone else here? Are all of you friends?"

(Seiko): "Except for me! I'm Yuka's BIG SIS! Seiko Shinohara!"

Mizuhara looked at Yuka in confusion.

(Yuka): "No, she's still playing along... we're not step-siblings either."

Then Shinohara moved over to me and rested her hand on my shoulder.

(Seiko): "Right at this corner we have ourselves the PRESTIGIOUS, student council vice president...!"

Then I waved and smiled while I tried not to laugh.

(Ayumi): "Ayumi Shinozaki?"

Shinohara, yet again moved... but this time to Kishinuma by standing behind him and resting both of her hands on his shoulders. Still impersonating a fighter announcer of some kind.

(Seiko): "Don't forget about this corner over here! The one! The only! Yoshiki Kishinuma! The legend who can rekindle any restless soul! By providing the fun they are desperately missing in their lives!"

(Yoshiki): "Yo."

(Satsuki): "Are they going to fight or something? Hahaha!"

Eventually, after our small talks, Mochida, his sister and Mizuhara began walking away together, waving at us.

(Satoshi): "Nice being with you guys!"

(Yuka): "Bye-Bye!"

(Satsuki): "BUH-BYE guys!"

(Seiko): "Later you three!"

(Ayumi): "See you, Mochida! See you, Yuka! See you, Mizuhara!"

(Yoshiki): "Later."

Another set of our farewells and eventually, they disappeared behind complexes.

Leaving behind just us three.

Me, Shinohara and... Kishinuma.

(Ayumi): "..."

 _This would literally be the perfect time for Shinohara to get Kishinuma to open up, and go over what we talked about earlier..._

And looking at Shinohara, she just smiled at me and tilted her head towards Kishinuma. Undoubtedly hinting at me to do something... as she began gradually walking away from us.

(Yoshiki): "...?"

(Seiko): "I had fun chilling with the two of you, but there are a couple errands I need to run!"

 _Shinohara!_

The face I made must've been the reason why she giggled. But that didn't stop her. She kept moving further and further away from us...

(Yoshiki): "Take care of yourself!"

(Seiko): "I will! Later you two!"

(Yoshiki): "Later, Shinohara!"

I didn't say a word. I just waved with a forced, half-smile that didn't hold for so long. Which was just...

Me and... Kishinuma.

Some students were still walking out through the school gates. Even though they were, nobody I knew could be seen in the crowd. So I had to abruptly leave on my own accord.

The awkwardness was just too much for me.

(Ayumi): "I guess this is where we split!"

(Yoshiki): "..."

(Ayumi): "See you next week!"

After today... yeah, I didn't need to keep stressing myself.

This had to be the most reasonable decision I've made.

Though, a part of me felt like... I was betraying what me and Shinohara agreed on.

Another promise... being broken already.

Even the "other" Nakashima's words were reminding me of that promise too.

(Ayumi): "..."

Having those thoughts, I stopped.

Took a sigh, but then I began hearing foosteps being made behind me, coming towards my direction.

(Ayumi): "...?"

Wasn't just footsteps, even a voice penetrated the quiet, peaceful atmosphere. The one that made my heart race around the street.

(Yoshiki): "Hey Shinozaki."

(Ayumi): "Huh?"

I turned to catch Kishinuma, who also stopped. While I faced at him with tension pulling on my bag strap.

(Ayumi): "What's up?"

(Yoshiki): "Let's walk together."

(Ayumi): "...!"

Those were the words I never expected to hear from him. Words that were supposed to be for someone else and yet... he said them. To the one person he couldn't get along... EVER, in the past.

Not like I never wanted to make things right. I did try back then. But this... his attempt here, right now, caught me by surprise.

Yet I was being... complicated.

Maybe because I didn't know how to handle this moment.

This was completely new to me.

(Ayumi): "Why?..."

(Yoshiki): "Why not?"

(Ayumi): "...We don't need to walk together."

(Yoshiki): "But I want to."

(Ayumi): "..."

It wasn't necessary for him to try forging a bond between us.

But a selfish part of me really wanted to see what else he would do.

A part of me that wanted to keep pushing him, just to see... how far he would "sway" me.

(Yoshiki): "I know, we got bad blood already. But after today, after what happened to you and Nakashima, I think it's best we walk together. For your sake."

 _That's really on your mind?..._

(Yoshiki): "What do you say?"

(Ayumi): "Kishinuma, I'm not gonna drop dead on the road. I'll be fine! Thank you for the thought though!"

Before I could turn around, his next words brought me back to his attention.

The adrenaline inside me was already running... running and running that I felt out-of-balance.

(Yoshiki): "No."

(Ayumi): "H-Huh? No what?..."

(Yoshiki): "I'm not leaving you alone."

(Ayumi): "...?!"

He took a few steps closer, and I took a few back, staring at him in... wonder.

His eyes didn't even get phased by anything. They were bold, direct... focused for an objective he has.

(Yoshiki): "If I abandon you, and if something happens again... I won't be able to face myself. I need to be by your side."

 _What is this idiot saying?!_

 _He can't say this stuff!_

 _..._

 _What does that even mean, coming from him?..._

(Yoshiki): "Please, let me be with you Shinozaki."

(Ayumi): "..."

 _He's really doing this..._

I then started grinding my foot on the ground, while my hands were behind me.

(Ayumi): "We can...walk together, I guess."

(Yoshiki): "Alright!"

(Ayumi): "But uh... I got somewhere important to be! It'll be awhile before I could return home so um, you should probably reconsider your options-"

(Yoshiki): "That's okay. I'm free today."

(Ayumi): "O-Okay..."

 _So weird..._

I couldn't say no.

Not that I wanted to.

Seeing this out of Kishinuma... amazed me.

And I just couldn't fathom how. Why. This was happening.

Kishinuma couldn't actually be this concerned for my well-being.

(Ayumi): "...Well uh, let's get moving then!"

(Yoshiki): "Lead the way."

 _Who would've thought we would be paired like this?_

 _Over today?_

And from there, I walked towards a path I normally wouldn't take. And Kishinuma followed right alongside me. Every step. Every brush of the wind. Every second spent to a direction that embarked a... strange timeline of events.

Familiarity was even still dancing in the wind. Keeping me focused on that... strange sensation, incubating inside me all day.

(Ayumi): "..."

 _Have we already done this before?_

* * *

 _That's it for now folks! I apologize for not getting this out sooner! I gotten extremely lazy during the polishing phase and just decided to BINGE watch myself some E-Celebs dealing with their dumpster fire situations, then watching some shows and enjoying some video games lol! Expect the next chapter to drop when it's... well when it's done! There are no exact "deadlines" for when a chapter will be completed so I won't give an exact date. These should always be written naturally with no rush. Thank you all for reading! Reviews and PMs do help me get into the mood! Not needed but knowing what my readers are thinking can do wonders for the writer!_


	10. Getting Lost

"This place seems pretty far. How much longer will it take?

"Not...very long!"

Again, I could still hear the struggle in Shinozaki's voice as if... she still had something to hide. But instead of confronting her, I just went along with what I was told and remained quiet. Though, that quietness didn't last very long once we stopped at the nearest, pedestrian crossing signal. Waiting for it to change colors, but while waiting, Shinozaki continued "reaching" for an answer. Said in the same gracious tone. While her words being the same ones she used earlier, during our train ride of getting to this side of the city. No doubt she wanted something to be clarified. And finally, she was getting to it, without her playing anymore of those mind games.

(Ayumi): "...I still don't get it."

(Yoshiki): "Hmm?"

(Ayumi): "You could've walked with Shinohara today, but instead... you're out here. Walking with me!"

Now that was a name I didn't expect hearing. Not after today. Not after what Shinozaki and Nakashima went through. Yet somehow, this conversation was taking place.

(Yoshiki): "Why would I be walking with Shinohara?..."

(Ayumi): "Aren't the both of you friends?"

 _This is out of the blue..._

My mind was definitely not prepared for this kind of conversation. But there were no worries to be had. My words just came out as naturally as they would.

(Yoshiki): "Can't really say what we are."

(Ayumi): "Oh?"

(Yoshiki): "Not that I wouldn't consider her as a friend. She's a super cool girl. Sometimes a little too whacky which makes for a lot of fun. But I don't expect myself to be anywhere near the level of how she's with Nakashima. If you get what I'm saying?"

That's one way of confessing. However, Shinozaki didn't seem to catch on the meaning of my words. She just smiled innocently.

(Ayumi): "She is a pretty great person! A lot of people would love to be her friend!"

(Yoshiki): "Right."

(Ayumi): "..."

 _Why bring her up?_

 _Have they been talking about me lately?_

 _..._

 _I'm sure they have._

 _That's what girls do._

 _Gossip is what connects them._

Soon enough, the traffic stopped and the signal turned green which we walked past the crosswalk, then we continued walking normally with a crowd of bystanders moving at their own directions. However, what Shinozaki shared had kept me... remembering what happened earlier. More specifically, the time when she and Shinohara argued, back at the nurse's office. Inevitably leading to the breakdown of Shinohara. Even when it's already hours passed, even when things already turned out for the best, my body was already getting weak again... just by remembering how she felt in my arms, as she let out those innocent sobs. But once her sorrows were settled down, her smile finally unfolded... that being similar to an angel's wings unfolding and expanding before my very young eyes. Heavenly strength that ignited my heart like a thousand suns. Being proven what a real miracle her presence can be.

Both a blessing and a curse. A blessing by having her in my life, but... a curse by...not sharing what's been...lingering inside.

(Yoshiki): "..."

 _After everything... I still feel that way too._

 _..._

 _I need to let go..._

 _I'm not going to end up with either of them._

 _One of them just sees me as a friend and has already "settled", the other... wants nothing to do with me._

 _But then again, we are here._

 _Walking together, to her sister's workplace..._

 _..._

 _But that's different._

 _Shinozaki would never understand._

 _She would never accept what I feel._

 _It's pointless to even try..._

Right as I had those hopeless thoughts, a perfectly timed, relevation had began forming. Coming right out of Shinozaki's mouth in a couple of her gentle, swift breaths. As they revealed a forbidden reality, between two opposite worlds that have constantly clashed against one another. But now, were coming as one...

(Ayumi): "Even when you can be such a handful... somehow, you're really good at making people like you!"

 _...What did she just say?_

The impact of those words had me crashing into a wall. Well, not literally... but her words had caused me to stagger for a brief moment. Almost falling forward which I quickly recovered right before she caught me out-of-position.

(Yoshiki): "What about people liking me?..."

(Ayumi): "Yeah...Shinohara, Mochida... really seem to enjoy your company! Even though you've done some lousy things in the past, there's something that...makes them want to be around you! And that makes me, really curious!"

At first, I thought she was going to admit on having some good kind of tolerance over me... but now, I was even more confused by her ambiguous point she was trying to make. Which that skeptical, defensive side came out.

(Yoshiki): "Do you have a problem of me hanging around them?"

(Ayumi): "Oh no! Not in the slightest! I'm just fascinated to know how close you all are!"

Still skeptical.

(Yoshiki): "I still don't understand what you're getting at..."

(Ayumi): "Well I notice you don't talk to many people! Even when you don't, the ones you do invest yourself in well, you put a lot of care over them! And... that makes me realize, you can be a really good guy!"

 _She's not being sarcastic?_

 _What's going on with her today?..._

(Yoshiki): "...Thank you?"

Yet again, I didn't know how to respond to those comments. Heck, I still couldn't register what Shinozaki was trying to get through me. The entire moment didn't make sense. It was... really out of character for her to be this kind after everything we've put each other through... But that wasn't the end of her thoughts.

Her next words just... awoke me.

Gently guiding me to this... possibility, out of the impossible.

(Ayumi): "...If only you could just let me be a part of that."

 _Did she really just say that out loud?_

(Ayumi): "Anyway! My bladder is killing me!"

(Yoshiki): "Uh. We could stop by those washrooms?"

(Ayumi): "Perfect!"

 _What the hell..._

That's where we went. Even so, the focus I had was still completely stolen from me. Since all I could think about now were just the words that Shinozaki said. Repeating themselves, over and over... and every time they did, my chest got tighter and tighter... as it was me absentmindely pressing in and crumpling my uniform.

The more I got lost in this feeling, the louder the thuds got. Not only by the constant sounds of them ringing in my ears, but also... these feelings of little pops in my body, releasing these warm, fuzzy sensations in every breath. Same feelings I had towards Shinohara, but for now... all exclusively to Shinozaki. The girl who I... originally fell for.

(Yoshiki): "..."

 _That's unreal..._

 _She can't be serious?_

 _She has to be nervous or something..._

 _..._

 _This is probably the first time we've ever been on good terms._

 _No back and forth arguing... no tension in either of us._

 _But why the sudden change?..._

 _What have I done different for her to behave like this or say those things?_

 _..._

Those thoughts would be great to get out of the way.

If I had the balls, I would go further by telling her what they are... but I knew, I couldn't do that.

(Yoshiki): "..."

 _I'm in over my head..._

 _That could never happen._

 _Even if I "proved" that I could change. Prove to be...different._

 _It wouldn't change how she feels about...him._

After a moment of waiting, the doors abruptly opened and before me, Shinozaki was walking out while she had her hands on one of her pigtails. Readjusting it where it needed to be.

(Yoshiki): "Ready to go?"

(Ayumi): "Uh-huh!"

So we continued walking.

Walking.

Walking and walking...

Walking and walking... and walking.

(Yoshiki): "...?"

At least for another forty minutes. Heading to a direction where there was a DRASTIC change of activity. Less traffic. Less shops. More open spaces with little bit of buildings that were no more than Six-stories high. Similar structures from where I live as some of these buildings were served as living quarters. Another name for those are, well... apartment complexes. But yeah, we were at this certain checkpoint where there were hardly any roads accessible for vehicles. Most roads for just us walkers. The walk on it's own was getting pretty annoying for my legs. Which reminded me why I should've went easier at P.E. today. Even when the day was already this exhausting for me, the sight of the enormous lake on the other side, did ease my spirits. As the calming waters reflected the moon which brought this serene aura... motivating me to reach to the very end of our journey. Shinozaki however, seemed to have something crossed her mind as she remained still, leading me to stop behind her and trace her attention to the apartment complexes I saw not too long ago.

(Ayumi): "Those are beautiful buildings! I'm surprised I never noticed them until now!"

(Yoshiki): "They do look nice to live in. It's gotta be pretty pricy to be living here though."

(Ayumi): "..."

 _She's focusing on them for a reason._

 _..._

 _That would make sense._

(Yoshiki): "Thinking of moving out?"

(Ayumi): "Hmm?"

(Yoshiki): "You know... when you graduate from school? Do you have an idea where you're going to live?"

(Ayumi): "Oh no! That's like the last thing on my mind! I'm just, waaaay too busy to have those thoughts!"

(Yoshiki): "So you don't have a plan?"

Shinozaki opened her mouth, but no words came out. Instead she was left with this distinct look of defeat. Probably ashamed of herself for lacking at an important aspect in life.

(Ayumi): "No. Not right now."

(Yoshiki): "You should start planning ahead sometime. Eventually you're going to need a place to live when you're done."

(Ayumi): "..."

(Yoshiki): "Not trying to be an ass but you know. Being prepared helps a lot. Sooner the better."

(Ayumi): "True! I really need to find the time for it."

(Yoshiki): "..."

(Ayumi): "...Planning ahead."

None of us made a move. We were still silently gazing at the buildings, taking in more of the calming atmosphere as the winds were tapping on our shoulders, reminding us that time was still progressing forward. Which led to Shinozaki asking me a... weird question. A question that wouldn't be weird if... we had talked before, and if we knew each other more than what we did at school.

(Ayumi): "How long have you lived in your apartment?"

 _How... does she know that?_

(Ayumi): "...?"

Instead of questioning her on the spot, I just kept it to myself and let moment the play out.

(Yoshiki): "For a few months or so..."

(Ayumi): "By yourself?"

(Yoshiki): "Yeah. No roommates."

(Ayumi): "How are you able to do that?"

(Yoshiki): "Do what?"

(Ayumi): "Living alone! I'd go insane if I had nobody at my own place!"

(Yoshiki): "It's not so bad after a few weeks. You get used to it."

(Ayumi): "But you! You started at such an early part of your life! Your family must miss you a lot!"

Family.

A word that should be comforting to one's heart and mind.

A word that should be reminding us memories of golden times.

A word that should...mean everything in our lives. Before and after.

But for me, it was a word for a mixed bag that's been dragged through the mud. A bag that shouldn't be shared to anyone of what's been kept inside. But the honesty of me is my gifted curse. So slowly, the truth unraveled itself. Slowly out of the bag and into someone else's hands. To someone who... used to trust me before. But after this moment, some of that lost trust, might finally be regained. Which is what kept me speaking, as that idea was kept in the back of my mind.

(Ayumi): "...?"

(Yoshiki): "Oh if anything, I'm doing them a favor by not being there."

(Ayumi): "What...?"

(Yoshiki): "Me and my folks don't get along. And when I'm not there well, it's less stress for all of us."

That wasn't enough to get through to Shinozaki. She didn't understand the situation, which led her to be overly dramatic.

(Ayumi): "But that's your own mother and father! Even if you had problems with them, they have to be broken over of you being gone!"

(Yoshiki): "Not mine."

(Ayumi): "Why wouldn't they be?..."

(Yoshiki): "We just don't get along."

Still not satisfied. She had to know everything.

(Ayumi): "That's not a clear answer..."

(Yoshiki): "Shinozaki, it's not that confusing."

(Ayumi): "Well it's confusing for me! Going by what you're saying... you're making them sound like they don't care-"

(Yoshiki): "They don't."

Finally, the cruel realization left her whole body limp and cold. Even in her deep breaths, the monotone could be heard, filtering out the good feelings to her hurting heart. As she couldn't fix what was already broken in mine.

(Ayumi): "...Oh."

Not that it caused me real suffering. The memories actually have harden me mostly, but... having Shinozaki here, now knowing that side of my background and seeing her heart sink even further by my ruminations, left me too in low spirits.

(Yoshiki): "My folks don't care where I'm at or what I'm doing to myself. As long as I'm out of their lives, then I'm doing what's best. For them. For me. For all of us. It's that simple."

(Ayumi): "..."

(Yoshiki): "..."

Again, admitting more of this... didn't make this easier for us. But it's not like I can say nothing without her being bummed out. It was the inevitable part of having these sort of meaningful talks. And it seemed to be a really big deal. And she just kept going deeper. Kept digging for more... more out of... me.

(Ayumi): "So... you just left them?"

(Yoshiki): "I had to."

(Ayumi): "...?"

(Yoshiki): "It wasn't my decision. I had to leave or the law would get involved."

Shinozaki's eyes weren't meeting mine anymore. What I just said, brought more, unwarranted pity. An unappealing reaction for me.

(Ayumi): "I'm sorry..."

(Yoshiki): "Don't be. Shit happens. Life can't always go the way you want it."

(Ayumi): "..."

 _Great, now she feels bad for me._

 _Last thing I need from anybody!_

(Yoshiki): "Anyway, we should get going."

(Ayumi): "...Okay."

We continued walking, but we weren't going at the same speed as before. Shinozaki was slowly moving, still being weighted down by whatever thoughts she was having.

But the conversation we just had, was definitely not over.

She persisted. In that low tone.

(Ayumi): "So what led up to that point?"

(Yoshiki): "Getting kicked out?"

(Ayumi): "Yeah..."

(Yoshiki): "..."

(Ayumi): "...I mean, you don't have to talk about it."

I began remembering.

All the times of the bullshit. Of the constant arguing between me and our folks. The tension in every room of the house, never airing out. Glass being broken. Desks being pulled and tipped over. My sister's cries. And that pack of cigarettes, crunching, then falling out of my hand.

(Yoshiki): "One day, my folks found a cigar laying around in the house."

(Ayumi): "..."

(Yoshiki): "Believe it or not, the cigar actually didn't belong to me. It belonged to somebody else. Somebody who wasn't paying enough attention that they forgot to put it away when they were supposed to. So you know, our parents got pissed. They sat us down. And they were just waiting. For one of us to rat out the other."

Shinozaki then abruptly stopped, as well as I did. Now with the both of us looking at each other. And looking at her well, genuine interest were still reflecting out of those blue, compassionate eyes.

Funny though, how those eyes used to always be against me. But now?

They were there to show someone was listening.

Unfortunately for me, they were too beautiful to stop giving what she wanted.

That being, something new I learned...

(Yoshiki): "..."

 _They really are that precious..._

(Ayumi): "You have siblings too?"

(Yoshiki): "Only one sister. Younger than me."

(Ayumi): "Younger sister?"

(Yoshiki): "Yeah... She's currently in junior high."

(Ayumi): "..."

Then she faced the other direction, hiding her gaze under the darker shade.

Probably even more shocked to who that cigar really belonged to.

(Yoshiki): "So uh yeah. Our folks were expecting us to speak up. Neither of us wanted to. But you know. In that sort of situation, one of us had to go down for it. One of us had to take the fall. But when this was happening well, they were surprisingly not looking at me."

(Ayumi): "...?"

(Yoshiki): "They were actually looking at her the whole time. Noticing... she wasn't acting right. When she was supposed to be calling me out."

(Ayumi): "..."

(Yoshiki): "Not to say she snitches. But when she's innocent, she'll always defend herself. But in that time...well, she knew what she did wrong. She just didn't know what to do. She hardly moved or spoke... and they were really pressing her."

(Ayumi): "So...how did it go from there, to you getting kicked out?"

The moment those words were said, my mind instantly went blank. As I began seeing a pitch-black void, with countless memories, flooding through like a waterfall of ambivalence. But slowly, were filling color in every spot, painting my vision into that moment of the very incident.

Back at the old house. Sitting on the floor with my sister who also sat beside me. Close to crying her eyes out, while our parents were standing in-front of us... silently seething in those 15-16 years. At least our dad was. That look he had reflected back at us like burning mirrors. However, our mother didn't know where to look. She just seemed distant and ashamed of the current state of our family. As it had been crumbling down, more and more over the years.

For my sister well, it was too much for her that she started looking down, as if the core of the Earth became her guilty conscience. Tremendous weight pulling her to the floor. Though, she was just holding herself up barely. Arms and hands, struggling to stay still. If at any moment, she could slip and really hit the floor. But our dad had no understanding. No clear conscience of his own behavior and actions. What he desired more than love was his fun time.

(Mr. Kishinuma): "That settles it. We're sending you over to the new school. And you, you're going to stop seeing that worthless, worthless... worthless, drunk of an uncle. Understand?"

(Miki): "Dad... please don't do this! I can't start over...!"

(Mr. Kishinuma): "You should've thought of that before you decided to smoke."

That man is supposed to be our father... yet, he wasn't willing to accept his own responsibilities. Over his own son and daughter. Over his own fucking mistakes. And now, out of all times, now? He was deciding where our lives will go? When the bastard wasn't at any of our lowest points to began with?

(Mr. Kishinuma): "It's a real shame we have to get at this point. Really shameful out of the both of you. Next week, a lot's going to change."

(Miki): "*Sniffles*"

(Mr. Kishinuma): "Be sure to say goodbye to your teachers and friends, Miki."

My fist then began to clench, so tightly my knuckles felt like they were popping out of my hand. Same can be said for the vessels around my head. The unborn fury was physically slipping out. Ready to be unleashed...at someone in any given moment.

(Mr. Kishinuma): "And you. Your childish bullcrap is over. Keep them up, and your next home will be the streets. Got it?"

(Miki): "*Sob*"

My sister didn't deserve this...

This isn't the memory she should be having...

But our poor excuse of a father... wanted this. He wanted the worst outcome of everything.

(Mr. Kishinuma): "Do you understand now? Huh, Yoshiki? Do you? Or are you going to continue being a disappointment?"

(Miki): "*Sob* *Deep sob*"

Just like that, the fury inside me consumed every bit of the patience I had, over his weak ass parenting.

My sister's cries were continously feeding the flames, but not because of her crying, but because they were caused by him.

Because of the man who didn't know a fucking thing about responsibility.

A coward who would throw his own family at a highway if it saved his own skin.

I wasn't going to take it anymore.

It has been far, far too long.

(Yoshiki): "What I understand... is that you're a big piece of shit!"

I finally snapped... bringing all attention of the room to me. With shock in everyone's faces.

(Mr. Kishinuma): "...?!"

(Miki): "...!"

(Mrs. Kishinuma): "...!"

(Mr. Kishinuma): "What did you just say...?!"

Then I stood up on my two feet, moved forward, inches apart from each other's face.

(Yoshiki): "That cigarette isn't hers! That's mine and you know damn well she wouldn't take them! But I guess you wouldn't know since you're never around, DAD!"

(Mr. Kishinuma): "..."

(Mrs. Kishinuma): "Yoshiki...!"

(Yoshiki): "Where do you get off from telling us how bad we are? Huh? Tell us! Because you haven't been there when we needed you! It's always the same fucking routine of you coming here, just to spit at us while we're down! Year after year! But you expect us to change? To get 'better' because you're too afraid to be responsible? Because spending your time getting high and drunk, is more important than how we turn out, right?"

(Mr. Kishinuma): "Stop... right there..."

(Yoshiki): "NO! I've had enough! I'm done! I'm not holding back anymore! I'm fucking ready to put you in your place! Once and for all you rotten, deadbeat bastard!"

I couldn't stop shaking. I couldn't even stop myself having thoughts of him getting pulverized. The urge of wanting to hurt him, had me blinded of everything around me. As if... I was possessed by the hatred itself. Leading me to raise my arm back.

It was right there. Ready to swing at full force.

But...

(Yoshiki): "...?"

Before I could swing, a gentle grab prevented me to lunge my knuckles deep into his stupid, unforgivable face.

(Miki): "Yoshiki! S-Stop!"

Miki was pulling me back. Although, I didn't punch him, my words were hitting him harder than what muscle can do. He couldn't even say a damn thing.

(Miki): "It doesn't...It doesn't need to go there! We don't need to fight anymore...!"

(Yoshiki): "I'm not letting him do this to you!"

(Mr. Kishinuma): "You're right, Miki... There doesn't need to be anymore fighting... Your brother has made his choice..."

(Yoshiki): "..."

Miki kept pulling me to the top of the stairs, guiding us to one of our rooms while our worthless dad began shouting.

(Mr. Kishinuma): "If you're not out of here by tomorrow morning, you're the police's problem! You ungrateful shit!"

(Yoshiki): "Better than hearing your bullshit you JOKE of a father!"

(Mr. Kishinuma): "...!"

(Miki): "Let it go...!"

(Yoshiki): "..."

Her gentle pulling and her soft voice kept me in check.

The frustrations were now mellowing out little-by-little, with the force in my fist now completely gone. As I was struggling to keep it closed like how I had it seconds ago. But my hand was definitely shaking just as much as my heart, as the adrenaline had me feeling all sorts of intensity.

(Yoshiki): "..."

 _I was really that close to swinging at that bastard..._

 _..._

 _My own fucking dad..._

Eventually, me and Miki made it to her room. Both of us sitting on her bed. Door and window shut with her upbeat, j-pop music at low volume, playing in the background. The lights were dimmed too, with the exception of her favorite nightlight. The same one I bought her many months ago.

(Miki): "*Sniffles*"

(Yoshiki): "..."

None of us were saying a word. Although when we weren't talking, there were ongoing, back and forth arguments between our folks, still able to be heard in muffles as the walls were barely layered enough. Besides their yelling, another noise became known. The front door of our home, opened, but quickly after... slammed shut that shook Miki's door and window. Assuming that asshole left to be at one of his friends' houses to go smoke and have a bottle of hypocrisy. Practically chugging the same shit that he tried to paint our uncle as. But knowing the arguing had stopped below us, my sister finally spoke to me...

(Miki): "W-Why?..."

It wasn't a rhetorical question. She was genuinely asking me something.

(Miki): "Why did you open your mouth you...you dumb idiot?"

I sighed and talked in a somewhat calm voice.

(Yoshiki): "What? You expect me to stay quiet after the stupid shit he said? It wasn't going to fly by me!"

(Miki): "...*Sniffles*"

(Yoshiki): "For real! Who does he think he is? Does he really think he's in the right? After ALL the responsibilities he's already ran from?"

(Miki): "He's still our...dad!"

(Yoshiki): "...Miki. No dad would let this happen."

Miki curled up to me and held my body with her head over my shoulder.

She didn't argue back this time.

(Yoshiki): "If he wants to be our dad, he would not be putting all the blame on us! He would own up to his mistakes and not make up excuses or turn away from responsibility!"

(Miki): "..."

(Yoshiki): "It's not just him... even mom. They've been neglecting us for far too long!"

(Miki): "But Yoshiki... I'm not going to see you anymore... and you're going...you're going to be gone...!"

(Yoshiki): "..."

(Miki): "What am I supposed to do without my brother...? *Sniffles*"

Miki's hands were pulling down hard on my uniform.

(Yoshiki): "It's not over."

(Miki): "*Sniffles*"

(Yoshiki): "We're still going to see each other. I can promise you that. Okay?"

(Miki): "*Sobs*"

These were the words that should ease her troubles, but she kept tearing up and shaking her head... denying something.

(Yoshiki): "What's wrong? You don't think your brother keeps his promises?"

(Miki): "*Sniffles* I'm just scared...of not knowing what's...what's going to happen after tonight! This is...This has never happened before! It's gotten so bad...!"

(Yoshiki): "..."

(Miki): "You're literally going away tomorrow... everything's going to change and...I can't help... I can't...I can't do anything to help you!"

(Yoshiki): "..."

(Miki): "And...And it's becuz of me!"

(Yoshiki): "No."

(Miki): "...*Sniffles*"

(Yoshiki): "It's not because of you. This wouldn't be happening in the first place, if we just had mom and dad take car-"

(Miki): "Even so! That doesn't mean I get a free-pass! I did...I did do something wrong! And you took the blame for me!... Becuz of me, you're getting kicked out!"

(Yoshiki): "But it's my choice for standing up against them. I'm being kicked out, because I also screwed up..."

(Miki): "...*Sniffles*"

(Yoshiki): "And you stopped me from making it worse. Remember?"

Miki then held onto the same arm I almost punched our dad with.

(Yoshiki): All of us screwed up, but now... we just need to think clearly. Do better from this."

(Miki): "...Do better. *Sniffles*"

(Yoshiki): "You know what that means right?"

(Miki): "..."

(Yoshiki): "Get clean. Don't end up like me. Got it?"

Suddenly it got quiet. But Miki pulled herself up and started nodding as she cleaned her eyes out.

(Miki): "...As long as you let me...come see you. I'll drop that stuff. And...I'll get ahead in school."

(Yoshiki): "Good! That's what I wanna hear."

Moments after, we were in my room as Miki was helping me pack my belongings. While packing, I showed her an envelope of yen tucked inside. Shit tons of earnings I saved when my uncle hired me to work at his bait shop during our last Summer vacation. Saved for a rainy day.

(Yoshiki): "See? I got yen saved up. I can definitely afford a place on my own!"

(Miki): "Only for like... a month..."

(Yoshiki): "Which is why I'm going to be working hard to survive."

(Miki): "..."

That didn't make her happier.

So I reminded her of someone important.

(Yoshiki): "Plus, we got our uncle too. He can always help us out when we need him."

(Miki): "Uncle Su..."

Tatsuo Kishinuma. Our dad's brother. Comparing them, clearly our uncle was made to be an actual father. He had always been there, especially in our toughest times when we needed a parent figure. With him, we knew he's the only other person we could trust in the world. Too bad he was still out in the big waters, collecting dollar bills. So we had to wait a week until he could return back home to help us sort out through this bullshit.

(Yoshiki): "With or without him... What matters is that we still got each other. We're going to make it in this world together."

(Miki): "..."

(Yoshiki): "You got that, Miki?"

She still didn't say a word. But where she really spoke came from her actions, as she went to me for a long hug.

(Miki): "..."

(Yoshiki): "..."

We didn't let go at all. We still hugged for what it felt like to be the last of our moments. Not that it was going to be. But that's what we did for awhile. Treating every second like if it was our last, until I had to really go. Which we literally pulled an all-nighter, spending most of our time choosing out a cheap apartment for me. One that was close to my school. And close to Miki so when she visits, it wouldn't be a hassle for either of us.

Through it all, it didn't seem that our dad was ever returning home. It was too quiet in the house.

(Miki): "What about this apartment? They have one spot available on the third floor! With one bedroom, one bathroom. A kitchen and good utility! It's pretty cheap too! And it's not that far from here! It's even furnished by the landlord"

I looked it over and it was everything I needed.

(Yoshiki): "Good eye, Miki! This place will definitely work!"

(Miki): "...Heh! Great!"

So then I called the number that's provided on the webpage. Got into contact with the apartment manager and to my luck, they were still awake and working. The call took for about a good five-minutes.

Now all I had to do was be there. Which me and Miki left the house with some of my personal belongings in our hands, as we traveled on foot for another fourty-minutes until we were met with a woman, who happened to be in her early twenties. From there I then showed her my ID, but... that was all I had on me, well besides the cash and some of my belongings. But I didn't have certain, important items to get the other requirements checked off the list.

"Sir, you don't have any... proof? No bank statements? No credit?"

(Yoshiki): "I don't have either of those on me... at least, not right now."

"..."

(Yoshiki): "Ma'am, I know it doesn't look good... but I have the money! It's right here! It can cover at least a couple months of stays! And I am currently employed!"

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't just...let you in without following proper procedure. Our requirements need to be met. So I absolutely need to verify your history."

Then I just opened the envelope and spread the yen in my hands.

(Yoshiki): "Right here! See?... I got it!"

"I'm really sorry sir... I can't take that without verifying your background."

 _Of course..._

I couldn't defend myself here. And I really didn't want to give her a sob story. But what else am I supposed to do? I couldn't convince her what I already had. But I didn't want to beg. I couldn't...

(Yoshiki): "Are you sure you can't just...keep quiet?"

The woman shook her head.

"I can't sir... again, I'm really sorry. I have to turn you away..."

Before I could get another word in, Miki then stepped forward. As she started speaking in one of her softest voices. Softer than flowers being picked up by wind.

(Miki): "Hey miss! You look like a really nice woman... and we know you're trying to do your job. But my brother... he's recently been kicked out!"

"...?"

 _She's really bringing that up..._

(Miki): "Our parents didn't give him time at all... this literally happened just a few hours ago, and we've been searching all night, for a place for him to settle in! And... and...!"

Miki then... got on her knees with her hands together.

(Yoshiki): "Miki...!"

(Miki): "We don't have anywhere else to go! So please! Look the other way! For this one time! I don't want...I don't want my brother living in the streets! I want him to be somewhere safe and comfy!"

"Honey... please get up. I-I can't-"

(Miki): "My brother always keeps his promises! He won't EVER back down from his payments!"

"..."

(Miki): "...Please! Give him a chance! You won't regret this!"

"..."

My mind was just blank. I didn't know what to do in that moment, but it wasn't long until the woman shrugged her shoulders and spoke up with relieve in her voice.

"How can I say no to that face?"

(Miki): "...?!"

(Yoshiki): "...!"

The woman then got on her knees too and rested her hands on Miki's shoulders.

"Your brother can stay!"

(Miki): "R-Really...?!"

She nodded with a smile.

"Let's go get his paperwork!"

From there, the woman went to grab the agreement forms. Once she had them in her hands, we were then escorted to the room. Finding ourselves everything matched to the pictures on the website. Where the kitchen had the bar that separated itself from the other rooms. A wide open gap where you can see the oven, fridge, the cabinets, poking out. The bedroom had it's double-sized bed, a lamp on it's own table with a bookcase pressed into the wall. Then there was a TV, a table and couch at one end. Of course, the bathroom had it's own toilet, sink and shower. Relatively medium sized rooms that felt like enough space to have a Birthday party of sixteen or so friends. The longer I was inside the building, the more it felt like I belonged there. And the sight of everything was just fulfilling for what it's worth. I couldn't imagine the view ever getting dull. It was perfect for the mundane life.

(Miki): "Wooooow! This place is amazing!"

"Here are your papers you need to fill out! Do read the fine print!"

Once I signed through them then...

"Here is your key! If you have any questions, I will be in my room below!"

(Yoshiki): "That's it?"

"You are done here, sir!"

(Miki): "Thank you very much, miss!"

(Haruna): "Call me Kizami! That is my family's name! Haruna is my first!"

 _Kizami..._

 _..._

 _No, no that can't be._

 _A lot of people share the same family names, yeah._

(Miki): "Thank you again, Kizami! You're a real life saver!"

(Haruna): "Hm-Hm! Have a good night you two!"

We waved at her and she waved back.

Once she was gone, me and Miki looked at each other with great relief. Miki's face couldn't hide her emotions as it had this "bitter-sweet" smile. Where you knew she wanted to cry, but was happy enough to not breakdown as she now knew I had a place to myself. A place that she can come over to visit, whenever she can.

(Miki): "That was a close one! I thought we were going to run into more problems!"

(Yoshiki): "We don't have to anymore! Thanks to you!"

But then...her tears were falling, as she continued giving me that hurting smile.

(Miki): "Heh... yeah...!"

(Yoshiki): "..."

(Miki): "Anyway, um... I should get back home before our parents get the wrong ideas! And besides, you need to get settled in too so yeah... best if we call it a nigh-"

Before she turned, I called out to her.

(Yoshiki): "Miki."

(Miki): "Y-Yeah bro?"

Few steps forward, Miki was now in my arms as I was holding her tightly once again.

(Yoshiki): "When you can, come after school. Okay?"

Finally, her body began to relax. And our hug got even better. Too good that we didn't want to let go.

(Miki): "First chance I get!"

Even when things go really bad, this very specific moment... would always keep me going. There's never a reason to stop. Not when I have a sister like her to look after.

(Yoshiki): "..."

Though we were still hugging, my vision began getting... hazy. That led to complete darkness. But even more, the feeling of my sister was no longer in my arms, or rather... any feeling. My body seemed to have just gone numb.

(Yoshiki): "...?"

Not more than a split second, a few blinks in, now I was in a different place. Though it didn't take very long to notice that I was back in the present. Standing by Shinozaki, as she gently gripped on her skirt and glanced at the ground. While for me, I kept seeing fragments of my memories carrying over in my vision. The times when Miki and me spent time together inside and outside of my new place. Days I could look back at and know... everything did went better for us.

(Ayumi): "That must've been really difficult... taking the blame, dealing with your parents... moving out... in such short notice..."

(Yoshiki): "I did what a brother should do. Didn't matter to me at all where I went or how hard I was going to fall. My sister is important, and they clearly were not thinking about her..."

(Ayumi): "..."

(Yoshiki): "But after that day, our folks seemed to turn their act around."

(Ayumi): "Really?..."

I nodded.

(Yoshiki): "From what I'm told, they are now paying more attention to her. Overall, acting like actual parents. So things have really been changing for the better."

(Ayumi): "That's great! I'm glad to hear that!"

We could've kept moving on from there. But a question did resurface itself. Right before the conversation went where it did. I had to know.

(Yoshiki): "There's one thing I wanna ask you."

(Ayumi): "Hmm? Yeah?"

(Yoshiki): "How do you know I live in an apartment?"

The confused look on her face suggested that this was common knowledge. But only a couple people knew about my personal life. Nobody else could have known. Somehow, Shinozaki tried convincing me in this naive act. It was really genuine though so... it was hard to believe she would be lying.

(Ayumi): "Why wouldn't I know?"

(Yoshiki): "Before today, I never shared you my personal life... not once."

(Ayumi): "Really? I thought we had this conversation befor-"

Right at the end of her own words, the pulses in her body sent a shock wave into her senses, causing her voice to suddenly drop, also causing her to stiffen her posture and bringing her to quickly cover her own mouth. Wide eyes and a few steps back. Now she definitely must understand what she said wrong. No justifying this slip-up. But she continued trying to act dumb. And that made me... skeptical.

(Ayumi): "Oh, you're right! Ignore me... I'm uh, misremembering! Yeah!"

(Yoshiki): "Misremembering me with who?..."

(Ayumi): "I uhh... um..."

She placed her hands behind her back and grinded her heel into the ground.

(Yoshiki): "Have you been following me?"

That was me fucking around.

Oh but the change before my eyes... Shinozaki was then crumbling down. Her voice was getting shaky, even on her footing she looked as if she could topple over and land on the ground.

The way she defended herself, was exactly the same Shinozaki I knew day-to-day. This was something I could handle. But her reaction was over-the-top. Over what I said?

(Ayumi): "N-No...?!"

(Yoshiki): "...?"

(Ayumi): "That's...That's stupid! Why would I follow you, you idiot...?!"

(Yoshiki): "Well did you?"

(Ayumi): "N-No! Of course not!"

Her emotions were too intense. I couldn't take her fidgeting, her stammering and her turning away seriously. She was definitely not being honest to me about something.

(Yoshiki): "...Then why are you acting weird all of a sudden?"

(Ayumi): "..."

There was no way she could continue pretending. Every second of her being silent just kept exposing herself.

(Yoshiki): "Now you're going to go silent on me?"

(Ayumi): "I don't have to explain myself."

(Yoshiki): "Well it would help me sleep at night if you're not stalking me outside of my own place."

That got her good. Her constant overreacting had me wanting to laugh.

(Ayumi): "I'm not! *Sigh* Okay! Fine! I'm explaining myself, right here, right now... you better listen up, okay?"

(Yoshiki): "Okay."

(Ayumi): "Are you listening?"

(Yoshiki): "Yeah, go on."

(Ayumi): "I know becuz well...I heard it from Shinohara! There? Happy?"

Again, that name was brought up. But hearing it now, it started to make more sense.

(Yoshiki): "Oh so you both have been talking about me?"

(Ayumi): "Well yeah, you're part of her life... and she likes you so... that's kinda expected for her to bring you up!"

 _She can't be serious?..._

My eyes were so wide they could fall out of my head... if I could've known THAT sooner!

But that couldn't be... Shinohara, actually liking me? That much?

An actual, genuine crush?...

(Yoshiki): "I'm having a hard time understanding this... are you saying, I can have a potential date with somebody? Right now?"

(Ayumi): "Oh no that's not happening! She's way out of your league!"

One moment, pure happiness... One moment after, crippling depression and embarrassment. All within one minute.

It even made me stutter in confusion as I tried to grasp what these polar opposite responses had really meant.

(Yoshiki): "W-What?..."

(Ayumi): "Although, she did say you'd make a perfect boyfriend."

Now I couldn't take her seriously anymore...

This had to be her getting revenge over what I just did to her.

(Yoshiki): "Okay, stop screwing with me..."

(Ayumi): "I'm serious! That's what she's said about you!"

(Yoshiki): "Sure, whatever... don't we have a place to be?"

(Ayumi): "Yeah, give me one moment."

Shinozaki pulled out her phone, and then from there... she began typing, assuming she was sending more messages to one or more of her contacts. But from her looks, the seriousness never went away.

(Yoshiki): "..."

 _Was she literally telling me the truth just a moment ago?_

(Ayumi): "I'm done... let's keep walking."

(Yoshiki): "Okay."

Even after she checked her stuff, she actually... sounded worst.

More worried over... something.

Eitherway, we kept walking further and further. At least a mile or so, no longer seeing anybody else taking the path where we were on. It literally was just us, with no vehicles to be seen traveling by.

(Yoshiki): "...?"

Hell, I couldn't tell where we were going anymore...

We weren't in the city.

But we weren't even in the outskirts.

Our direction was literally taking us towards the boonies. An area that was extremely far that even our phones couldn't get a signal for the life of Shinozaki, as she kept tapping and tapping and tapping on her phone. For no results. Which caused the both of us to stop on foot. Leading me to question her.

(Yoshiki): "No service?"

(Ayumi): "I guess not...my messages keep failing to send..."

(Yoshiki): "And your sister is all the way out there?"

(Ayumi): "..."

 _Does she not know?_

Now we were just standing there. Seemingly debating to ourselves of where we should go. Though Shinozaki kept gripping on her phone, while she had her eyes on the crooked, dirt path ahead of us. The same path that would lead us to a wilderness that our lives could never be prepared for. Which we were still in the eyes of the public, as there were numerous people from the far distances, still walking to their destinations with the surrounding tall buildings barely lighting up in their bright, jazzy, neon colors. Pinpointing that we were already too far in the night. With the sounds of insects chirping and breezes swiping the atmosphere. And sudden, metallic ringing across as those were the wind chimes.

I didn't think Shinozaki was going to say anything, but eventually she did. Speaking in that low, confused tone which had also put me in doubts. Turning the suspension up a notch.

(Ayumi): "I have no idea..."

(Yoshiki): "No idea?... No idea of what?..."

In disbelief, I shook my head and walked a few steps back, raising my hands above my waist.

(Yoshiki): "Hold on! Do you really not know where your sister goes? At all?..."

(Ayumi): "This is the farthest point we say our goodbyes..."

(Yoshiki): "Shinozaki...Answer me. Do YOU know where she goes?"

(Ayumi): "...No. I actually don't know."

(Yoshiki): "Then why the hell are we all the way out here if we can't find her?..."

Suddenly the fear spoke out of her. Even in her sudden quivering.

(Ayumi): "Becuz I'm worried! She...She hasn't messaged or called, or even read any of my DMs! It's been like that all day and it's stressing me out!"

(Yoshiki): "She hasn't responded to you?..."

(Ayumi): "Do you think I'm playing around?..."

(Yoshiki): "That's not what I'm thinking at all... I'm just trying to understand what's going on."

(Ayumi): "..."

Then I gave a deep sigh, already getting the idea of how exhausting this night is going to become. More or so less leading me to wake up tomorrow with little rest and ridiculous sores that would make work more of a living hell.

(Yoshiki): "Alright so... what are we going to do now? Run into the woods and get lost?"

(Ayumi): "We have to do something... she might be in trouble!"

(Yoshiki): "Of course. I get that. But we're going in there, without directions! We can easily end up missing."

(Ayumi): "I see..."

(Yoshiki): "See what?..."

(Ayumi): "If you're not coming with me... then I'm going alone."

(Yoshiki): "What?..."

(Ayumi): "I'm serious... if you're not coming... I'll go find her without your help..."

(Yoshiki): "Don't be stupid! We need an escort!"

Shinozaki's quiverings were getting worse. So as her emotions as she wasn't being her rational self.

(Ayumi): "I'm not...being stupid! I don't want anything bad to happen to my sister... I want her to be safe..."

Yoshiki): "But our safety comes first! If we don't ensure that, we could end up in a horrible situation... then we won't be able to find your sister, or find a way out for ourselves!"

(Ayumi): "..."

Shinozaki then faced the opposite direction. Seeing her like this had me wanting to... comfort her. Which one of my hands ended up resting on her shoulder. Somehow, my touch didn't get her attention. Her worrying must've been doing a number on her to not even care.

(Yoshiki): "Let's get an escort, okay? We could probably call Shinohara and have her father help us while we're at it. They could get a search team going!"

(Ayumi): "..."

 _This is really bothering her..._

 _She's not even looking at me anymore._

(Yoshiki): "The more eyes we have, the easier it'll be to find your sister. That's something we can agree on! How about it?"

(Ayumi): "...!"

(Yoshiki): "...?"

Suddenly Shinozaki's entire body quivered dramatically, like if ice was shoved down her back. And her face justified that expression. Horrified and bewildered. Her voice even went dreadfully croaky.

(Ayumi): "Do you...Do you hear that?!"

(Yoshiki): "Hear what?..."

(Ayumi): "The crying! It sounds like a little girl!"

I peeked my head over to the direction where she was pointing at. Same direction being the forest... which didn't change what I could see or hear. Everything was normal. But somehow, Shinozaki was able to pick up on something that I couldn't.

(Yoshiki): "...Shinozaki, I don't hear anything. But look, we need to get some help before we-"

(Ayumi): "How can you not hear that?! There's something going horribly wrong! We need to find her!"

 _The fuck..._

Without even realizing it, Shinozaki sprinted towards the forest and... I began chasing after her.

(Yoshiki): "Shinozaki! Wait!"

 _What the hell is going on?!_

Already the eeriness had us on it's path. The "crying girl", Shinozaki was referring to, still couldn't be heard. For my ears, the only sounds were still the insects chirping, the winds plowing the tall, shady trees, and now... our footseps, along with the movement of grass and shrubs shifting at every given step. Even more, constant beating could also be heard roaring throughout the woods. A sign that... my heart was overexerting itself. Though, the pulsating grew large enough that I could feel my chest walls being pounded, given by every rough gasp.

(Yoshiki): "Shinozaki!"

I shouted vigorously, yet the calls weren't slowing Shinozaki down. She kept running and running... and running. But eventually, something caused her to stop, as I did the same. Reuniting us back together, in an open field where the moon light was glowing on us.

(Yoshiki): "*Pant* Shinozaki! *Pant* *Pant* Hey what the hell! What's up with you?"

(Ayumi): "..."

I wanted to go at her. Give her a huge piece of my mind but...

(Yoshiki): "...?"

The interrogation in me was swept away by a cold and gravely breeze. Leaving behind this overwhelming uncertainty, dangling over my body as the uninhabited, crippled land were showing those pillars of... death. The pillars of those who had died, spending their time in an after-life, somewhere far from our world. Though the uneasiness and this, "being stalked" sensation had proven otherwise. Setting the grim atmosphere that we weren't alone. But also making me feel...that we were trespassing a forbidden area. An area that's off-limits for our, or for any kind of company who still had their lives preserved. Unlike the one's who are already resting in peace. In their own, everlasting field of slumber.

(Yoshiki): "This is a cemetery..."

Enormous, yet a deserted land that is entirely separated of the populated region. But this cemetery also seemed purposely hidden going by how far they were distanced. Occupied by those large, ancient monuments, poking at the grim skies. Along with tall pieces of structures that were constructed to invoke other lost souls. Rallying them into a place where they could keep them from interfering of the living. That might be a strange description, but that seemed prevalently true going by how strong the presence that surrounded us. So strong, breathing didn't feel right. It felt...too heavy for my lungs that I could just start coughing. Yet Shinozaki, kept focusing ahead, slowly walking towards the tall, slim metal fencing.

(Ayumi): "I heard her somewhere in there..."

(Yoshiki): "Who?..."

(Ayumi): "You seriously didn't hear her?"

(Yoshiki): "Shinozaki, I haven't heard anyone but you...!"

(Ayumi): "..."

(Yoshiki): "Look, we need to get the hell out of here... this place doesn't...feel right. And if we want to find your sister, we need to get a search going! We can't get ourselves lost too!"

After saying that, Shinozaki's entire body jolted.

(Yoshiki): "...?"

(Ayumi): "We need to move quickly!"

(Yoshiki): "Hold up-"

She still didn't listen. What she did then was sprinted past the entranceway and into the haunting grounds.

(Yoshiki): "Shinozaki! Stop!"

 _What the fuck is this?..._

Again... I couldn't hear anybody. But for Shinozaki, somehow she could hear a "voice" that was still leading her on a specific path. Furthering us from survival and into the palms of danger where neither of us could possibly remember the directions we took to get to our current location. Even when that's the case, Shinozaki ignored every sense of safety, or just everything in general... as this supposed "girl" mattered the most to her. Even so, we were literally in a goddamn cemetery... a place where you least expect a living person to be at, this late.

(Yoshiki): "Shinozaki! What the hell are you doing?"

(Ayumi): "..."

(Yoshiki): "There's nobody here besides us! Stop acting like this!"

(Ayumi): "..."

(Yoshiki): "Holy shit! Shinozaki! Are you even listening?!..."

None of my words were reaching her. She kept moving on her own without ever responding or showing any signs of listening. Which led me to grab for her hand and hold her back.

(Ayumi): "...!"

(Yoshiki): "That's enough! We're getting the hell out of here!"

Unlike the annoying tantrum she would normally have on me, the behavior of hers went just as soft, bringing out one of her gentle voices to ease the tension. Maybe she finally realized something was off?

(Ayumi): "Kishinuma... how are you unable to hear her?..."

(Yoshiki): "Because there's nobody out here besides us!"

(Ayumi): "..."

(Yoshiki): "Your way of perceiving things is screwed up! And I'm sure that has something to do with you worrying over your sister! Which is probably why you're hearing things!"

(Ayumi): "But Kishinuma... I heard an actual voice... crying for help! It sounds too real to be fake..."

(Yoshiki): "It's your mind playing tricks on you!"

(Ayumi): "..."

Noticing how long I was holding her, I released and moved in-front of her so my eyes could persuade her the truth.

(Yoshiki): "Trust me! I would be hearing it too! Nobody else is out here!"

(Ayumi): "I don't know what to say..."

(Yoshiki): "Don't say anything! Let's go! Let's get out of here!"

Right as those words slipped out of my mouth, Shinozaki yet again jumped as if she was hearing a "scream". Herself now staring at a direction where a cabin with an open doorway could be seen taking over the background. Looking to be abandoned but also radiating this disturbing aura. A manifestation of nightmares, clinging at every inch of it's compartments and the soil, seemingly crawling over to us by using the shadows in it's surroundings. At any moment, something could pop out from them or the opening of that daunting, black hole within that cabin... something just as unnatural and horrifying of what we were feeling.

(Ayumi): "This feels really off now..."

(Yoshiki): "Just follow me!"

I grabbed for her hand again and guided her. Backtracking us slowly. But... something caught our attention, leaving us paralyzed on foot. Each of us gasping simultaneously.

(Yoshiki and Ayumi): "...!"

In the distance, metal could be heard moving... as if it were the fences, being closed off by... someone. Undoubtedly, the same fences we used to get inside the cemetery.

Now we were really not alone...

(Ayumi): "D-Did you hear that...?!"

(Yoshiki): "That's not right..."

The uneasiness had my skin feeling these nocturnal fires piercing at me. Along with the noises going off as gunshots to my ears. Everything within the atmosphere drastically went against my survival instincts, as there was no safe option. No hope to escape from this "foreboding" force. Literally I couldn't even stand straight.

(Ayumi): "...Kishinuma! Where do we go?!..."

I looked at every direction. Still unable to find a safe place to hide. But we had to keep going so I moved us over to a few wide and tall stone pillars, keeping us crouched behind them as the winds blew at our direction. Besides the winds, the ground could be heard being stomped by heavy boots, and noises of... something being dragged through the dirt.

(Ayumi): "...?!"

(Yoshiki): "..."

From the movements, they were seemingly approaching towards the cabin. Though they were going there, I couldn't resist sticking my head out to confirm my suspicions. Which turned out to be one of the worst decisions I've made in my entire life.

(Yoshiki): "...!"

The real horror was now before my eyes. As there was a large, sharp, wet axe... literally inches away from slicing my face open. Ready to be used on... another victim of the night.


End file.
